Ennemi(s) Intime(s)
by Xeres Malfoy
Summary: SEQUEL de The Rise and Fall. Onze ans après sa séquestration par Théodore Nott, Hermione vit de nouveau libre et presque guérie de ses vieux démons. Mais alors que l'Angleterre connaît une série de meurtres d'enfants sans précédent et que Théodore décide de rentrer au pays après une décennie d'absence, la jeune femme comprend que ses démons ne semblent pas décider à lâcher prise...
1. Ch1 : Family Affair

**Ennemi(s) Intime(s)**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Bienvenue à tous pour ce tout premier chapitre du sequel de « The Rise and Fall » ! J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue ! Attention, si vous n'avez pas lu la fiction précédemment citée, vous ne comprendrez absolument rien (ou pas grand-chose) à cette nouvelle intrigue… Si en revanche vous faites partie de mes lecteurs chéris qui m'ont suivie pendant un an tous les lundis (ou presque), alors n'attendez pas plus longtemps et dévorez-moi ce chapitre ! N'oubliez pas les reviews (très importantes voire primordiales en début de fiction) ! Si vous préférez, je rappelle que je suis aussi joignable via ma page Facebook Xérès Malfoy et en attendant de vous lire, je vous fais plein de gros bisous et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**J'en profite pour remercier encore une fois tous ceux qui ont reviewé, favoritisé, followé ou tout simplement lu discrètement la fin de « The Rise and Fall » : Eliane Gil, Petitestef, Saiyu-san, Katil, Goutte-de-Mer, Piitchoun, sarahblue01, ellexa, loulou, Gouline 971, eliesan, Heibi, Ayden Quileute, Melusine Oriki, Celia, Lectorrima, L.E.V.W, Selonia, Babar, Erza Robin, Hardcoredrugs, Anthracite77, Flora, Lemm, faerycyn, Areka Motionless, BewitchingWords, Alaska66, miss damdam, Criss-Pine, cycy, Kitsune-Maeda, Annetoutsimplement, Cha, Maggie338, nanoute 1321 aude9483, MellifluousCascade, PetitMilou, Marion, Gratt'papier, Agatheee, Kendy, Pau-w, salmonelodie, severine32, kadronya, steiil, lève la tête, Carboplatine, kaila121345, Yumeii, Alice Potter du 55, Dangerous-Stupidity, DolldominationX, jssaunders, elfurio, azakiel, euphorie-stirred, Madeline et blabla, Mrs Lyly Black, Elori Bluegarden.**

**J'espère que la suite vous captivera tout autant !**

**Chapitre 1 : Family Affair**

« Au secours ! Hermione, j'ai besoin de ton aide là ! »

Hermione Granger, 28 ans, se retourna prestement et accourut en direction de son amie Ginny. Celle-ci avait les bras tellement chargés de plats, sacs et enfant en tous genres qu'Hermione se demanda comment elle arrivait encore à tenir debout.

« Attention, c'est liquide ! », s'écria Ginny tandis qu'Hermione la débarrassait d'un des plats qu'elle avait superposés sur son bras gauche.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et se figea, remettant le plateau d'aplomb et s'attendant à avoir les doigts couverts de mixture d'un instant à l'autre. Mais quoi que fut dans le saladier recouvert de papier aluminium, cela resta sagement à sa place. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda Hermione avant de poser précautionneusement le plat sur la table de la salle à manger qui regorgeait déjà de victuailles.

« La crème anglaise pour le dessert », répondit Ginny en déposant un second plat sur la table, celui-ci contenant ledit dessert, un savarin. « Je l'ai faite moi-même », annonça Ginny avec fierté. Son sourire faiblit quelque peu et elle jeta un regard gêné en direction du dernier paquet qu'elle tenait dans son bras gauche, à savoir sa petite dernière Lily, 1 an à peine, et qui semblait captivée par le mouvement hypnotisant des boucles d'oreille de sa mère. « Je ne garantis pas qu'il n'y ait pas un peu de bave de Lily dedans, vu qu'il m'a été impossible de la lâcher plus de douze secondes sans qu'elle hurle depuis ce matin… enfin bref… ça donnera un petit goût bio. »

Hermione éclata de rire tout en se faisant mentalement une note : _ne pas avaler une seule cuillère de cette crème anglaise_.

« Où sont Harry et les garçons ? », demanda-t-elle tandis que Ginny levait les yeux au ciel.

« Je suppose qu'il doit encore être en train d'essayer de les dégager de leurs sièges auto », marmonna-t-elle, tandis qu'Hermione lui adressait un regard interrogateur. « Ah, je t'ai pas dit ? », reprit Ginny en remarquant son expression étonnée. « On a été obligés de prendre la voiture, figure-toi. James nous fait je-sais-pas-quoi, depuis deux semaines, il vomit systématiquement dès qu'on fait le moindre trajet en Portoloin ou en Transplanage et Albus… » Ginny soupira. « Albus a décidé que ce serait drôle de soutenir son frère en vomissant lui aussi. » Hermione pinça les lèvres pour réprimer un sourire narquois. « Je te jure, Hermione, ces mômes vont avoir ma peau. »

« Tu veux un thé ? », proposa Hermione d'une voix douce, espérant calmer les nerfs de son amie.

L'expression soulagée de Ginny lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait effectivement mettre de l'eau à chauffer.

« Et je ne serais pas contre un petit quelque chose de pas trop fort pour l'agrémenter : vodka, whisky, gin, arsenic, cocaïne, uranium, en ce moment je suis ouverte à tout… », soupira Ginny en se laissant tomber sur une des chaises de la cuisine.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire contrit. « Désolée, je suis à court d'uranium, là, mais je peux te proposer du sucre roux. »

« Va pour le sucre roux », acquiesça Ginny en replaçant Lily contre son épaule.

Un vacarme se fit soudain retentir dans l'entrée de la maison et Hermione plissa les yeux, le temps que ses tympans s'habituent à l'augmentation soudaine du volume sonore. « Hermione ! », beugla James Sirius Potter, 4 ans, en se jetant sur la jambe gauche de la jeune femme. Albus, tout juste 3 ans, ne voulant pas être en reste, prit d'assaut l'autre jambe en hurlant à son tour : « Émione ! »

Hermione, immobilisée, tourna lentement la tête vers Ginny, qui haussa les épaules d'un air fatigué. « Bienvenue dans mon monde », lâcha-t-elle avec un rictus moqueur.

C'est ce moment que choisit le patriarche, son ami Harry, pour faire son entrée et déposer deux autres plats remplis de toasts et de petits fours. « Salut Hermione », la salua-t-il avant de s'avancer pour déposer une rapide bise sur sa joue droite. « Je vois qu'ils t'ont déjà maîtrisée ? », s'esclaffa-t-il en désignant les deux garçonnets accrochés à ses jambes.

« Attends, et admire », répondit Hermione en tendant le bras vers un bocal posé sur le plan de travail. Elle en ressortit deux énormes sucettes emballées dans du papier rouge et les brandit au-dessus des gamins. « Qui veut une sucette, les gosses ? »

Les gamins, déchaînés, se mirent à hurler « Moi ! Moi ! » sous l'œil désapprobateur de leur père. Hermione jeta les bras en arrière pour prendre de l'élan et propulsa les deux sucettes à distance, en direction du salon. « Allez chercher ! », s'écria-t-elle tandis que James et Albus se ruaient vers leur trésor en hurlant de joie. « Et voilà le travail ! », acheva-t-elle ravie.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'être trop d'accord, ils vont être impossibles à coucher si tu leur donnes du sucre après 18h », marmonna Harry en se tournant vers Ginny pour tenter d'obtenir son approbation. Mais Ginny poussa un long soupir et haussa les épaules, indiquant clairement qu'elle n'en était plus à ça près. Harry roula des yeux et décida de changer de sujet.

« Alors, ça fait quoi d'être enfin propriétaire ? », demanda-t-il en désignant les murs de la maison autour de lui.

Hermione sourit. Après ses six années d'études supérieures à l'Université magique de Londres, elle avait fini par obtenir son diplôme de professeur avant d'enchaîner par deux années d'assistanat au Mexique, puis en Italie, et enfin deux autres années de remplacements divers en France. Elle avait fini par revenir en Angleterre six mois plus tôt, juste à temps pour recevoir sa titularisation en tant que professeur de Sortilèges (tous niveaux) et d'Initiation à la Magie sans baguette (septième année uniquement). Et comble du bonheur, c'était à Poudlard qu'elle enseignerait.  
>Sitôt la nouvelle annoncée à Draco, celui-ci avait insisté pour qu'ils s'installent ensemble, chose qu'ils n'avaient plus eu l'occasion de faire depuis qu'Hermione avait quitté l'Université de Londres quatre ans plus tôt. La maison qu'il leur avait dégotée était relativement spacieuse (trop au goût d'Hermione, mais pas assez au goût de Draco), et se situait sur un grand terrain à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard. Ainsi, Hermione pouvait demeurer à proximité de Poudlard. Et surtout… surtout… c'était une maison « mixte ». Hermione avait insisté là-dessus. Bien que le monde entier se soit ouvert à l'existence des sorciers et que ces-derniers aient intégré certaines technologies moldues à leur quotidien, quelques familles d'irréductibles sorciers restaient totalement réfractaires à cette évolution. Et les Malfoy en faisaient partie. Elle avait donc dû insister lourdement pour que leur nouvelle maison soit raccordée au réseau électrique, dispose d'une connexion Internet et d'une ligne téléphonique. Elle avait toutefois réussi à convertir son petit ami à un gadget : le téléphone portable. Draco lui envoyait donc des textos lorsqu'il était retenu au travail ou tout simplement pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Mais comme il envoyait toujours un Patronus de confirmation (« au cas où le téléphone ne marcherait pas »), Hermione avait pris la désagréable habitude de recevoir tous ses messages… en double.<p>

« C'est génial ! », répondit-elle avec un large sourire, tout en versant de l'eau chaude dans une tasse avant d'y plonger un sachet d'Earl Grey. Elle interrogea Harry du regard mais celui-ci lui fit signe qu'il n'en voulait pas et elle déposa l'unique tasse, ainsi que le sucrier, devant Ginny. « Je veux dire… parcourir le monde et rencontrer des sorciers de tous les continents, c'était chouette, mais maintenant… j'ai envie de me poser un peu. » _Avec Draco_, acheva-t-elle intérieurement.

Ginny hocha la tête d'un air entendu. « Vous pensez à faire des enfants, enfin ? », demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Le sourire d'Hermione se figea et elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Lily qui bavait de nouveau sur le col de Ginny, puis aux deux garçons qui couraient autour de la table du salon. Elle se félicita intérieurement d'avoir mis à l'abri tous ses bibelots et objets précieux, puis répondit aussi gaiement que possible : « Non, Ginny, pas tout de suite. » _Mais alors, PAS DU TOUT_, pensa-t-elle derechef en entendant Lily geindre doucement. Hermione aimait bien les enfants, mais quand ils étaient plus âgés. Ou qu'ils étaient déjà capables de rédiger leur premier devoir de Sortilèges tous seuls. Mais surtout, elle voulait s'octroyer quelques années de calme, seule avec Draco.

La sonnette de l'entrée carillonna joyeusement et Hermione en profita pour se tirer de cette conversation épineuse. Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec sa mère, les bras chargés d'un énorme bouquet de fleurs, tandis que son père, en retrait, tentait d'avancer avec toute une cargaison de bouteilles de vin. « Bonjour ma chérie ! », s'exclama sa mère en l'embrassant sur la joue. « Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ce village est difficile à trouver ! Même avec le GPS ! Heureusement que j'ai insisté pour qu'on parte _tôt_ ! », railla Elise Granger en dardant un regard féroce en direction de son époux, William. Mr. Granger leva les yeux au ciel et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à sa fille unique pour l'embrasser à son tour. Puis il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

« Elise, tu as encore laissé une trace de ton passage sur la joue d'Hermione… », grommela-t-il tandis que Mrs. Granger revenait à grands pas en direction de sa fille pour effectivement constater l'existence d'une large trace de rouge à lèvres sur la pommette d'Hermione. Léchant rapidement le bout de son index, elle frotta énergiquement la joue d'Hermione et sourit. « Et voilà, on n'a rien vu ! », chantonna-t-elle tandis qu'Hermione et son père échangeaient des sourires entendus. Hermione déchargea son paternel de quelques bouteilles et alla ranger le vin blanc au frigo, un sourire idiot toujours plaqué sur ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de détester mais à la fois d'adorer la façon dont ses parents lui donnaient toujours l'impression d'avoir dix ans. Deux ans après « l'épisode Nott », comme elle l'appelait désormais dans sa tête, Kingsley Shacklebolt avait réussi à localiser l'adresse de ses parents en Australie et les avait rapatriés en Angleterre pour qu'Hermione leur rende leurs souvenirs. Ce jour avait été l'un des plus heureux de toute sa vie et elle s'était juré à cet instant de ne plus jamais être agacée par les babillages intempestifs de sa mère, ni par les regards gâteux de son père. Quitte à avoir l'impression d'être une petite fille jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

Le regard d'Elise se posa sur James et Albus, qui jouaient tranquillement sur la moquette du salon et de nouveau, le volume sonore augmenta brusquement. « Ooooh, mes deux petits amours ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont grandi depuis la dernière fois ! », glapit Elise en s'agenouillant sur le sol pour les couvrir de rouge à lèvres à leur tour. « _Quand est-ce que tu m'en fais des comme ça, Hermione_ ? »

Ginny faillit recracher sa gorgée de thé en voyant qu'Hermione avait parodié sa mère en articulant les mêmes mots en parfaite synchronisation, de manière si précise qu'on aurait presque cru que la brune les avait elle-même prononcés. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha vers Ginny pour lui murmurer à l'oreille : « J'y ai droit à chaque fois… » Le rousse pouffa et sensible à la bonne humeur générale, Lily émit elle aussi un gazouillis ravi. Attirant aussitôt l'attention d'Elise Granger sur elle.  
>« Et voilà le petit ange ! », s'extasia Mrs Granger en délaissant James et Albus pour venir se pencher sur Lily, qui gazouilla de nouveau. « Elle est magnifique ! Elle vous ressemble, Ginny ! »<p>

Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard appuyé et Hermione se sauva de nouveau. La sonnette retentissait une nouvelle fois. Entrèrent cette fois, Fred (affublé d'énormes lunettes de soleil bien que le ciel soit plutôt nuageux), accompagné de George, Angelina et leurs deux enfants (Léo et Roxanne, âgés respectivement de 5 et 4 ans), ainsi que de Bill, Fleur et leur fille Victoire (11 ans). En voyant James et Sirius, Léo et Roxanne sautèrent illico la case « bisous et dis bonjour à la dame » pour se ruer vers leurs camarades de jeu en poussant des cris de joie. Victoire, quant à elle, vint poliment saluer Hermione tout en rejetant ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière. _Cette petite est une vraie beauté, Bill va se faire du souci d'ici quelques années_…, pensa Hermione en souriant à la petite fille.

« Est-ce que Ted est là ce soir ? », demanda-t-elle à Hermione, cherchant son ami Ted, 11 ans également et fils unique de Rémus et Nymphadora Lupin, du regard.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire d'excuse. « Désolée, ma belle, ses parents et lui sont encore en vacances à l'étranger, mais vous rentrez tous les deux à Poudlard cette année, vous vous verrez bientôt tous les jours ! »

Victoire, quelque peu déçue, hocha néanmoins la tête et sourit avant de rejoindre les plus petits. Dans la poche de son jean, Hermione sentit son téléphone vibrer. Elle l'en extirpa et ouvrit le SMS qu'elle venait de recevoir. Il provenait de Draco.

**Je sors du boulot, je vais chercher ma mère et Monsieur Grognon. Serai là bientôt. Je t'aime.**

Esquissant un sourire, Hermione se mit à taper une réponse à la vitesse de l'éclair. Le but du jeu étant qu'il reçoive un signe de vie avant d'envoyer un Patronus lui demandant si elle avait bien reçu son sms. Appuyant sur la touche « Envoyer », Hermione soupira de soulagement et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche.

Le niveau sonore à l'intérieur du salon commençant à atteindre la limite du supportable, Hermione invita tout le monde à sortir sur la terrasse, au moment où la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci sur Blaise, Ron et Molly Weasley.

« Bonjour, Hermione, comment vas-tu ? », demanda Molly en la serrant dans ses bras. « Félicitations pour ton poste de titulaire ! Et pour la maison, aussi ! »

« Merci beaucoup, Molly », la remercia Hermione en lui faisant signe de se diriger vers la terrasse, où se trouvaient déjà les autres invités. « Allez vous asseoir. Presque tout le monde est déjà là. »

Elle regarda Molly s'éloigner et soupira profondément, tandis que Ron et Blaise lui jetaient des regards narquois. « Agent Granger, au rapport. Faites-nous l'état de la situation », déclara solennellement Ron, de sa voix protocolaire qu'il réservait généralement à ses fonctions d'Auror.

« Critique, agent Weasley », répondit Hermione avec un rictus. « Le nombre d'enfants de moins de 6 ans a dépassé la limite du tolérable, ma mère a réussi à me rappeler l'existence de mon horloge biologique en moins de trois minutes trente et si vous ne tenez pas à avaler de la bave de bébé, je vous déconseille de toucher à la crème anglaise. Le point positif : mon père a ramené suffisamment d'alcool pour me permettre de tomber dans un doux et paisible coma avant la fin de la soirée. »  
>Blaise et Ron éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de leur adresser un sourire béat. Ces deux-là s'entendaient vraiment comme cul et chemise et c'était toujours un bonheur de les voir aussi complices. Surtout maintenant qu'Harry s'était mis un peu à l'écart depuis l'arrivée de ses trois enfants, Ron avait besoin d'un ami avec qui faire les 400 coups. « Et vous alors ? », demanda Hermione en haussant les sourcils.<p>

« Oh bah nous, la routine », répondit Blaise avec un rictus satisfait. « Hier soir on est sortis avec les copines d'un pote, on est rentrés à six heures du matin, donc aujourd'hui on a un peu mal aux cheveux. D'ailleurs, on a croisé Fred quelque part entre quatre et six heures et si tu veux mon avis, on n'est pas les seuls à avoir pris le petit-déjeuner à l'aspirine ce matin… »

_C'était pour ça, les lunettes de soleil…_, comprit-elle en esquissant un sourire amusé. Ces trois-là, célibataires et coureurs de jupons invétérés, écumaient chaque weekend les bars et boîtes de nuit à la recherche de nouvelles victimes consentantes. Souvent au prix de nombreux verres d'alcools et de leur dignité. Mais c'était précisément ce qui était agréable chez eux : la dignité, ils s'en foutaient éperdument. Ils étaient jeunes, séduisants et avaient la vie devant eux.

« Le blond n'est pas encore arrivé ? », demanda Ron en cherchant Draco du regard.

« Il a quitté le bureau cinq minutes avant moi, il ne devrait pas tarder », répondit Blaise en haussant les épaules.

Hermione jeta un bref regard par la fenêtre en entendant un craquement caractéristique. En effet, il approchait. Draco, _son Draco_, bien droit dans son costume noir hors de prix, les cheveux rabattus en arrière à l'exception d'une légère mèche flottant sur son front au gré de ses pas, approchait de l'entrée, suivi d'une Narcissa tout sourire, les bras chargés de paquets et d'un Lucius à la mine revêche. Hermione se surprit à regretter d'avoir invité autant de monde à la maison. La seule vue de son petit ami dans son costume professionnel lui donnait envie de mettre tout le monde dehors pour pouvoir lui sauter dessus. Mais c'était impossible, évidemment. Hermione soupira bruyamment.

Blaise attribua son soupir à l'air peu affable de Lucius et grimaça. « Donc j'imagine que ça ne s'est toujours pas arrangé, cette histoire ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et mit quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi il parlait. _Ah oui, la dispute…_  
>Quelques mois plus tôt, Draco, Hermione et Lucius s'étaient violemment disputés au sujet de la maison. L'idée de voir son fils emménager avec Hermione ne plaisait pas spécialement à Lucius, mais dans une maison « mixte », c'était le bouquet. De plus, selon lui, les Malfoy devaient demeurer au Manoir Malfoy, point à la ligne. Hermione avait donc proposé ironiquement de s'installer au Manoir, ce qui avait achevé de faire sortir Lucius Malfoy de ses gonds. Les deux jeunes gens avaient alors claqué la porte et n'avaient plus pris contact depuis. Du moins avec Lucius. Narcissa, elle, était toujours la bienvenue chez Hermione et Draco, et ne se privait pas de leur rendre visite.<p>

« Mon petit Blaise, dis à mon père d'ouvrir une des bouteilles de Champagne qui sont dans le frigo, s'il te plaît… », marmonna Hermione en regardant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir sur son-bel-Apollon-en-costume et sur ses géniteurs. Puis elle se tourna vers Blaise, qui partait déjà en compagnie de Ron et lui lança. « Et surtout, dis-lui de m'en servir une graaaaande coupe. »

A peine s'était-elle retournée en direction de l'entrée que Draco s'emparait de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser passionnément. Ça, plus la vision de son costume taillé au millimètre, acheva de faire regretter à Hermione de ne pas se trouver seule avec lui. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Draco pressa son front contre le sien et murmura d'une voix agacée. « Par Merlin, il m'énerve. S'il continue comme ça, je vais l'assassiner devant tout le monde. J'espère que tu as prévu suffisamment d'alcool pour ce soir. »

Hermione comprit qu'il parlait de son père et pinça les lèvres. « J'étais justement sur le point d'aller entamer le champagne, je vais en avoir besoin moi aussi… », murmura-t-elle, tout en regardant du coin de l'œil Narcissa déposer ses plats sur la table et Lucius observer le salon et le home cinema avec dédain.

« Pas pour nous », marmonna Draco en fusillant son père du regard. « Pour lui. Je compte bien lui déclencher une bonne vieille cirrhose avant qu'on arrive au dessert. Ou un ulcère, tiens. C'est très douloureux aussi. »

Hermione gloussa et déposa un rapide baiser d'encouragement sur les lèvres de Draco avant de se tourner vers les deux autres Malfoy. « Bonjour Narcissa », la salua Hermione en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Bonjour, ma chérie ! », pépia Narcissa, dont les yeux étaient déjà rivés sur les invités à l'extérieur. « Ooh, Ginny et les enfants sont là ! », gazouilla-t-elle, ravie. « J'ai acheté un petit quelque chose pour la petite Lily, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher quand je l'ai vu au magasin. C'est un éléphant en peluche, il est vraiment adorable et il barrit quand on lui chatouille la trompe. »

« Un éléphant ? », s'étonna Hermione en imaginant aussitôt une énorme peluche de trois mètres de haut. Narcissa avait légèrement tendance à faire dans la démesure.

« Miniature, ma chérie », roucoula sa belle-mère en roulant des yeux. « La version taille réelle existait aussi mais on m'aurait _encore_ reproché de tout voir en grand… », railla-t-elle en jetant un regard appuyé en direction de son mari. Les yeux de Narcissa accrochèrent alors les silhouettes de Molly et d'Elise. Elle poussa une exclamation ravie. « Ah ! Mes copines sont déjà là… »

Et en quelques enjambées dignes d'un cabri, elle sautilla à leur rencontre. Laissant Hermione seule face à Lucius.

« Miss Granger », la salua froidement le patriarche en la détaillant des pieds à la tête.

« Lucius », rétorqua Hermione en haussant un sourcil hautain. Elle pensa un instant que Draco serait fière d'elle tant elle avait minutieusement travaillé son expression dédaigneuse. Digne d'une Malfoy. « Je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous », reprit-elle en lui indiquant d'un geste raide la direction de la terrasse, à l'extérieur.

« Ne soyez pas stupide, Miss Granger, si je faisais comme chez moi vous seriez forcée de quitter les lieux… ou de faire le service », siffla-t-il en se dirigeant néanmoins vers la terrasse.

Sidérée, Hermione resta plantée au milieu de son salon un moment et prit une longue inspiration. Puis souffla doucement. Dans le jardin retentit le « pop » caractéristique d'une bouteille de champagne qu'on ouvre, suivi des habituels « aah » et « ooh » de ravissement. _Halleluiah._

~o~

« Alors, les garçons », demanda William Granger à Draco et Blaise, en ouvrant une nouvelle bouteille de vin rouge pour accompagner l'agneau braisé. « Comment se porte votre petite entreprise ? »

« A merveille, Mr. Granger », répondit Blaise en souriant. « Sorcimmo ne cesse de grandir et de se développer. Depuis peu, je m'occupe des locations de petits appartements sorciers, mixtes ou moldus pour une clientèle de tous mondes cherchant à s'installer sur Londres et sa banlieue. Je m'y consacre corps et âme », assura Blaise, la main sur le cœur.

« Surtout le corps, ouais », ricana Draco avant de siroter une gorgée de vin. Ron et Harry éclatèrent de rire, sachant très bien ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Blaise s'était tout simplement réservé le marché des petites locations non pas dans le but de résoudre les problèmes de logement de sa clientèle, mais car c'était le segment de marché où l'on rencontrait le plus de jeunes étudiantes célibataires. Ça ne s'inventait pas.

« Ravale tes miaous, mon chaton », siffla Blaise en riant malgré lui. « Nous venons également d'engager un autre agent, qui s'occupera quant à lui des maisons à vendre dans toute l'Angleterre. Bref, nous prospérons… »

« Et Draco, de quoi t'occupes-tu déjà ? », demanda Fleur en se tournant vers le blond.

« Je m'occupe uniquement des maisons de luxe pour sorciers désirant investir dans un produit traditionnel, sans technologie moldue », répondit Draco posément.

« Pourtant on ne dirait pas, quand on voit cette masure… », maugréa Lucius en faisant un geste vers la maison de son fils. Narcissa lui assena un coup de coude dans les côtes et Hermione vida d'un trait son verre de rouge, avant de faire signe à Ron (qui avait la bouteille à la main) de le lui remplir à nouveau.

« Oh vous ! Toujours à grogner ! », railla Molly en secouant la tête. « Vous ne pourriez pas être deux secondes heureux pour votre fils unique ? Prenez exemple sur Cissy… »

« Molly a raison, chéri », renchérit Narcissa avec un large sourire. « Je suis sûr que c'est en partie à cause de toi et de ton agressivité constante que Draco et Hermione ne sont toujours pas mariés… »

« Et n'ont toujours pas d'enfants ! », ajouta Elise Granger en hochant gravement la tête.

Hermione vida derechef le verre que Ron venait de remplir, tandis que Draco tournait ses yeux de glace en direction de sa petite amie. Le rouquin jeta un regard inquiet à Hermione, se demandant manifestement s'il devait la resservir ou s'il valait mieux mettre sous clef la moindre goutte d'alcool restante jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Ginny décida d'intervenir et se leva, tapant sur l'épaule d'Hermione. « Je crois qu'il est temps de servir le dessert ! », annonça-t-elle joyeusement. « Tu viens m'aider, Mione ? »

« Humph », répondit l'interpellée en se levant néanmoins pour suivre la rousse dans la maison. A table, la conversation reprit bon train. Plus personne ne s'offusquait des remarques de Lucius, et pour cause : il rabâchait toujours le même genre de sornettes depuis dix ans. Ginny ferma la baie vitrée et cala Hermione au calme contre le plan de travail de la cuisine. Avec un sourire désolé, elle replaça une mèche des cheveux d'Hermione derrière son oreille et les deux amies échangèrent un regard.

« Famille de fous… », gloussa Hermione en baissant la tête.

« Je confirme », approuva Ginny en riant à son tour. « Je te propose qu'on reste tranquillement ici le temps qu'ils finissent leur bouteille de rouge et ensuite on portera le gâteau et la crème à la bave de Lily, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

« J'en pense que je servirai double dose de bave à Lucius et je le regarderai manger avec une satisfaction non dissimulée », répondit Hermione avant de se mettre à ricaner elle aussi. « Sérieusement, quel emmerdeur celui-là ! »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire… », renchérit Ginny. « Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit la dernière fois que je l'ai vu ? C'était juste après la naissance de Lily. J'étais sur le chemin de Traverse avec les trois petits et il m'a demandé si je comptais battre le record de Weasleys établi par ma mère ou si pour le bien de la planète, je m'arrêterais là… »

Malgré elle, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. C'était du Lucius tout craché.

« Bon, parlons peu, parlons bien », reprit Ginny en baissant d'un ton. « Comment se passe l'acclimatation du jeune Malfoy dans son environnement mixte ? »

« Bien, bien », répondit Hermione avec un sourire moqueur. « Il continue de m'envoyer un Patronus après chaque texto ou presque pour s'assurer que le message est bien passé, et parfois il risque de perdre l'usage de ses yeux mais à part ça… »

« L'usage de ses yeux ? Comment ça ? »

Hermione gloussa. « Bon, tu sais que Draco a toujours eu horreur de l'électricité ? Il dit que ce n'est pas stable, ni sûr… » Ginny hocha la tête en levant les yeux au ciel pour indiquer qu'elle comprenait. Dire que Draco Malfoy avait l'électricité en horreur était un euphémisme : il en avait une trouille bleue. « Enfin bref », reprit Hermione, « à chaque fois qu'il actionne un interrupteur pour allumer la lumière, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de fixer l'ampoule de peur qu'elle n'explose ou je ne sais pas trop quoi… Et du coup, quand la lumière s'allume, _fatalement_, ça l'éblouit et il se met à râler. » Ginny la dévisagea, consternée. « Oui, je sais, c'est pathétique », admit Hermione. « Mais c'est tellement mignon que j'ai même pas la force de me moquer de lui. »

Ginny s'esclaffa et regarda longuement son amie.

« Quoi ? », l'interrogea Hermione en captant son regard.

Ginny haussa les épaules. « Rien. Dire que pendant longtemps, je me suis dit 'Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger, c'est n'importe quoi ! Ce serait comme unir un agneau et un loup'. » Hermione laissa échapper un rire tout en se demandant qui était l'agneau dans l'histoire et la rouquine reprit. « Mais aujourd'hui, je ne t'imaginerais avec personne d'autre, Hermione. »

La brunette esquissa un large sourire et rosit.

« Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi, tu sais », fit son amie avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Hermione lui rendit son étreinte au moment où Ginny reprenait la parole : « Bon et maintenant dépêche-toi de me faire un petit copain pour Lily, la pauvre elle va s'ennuyer toute seule. »

Hermione repoussa la rouquine et lui assena un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule. « Maman, sors de ce corps ! », invoqua-t-elle tandis que Ginny éclatait de rire. « Viens, allons plutôt gaver Papa Lulu de crème baveuse. Ou de bave anglaise, comme tu veux. »

« Fais gaffe, je pourrais avoir envie de déposer un brevet sur cette recette… », ironisa Ginny en s'emparant du saladier de crème.

~o~

Il faisait nuit noire quand Blaise, Ron, Molly, Fred, Bill, Fleur et Victoire quittèrent la maison de Draco et Hermione. Après les habituelles embrassades et autres félicitations pour son poste de titulaire à Poudlard, ils transplanèrent, laissant les autres en pleine préparation pour le « déménagement ».

« Bon, tu vas réveiller les enfants, pendant ce temps, je mets les affaires dans le coffre et je prépare les sièges auto », décréta Harry en empoignant les plats vides et les sacs de jouets apportés pour les enfants. Auxquels s'ajoutait désormais l'éléphant en peluche de Lily.

« Oui, chef ! », scanda Ginny en montant à l'étage, suivie d'Hermione et d'Angelina pour aller trouver les petits, endormis dans une des chambres.

« Comment ça se fait que vous ayez pris la voiture ? », demanda George en fronçant les sourcils. « C'était trop simple de transplaner ou de prendre un Portoloin ? »

« Les garçons ont le mal des transports magiques… », grommela Harry, tandis que George le suivait jusqu'à la voiture.

Angelina ressortit bientôt de la maison, Roxanne encore endormie dans les bras et Léo traînant des pieds à côté d'elle, les yeux bouffis de sommeil. George le souleva de terre et le jucha sur sa hanche. « Bon, on va filer, nous… », fit George en serrant la main d'Harry, de Draco, ainsi que des parents d'Hermione et Malfoy.

« Tu as dit au revoir à Hermione et Ginny ? », demanda Angelina en haussant un sourcil. « Moi, c'est fait. »

« Oui, oui, j'ai salué Hermione tout à l'heure… et Ginny, c'est bon c'est ma sœur et elle a trois gamins à réveiller, je pense qu'elle comprendra », railla-t-il tandis qu'Angelina haussait les épaules comme pour dire « c'est toi qui vois ». « A bientôt, tout le monde ! », chantonna George en agitant la petite main molle de Léo, déjà rendormi contre son épaule. Puis avec un craquement sonore, Angelina, George et leurs deux enfants disparurent dans la nuit.

Harry termina d'amarrer les sièges auto et soupira. « Bon, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? », marmonna-t-il en scrutant les fenêtres de l'étage, comme si cela ferait descendre Ginny plus vite.

« Je vais voir, bouge pas », proposa Draco en rentrant à l'intérieur. Il grimpa les escaliers et s'approcha de la chambre où dormaient encore les trois petits Potter. Ginny était penchée sur Albus, lequel dormait encore à poings fermés en serrant une petite chose poilue et grise contre lui. Hermione se tenait dans un coin, secouée de rires silencieux, tandis que la rouquine tentait maladroitement de faire lâcher prise à son second fils.

« Ah, tu tombes bien », chuchota Hermione en voyant Draco entrer. « On a un souci, ici. »

Draco fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux. Plissant les paupières pour s'accommoder à l'obscurité, il parvint à distinguer la chose qu'Albus tenait si serrée contre son petit cœur. _Whisky._

Etouffant un juron, Draco se pencha sur le lit où dormait le garçonnet et tenta de porter secours à son Chartier, plus tout jeune, essayant de se soustraire à la petite main solide qui l'emprisonnait. Ginny lui jeta un regard désolé, tout en tentant d'écarter les doigts de son petit bonhomme, ce qu'elle parvint finalement à faire. Aussitôt, Whisky grimpa le long du bras de son maître et s'enroula affectueusement autour de son cou. Ginny leva le pouce en signe de victoire et souleva Albus pour le jucher sur son épaule. Hermione souleva James (_Bon sang, que c'est lourd ce truc !_) et Ginny, en parfaite mère multi-tâches, se chargea également de Lily de l'autre bras. Précédant Hermione, elle sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers jusqu'au salon. Hermione entama précautionneusement la descente, peu habituée à un tel chargement. Draco lui tapota l'épaule et articula silencieusement « est-ce que tu veux de l'aide ? ». Hermione répondit en secouant la tête et capta alors une lueur étrange dans le regard de son petit ami. _Ouh là, doucement, blondinet, je connais ce regard… _Comme pour confirmer ses craintes, Draco esquissa un sourire et elle eut la désagréable impression qu'il se projetait dans un délire qu'elle ne partageait pas forcément. _Vite, il faut que je lâche ce gosse avant qu'il ne contamine Draco…_ Elle accéléra le pas et parvint sans encombre dans le jardin, où elle remit son paquet à Harry, qui l'installa directement dans le plus grand siège auto.

« Parés à décoller ! », murmura Harry avec un sourire. « C'est pas trop tôt… »

« On a eu un léger souci avec la faune locale », gloussa Ginny. « Albus voulait emporter Whisky. »

« Oh, au pire on aurait pu s'arranger ! », plaisanta Mrs Granger en mettant une main complice dans le dos de Draco. « Vous auriez emporté le furet et vous leur auriez laissé Albus en échange. Pour qu'ils s'entraînent. »

Draco esquissa un sourire narquois, tandis qu'Hermione et Lucius se retournaient d'un même mouvement pour fusiller Mrs Granger du regard. Celle-ci sembla d'ailleurs surprise de voir pour une fois sa fille et son beau-père se mettre d'accord sur quelque chose.

« Bon, eh bien, il se fait tard et on a un peu de route… », marmonna Elise en fouillant nerveusement dans son sac à main. « A bientôt, ma chérie. » Elle fit la bise à Hermione, puis à Draco. « A bientôt, Draco. Tu es vraiment adorable, un vrai gentleman, comme toujours. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Au revoir, maman », railla-t-elle tandis que son père lui disait au revoir à son tour et entraînait sa femme vers leur voiture. Les Potter, les Malfoy et Hermione les regardèrent partir en souriant (à l'exception de Lucius, cela va sans dire), puis Harry se mit au volant de leur break chargé à ras bord.

« Hermione… », la salua Ginny avec un sourire malicieux. « On se revoit 'tu-sais-quand'. »

Hermione la gratifia d'un sourire entendu tandis que Draco et les deux Malfoys se demandaient de quoi elles pouvaient bien parler. Seul Harry, derrière son volant, semblait lui aussi dans la confidence.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Le Grand Jour », ajouta Hermione avant d'enlacer son amie. « Rentrez bien et soyez prudents. »

Quelques instants plus tard, le break s'éloignait sur le chemin et il ne resta plus que la famille Malfoy. Draco se retourna vers ses parents et prit la parole d'une voix détachée. « Merci d'être venue, maman. Ça nous a fait très plaisir », dit-il en souriant à sa mère.

Narcissa balaya ses remerciements d'un revers de main. « Je t'en prie Draco, c'est normal. Ma petite Hermione va devenir professeur à Poudlard, il fallait absolument fêter ça ! », s'écria-t-elle en pinçant la joue de la jeune femme. « Bon, on ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps. Lucius, aux pieds ! », plaisanta Narcissa tandis que son époux lui lançait un regard torve.

« Je n'ai pas fini », gronda Mr. Malfoy en se tournant vers Hermione. Celle-ci, malgré les litres de champagne et de vin éclusés au dîner, parvint tout de même à lever le menton dignement pour le toiser de toute sa hauteur. Ce qui ne faisait pas bien haut, comparé à l'homme qui la dominait d'au moins une tête. « Miss Granger. Inspection. »

Draco inclina la tête sur le côté, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Après tout ce temps, il continuait ce petit jeu ? Hermione sembla penser la même chose et le dévisagea, la bouche entrouverte. Avant de soupirer profondément. Elle n'avait plus le cœur à batailler, il était tard et elle n'avait qu'une hâte, se retrouver enfin seule avec Draco.

Elle plongea la main dans la poche arrière de son jean, remarqua que Lucius avait pincé les lèvres en suivant son geste, et en sortit sa baguette. Ou plutôt la baguette d'Eleanor Malfoy, gracieusement prêtée à la Sang Impur qu'elle était depuis qu'elle avait permis à Lucius de la retrouver, dix ans plus tôt, en France. Mr. Malfoy s'en saisit prestement du bout des doigts, l'approcha de ses yeux perçants et la retourna pour l'observer sous toutes les coutures. Mais il n'eut aucune remarque à faire : elle était (encore et toujours) intacte.

« Bien, elle n'a rien, vous pouvez la garder », répondit-il froidement en rendant la baguette à Hermione.

« Bien sûr qu'elle n'a rien », la défendit Draco en fronçant le nez. Le manège de son père commençait à l'exaspérer. « Elle en prend plus soin que de sa vie elle-même ! »

« Puisse Merlin t'entendre, mon fils… », rétorqua Lucius d'un ton acerbe. Narcissa lui assena un nouveau coup de coude dans les côtes, assez fort cette fois et il émit un grognement de protestation.

« Ce n'est rien… », marmonna Hermione à l'attention de Narcissa. Cette dernière caressa une dernière fois la joue de sa belle-fille, lui sourit et avec un nouveau regard menaçant à l'attention de Lucius, transplana.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Draco et Hermione se retrouvaient enfin seuls sur leur perron. Les deux jeunes gens poussèrent un soupir parfaitement synchrone.

« On a survécu à cette soirée… », lâcha Draco en rejetant la tête en arrière.

« T'es sûr ? Parce que là, j'ai plutôt l'impression d'être morte et enterrée… », grommela Hermione en se laissant tomber contre le torse du blond. Celui-ci referma ses bras autour d'elle et sourit.

« Mince, c'est dommage ça… »

« Pourquoi ? », fit Hermione en levant les yeux vers lui.

« J'avais prévu quelque chose, mais si tu es trop fatiguée… », musa le jeune homme en agitant les sourcils de manière équivoque.

Hermione le toisa, plissant les yeux d'un air menaçant. « Tu as exactement une minute pour monter et ôter ce costume à 1000 gallions. Passé ce délai, grand créateur ou pas, j'arrache tout. »

~o~

Le lendemain, alors que Draco était déjà parti au travail, Hermione entreprit de ranger les restes de la soirée de la veille et de nettoyer le tout à la main. Elle n'utilisait que rarement la magie pour ces tâches-là, trouvant un réel effet apaisant à faire elle-même disparaître la saleté au profit de l'ordre et de la propreté. Une fois sa maison de nouveau propre, Hermione grimpa au grenier et décida de trier le contenu des derniers cartons qu'ils n'avaient pas encore déballés. Accompagnée de Whisky, lequel adorait jouer entre les piles d'objets et les moutons de poussière, elle s'installa dans la soupente et prit un carton au hasard. Il s'agissait pour la plupart de vieux livres d'école ou de fac, de manuels de commerce et de vente (ceux du cursus universitaire de Draco), ainsi que leur matériel de Poudlard. Hermione jeta un regard affectueux en direction de son vieux chaudron et de ses gants de botanique. Bientôt, elle serait de retour à l'école. Rien qu'à l'idée d'arpenter de nouveau les couloirs de Poudlard, elle sentait l'euphorie la gagner.

Après avoir rangé dans une vieille commode les livres par niveau d'études et par domaine, elle éventra le carton et le jeta en bas des escaliers qui menaient à la soupente. _Un de moins_, pensa-t-elle, ravie. Son regard se posa alors sur un objet haut et cylindrique et le sourire qui flottait jusqu'alors sur ses lèvres s'évanouit. Elle passa lentement les doigts sur l'objet et en retira la couverture jetée par-dessus. Une petite cage en fer blanc apparut sous ses yeux. La cage de Plum. Hermione se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, tandis que des larmes traîtresses menaçaient d'inonder ses joues.

Hermione avait adoré cet oiseau et l'animal le lui rendait bien. Pendant près de cinq ans, ce qui était énorme pour un aussi petit oiseau, elle s'en était occupée inlassablement, établissant une telle relation de confiance avec le volatile qu'elle laissait même constamment sa cage ouverte. Et puis le Jobarbille avait vieilli. Sa couleur bleue éclatante avait blanchi, puis il avait perdu ses plumes. Lorsque le vétérinaire spécialisé dans les créatures magiques leur avait annoncé qu'il ne restait que quelques jours à leur animal, Hermione en avait eu le cœur brisé. Après tout, c'était en partie grâce à lui que Draco avait pu retrouver la mémoire et faire la lumière sur ce qu'il lui était vraiment arrivé lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de s'accorder quelques jours de vacances et étaient partis sur la côte avec Plum, jusqu'à ce qu'il les quitte. Un soir, l'oiseau muet s'était miraculeusement mis à chanter. Comme l'avait dit le vétérinaire, le Jobarbille n'émettait aucun son jusqu'au moment de sa mort, où il réitérait alors toutes les tonalités entendues au cours de sa vie. Plum avait donc entamé une longue plainte, composée de sons plus ou moins aigus, plus ou moins graves, tantôt faibles, tantôt forts. Draco et Hermione s'étaient assis dans l'herbe près de sa cage et avaient écouté, près de quarante minutes durant, l'oiseau réciter tous les sons de sa courte vie. Au moment où le soleil s'était couché sur la mer, l'oiseau s'était tu. Le silence qui avait alors suivi s'était avéré assourdissant. Hermione avait fondu en larmes, Draco à ses côtés et dans ce silence, Plum était sorti de leurs vies.

Elle n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à jeter la cage, cependant. Et encore aujourd'hui, elle décida de ne pas le faire. Saisissant l'anneau par le bout des doigts, elle souleva la cage et la déposa dans un coin du grenier. Un index pensif sur les lèvres, elle fixa la cage encore un moment. Elle savait déjà ce qu'aurait dit Isaac. _Vous devez apprendre à lâcher prise, Hermione. Mettre ces souvenirs derrière vous et avancer._

« Pas aujourd'hui, Docteur Goldberg… », marmonna Hermione en quittant finalement la cage des yeux. Isaac Goldberg, psychiatre de son état, l'avait suivie de manière intensive depuis « l'épisode Nott ». Lorsqu'elle étudiait à Londres, elle l'avait consulté chaque semaine et le jeune psychiatre, d'une dizaine d'années sont aîné environ, l'avait beaucoup aidée à refaire surface et faire la paix avec ses vieux démons. Ne plus culpabiliser pour la mort de Laura. Réapprendre à faire confiance aux autres, à elle-même. Réapprendre à fermer les portes et les fenêtres lorsqu'elle était dans une pièce. Le chemin parcouru en dix ans était énorme. Isaac ne cessait de lui seriner qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui, mais pour une raison inconnue, elle y allait encore régulièrement, deux à trois fois par an et malgré tout, il la recevait volontiers. Mais toujours avec le même refrain. _Lâchez prise, Hermione._

La jeune femme inspira profondément et retourna à ses cartons. Elle avait justement pris rendez-vous avant la rentrée des classes. Le jour J la stressait et elle savait qu'elle aurait besoin de lui en parler. Hermione balaya du regard la pile de cartons qu'il lui restait encore à déballer. _Allez, au boulot…_

~o~

Lucius Malfoy sortit du bâtiment tarabiscoté de Gringotts pour se mêler de nouveau au flot des visiteurs qui se pressaient sur le chemin de Traverse. La fin des vacances approchait et les plus désœuvrés commençaient dès maintenant leurs courses de rentrée. La rue, directement reliée aux infrastructures moldues grâce à une galerie construite contre les anciens locaux du Chaudron Baveur deux ans plus tôt, était donc surchargée de gamins portant des cages pour hiboux, de parents les bras remplis de livres et de curieux se pressant autour des différentes boutiques. Au grand dam de Lucius, les moldus s'étaient pris de passion pour cette petite rue commerçante, notamment de certaines boutiques telles celle des Frères Weasley, ou la boutique de Quidditch. Ils adoraient également se régaler des sorbets Fortarôme et se remplissaient les poches de Chocogrenouilles, rien que pour le plaisir d'en ouvrir les boîtes et de regarder la grenouille sauter tout autour d'eux.

L'aristocrate fit quelques pas hors du perron de Gringotts et manqua de se faire percuter par un jeune adolescent moldu surfant sur son Hoverboard flambant neuf. Lucius le fusilla du regard mais le gamin l'ignora superbement. Il le suivit des yeux, tandis qu'il s'éloignait sur sa planche volante et l'homme retint un sifflement de mépris. Les Hoverboards n'étaient que de piètres substituts de balais, selon lui. Sans aucune classe ni tradition. Mais des sorciers et des moldus passionnés par un film au nom aussi ridicule selon lui que son scénario, _Retour vers le Futur_, avaient eu la désagréable idée de recréer l'objet emblématique et d'en faire commerce.

Avec précaution, Lucius traversa jusqu'au bâtiment le plus proche et entreprit de raser les murs pour éviter un autre accident dû à l'une de ces planches volantes de malheur. Passant devant la terrasse d'un café, quelque chose posé sur l'une des tables attira son regard. Il s'agissait de la Gazette du jour et le visage qui s'étalait en première page ne lui était pas inconnu. Saisissant le journal, il le brandit devant ses yeux. Le propriétaire de l'exemplaire, qui sirotait tranquillement son café, protesta vivement mais un seul regard de Lucius suffit à le faire rasseoir sur sa chaise.

A la une du quotidien, le visage déterminé et concentré d'Aria Stone se tourna vers lui d'un air sévère. A en juger par l'épitoge autour de son cou (le col caractéristique de la tenue des avocats), elle était en pleine plaidoirie lorsque le cliché avait été pris.

_**100 000 GALLIONS DE DOMMAGES ET INTÉRÊTS POUR UNE CHEVILLE CASSÉE**_

_**L'avocate spécialisée dans la défense des Moldus, Maître Aria Stone ne finit pas de faire parler d'elle. Après l'affaire retentissante des inégalités d'impôts entre les contribuables Moldus et sorciers, la voilà de nouveau au tribunal pour défendre un moldu victime de son Hoverboard. A suivre, page 3.**_

Lucius ouvrit le journal avec un sourire appréciateur. Cette fille était devenue un vrai requin. Azkaban pouvait avoir cet effet-là, chez certaines personnes…

_**100 000 Gallions. Soit 500 000 £. Voilà la somme astronomique que Magicboard Ltd., la célèbre marque de planches mondialement connue, a dû verser à Nicholas McAllistair, ce hoverboarder de 23 ans victime d'une fracture de la malléole gauche alors qu'il utilisait son engin sur la voie publique. **_

_**« C'est ridicule », déclare avec amertume le président de Magicboard Ltd., Lennard White, sur les marches du Tribunal londonien. « 500 000 £ pour une simple cheville. Heureusement que ce type n'est pas mort ou Maître Stone aurait certainement coulé mon entreprise. » Il regarde alors autour de lui et baisse d'un ton pour nous confier : « C'est étrange, tout de même, cette assignation en justice qui tombe juste après que mon entreprise ait fait son entrée à la Bourse Magique. Si j'étais vous, j'irais creuser de ce côté-là. »**_

Le sourire de Lucius s'accentua. _Attendre que la société soit cotée en bourse pour réclamer des dommages et intérêts… décidément, elle ne cessera jamais de m'étonner._

_**Face à ces accusations, nous sommes allés trouver le jeune McAllistair et s'il y a une chose qui est certaine, c'est que les cicatrices de ses opérations et les broches qui maintiennent sa cheville sont bien réelles. « Insinuer que je me suis fait mal dans le seul but de ramasser de l'argent, c'est insultant », se défend le jeune homme en secouant la tête. « Cet argent a servi à payer les consultations, la chirurgie et la rééducation. » Une facture qui s'élève à près de 30 000 £ (6 000 Gallions). Et lorsqu'on l'interroge sur la nécessité de soutirer 470 000 £ supplémentaire à Magicboard, le jeune homme hausse les épaules et se contente de sourire. « Maître Stone est simplement une excellente avocate », répond-il, visiblement ravi.**_

_**Toutefois, il semblerait que la plaidoirie de Maître Stone ait porté d'autres fruits que la simple extorsion de fonds. En effet, le juge chargé de l'affaire a également tenu à ce que la firme Magicboard équipe dorénavant tous ses modèles d'un mode « Loisir » libre (destiné aux aires de pratique du hoverboard) et d'un mode « Street », un mode bridé et conforme aux usages de la route, une caractéristique que réclamait depuis des mois l'Organisme de Lutte contre les Incivilités sur la Voie publique. Celle-ci se plaignait régulièrement du manque de civisme des hoverboarders, adeptes des dépassements anarchiques et des survols de bouchons sur le boulevard périphérique londonien. Le mode Street se verra donc équipé d'un limiteur d'altitude, d'un limiteur de vitesse et d'autres options de sécurité routière. « C'est une excellente décision », approuve la présidente de l'O.L.I.V., Bridget Bardow.**_

L'article continuait sur plus d'une page encore, mais Lucius en avait assez lu. Il referma le journal et s'arrêta un instant sur le visage sévère d'Aria en tenue d'avocate. A tout juste 32 ans, la jeune femme était devenue l'étoile montante du barreau britannique. Elle était partout. De l'artefact sorcier en vente libre défectueux aux litiges entre moldus et sorciers, en passant par la création de nouvelles lois sur la vie en communauté des moldus et des sorciers, elle s'investissait dans tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin la défense d'une entité moldue physique ou morale contre le monde sorcier. Certainement, le résultat de la terreur que les « porteurs de baguettes », comme elle les appelait en privé, lui avaient infligée lors de son bref séjour à Azkaban onze ans plus tôt. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle envahissait les journaux, alimentait les débats lors des repas de famille tumultueux, elle agaçait, elle fascinait, à tel point que tout le monde à Londres et ailleurs en Angleterre avait son propre avis sur Aria Stone. Mais Lucius était le seul à vraiment savoir qui elle était en réalité. Cette frêle gamine terrorisée, propulsée dans un univers dont elle avait toujours ignoré l'existence et qui avait failli perdre son âme face aux lèvres décharnées d'un Détraqueur affamé. Au fond, elle n'avait jamais cessé d'être cette fille-là, il en était certain. Lucius reposa le journal sur la table du café et le type qui y était assis le fusilla du regard en reprenant vivement l'exemplaire et en le fourrant dans son sac. Mais Lucius ne lui prêtait déjà plus attention. Immobile, les yeux ronds, il regardait un point un peu plus loin sur sa droite. _C'est pas vrai…_

Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits et qu'il décide si oui ou non il était opportun de dégainer sa baguette et d'éclater la tronche de sa cible, celle-ci avait disparu à l'intérieur de Gringotts. Lucius fronça les sourcils et ne put plus penser qu'à une seule chose. _Je dois prévenir Aria. _Au vu de la manière dont s'était déroulé leur dernier face à face deux ans plus tôt, l'idée ne le réjouissait pas franchement. Mais ils avaient maintenant un plus gros problème sur les bras.

~o~

Lorsque Mr. et Mrs Lauren avaient décidé d'emmener leur fille de huit ans, Clara, en promenade sur les bords de la Tamise, ils n'auraient jamais pu imaginer à quel point leur soirée allait mal tourner. Tout avait pourtant bien commencé. Le soleil de fin août chauffait agréablement leurs peaux, Clara avait dégusté sa glace avec gourmandise, léchant ses petits doigts couverts de sorbet à la fraise, et ils lui avaient même laissé faire un tour de manège dans le parc. C'était en rentrant que tout avait basculé. Ils étaient passés devant un pub irlandais, sa terrasse comme toujours pleine à craquer de joyeux fêtards dégustant leurs pintes de Guinness entre amis. Et l'homme avait surgi. Comme fou, le regard révulsé, la salive moussant légèrement au coin des lèvres, il s'était jeté de toutes ses forces sur la petite fille et l'avait propulsée à terre. Et alors que Mr et Mrs Lauren, ainsi que les gens autour, se mettaient à hurler d'effroi, le forcené avait tendu les bras et saisi la petite fille par les pieds pour la faire décoller du sol. Il l'avait ensuite fait retomber avec force sur le goudron et malgré les hurlements de la foule, on entendit nettement l'un des os de la petite se briser. Il soulevait de nouveau le corps de la fillette lorsque le père s'était jeté sur le dingue pour le maîtriser. En vain, l'homme l'avait étrangement projeté quelques mètres plus loin d'un simple mouvement de la main avant de reporter son attention sur la petite. Soulevée puis rabattue comme une poupée désarticulée, elle avait encore heurté le sol. Trois fois. Cinq fois. Dix fois. Sa robe jaune pastel se teintant peu à peu d'un rouge sinistre.

Puis alors que le crâne de Clara Lauren venait encore une fois de toucher le trottoir, une détonation retentit. Et enfin le silence. Le policier en ronde dans le quartier abaissa son arme encore fumante et regarda avec stupeur le corps du dingue, frappé en pleine tête, retomber mollement sur le trottoir, une mare de sang formant progressivement une auréole autour de son visage. Un attroupement se forma aussitôt auprès de Clara Lauren et bientôt, le vacarme de la sirène d'un véhicule d'urgence couvrit enfin les hurlements déchirants de la mère à genoux sur le bitume.

Le lendemain, les journaux parleraient d'un employé du service public devenu fou après son licenciement quelques mois plus tôt et ruiné, alcoolique et sans abri depuis. D'autres évoqueraient une crise psychotique soudaine. D'autres encore, incrimineraient la société et la manière dont elle gérait ses « laissés-pour-compte ». Mais malgré leurs différences, toutes ces théories avaient un point commun.

Elles étaient totalement fausses.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilààà, ce sera tout pour ce premier chapitre ! Alors, dites-moi qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce assez alléchant pour vous ? J'espère que oui même si toutes les intrigues n'y sont pas encore révélées ! J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis, en tous cas ! En attendant la suite, je vous fais des gros bisous et vous remercie encore de vous lancer avec moi dans cette nouvelle histoire !**

**Xérès**


	2. Ch2 : The Kid

**Ennemi(s) Intime(s)**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Tout d'abord merci à tous, vous avez été extrêmement nombreux à donner vos impressions et à suivre/favoritiser le premier chapitre de cette fic ! C'est assez incroyable et je ne pourrai jamais vous remercier assez ! J'espère que ce second chapitre vous plaira, il n'a l'air de rien comme ça, au début, mais des indices sont cachés dedans (notamment un premier indice en relation avec l'image de couverture choisie pour cette histoire) et c'est à partir de la fin de ce chapitre que démarre véritablement l'histoire. Bonne lecture !**

**Merci à tous mes nouveaux followers (Elsar, Naoki Akuro, del93, dragomione33, Graou-Girl, xDarcky, caro-de-lune, FireSilver, Gwen1380, Comeandseetheshow, MzelleCe, Rosaline-Narcisse, Niris, darkwinterpoems, audrey94460, AlexanaLonris, malfoymeds, Saiyu-san, Mlle Cullen59000, ootoo, aude9483, Katil, azakiel, Dangerous-Stupidity, Mrs Lyly Black, haruharuka, M1iya, FloraFanWinx, lilou4, Jenifael09, cece27, Helia.H, Arnalande, Lixette, Mouistiqua, Didoune, FabCissy, fairylilac, CryingToYourHeart, SatouneDV, Tipsy-Love, Minioon, Tinkiwi, Hinata-Chan142464), ainsi qu'à doddie08, sylphaangels, TomyC, Bebaven, Gratt'Papier, laloudu77, Gouline971, Earcil, MademOiselle235463, Louna, faerycyn, Piitchoun, sarahblue1, Lety31, TatieBella, Felicia, Marion, steiil, Celia, Hardcoredrugs, Loufoca-Granger, Alaska66, L.E.V.W, Eliane Gil, miss damdam, Babar, loulou, Madame La Duchesse, cycy, Marie, Mione159, Melusine Oriki, Anthracite77, Djianara, PetitMilou, Carboplatine, xxShimyxx, PouleauPotter, Kendy, Elena Grape, Petitestef, Goutte-de-Mer, Fla, Fifi72, Aqualys, Heibi pour leurs reviews et à ceux qui m'ont contactée sur Facebook !**

**Je viens de m'apercevoir que j'ai oublié le Disclaimer en début de fic…  
>Disclaimer : Harry Potter est la propriété de J. et de la Warner Bros, seule l'histoire et certains personnages de mon invention m'appartiennent.<strong>

**RAR :**

**Sylphaangels : Il ne faut pas oublier qu'une décennie entière s'est écoulée et les gens ont fini par accepter l'étrangeté de la relation entre Hermione et Draco (bon sauf Lulu). Mais effectivement, au fil de l'histoire, je glisserai quelques explications et autres flashbacks. On en saura également plus sur la fusion des mondes et comment on en est arrivés là. Merci pour ta review, en tous cas !**

**Bebaven : Merci beaucoup pour ta review riche en compliments ! Un premier chapitre, c'est toujours très délicat à publier et très stressant aussi mais ta review fait partie de celles qui rassurent beaucoup ! haha. On va d'ailleurs retrouver Aria dès le début de ce chapitre et j'avoue que oui, le caractère et le rôle que je lui ai donnés sont bien plus intéressants selon moi à exploiter que dans Rise. Je ne me voyais pas la faire stagner et voulais qu'elle évolue de manière assez forte pour cette nouvelle histoire. Encore merci pour ton message et j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire !**

**Earcil : merci pour ta review ! Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne reviewes pas souvent, le tout c'est que tu prennes du plaisir à lire ! ) A bientôt !**

**Louna : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que Rise et ce premier chapitre t'aient plu ! Ah ah ah Hermione n'est pas dégoûtée des enfants mais c'était nécessaire de commencer la fiction sans qu'elle soit déjà mère (tu comprendras très vite pourquoi…). J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira aussi !**

**Felicia : ahah la discussion inévitable sur les bébés arrivera peut-être plus tôt que prévu mais pas de la manière dont tu t'y attends, je pense. XD Pareil pour le retour de Théo, Monsieur Nott sait soigner ses entrées ! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !**

**Marion : Ahah Lucius n'a pas fini d'agacer, surtout quand on sait qu'il fait exactement la même chose que son fils (quel hypocrite !) Enfin, je te laisse juger par toi-même avec ce début de chapitre.^^ Merci pour ta review !**

**Celia : Merci de ta review ! Si tu aimes les anecdotes avec la technologie moldue, je pense que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ^^ Bonne lecture !**

**L.E.V.W : Ah ah tu étais la deuxième à remarquer pour Bridget Bardow ! XD Oui, les publications se feront encore chaque lundi, je ne voudrais pas risquer de chambouler vos habitudes… Bisous et merci !**

**Loulou : sequel est le mot anglais pour « suite ». En fait on dit « sequel » pour une suite dont les événements se passent après la précédente histoire et on dit « prequel » pour une suite dont les événements se passent avant la précédente histoire. Et je posterai effectivement la suite chaque lundi, comme avant, sauf en octobre où je partirai en vacances mais je vous préviendrai à l'avance. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !**

**Cycy : ahah, notre Théo national, oui c'est un surnom qui lui va bien. XD Ne t'inquiète pas, il débarque bientôt ! Bises et merci !**

**Marie : Merci à toi de me lire ! J'espère que cette nouvelle fiction te plaira autant !**

**Kendy : et bah nooooon ! Ce n'est pas Théo qui a agressé la pauvre petite Clara ! Ca aurait été trop simple, franchement et vous commencez à me connaître, je ne fais jamais dans le simpliste ! hihi Merci de ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Fla : merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Heibi : Ah ah ah, bien vu pour Lucius et les jeunettes, je te laisse découvrir ci-après… Quant à la tête d'Hermione, c'est pour bientôt ! Genre là, tout de suite, maintenant, dans ce chapitre XD Bisous et merci !**

**Chapitre 2 : The Kid**

« Sandra, apportez-moi un café dans mon bureau, s'il vous plaît. Très serré, sans sucre… »

La jeune secrétaire du cabinet d'avocats Grey & Stone leva les yeux de son ordinateur et adressa un sourire désolé à sa patronne.

« Vous prévoyez une rude journée, Maître Stone ? », railla-t-elle en se levant déjà pour prendre sa veste et aller chercher le remontant au café d'en face.

Aria ferma brièvement les yeux et soupira, avant de hocher la tête. « Très rude. J'ai trois nouvelles affaires à traiter, donc si possible, invitez toute personne qui cherchera à me joindre à aller se faire voir », plaisanta Aria en désignant la lourde pile de dossiers entre ses bras.

Sandra s'esclaffa et contourna son bureau pour se diriger vers la porte. « Ou je peux aussi leur dire de rappeler ultérieurement. »

Aria sourit. « En voilà, une bonne idée. Je ne regrette pas de vous avoir engagée ! », ajouta l'avocate en tendant une main peu assurée (en raison de la pile de papiers qui menaçait de s'effondrer) vers la poignée de porte de son bureau. Elle se figea en entendant sa secrétaire reprendre la parole.

« Vous ne direz peut-être pas ça dans quelques secondes. Vous avez un _visiteur_, je me suis permis de le faire entrer dans votre bureau… », fit précipitamment Sandra avant de se sauver hors du cabinet. Aria la suivit des yeux, les sourcils froncés. A la manière dont sa secrétaire avait prononcé le mot « visiteur », il s'agissait sûrement de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Ou d'une célébrité. Ou d'un de ces abrutis du Ministère de la Magie… Ils n'étaient pas franchement tendres avec elle depuis qu'elle avait engagé sa petite vendetta contre le monde sorcier. Mais étant un personnage médiatique, il leur était désormais difficile de la faire disparaître comme au bon vieux temps.

Aria poussa la porte et risqua un œil par-dessus sa pile de paperasse. Son cœur manqua un battement en constatant que son visiteur n'était autre que… Lucius Malfoy. _Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes en ce moment…_, grommela-t-elle intérieurement. D'un pas qu'elle voulait rigide et déterminé, elle s'approcha de son bureau au design moderne et laissa bruyamment tomber sa pile de dossiers devant le clavier de son PC. Une petite figurine représentant Thémis, déesse de la Justice, s'ébranla légèrement sur son socle, sa minuscule balance s'agitant nerveusement au bout de son bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », demanda sèchement Aria sans regarder l'homme dans les yeux. « J'ai beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas le temps pour te recevoir… »

« Bonjour Aria », souffla Lucius sans s'émouvoir. Il était habitué aux accueils un peu froids de la jeune avocate. Mais la plupart du temps, ce n'était que l'accueil…

« Rassure-moi, tu n'es tout de même pas rentré par la porte principale ? », s'enquit-elle soudain en fronçant le nez.

Lucius haussa un sourcil amusé. « Si, pourquoi ? Tu as peur que les gens croient que tu t'envoies en l'air avec un vieux croulant de 53 ans ? »

Mais Aria ne goûta pas à la plaisanterie et le fusilla du regard en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil pour commencer à organiser les dossiers de la journée. « Primo, on ne s'envoie pas en l'air. L'utilisation de l'imparfait serait opportune étant donné que ce n'est arrivé que deux _malheureuses_ fois. Secundo… »

« Cinq fois », musa Lucius en faisant tourner sa canne entre ses doigts.

Aria lui adressa un nouveau regard meurtrier. « _Secundo_ », reprit-elle avec plus de hargne. « Ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe. Ce qui me préoccupe est que tu es un _sorcier_. Autrement dit, un adversaire pour environ 100% de ma clientèle. Ta présence, si elle est remarquée, ne serait pas bonne pour mes affaires. » Et pour ponctuer sa phrase, elle tapa durement un dossier sur la surface du bureau pour bien aligner tous les feuillets avant de les agrafer d'un geste agacé.

Lucius se contenta de la regarder avec un sourire narquois. « Tu es énervée… », fit-il remarquer doctement. « Serait-ce parce que ça fait près de deux ans qu'on ne s'est pas vus ? Je t'ai manqué ? »

Aria soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. « Sérieusement, Lucius, j'ai du travail et tu me fais perdre mon temps », reprit-elle en attrapant une autre liasse à agrafer. « Je te l'ai déjà dit la dernière fois : c'est terminé. J'en ai assez que tu te pointes au moment où je m'y attends le moins, à un moment où je suis vulnérable et/ou alcoolisée et/ou en pleine dépression post-rupture pour me retourner la tête et tirer ton coup. Je me porte très bien sans toi. Au revoir, merci d'être venu et ne te prends pas les pieds dans le paillasson en sortant. » Elle se leva et tendit le bras en direction de la porte, l'invitant à sortir.

Mais Lucius ne bougea pas et la transperça du regard. Le regard en question s'éternisant, Aria sentit sa façade défensive se fissurer légèrement. Il avait toujours eu cet effet-là sur elle. Dès le départ à Azkaban, c'était ce regard qui l'avait hypnotisée, l'avait poussée à lui parler, le questionner. Et à chaque fois qu'il la regardait depuis, même après toutes ces années, elle avait l'impression d'être à nouveau la jeune prisonnière de 22 ans, terrorisée et impuissante. Totalement à sa merci. Bon sang, s'il ne cessait pas tout de suite de la regarder ainsi, il n'aurait bientôt plus qu'à claquer des doigts pour qu'elle tombe encore dans le panneau. Ou plutôt dans ses bras. Mais lorsqu'il rouvrit la bouche et parla, ses mots lui firent l'effet d'une douche froide.

« Il est revenu », fit Lucius d'une voix sombre.

Aria sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Ses genoux se mirent à trembler et elle se rassit doucement dans son fauteuil, le temps d'accuser le coup.

« Tu es sûr que c'était lui ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible et Lucius retrouva soudain (avec un ravissement pervers) la jeune et vulnérable Aria Stone qu'il avait connue à Azkaban.

« J'étais sur le Chemin de Traverse quand je l'ai vu », approuva Lucius. « Il entrait dans Gringotts. »

A cet instant, on frappa à la porte et Aria sursauta. « Entrez ! »

Sandra, la secrétaire, revenait avec son café fumant dans un mug en carton recyclé et trottina jusqu'au bureau d'Aria pour l'y déposer. Elle gratifia sa patronne d'un regard appuyé et d'un haussement de sourcils suggestif et Aria fronça les siens avec insistance. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre : Sandra savait parfaitement qui était l'homme dans son bureau et la relation qu'il entretenait (avait entretenue) avec l'avocate. Mais alors qu'Aria lui disait toujours qu'elle ne souhaitait plus voir « ce mufle de Malfoy », sa secrétaire ne cessait de glousser comme une adolescente en lui disant qu'il « n'y avait pas de mal à se faire du bien de temps en temps ». Avec un sourire bien trop grand à l'attention de Lucius, Sandra repartit dans l'autre sens pour quitter la pièce sans un mot. Ni même un gloussement, ce qui selon Aria représentait une grande amélioration.

La jeune avocate se racla la gorge nerveusement et prit une gorgée de café pour se remettre de ses émotions. Ainsi donc, Théodore Nott était de retour en Angleterre. La nouvelle ne la réjouissait pas vraiment étant donné que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il lui avait confié une baguette qui avait servi à commettre un crime (en l'occurrence les meurtres de Gregory et Romilda Nott) avant de la faire arrêter puis emprisonner à tort à Azkaban. Elle avait eu beau se questionner pendant des mois, des années à ce sujet, Aria n'avait encore jamais compris pourquoi il avait fait ça. Par dépit parce qu'elle avait perdu de l'intérêt à ses yeux depuis qu'il savait qu'elle n'était pas une sorcière ? Par peur qu'elle ne rencontre sa petite amie de Poudlard (qui n'était en réalité pas sa petite amie du tout !) ? Par simple cruauté ? Cela restait un mystère complet pour elle et elle avait été soulagée d'apprendre par Lucius, onze ans plus tôt, qu'il avait élu domicile aux Etats-Unis. Pourtant, une part d'elle-même reconnaissait que c'était grâce à cette mésaventure, qu'elle avait abandonné ses études de lettres pour se consacrer au droit, et plus tard à la Défense des Moldus. C'était d'avoir connu l'horreur qui avait fait d'elle ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Une brillante avocate pour certains, un redoutable requin pour d'autres, un obstacle agaçant pour Ogden, ses ministres et ses entreprises. Sans Théodore, peut-être serait-elle une simple professeur d'anglais dans un lycée paumé, harcelée sexuellement par un vieux proviseur bedonnant pour un salaire de misère. Là au moins, le seul qui la harcelait sexuellement était un séduisant aristocrate qui ne semblait pas comprendre le sens du mot « non ». _Non, non, Aria… Pas un séduisant aristocrate. Un aristocrate tout court. Marié, qui plus est._

« Est-ce que tu lui as dit ? », demanda-t-elle soudain en tournant un regard inquiet vers Lucius.

« A qui ? », fit Lucius, feignant l'innocence.

« Ta belle-fille… », soupira Aria en plissant les yeux. « Il faut qu'elle le sache, sa sécurité est en jeu-

« Techniquement, ce n'est pas encore ma belle-fille, il reste de l'espoir… », maugréa Lucius, la mine sombre.

« Arrête un peu ton cinéma… », le rabroua la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel. « Est-ce que tu lui as dit, bon Dieu ? »

Lucius pinça les lèvres, comme s'il n'appréciait pas vraiment de se faire enguirlander par sa jeune conquête. _Ex-conquête…_, corrigea-t-il intérieurement. Il avait déjà bien assez de sa femme pour lui reprocher le moindre de ses faits et gestes. « Non », répondit-il en boudant légèrement. « Cette histoire ne me concerne pas. »

Aria haussa un sourcil. « Si ça ne te concerne pas, pourquoi es-tu ici à me prévenir ? », demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Le regard narquois que lui adressa Lucius la fit se tortiller nerveusement sur son siège.

« Je vois, tu espérais que je sois morte de peur et te remercie de l'info en couchant de nouveau avec toi ? », aboya-t-elle, tandis que ses hormones traîtresses lui hurlaient « _Oui ! Oui ! »._

« Oui, éventuellement », avoua Lucius en esquissant un sourire dangereusement sexy. « Mais aussi pour t'assurer que je veillerai sur toi. »

L'avocate le fusilla du regard. « Tire-toi. »

Le sourire de Lucius disparut aussitôt. Ramassant sa canne, et les restes de sa dignité, il se dirigea vers la porte.

« Et parle à ton fils, au moins », ajouta-t-elle dans son dos. « Sinon je m'assurerai personnellement que lui et sa petite amie soient mis au courant du retour de l'autre cinglé. »

Lucius grommela quelque chose d'inaudible et sortit du bureau, claquant la porte derrière lui. Si fort que la figurine de Thémis agita de nouveau sa petite balance dorée, comme pour narguer Aria. Celle-ci laissa tomber son front sur son clavier d'ordinateur et soupira. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, ses iris s'étaient assombris. Pour la première fois en un peu plus d'une décennie, Théodore se trouvait à moins de 8 000 km d'elle et sans même l'avoir encore vu de ses propres yeux, elle sentait déjà le fantôme de sa présence peser sur sa poitrine et l'étouffer. D'une main glacée et moite, elle empoigna le premier dossier de la journée et s'y plongea à contrecœur.

~o~

Une mélodie répétitive brisa le silence et Hermione leva le nez de la préparation de ses cours de la rentrée pour regarder l'écran de son ordinateur. Quelqu'un cherchait à la contacter par Skype. En l'occurrence Fred et George, depuis l'ordinateur de leur boutique. La jeune femme avança la main pour cliquer sur l'icône verte et lancer la communication, lorsqu'elle se figea. Skyper avec les jumeaux lorsqu'elle tentait de travailler pouvait s'avérer très dangereux. D'une part parce qu'ils finissaient toujours par lui faire visionner des tonnes de vidéos stupides mais hilarantes, tuant littéralement sa productivité. D'autre part, parce qu'il arrivait également qu'il leur prenne l'envie de tester de nouveaux trucs via Internet. La dernière fois, Hermione s'était retrouvée hypnotisée par des images psychédéliques trois heures durant, jusqu'à ce que Draco rentre du travail et ne rabatte l'écran de son ordinateur portable, la sortant enfin de sa transe.

La mélodie continuait de se répéter et Hermione décida tout de même de prendre le risque. C'était peut-être vraiment important, cette fois…

L'écran ouvrit une fenêtre et quelques secondes plus tard, les visages constellés de taches de rousseur et souriants de Fred et George Weasley apparurent en gros plan.

« Salut, Hermione ? T'as dix secondes, là ? », fit Fred en haussant les sourcils.

« Euh… », commença Hermione en jetant un regard hésitant en direction de ses livres de cours.

« Bien sûr qu'elle a dix secondes », répondit George à sa place. « Elle est prof et c'est les vacances, je suis sûr qu'elle glande, là… »

« Eh bien… », reprit Hermione, légèrement vexée.

« Tu as tout à fait raison, mon cher George », renchérit Fred en se frappant le front du plat de la main. « C'est d'ailleurs pour ne pas déranger les autres gens qui travaillent vraiment, _eux_, que nous avons décidé de faire appel à toi pour tester notre nouvelle application ! »

Hermione pinça les lèvres et les fusilla du regard. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter cet appel, par Merlin ?

« Dites, ce n'est pas encore un économiseur d'écran hypnotiseur, au moins ? », maugréa Hermione en mettant la main sur la partie verticale de son ordinateur portable, prête à la rabattre au moindre signe suspect.

« Absolument pas », répondit Fred en secouant la tête.

« Promis juré », renchérit George, tout sourire.

« Craché ! », ajouta Fred en se penchant hors du champ de la caméra. Hermione l'entendit émettre un bruit de bouche peu ragoûtant et se demanda une seconde s'il avait _réellement_ osé cracher sur le sol. Et vu la tête de George à côté de lui, ce devait certainement être le cas.

Hermione poussa un soupir et repoussa le livre qu'elle tenait à la main dans un coin de la table pour rapprocher son PC de ses yeux. « Allez-y, je suis prête. »

Une petite pop-up apparut en bas à droite de l'écran et elle plissa les yeux pour lire le nom du fichier qui venait de lui être envoyé. .

« Allez ouvre-le », fit Fred, l'air tout particulièrement excité.

Réprimant un soupir, Hermione cliqua sur le fichier et son lecteur vidéo s'ouvrit. Une image représentant une énorme bouse de vache apparut à l'écran. « Mais qu'est-ce que- ?

C'est alors qu'elle la sentit. Lourde, étouffante, omniprésente, l'odeur d'excrément bovin avait envahi toute la pièce. Hermione poussa un cri de dégoût et pinça son nez entre ses doigts, tout en fusillant les jumeaux du regard. « Par Berlin, bais vous êdes fous ! », beugla-t-elle d'une voix nasillarde, tandis que les jumeaux semblaient surpris de sa réaction.

« Ah merde, Fred, tu lui as envoyé au lieu de ! », protesta George en donnant un coup de coude à son frère. Hermione vit bientôt un nouveau fichier apparaître en bas de son écran. La main gauche toujours serrée sur son nez, elle s'empressa de cliquer dessus et quitta quelques instants son écran pour aller ouvrir les baies vitrées et faire un courant d'air. Lorsqu'elle revint devant son ordinateur, elle écarta les doigts de ses narines et inspira prudemment. L'odeur fraîche des citrons avait (presque) remplacé celle du purin.

« Alors, Hermione ? », demanda George en la voyant à nouveau respirer normalement. « Comment tu trouves notre nouvelle application d'odorama ? »

« Inutile et dangereux », rétorqua Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

« Hourra ! », jubilèrent les deux frangins en se frappant mutuellement les paumes des mains. « C'est le plus beau compliment que tu pouvais nous faire, Hermione », ajouta Fred avec un large sourire.

« Plus sérieusement, je peux savoir à quoi ça sert ? », demanda la jeune femme, perplexe. « Mis à part à asphyxier les gens ? »

« On a présenté ce projet à une agence de home cinemas et on espère pouvoir intégrer les odeurs aux films, pour une immersion encore plus totale dans l'histoire ! », annonça fièrement George tandis que son frère hochait la tête à côté de lui. « On a déjà commencé à travailler sur La Planète des Singes. Tu veux sentir ? »

Hermione écarquilla soudain les yeux et se retint de secouer la tête frénétiquement. « Non, non ça ira ! Je vous crois sur parole. Mais franchement, je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée. Après ça, ce sera quoi la prochaine étape ? Bosser sur Titanic et noyer les gens dans leur canapé ? »

Un silence étrange s'ensuivit et les deux jumeaux se regardèrent comme si Hermione venait de leur soumettre l'idée du siècle. Puis Fred se tourna vers l'écran et lui dit : « On te laisse, Hermione, on va tester ça ! »

La communication fut coupée et Hermione resta un moment immobile, les yeux ronds, tout en pensant qu'elle venait encore une fois de perdre une occasion de se taire. Autour d'elle, l'odeur du citron continuait de se diffuser et d'un geste lent, elle cliqua sur la petite croix de son lecteur vidéo pour le fermer. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment de dangereux psychopathes…

~o~

« Ah mais au fait, ce soir c'est le grand soir ! A quelle heure on vient ? », demanda Blaise en traversant la salle d'accueil de Sorcimmo pour se planter devant le bureau de Draco. Celui-ci était en train de remplir le dossier d'un manoir sorcier perdu dans les Highlands et ayant autrefois appartenu à l'illustre famille de Sang-Pur, les Rosier. Le dernier descendant des Rosier purgeait une peine non négligeable à Azkaban depuis la Bataille de Poudlard et venait de recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur après onze ans de réclusion. Plus aucune famille ne réclamant la propriété, Draco l'avait vue arriver sur le marché avec une satisfaction toute particulière. Le manoir était immense, encore richement meublé et la commission qu'il se ferait dessus promettait d'être gargantuesque.

Draco Malfoy leva les yeux vers son ami, et désormais collègue, en haussant les épaules. « J'en sais rien, quand vous voulez… à quelle heure ça commence ? »

« 20h50 », répondit Blaise avec un sourire. « On à qu'à dire 19h30 chez toi, le temps de prendre l'apéro avant… Rassure-moi, Ginny ne viendra pas avec les gosses ? Ils sont gentils mais de temps en temps, ça fait du bien de s'en débarrasser. »

« Hermione m'a dit qu'elle les laissait chez Molly pour… » Draco se tut. Un mouvement derrière la vitrine de l'agence avait attiré son attention. Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour regarder derrière Blaise et fronça les sourcils. Le métis suivit son regard et se retourna, comprenant pourquoi le blond faisait cette tête. A quelques mètres, le nez collé à la vitrine de Sorcimmo et scrutant entre les annonces de maisons et appartements placardées sur le vitrage, se trouvait Lucius Malfoy, sa sempiternelle canne à la main et une expression hautaine sur ses traits.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là… », marmonna Draco en plissant les yeux.

« Il vient ce soir ? », s'étonna Blaise en reportant son attention sur son ami.

« T'es fou ? », grommela le blond tandis que son père tournait la poignée de la porte et entrait à l'intérieur, en prenant soin de dévisager avec mépris le moindre objet se trouvant sur son chemin. « Père ! Que me vaut le déplaisir de votre visite ? », railla Draco en se levant pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

Lucius fronça le nez. Dans un accès de bonté inexpliqué (et aussi parce qu'il avait peur qu'Aria mette ses menaces à exécution), il avait décidé de prévenir son fils du retour de son ennemi. Et voilà que ce petit impudent le prenait de haut et osait insinuer qu'il n'était pas content de le voir ? Et dire qu'à une époque bénie des dieux, son fils avait eu une peur terrible de lui. Mais que s'était-il passé ?

« Eh bien, quel accueil… », gronda-t-il en dévisageant Blaise, qui repartit s'asseoir à son bureau, posa les pieds dessus et attrapant une petite balle de jonglage, s'installa pour regarder le spectacle donné par Blondinets père et fils.

« Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? », railla Blaise en faisant sauter la petite balle dans sa main. « Un câlin ? »

Lucius le fusilla du regard et reporta son attention sur son héritier. Celui-ci souriait d'un air narquois. _De mieux en mieux…_

« Un peu de respect et de gratitude, ce n'est pas trop demander… », cracha Lucius tandis que Draco croisait les bras d'un air buté.

« Parce que du respect, vous en avez toujours pour moi… ou pour Hermione… », lâcha le jeune homme avec amertume.

Lucius serra la main autour du pommeau de sa canne. Toujours. Il fallait toujours qu'il ramène tout à cette Sang-de-Bourbe. « Cette fille n'est pas digne d'un-

« Cette fille, comme tu dis, sera bientôt ma femme », aboya Draco, le tutoiement ressortant toujours par réflexe lorsqu'il s'énervait contre lui. Cela avait le don d'agacer Lucius au plus haut point. « Que tu le veuilles ou non. Maintenant, dis ce que tu as à dire et sors de mon entreprise. »

« Notre entreprise… », corrigea Blaise en faisant de nouveau sauter sa balle d'une main à l'autre.

Lucius dévisagea tour à tour les deux jeunes hommes et pinça les lèvres. _Cette fille sera bientôt ma femme, que tu le veuilles ou non_, répétait la voix de Draco dans sa tête. Lucius se trouva alors bien sot. Sot d'avoir envisagé une seule seconde de partager l'info du retour de Nott avec son fils. D'avoir failli faire quelque chose pour la Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais s'il ne faisait rien ? S'il ne disait rien ? Avec un peu de chance, Nott aurait le temps de le débarrasser de son problème, ni vu ni connu. Un sourire glacial étira les lèvres de Lucius et il toisa son fils de toute sa hauteur.

« J'avais à te parler mais ce n'est clairement pas le moment… », lâcha-t-il d'une voix mielleuse. « Je suppose qu'on verra plus tard. Excellente journée à vous, les garçons. »

Il tourna donc les talons, sous les regards soupçonneux des deux amis et quitta l'agence, la tête haute. _Et voilà, _chantonna-t-il intérieurement. Avec un peu de chance, l'autre cinglé de Nott le débarrasserait de Granger avant que quiconque ait pu réagir. A l'intérieur, Blaise et Draco échangèrent des regards circonspects. Puis après une longue minute de silence, Blaise prit la parole.

« C'est con, c'était peut-être important… », marmonna le métis en regardant le père Malfoy disparaître au coin de la rue.

Draco haussa les épaules. « Mais non », grommela-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement. « Il faisait son intéressant, c'est tout. 19h30, donc ? Je vais prévenir Hermione. »

~o~

Hermione sursauta lorsque son portable vibra sur la table de la salle à manger. Levant le nez de ses bouquins, elle le prit et vit que Draco venait de lui envoyer un SMS.

**Toujours OK pour ce soir ? Blaise et Patapon débarqueront pour l'apéro à 19h30. Je t'aime.**

Hermione esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête. « Patapon », alias Ron Weasley, renommé ainsi depuis que Draco avait entendu Ginny chanter « Il était une bergère » à Lily pour l'endormir.

« Et Ron, et Ron petit patapon… », chuchota Hermione avant de rire doucement. Elle s'apprêtait à envoyer sa réponse lorsque le Patronus de Draco, un castor (ce qui faisait toujours grimacer Hermione car cela lui rappelait le surnom ridicule dont il l'avait affublée à Poudlard), apparut. La voix de Draco envahit la pièce.

_« Tu as reçu mon SMS ? »_

Hermione allait lever les yeux au ciel, lorsque la voix de Blaise, un peu plus lointaine, s'éleva à son tour.

_« Mec, sérieux, faut que t'arrêtes les messages en double. Tu veux pas lui envoyer un hibou aussi ? »_

La jeune fille éclata de rire et ses doigts pianotèrent vivement sur le clavier de son téléphone pour répondre à Draco. Non, elle n'avait pas oublié _l'événement_ de la soirée. Oui, il y avait de quoi préparer un apéro à la maison. Et non, elle n'avait pas besoin d'une confirmation par hibou.

Secouant la tête et le sourire toujours aux lèvres, Hermione consulta sa montre. Il était près de midi et elle avait rendez-vous avec Ron pour déjeuner en ville. Elle voulait surtout passer chez Fleury et Bott pour acheter des livres supplémentaires avant la rentrée, mais déjeuner avec un ami lui ferait également du bien. Un ami sans enfant et dont la conversation s'orienterait sur autre chose que les couches culottes et le vomi. Abandonnant son travail pour se préparer en vitesse, elle sortit de chez elle et dans un craquement sonore, transplana jusqu'au chemin de Traverse. Ron l'attendait déjà près de la boutique de Mme Guipure et sourit en la voyant.

« Désolée, j'ai un peu de retard », s'excusa Hermione en l'embrassant sur la joue, « j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu. »

Ron secoua la tête. « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça », dit-il avec un large sourire. « En plus, c'est pas comme si on était débordés, au boulot en ce moment… »

« Quoi ? Les Aurors se tournent les pouces ? Mais que fait la police ? », railla Hermione en le suivant entre le flot de visiteurs qui se pressaient dans l'allée.

« C'est vrai qu'on est plutôt peinards ces derniers temps, ça manquerait presque de vilains sorciers à emprisonner… », avoua le rouquin en se présentant à la terrasse d'une brasserie. « Deux couverts, s'il vous plaît », ajouta-t-il à l'attention du serveur qui hocha la tête et leur fit signe de s'installer entre la façade du bâtiment et une jolie jardinière fleurie. « Et toi ? », reprit Ron une fois qu'ils furent assis, les menus en main. « La dernière ligne droite avant la rentrée ? Je suis sûr que tu es au taquet, comme d'habitude… »

Hermione lui adressa un regard indigné. « Je ne suis pas du tout _au taquet_ », protesta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je prépare juste mes cours avec attention. » La jeune femme allait baisser les yeux sur son menu lorsque quelque chose attira son regard sur le mur à sa droite. Elle tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils en remarquant un grand « H » calligraphié en noir sur le mur blanc. « Drôle de tag… », marmonna-t-elle tandis que Ron suivait son regard.

« Ah ouais… des H comme celui-là, il y en a dans tout Londres. Ça doit être la signature d'un gamin qui veut se faire remarquer… », fit le jeune Auror en haussant les épaules. « Qu'est-ce que tu prends ? », reprit-il en reportant son attention sur le menu.

Hermione sourit. On ne pouvait jamais distraire Ron de son repas bien longtemps. « Des pâtes carbo, classique, simple, efficace. »

« Ah, tu ne prends pas d'entrée ? », geignit Ron, avec un regard embêté.

« Tu peux prendre une entrée sans moi, Ron », s'amusa Hermione en le gratifiant d'un regard narquois.

« Non, mais je vais pas manger tout seul, c'est pas grave… », bougonna-t-il en tournant la page pour accéder aux plats.

« Très bien, je vais aussi prendre une entrée », soupira Hermione en roulant des yeux.

« Non mais, je veux surtout pas te forcer », fit le rouquin en retrouvant un peu le sourire.

Le serveur arriva à leur table, sortant son calepin de sa poche. « Vous avez choisi ? », demanda-t-il avec un sourire à l'attention d'Hermione. Celle-ci le lui rendit poliment.

« Melon et jambon d'Espagne, puis pâtes carbonara, s'il vous plaît », commanda-t-elle, tandis que le serveur se tournait vers Ron après avoir noté sa commande.

« Et moi en entrée une salade César et-

« Monsieur, les salades sont très copieuses », s'excusa le serveur. « C'est un plat principal. »

« Je sais, je suis déjà venu et après votre salade, j'avais encore faim. Donc ce sera en entrée la salade César, je vous prie, suivie d'une pizza quatre fromages », commanda Ron tandis que le serveur faisait des yeux ronds mais se retenait de tout commentaire. En face de Ron, Hermione étouffa un rire nerveux.

« Et une carafe de vin rosé, s'il vous plaît », ajouta précipitamment Hermione. Le serveur hocha la tête et disparut en cuisine. « Tu es vraiment un goinfre, tu le sais, j'espère ? », s'esclaffa-t-elle tandis que Ron lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Et toi, tu bois de plus en plus de vin, tu le sais j'espère ? », se moqua son ami.

« J'ai Lucius Malfoy pour beau-père, je revendique mon droit d'être alcoolique », déclara Hermione, tandis que Ron redoublait d'éclats de rire. « Non, mais tu l'as vu vendredi soir ? Insupportable… »

« Lui-même, quoi… », approuva Ron tandis que le serveur déposait la carafe de vin sur leur table et leur servait à boire. « Rassure-moi, il ne vient pas ce soir ? »

« Merci », souffla Hermione au serveur et celui-ci repartit au pas de course. « Non, il ne sera pas là et je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : MERCI MON DIEU. »

Ron s'esclaffa et levant son verre, l'invita à trinquer, ce qu'elle fit.

« Au fait, tu as entendu parler de cette gamine qui s'est fait agresser ce weekend ? », demanda-t-elle avant de prendre une gorgée de rosé.

« Devant un bar sur les quais ? », demanda Ron alors qu'Hermione hochait la tête. « Ouais, j'ai vu. C'est atroce. »

« Et ? »

Ron lui jeta un regard pétri d'incompréhension. « Comment ça, et ? »

« Le type, on sait qui c'était, pourquoi il a fait ça ? Vous avez interrogé les parents ? », le questionna Hermione avec une pointe d'agacement.

Ron écarquilla les yeux. « Pourquoi faire ? »

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de lui adresser un regard scandalisé. « Mais… enfin, ça me paraît évident ! »

« Le type n'était pas un sorcier, je ne vois pas en quoi ça concernerait les Aurors », se défendit Ron en fronçant les sourcils. « C'est à la police moldue de s'en charger, pas à nous. Et en plus il est mort, problème réglé. »

Hermione pinça les lèvres.

« Quoi ? », fit Ron, en captant son expression désapprobatrice.

« J'en sais rien… maintenant que les deux mondes ne forment plus qu'un, il serait peut-être temps que les sorciers aident un peu les moldus, _et même_ dans les situations n'impliquant aucun sorcier… », grommela-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

« Je te signale que les moldus ne nous aident pas, _nous_ », protesta Ron avec amertume. « Sauf si tu considères l'augmentation de nos impôts comme une aide. Sérieusement, cette Aria Stone, je la retiens… Si on avait su, on aurait peut-être pas envoyé Harry la sortir des griffes des Détraqueurs, celle-là. »

Hermione tendit vivement la main par-dessus la table et assena une tape sur le haut du crâne de Ron, qui protesta vivement. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer la fameuse Aria Stone, à part dans le journal ou à la télévision, mais elle avait appris son histoire après sa séquestration en France. Harry la lui avait racontée. Quant à Lucius… elle l'avait surpris plusieurs fois à lancer des regards curieux ou intéressés dès que la discussion dérivait sur la jeune avocate et elle sentait qu'il avait encore des contacts avec elle. Elle en aurait mis sa main à couper. Toutefois, même si elle ne la connaissait pas personnellement, elle éprouvait une sympathie toute particulière envers la jeune femme, qui avait elle aussi été victime de la folie sans limites de Théodore Nott. Et rien que pour ça, Hermione ne pouvait pas laisser qui que ce soit la critiquer en sa présence. Pas même Ron.

Une heure plus tard, Ron et Hermione se quittèrent et le rouquin se traîna (plus qu'il ne marcha) jusqu'à son bureau du Ministère de la Magie, le ventre bien rempli de sa gigantesque salade et de sa non moins conséquente pizza. Hermione le regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire en coin, puis prit la direction de Fleury & Bott. Elle adorait vraiment cette boutique. Dès qu'elle passait le seuil, l'odeur de poussière et de moisissure omniprésente la transportait là où elle se sentait le mieux : entourée de bouquins. Elle venait à la base pour trouver des livres intéressants avec lesquels étoffer ses cours, mais elle se connaissait et savait qu'elle ressortirait les bras chargés de volumes dont elle n'avait pas forcément besoin mais qu'elle achèterait quand même.

S'engouffrant dans les rayons bondés de jeunes enfants rassemblant leurs manuels de magie avant la rentrée, Hermione grimpa à l'étage et commença par son rayon préféré : la magie sans baguette. Si « l'épisode Nott » avait servi à quelque chose, c'était bien à lui donner le goût de ne plus utiliser d'accessoire pour lancer des sorts simples. Outre le fait que c'était quand même classe, Hermione trouvait cela aussi plus sécurisant. Ainsi, même privé de sa baguette, le sorcier pouvait encore se défendre, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Après tout, on ne savait jamais ce qu'il pouvait arriver…

Ajoutant un troisième et énorme livre à sa pile d'achats, Hermione prit le tout dans ses bras et tenta un demi-tour dans l'allée étroite entre deux rayonnages lorsque son chargement heurta violemment un acheteur qui arrivait dans l'autre sens. Dans un nuage de poussière, Hermione se sentit légèrement partir en arrière et les grimoires s'éparpillèrent sur le parquet avec fracas.

« Merde… », jura Hermione avant de se baisser aussitôt pour ramasser ses livres, puis se redresser. « Je suis désolée, je ne vous ai pas v-

Autour d'elle, le monde sembla soudain cesser de tourner. Le piaillement des futurs élèves, les remontrances des parents, disparus. Le poids de ses livres entre ses bras, inexistant. La poussière en suspension dans l'air et qui menaçait de la faire éternuer, envolée. Plus rien d'autre n'existait que la sensation atroce qui l'envahissait. Une sensation familière, depuis longtemps refoulée au plus profond d'elle-même, mais qui reprenait doucement, insidieusement sa place dans sa poitrine, son crâne, ses membres. La peur.

« Salut », fit simplement l'homme qui venait de la bousculer. Celui-ci arborait un petit sourire en coin, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté et ses yeux pourtant aussi noirs que l'Enfer brillaient d'une petite lueur malsaine. Tout d'ailleurs était noir, chez ce type : ses cheveux, ses yeux, son costume hors de prix, ses chaussures… son âme.

Tétanisée, Hermione réalisa alors qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer. L'air entra de nouveau dans ses poumons et elle lutta pour ne pas tousser. _Ce n'est pas lui… ce n'est pas possible… je suis en train d'halluciner…_

« Je savais bien que c'était toi, Hermione, je t'ai vue de loin… », reprit le jeune homme sombre en face d'elle, sans cesser de sourire. « Toujours à écumer les librairies, tu n'as pas changé… »

_Ce sourire, ces yeux en amande, cette noirceur…_ Toujours figée, Hermione ne cessait de se répéter toutes les caractéristiques de son interlocuteur. Elle avait toutes les clefs en main et pourtant son cerveau ne pouvait- non _refusait_ de faire l'analogie.

« Tu es encore plus belle que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus… », souffla alors le jeune homme en tentant un pas vers elle. Mais ce nouveau mouvement sembla remettre les idées d'Hermione en place et elle sortit de sa torpeur.

« _N'approche pas !_ », siffla-t-elle en reculant d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Ça y était, son cerveau avait fait son boulot. Et maintenant, un seul mot résonnait contre les parois de son crâne, occultant tout autre type d'information : _Théodore, Théodore, Théodore._

Théodore Nott prit un air faussement blessé. Ou peut-être l'était-il vraiment ? Hermione n'en avait aucune idée. Ce type n'était pas capable de sentiments humains. Tout ce qu'il faisait c'était copier les sentiments des autres en espérant donner le change. Ce n'était qu'un monstre, _un monstre, un monstre, un monstre_, caché sous une gueule d'ange. Il tenta un nouveau pas vers elle mais cette fois, Hermione parvint à se reconnecter à la réalité. Elle laissa vivement tomber les livres sur une table et tira sa baguette de sa poche. Toutefois, son cerveau était tellement paralysé par la peur qu'il ne lui envoya aucune information utile et aucun sortilège ne sortit de sa bouche.

En voyant la baguette d'Hermione pointée dans sa direction, Théodore eut une réaction étrange. Il sembla un instant plus agacé par la baguette elle-même que par le fait qu'elle le menace avec. « La baguette des Malfoys, hein ? Intéressant… », siffla-t-il avec une pointe de colère. « Mais si tu en as toujours besoin, c'est que tu n'es pas aussi puissante qu'à notre dernière rencontre, pas vrai, Hermione ? »

« Je n'en ai besoin que pour les sorts extrêmement puissants et c'est exactement ce que je compte t'envoyer dans la gueule, si tu approches encore d'un seul petit pas… », cracha Hermione, qui reprenait un peu de contenance.

Mais Nott ignora totalement son avertissement et s'avança d'un grand pas, avec un petit sourire satisfait. Et sans la quitter des yeux, il avança la tête jusqu'à ce que la pointe de la baguette noire s'enfonce dans la peau de son front. « Alors, vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Hermione resta un moment à le fixer sans rien dire, la main serrée autour de sa baguette et les larmes montant progressivement à ses yeux. Elle réalisa alors une chose. Même si elle l'avait souvent rêvé, même si elle avait imaginé pendant des années le moment où elle aurait pu anéantir ce salopard, elle savait qu'elle en était incapable. Tuer un homme, aussi vil soit-il, de sang-froid, en le regardant dans le blanc des yeux, ce n'était tout simplement pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Surtout un type aussi proche du gouvernement que l'était Nott. Cela lui vaudrait un aller simple et définitif pour Azkaban. Elle tenta donc une autre approche. Parler, gagner du temps, éviter à tout prix qu'il ne l'enlève comme la dernière fois. Car c'était forcément ce qu'il cherchait, non ? S'il était de retour, c'était pour tenter de la ramener auprès de lui ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? », souffla-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible, en reculant légèrement la baguette pour la décoller du front de Théo. Seul un petit point de pression rouge subsista et le jeune homme le frotta de sa main avec une grimace.

« Les affaires m'ont forcé à revenir en Angleterre… », répondit-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

« C'est ça, les affaires… et je suis censée te croire ? », aboya Hermione, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît baisser cette baguette, maintenant ? C'est ridicule… », siffla Théodore en roulant des yeux, les mais bien enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon de costume noir.

« Pour que tu essaies encore de m'enlever comme un lâche ? Non merci », rétorqua Hermione en plissant les paupières.

De nouveau, Théodore inclina la tête sur le côté et lui adressa son sourire le plus glacial. La seconde d'après, la baguette d'Hermione s'arrachait toute seule d'entre ses doigts et venait sagement se poser dans la paume ouverte du jeune homme. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour hurler un sortilège de protection quelconque mais il la devança.

« Je te la rendrais après, c'est impoli de menacer la personne avec qui on a une conversation… », la morigéna-t-il comme si elle avait cinq ans. « Crois-le ou non, je ne suis absolument pas rentré pour toi. C'est un hasard si je te trouve ici. »

La mâchoire d'Hermione tomba mollement sur sa poitrine et le sortilège mourut au fond de sa gorge. _Il ment. C'est forcément pour moi. Avec lui, tout tourne toujours autour de moi._

« Alors ? Tu prépares ta rentrée ? », demanda-t-il sur un ton affreusement léger.

_Il sait que je suis prof. Il n'a jamais cessé de me traquer, j'en suis sûre_, hurla intérieurement Hermione, tandis qu'elle le dévisageait, hébétée.

« A quoi est-ce que tu joues, Théo ? », balbutia-t-elle, la lèvre tremblante.

Les yeux toujours luisants dans la pénombre, le brun lui jeta un regard curieux, comme s'il ne comprenait pas la peur d'Hermione. Pire. Ça l'amusait. En deux pas, il avait refermé la distance entre eux et Hermione recula aussitôt, sentant bientôt le mur du fond de la boutique empêcher toute retraite. Les mains de Nott se plaquèrent sur ses joues et la forcèrent à lever les yeux vers lui. Hermione sentit aussitôt ses genoux trembler. Bon sang, même après une décennie d'absence et des milliers d'heures de psychothérapie, il avait toujours autant d'effet sur elle que s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille. Le trouillomètre battant tous les records, Hermione eut l'impression qu'elle allait perdre connaissance. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle commençait à voir des petits points blancs danser devant ses yeux.

« Je suis si heureux de te voir, Hermione… », souffla doucement Théo en plongeant son regard noir dans le sien.

« Lâche-moi, je t'en prie… », articula-t-elle d'une voix si faible qu'elle ne sut même pas s'il l'avait entendue. Et si c'était le cas, il n'en montrait rien.

Soudain, un bruit derrière eux les fit sursauter et Théodore tourna la tête, rompant tout contact visuel avec la jeune femme. Hermione suivit son regard et vit débarquer un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années, tenant dans ses bras une pile de livres de classe.

Hermione se revit soudain onze ans en arrière, lorsque la jeune Laura Madley avait elle aussi interrompu un échange entre elle et Théodore, payant son intrusion de sa vie. Hermione eut soudain envie de hurler à l'enfant de fuir, de courir chercher de l'aide, de prévenir les Aurors, le Ministère, la BAC, le FBI, les services secrets, Superman, bref n'importe qui… Mais le gamin la dévisageait étrangement et de toute façon, la proximité de Théodore, pressant son corps contre le sien, avait eu raison de ses cordes vocales.

Soudain, le visage du petit brun s'éclaira d'un gigantesque sourire et il fit quelque pas dans la direction des deux adultes. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que Théodore observait l'enfant avec un sourire curieux et ne montrait aucun signe de vouloir le trucider. C'était déjà ça…

C'est alors que le petit garçon lui lança un regard émerveillé et ses lèvres bougèrent cette fois pour laisser échapper un mot, un seul.

_« Maman ?! »_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Ah ah ah ah, je vous vois déjà tous faire de grands yeux exorbités, mais je vous assure qu'il y a une explication logique à tout ça (et une autre explication que « Hermione a oublié qu'elle était enceinte et a accouché dix ans plus tôt »). Réfléchissez comme Théo et je vous assure que vous comprendrez tous seuls )**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et j'attends vos réactions avec impatience ! En attendant la suite, je vous fais des bisous et je vous souhaite une bonne semaine ! A lundi prochain !**

**Xérès**


	3. Ch3 : Video Games

**Ennemi(s) Intime(s)**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Ouh un chapitre complet, que voilà ! De l'humour, du suspense, des indices, du saaaaang aussi, bref, accrochez-vous !**

**Merci à tous mes nouveaux followers (Maelle Du Phenix, kaila121345, , faerycyn, elismaya, Nnoo-Mirabelle), ainsi qu'à Elena Grape, Djianara, laloudu77, cycy, Eliane Gil, Hardcoredrugs, Demond Eye, Petitestef, MademOiselle235463, Marion, Piitchoun, Mlle Cullen59000, steiil, Louna, Aqualys, Gouline971, PouleauPotter, Criss-Pine, aude9438, Babar, loulou, Gratt'papier, miss damdam, Anthracite77, L.E.V.W, Kathux, Saiyu-san, Areka Motionless, Fla, Alaska66, Felicia, PetitMilou, FabCissy, Goutte-de-Mer, Kendy, Loufoca-Granger, miakalily, faerycyn pour leurs reviews et à ceux qui m'ont contactée sur Facebook.**

**RAR :**

**Cycy : Non, Narcissa n'est pas forcément au courant pour Lucius et Aria (c'est le but d'une affaire extraconjugale, si bobonne est au courant, ça perd de l'intérêt, mdr). Mais elle pourrait t'étonner ! J'espère que tu auras survécu à cette semaine d'attente ) Bonne lecture et merci !**

**Marion : Tu peux frapper Lulu, il le mérite amplement u_u Et surtout ne te retiens pas, j'aime les théories loufoques ) Merci pour ta review !**

**Louna : Pour le brevet, je sais pas trop. Tu imagines regarder un film X ou un documentaire animalier avec les odeurs ? Horrible… Et pour Théo et son fils, ne te creuse plus la tête, la réponse est juste en-dessous ) Merci à toi et gros bisous !**

**Loulou : J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ^^ La réponse à tes interrogations se trouve juste ici ! Merci à toi !**

**Areka Motionless : Non, Nott n'est pas passé au clonage, mais la manipulation génétique c'est toujours d'actualité ^^ Par contre les H, tu as tout faux, ça n'a rien à voir avec Nott ou d'éventuels sbires de celui-ci ! Quant à Lucius, c'est bien un enfoiré, je ne peux pas le nier mais Narcissa… n'est pas toute blanche non plus comme tu le verras par la suite ! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !**

**Fla : bien vu ! Ta théorie est exacte ! Merci pour ton message !**

**Felicia : Je n'ai pas mis tant que ça ton cerveau en burn-out, vu que tu as trouvé du premier coup ! ^^ En ce qui concerne Lucius et Narcissa, il y aura des explications sur la dégradation de leur couple au moment opportun ) Merci pour ta review !**

**Kendy : alors oui, il y a une explication logique mais ce ne sont pas celles que tu as proposées, mdr. On va en savoir plus sur l'agresseur de Clara dans ce chapitre mais pas sûr que ça t'aide, ahah. Au contraire, ça risque de t'embrouiller un peu plus. Et la fin de ce chapitre également. Bonne lecture et merci à toi !**

**Chapitre 3 : Video Games**

_« Maman ?! »_

Un bourdonnement atroce envahit les oreilles d'Hermione. _Quoi ?!_ Ce gamin avait dû se tromper, il la prenait pour quelqu'un d'autre, il n'avait pas bien vu, il … Des milliers de raisons se bousculèrent dans le cerveau d'Hermione, avant d'être balayées par une nouvelle intervention du garçonnet.

« Mais oui, c'est bien toi ! », fit l'enfant d'une voix toute excitée. Puis il se tourna vers Théodore, qui observait toujours le gamin de cette expression indéchiffrable, sans lâcher le visage d'Hermione des mains. D'un certain côté, heureusement qu'il la tenait pressée contre lui sinon Hermione était certaine qu'elle se serait laissée tomber sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon. L'enfant accourut de toute la force de ses petites jambes et sembla sur le point de se jeter sur Hermione mais un mètre avant, il changea d'avis, l'air quelque peu hésitant. « Papa, est-ce que je peux… ? », fit-il d'une toute petite voix.

_Papa ?_, répéta Hermione dans sa tête. Pourquoi ce gamin appelait-il Nott « papa » ?

Théodore s'écarta soudain d'Hermione et celle-ci nota qu'elle s'était retenue à lui plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé en sentant soudain son poids l'accabler, menaçant de la faire chuter. Mais elle se reprit, tandis que Théo hochait brièvement la tête en direction du garçon. Celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Encerclant les hanches d'Hermione de ses deux petits bras d'enfant, il se jeta contre elle avec un sourire ravi. « Je suis tellement content de te rencontrer, Maman… »

Hermione tourna des yeux effarés en direction de Théodore. Les iris noirs de celui-ci se posèrent sur elle, comme pour l'avertir de ne pas faire de scandale. Incapable de bouger, Hermione fixait tour à tour le gamin qui la serrait dans ses bras et l'expression amusée et horripilante de Théo. _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!_

La tête du garçon partit en arrière et il se tordit le cou pour lever les yeux vers elle, son sourire illuminant toujours son visage. Hermione remarqua alors ses yeux. L'un d'eux était d'un noir d'encre, pareil à ceux de Théodore et l'autre… était marron, ponctué de reflets jaunes en son centre. Etrangement semblable aux siens.

« Papa m'avait dit qu'on te verrait sûrement en Angleterre, mais je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi vite ! On est arrivés seulement depuis quelques jours ! », débita le garçonnet à un rythme de parole effarant. « J'avais tellement hâte de te voir en vrai, et de découvrir l'Angleterre et Poudlard et-

Hermione se détourna des yeux étranges du gamin et fusilla Nott du regard. « Tu m'expliques ? », cracha-t-elle sèchement. En-dessous d'elle, l'enfant se tut et son étreinte se relâcha légèrement tandis que son sourire faiblissait, mais Hermione ne le remarqua pas. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Théodore et priait intérieurement pour que son regard furieux finisse par le brûler sur place. Nott ne prit pas feu, mais un éclair de colère passa dans son regard en voyant la déception remplacer la joie sur les traits du garçonnet. Une colère si intense qu'Hermione se souvint aussitôt quel genre de type elle avait en face d'elle.

« Tu pourrais au moins lui dire bonjour », gronda Théodore en adressant à Hermione un regard assassin.

_Non mais je rêve … ?_, pensa Hermione tandis que son cerveau commençait littéralement à saturer._ Il me tombe dessus au bout de dix ans avec un gosse qui m'appelle maman pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison et il faudrait que je les accueille avec le sourire ?!_

Hermione baissa alors le nez vers l'objet de sa surprise, dont les yeux rougissaient légèrement comme s'il se trouvait sur le point de pleurer. Et elle comprit. _Oh non… il a dû raconter à ce gosse que j'étais sa mère et maintenant…_ Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma plusieurs fois, sans émettre le moindre son. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire à ce gamin ? Y'avait-il même quoi que ce soit à dire ?! _Bon sang, je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle…_

« Elias », fit Nott dans un grognement sourd, comme s'il avait parfaitement entendu la question muette de la jeune professeur. Mais ce n'était qu'une coïncidence. L'enfant tourna la tête et adressa un regard inquisiteur à son père.

« Oui ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix fluette.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? », reprit Théodore sèchement.

La question fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Elias, il lâcha Hermione à regret et recula de quelques pas, le museau baissé. Avant de marmonner tristement : « Il faut laisser du temps à Maman. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? », demanda à nouveau Nott, comme s'il lui faisait répéter une leçon déjà maintes fois rabâchée. Là-dessus, Elias leva son regard étrange et fixa Hermione avec tant de tristesse que celle-ci sentit presque son cœur se briser.

« Parce que Maman ne me connaît pas… », récita Elias mécaniquement.

_Oh mon Dieu, _fut tout ce que le cerveau d'Hermione fut capable de traiter comme information. Mais qu'est-ce que Nott avait bien pu raconter à ce gamin pour qu'il soit à ce point persuadé qu'elle était sa mère ? _Qu'il vive dans l'illusion que j'étais sa petite amie passe encore, mais qu'il entraîne un enfant innocent dans son délire scabreux… ? C'est inadmissible…_

« Elias, tu veux bien me laisser seul un moment avec Hermione ? Il faut qu'on ait une petite conversation elle et moi… », fit Théodore sur un ton mielleux.

« Mais… », protesta Elias qui ne semblait pas vouloir partir aussi vite.

« Elias », siffla Théodore sur un ton sans appel. Les épaules d'Elias s'affaissèrent et il jeta un dernier regard en direction d'Hermione.

« Je suis quand même content de t'avoir vue, maman… », marmonna-t-il tristement avant de tourner lentement les talons.

Hermione déglutit. Cet enfant était vraisemblablement une autre victime de la folie de Nott. Il allait sans aucun doute souffrir de cette situation et cela, Hermione ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Elle prit donc sur elle et d'une voix qu'elle tenta de rendre sincère, répondit : « M-moi aussi, Elias. Moi aussi je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré. » Sa voix lui sembla horriblement fausse et étranglée mais le gamin parut s'en contenter et lui adressa un sourire éclatant avant de dévaler les escaliers pour repartir au rayon des livres d'école.

Pendant quelques secondes, il n'y eut plus un seul mouvement dans l'allée. Hermione ne cessait de regarder, immobile, l'endroit par où était parti Elias, tandis que Théodore la fixait sans ciller. Puis lentement, Hermione retrouva ses esprits et tourna tout doucement la tête vers l'ex-Serpentard.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, Théo ? », gronda-t-elle en le fusillant du regard. Elle était tellement en colère contre lui qu'elle en oubliait même d'avoir peur. « Ça ne te suffisait pas d'avoir détruit une partie de ma vie, il fallait aussi que tu anéantisses celle d'un pauvre gosse en l'entraînant dans tes délires ? »

Théodore la regarda un instant sans comprendre. « Quels délires ? Elias est mon fils… », répondit-il posément.

« Mais je ne suis pas sa mère ! », protesta Hermione en pointant son index sur sa propre poitrine. « J'avoue avoir parfois bu un ou deux verres de trop lors de soirées étudiantes mais jamais au point d'en oublier neuf mois de grossesse et un accouchement, figure-toi ! », railla-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Théo haussa un sourcil amusé. « Tu allais aux soirées étudiantes, toi ? », s'étonna-t-il comme si l'idée de voir Hermione Granger s'amuser au lieu d'étudier était risible.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ce gamin me prend pour sa mère, Théo ? », gronda-t-elle en plissant les yeux. « Et tes explications ont intérêt à être bonnes. »

Nott pinça les lèvres et hocha doucement la tête. Puis avec un demi-sourire, il tendit sa baguette à Hermione, lui présentant d'abord le manche. La jeune femme tendit la main avec une hésitation pour reprendre son dû et allait refermer ses doigts sur la tige d'ébène lorsque Théo saisit son bras pour l'attirer contre lui. « Je t'explique ça autour d'un café ? », proposa-t-il tandis qu'Hermione tirait de toutes ses forces sur son bras pour se libérer. « Promis, je t'emmène dans un endroit plein de monde, pas de coup fourré… »

Il lâcha son bras si soudainement qu'Hermione partit un peu en arrière. Dignement, elle rajusta sa veste et le fusilla du regard avant de ranger sa baguette dans sa poche. « Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? », cracha-t-elle en haussant des sourcils dédaigneux.

« Absolument pas », répondit Théodore du tac-au-tac, avant de lui adresser un nouveau sourire copyrighté.

Puis Théodore gloussa et se détourna, tandis qu'elle récupérait sa pile de livres pour aller régler ses achats. Au moment où elle sortait quelques Gallions de sa poche, le bras costumé de Théodore surgit près de son visage et jeta une poignée de pièces en or sur le comptoir du libraire. Hermione le dévisagea, scandalisée à l'idée de lui être redevable de quelque chose, mais il l'entraîna à sa suite pour sortir du magasin, tandis qu'Elias (qui avait terminé ses achats lui aussi) les suivait en trottinant. Le gamin ne cessait de fixer Hermione avec ravissement et elle commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression d'être le Père Noël. Lorsque Nott la fit asseoir à la terrasse d'un café (bondé, il n'avait pas menti), Elias s'assit avec eux et continua de dévisager Hermione avec insistance. Quant à Théodore, il dévorait lui aussi des yeux son ancienne captive, comme s'il tentait de faire rattraper dix années d'observation perdues à ses globes oculaires. Le malaise d'Hermione s'accentua. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait dans un endroit public, elle se sentait légèrement rassurée et brûlait de demander à Nott des détails concernant toute cette histoire. Mais elle se refusait à le faire devant Elias. Le gamin avait certainement déjà suffisamment souffert comme ça… Elle fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche des Gallions économisés sur ses livres et en tendit deux à l'enfant, qui cessa un instant de l'observer pour esquisser un immense sourire.

« Va t'acheter quelque chose… Une glace, des sucreries, ce qui te fait plaisir, ok ? », balbutia Hermione en lui donnant les pièces. _Tout ce que tu veux mais arrête de me fixer comme ça…_

« Génial ! Merci M'man ! », s'écria Elias en se levant aussitôt.

« Ne m'appelle p-… », commença Hermione avant de fermer les yeux et de pousser un long soupir. Peine perdue, le gamin était déjà loin. Lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur Nott, celui-ci la regardait avec l'un des petits sourires ignobles dont il avait le secret. « Quoi ? », aboya-t-elle.

« Non, rien », s'amusa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Maintenant, accouche. Je refuse de rester en ta présence plus longtemps que nécessaire », déclara-t-elle d'un air bravache. « Qui est ce gamin ? » Théodore ouvrit la bouche mais Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. « Et ne me ressert pas l'explication bidon 'C'est-ton-fils-Hermione' sinon je te jure que ça va mal se passer pour toi. »

Théodore referma la bouche et inclina la tête sur le côté, son sourire s'étirant au maximum. _Ça l'éclate de me faire tourner en bourrique… Espèce de taré !_, fulminait intérieurement la jeune femme.

« Il y a de nombreuses manières de faire des enfants, Hermione », murmura Théodore tout en faisant signe au serveur d'approcher. « Des manières agréables… » Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et s'interrompit quelques secondes pour commander deux cafés. « Et des manières plus scientifiques… », acheva-t-il une fois le serveur reparti. « Elias est le fruit de cette deuxième catégorie. »

« C'est un des enfants génétiquement modifiés ? », gronda-t-elle en secouant la tête. « A quelle pauvre famille américaine as-tu dérobé ce gosse, dis-moi ? »

Théodore haussa les sourcils. « Je crois que tu ne comprends vraiment pas où je veux en venir, Hermione… Une partie de tes gènes se trouve dans cet enfant. J'ai également apporté ma contribution, bien entendu », s'amusa-t-il tandis qu'Hermione esquissait une grimace de dégoût.

« Et je peux savoir comment tu as récupéré 'une partie de mes gènes', Docteur Mengele ? », railla la jeune femme en se penchant par-dessus la table, les yeux plissés. Théodore ne sembla pas apprécier la comparaison avec le tristement célèbre médecin nazi car son expression s'assombrit.

« Je t'ai prélevé ton sang, tu te souviens ? », répondit Théo tandis qu'Hermione hochait la tête, comprenant où il voulait en venir. « J'ai juste ajouté quelques-uns de tes gènes à l'embryon. Les bébés-éprouvette, c'est quand même vachement pratique. Je voulais qu'il ait tes yeux, d'ailleurs, mais quelque chose a foiré à un moment donné… »

« Oui, c'est ce qui arrive quand un pauvre type se prend pour Dieu… », cracha Hermione tandis que le serveur leur apportait leurs cafés. D'un geste rageur, elle versa son sucre dedans et mélangea le tout avec sa petite cuillère. « Cependant, cet embryon, il a quand même fallu un ovule pour le créer et une mère pour le porter… »

« C'est vrai », approuva Théo en hochant la tête. « C'était une Américaine. Elle s'appelait Connie Williams. Sa mission consistait à mener la grossesse jusqu'à son terme, puis renoncer à tous ses droits sur l'enfant et disparaître de sa vie contre une conséquente somme d'argent. »

« Parfait ! », s'exclama Hermione en jetant sa petite cuillère sur la table. « C'est elle, sa mère. Pas moi. »

L'expression de Théodore se fit encore plus menaçante et elle sentit qu'il commençait à bouillonner de colère. Hermione décida de se calmer un peu. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de réveiller le Théo des mauvais jours.

« Connie n'était qu'un outil, une couveuse vivante », grommela Théodore en rivant ses iris noirs sur elle. « Mais la magie d'Elias vient de toi, l'un de ses yeux vient de toi et tu seras ravie de constater au fil des jours que son caractère de cochon aussi… vient de toi. »

« Comment ça, au fil des jours ? », maugréa Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. _Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, mon caractère de cochon ?_, ajouta-t-elle intérieurement.

« J'ai inscrit Elias à Poudlard pour sa première année », minauda le brun en reprenant le sourire. « Ce sera l'occasion pour vous de faire connaissance. »

« Et Elias, il est au courant ? », demanda Hermione, en guise de dernier recours. « Il sait que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai mis au monde ? »

Théo hocha la tête. « Je ne lui ai jamais caché la façon dont il a été conçu », répondit joyeusement Nott en haussant les épaules. « Je lui ai toujours dit la vérité à ce sujet. »

Hermione dévisagea un instant Théo, sidérée. « Tu as bien préparé ton coup, pas vrai ? », cracha-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Le jeune homme sourit largement et hocha la tête. « Oui, je suis même assez fier de moi… », ironisa-t-il.

« Espèce de malade », rétorqua Hermione.

Les petits yeux noirs de Théo se plissèrent pour ne plus former que deux étroites fentes et il éclata de rire. « Tu m'as manqué, Hermione. Je réalise maintenant à quel point. »

_J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant_, grinça Hermione en son for intérieur. Elle vit le regard de Théo se détourner d'elle et fixer un point sur sa gauche. Elias revenait, une énorme glace à la main. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de l'observer avec un peu plus d'attention. Si elle avait bien suivi ce que Théo-le-taré avait expliqué, c'était sa propre magie qui avait été transmise à cet enfant. Une partie de son ADN coulait dans ses veines. Bon sang, elle qui ne voulait pas d'enfant avant quelque temps se retrouvait avec un pré-ado déjà formé sur les bras. Mais à quoi pensait Nott quand il avait eu cette idée saugrenue ?!

Soudain, elle réalisa une chose et enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. « Oh merde, comment je vais expliquer ça à Draco ? », gémit-elle à haute voix. De l'autre côté de la petite table, Théodore leva les yeux au ciel mais elle ne le remarqua pas. Elle releva le nez et vit que le jeune homme la regardait d'un air narquois. « Il va te démolir le portrait, tu en es conscient ? Il va broyer chacun de tes os et faire un collier avec tes viscères. Non pas que l'idée me dérange… »

« Qu'il essaie… », marmonna Théodore tandis qu'Elias rejoignait enfin leur table. « Alors, cette glace ? », demanda-t-il au gamin, qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Délicieuse ! Je l'ai photographiée et mise sur Facebook », déclara le garçonnet en se tournant vers Hermione. « 'La première glace avec Maman !' », annonça-t-il fièrement. « Je t'ai envoyé une demande d'ami, tu m'accepteras ? », ajouta-t-il soudain un peu moins sûr de lui.

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds. « Il a un compte Facebook ? », demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Théodore. « Je croyais que l'âge limite c'était treize ans. »

Elias gloussa et Théodore secoua la tête. « Tu vois ce que je te disais, Elias ? _Maman_ est chouette mais elle n'est absolument pas _cool_. »

Hermione poussa un soupir exaspéré et ressentit soudain le besoin de se retrouver seule. Plus de Théodore, plus de gamin qui la dévorait des yeux, plus de bruit, plus rien. Juste le silence et la solitude. Pour réfléchir, faire le point. Avalant son café d'un trait, elle rassembla ses affaires sous l'œil soudain maussade de Théodore et se leva.

« Tu t'en vas déjà ? », demanda Elias, déçu.

_Oui, là tout de suite, j'ai besoin d'aller péter mon câble en paix, _pensa Hermione en passant vivement la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule. « J'ai une réunion avec d'autres professeurs », mentit-elle en adressant un sourire faux au petit garçon. « Et puis, on se verra à Poudlard, la semaine prochaine. » _Sans ton père pour te farcir la tête d'idées stupides…_

Elias hocha lentement la tête, tandis que Théodore se levait à son tour. « Tu ne veux pas rester un peu plus longtemps ? », demanda-t-il sur un ton qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Hermione comprit alors que la présence d'Elias était un grand avantage : en temps normal, il l'aurait retenue sans lui demander son avis, quitte à lui faire peur, à la violenter peut-être, mais sous les yeux de l'enfant, il se contentait de prendre une voix menaçante pour l'inciter à rester. Hermione s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la voix d'Elias s'éleva de nouveau.

« Est-ce que tu vas revenir habiter avec papa, comme avant ? », demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

« Comme avant ? », répéta Hermione incrédule.

« Il m'a dit qu'avant ma naissance, quand il était encore en Angleterre, vous avez vécu ensemble quelques mois », expliqua Elias, comme si c'était évident.

_Habiter ? Vivre avec ?_, s'étrangla intérieurement Hermione en tournant son regard furieux en direction de Théo. _Le mot exact serait plutôt séquestrer ou emprisonner. _Nott ne semblait pas ravi de la question posée par son fils et pendant un instant, son regard noir sembla la supplier de ne rien révéler.

« Oh, _Papa_ a dit ça ? », ironisa Hermione en tentant de ne pas avoir l'air trop méprisante. « Eh bien, disons que c'était plutôt un-

« Tu vas être en retard à ta réunion, Hermione », l'interrompit brutalement Théodore en saisissant son avant-bras. Pour tout autre regard extérieur, le geste aurait pu sembler anodin, mais pour Hermione, la force avec laquelle Théo serrait ses os lui indiquait qu'elle avait tout intérêt à se taire aussitôt si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver avec un bras dans le plâtre. Ils échangèrent un regard tendu et pour ne pas alerter son fils, Théo relâcha la pression sur le bras d'Hermione et fit glisser sa main tout du long, pour ensuite porter celle d'Hermione à ses lèvres. La jeune femme lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas la retirer avec dégoût. « J'ai été ravi de te revoir. »

Hermione ne répondit pas et récupéra vivement sa main avant de se tourner maladroitement vers Elias. « On se verra à la rentrée. J'espère que tu es prêt et impatient d'y être. »

« Très ! », répondit Elias, ses yeux bicolores étincelants de joie. « A bientôt, Maman. Et n'oublie pas de m'accepter sur Facebook ! »

Hermione esquissa un sourire pincé et sans un autre regard pour Théodore, se mêla au flot de passants pour disparaître dans la rue. Le retour en Transplanage jusqu'à chez elle se fit dans le flou le plus total. Ses jambes la portaient mécaniquement et elle regagna sans savoir comment sa petite maison sécurisante de Pré-au-Lard. Trop d'émotions, trop d'informations, trop de tout. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin dans son salon, le contrecoup des évènements de l'après-midi s'abattit sur elle et elle sentit ses genoux trembler. Elle eut tout juste le temps de tirer une chaise pour s'y laisser tomber avant d'éclater en sanglots nerveux. La terreur d'avoir revu Théodore après tout ce temps, la surprise « Elias », la discussion et le café surréalistes qui avaient suivi et enfin l'apothéose : le gosse qui lui demandait si elle comptait venir vivre avec eux. Evoquant ses mois de captivité avec Nott comme s'il s'était agi d'une joyeuse colocation entre amis et non d'une odieuse séquestration. Théodore n'avait donc pas dit toute la vérité, comme il l'avait prétendu. Et à voir la tête qu'il avait faite lorsqu'elle avait été sur le point de tout révéler à Elias, il ne semblait pas tenir à ce que cette vérité-là éclate.

Un nouveau problème se profilait cependant à l'horizon. Draco. Hermione savait qu'il allait péter un plomb. Pas forcément à cause d'Elias, mais le simple fait de savoir Théo de retour en Angleterre allait le changer en bête sauvage. Hermione se demanda vraiment si elle devait le mettre au courant. D'une part parce qu'après tout, Nott ne lui avait rien fait et s'était même bien mieux comporté qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Il avait presque eu l'air humain. De deux parce que s'attaquer à Théodore Nott, c'était s'attaquer au plus grand laboratoire de génétique du monde et donc indirectement, à tous les gouvernements qui avaient accepté d'intégrer les sorciers à la population moldue. De trois, parce que (et elle se haïssait de penser cela) Draco ne faisait pas le poids contre Théodore. Elle-même ne pouvait imaginer le combattre en duel et pas seulement parce qu'il la tétanisait dès qu'il se trouvait à moins d'un mètre. Si Théodore avait été un adolescent aux pouvoirs démesurés lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés, ce qu'elle retrouvait aujourd'hui était un homme sans aucun doute plus puissant encore, autant sur le plan magique que sur le plan économique et social. Il était intouchable. Et l'idée de voir Draco tué ou emprisonné pour agression sur un personnage aussi célèbre que Théodore Nott la terrorisait. Non. Draco ne devait rien savoir. Du moins, pas sans y être préparé.

Séchant ses larmes avec les paumes de ses mains, Hermione ouvrit machinalement son ordinateur et consulta ses mails, la mort dans l'âme. Heureusement qu'elle voyait le Dr Goldberg demain. Cette fois, elle aurait certainement quelque chose à lui raconter.

Une notification Facebook était apparue et elle cliqua dessus. Le navigateur la redirigea aussitôt sur le réseau social.

**1 demande d'ajout à une liste d'amis : El-ias**

Hermione renifla et regarda un long moment les deux options qui s'offraient à elle. Accepter ou refuser. _Pauvre gosse, il n'y est pour rien…_, pensa-t-elle en se prenant la tête à deux mains. Après quelques longues inspirations, Hermione rabattit sa main sur le touchpad et cliqua sur Accepter.

Elle n'aurait qu'à définir des limites avec lui. Lorsqu'il serait à Poudlard, et plus sous la surveillance de son père, elle lui dirait. De ne pas se faire d'illusions, qu'elle avait une vie ici, qu'il n'était pas censé en faire partie mais qu'elle promettait de faire quelques efforts. Si Théo disait vrai et qu'il tenait son caractère d'elle, il comprendrait… _Pas vrai, qu'il comprendra ?, _tenta de se convaincre Hermione en jetant un regard inquiet en direction de sa session Facebook. Comme si celle-ci pouvait lui répondre.

Le navigateur affichait maintenant son mur et celui-ci débutait par une énième photo d'une plage paradisiaque ajoutée par ses parents depuis leur retour de Bali, quinze jours plus tôt. Mais juste en-dessous, se trouvait le post d'Elias. Sa gigantesque glace lui coulant presque sur le bout des doigts trônait fièrement sur le cliché carré, surmonté du message : « La première glace payée par maman ! \o/ ». Hermione fut surprise de voir que le gamin avait déjà récolté une vingtaine de J'aime. Ainsi que plusieurs commentaires.

**Colbie Buchanan : Haaan ça y est, tu as rencontré ta mère ! 3 Alors, alors ?  
>Eric Davy : :D<br>Nicholas McCarthy : Mon grand frère demande : MILF or not MILF ?  
>El-ias : Colbie, je te MP plus tard pour te raconter ! Nicholas C'est quoi, MILF ?<br>Nicholas McCarthy : euh… j'ai googlé et je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : beurk.  
>El-ias : …<strong>

Hermione pinça les lèvres. Manifestement, Elias avait des amis en Amérique (_Des amis apparemment normaux et équilibrés,_ ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser) à qui il avait parlé d'elle. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de se sentir triste pour lui. Ce gosse avait été élevé dans l'illusion qu'il finirait par retrouver sa mère et qu'elle l'aimerait au premier regard, au moins autant qu'il l'aimait déjà. Il ne pouvait qu'être déçu… Hermione soupira et fixa la page, pensive, pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Quand soudain le petit bruit d'une nouvelle notification se fit entendre et elle sursauta. Une nouvelle demande d'ami.

**1 demande d'ajout à une liste d'amis : Théodore Nott (Gordon Laboratories)**

Hermione observa avec des yeux ronds la petite fenêtre sans y croire. « Non mais, pour qui il se prend !? », vociféra-t-elle devant son ordinateur. D'un geste rageur, elle cliqua sur Refuser puis sur le bouton lui permettant de bloquer l'indésirable intrus. « Et voilà, bloqué ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça, hein, Théodore-Nott-de-Gordon-Laboratories ! », ricana-t-elle en adressant cette fois un doigt d'honneur à son écran. Puis elle se figea. Merlin, elle était en train d'insulter un objet inanimé…

Avec un soupir déchirant, elle saisit son agenda qui traînait non loin de là sur la table et l'ouvrit à la page du lendemain. Son rendez-vous avec Isaac était prévu pour 16h.

_Je vais faire comme ça. Demain, je vois le Dr Goldberg et il me dira bien si je dois en parler avec Draco et si oui, de quelle manière je dois aborder le sujet. Voilà. Une décision sage et réfléchie._

Hermione se sentit tout de suite mieux. Plus que vingt-quatre heures et elle saurait quoi faire. Dans vingt-quatre heures, le Dr Goldberg et elle auraient trouvé une solution.

_Vingt-quatre heures, c'est pas la mort…_

Hermione se tortilla sur son siège.

_Et puis c'est pas comme si Draco lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et allait remarquer en dix secondes chrono qu'un truc clochait…_

Son front s'abattit lourdement sur le bois de la table, qui trembla.

_Misère, encore vingt-quatre heures …_

~o~

Bellatrix Lestrange se tortilla nerveusement dans le tailleur noir que son avocat lui avait fait porter pour l'occasion. Depuis sa condamnation à vingt ans de prison, onze ans plus tôt, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de porter des vêtements aussi serrés et avait l'impression d'étouffer. _Du calme, Bella, respire… Il faut leur donner bonne impression…_

« Leur » faisait référence à la rangée de magistrats en robes noires, tous assis en face d'elle dans la grande salle d'audience du Ministère de la magie. _Une bande de sardines endimanchées, voilà ce qu'ils sont…_, maugréa intérieurement Bellatrix, tandis qu'une autre petite voix dans sa tête ajoutait : _Oui, mais des sardines qui ont ton destin entre les mains…_

« Maître Stone, quelque chose à ajouter ? », demanda la Juge Bethany Svensson, Présidente du Magenmagot en se tournant vers l'avocate du Ministère public moldu.

Bellatrix suivit le regard de la Juge et observa la jeune avocate qui venait de se lever. Même du fond de sa cellule d'Azkaban, Bellatrix savait qui était Maître Aria Stone. Beaucoup de sorciers ne la portaient pas dans leur cœur car elle défendait farouchement les Moldus et leur bien-être dans ce nouveau monde mixte, mais Bellatrix ne pouvait se résoudre à la détester… Elle avait beau être une vulgaire moldue, cette fille avait tout de même œuvré (pour une raison inconnue) avec l'organisation des Droits de l'Homme pour retirer jusqu'au dernier Détraqueur d'Azkaban. Autrement dit, c'était grâce à elle que depuis quatre ans, les détenus de la prison magique avaient récupéré un semblant de dignité. Et rien que pour ça, Bellatrix lui était reconnaissante.

« En tant que représentante du public moldu, je ne vois aucun obstacle à la libération conditionnelle de la condamnée. Si elle respecte les exigences de sa libération anticipée, à savoir l'interdiction temporaire de pratiquer la magie, la volonté de se réintégrer socialement et professionnellement, et le contrôle mensuel auprès de son agent de probation, elle ne représentera aucune menace pour le monde Moldu et je ne peux donc m'opposer à cette demande », déclara Aria, bien droite sur ses talons hauts.

Bellatrix laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement et reporta son attention sur la Juge.

« Madame Lestrange », reprit la Juge Svensson. « Il est écrit dans votre dossier que vous serez logée dans un premier temps au domicile de votre sœur Narcissa Black, épouse Malfoy. Pensez-vous vraiment que cet environnement sorcier traditionnel sera idéal pour le respect de votre conditionnelle ? »

« Ce ne serait que temporaire, Votre Honneur », coassa Bellatrix en tentant de stabiliser sa voix tremblotante. « Grâce à ma formation technique à Azkaban, j'ai déjà reçu une promesse d'embauche dans un atelier de restauration de tapisseries et broderies anciennes. Il va de soi que dès que j'aurai mis un peu d'argent de côté, je m'installerai seule. Dans un appartement moldu », s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, les yeux baissés. _Il est surtout hors de question que je supporte ce sale con de Lucius plus qu'il n'est nécessaire…_, acheva-t-elle intérieurement.

La Juge sembla ravie de sa réponse et hocha la tête, tandis qu'à la table de droite, Aria Stone souriait d'un air satisfait. « Et si votre époux, Rodolphus Lestrange venait à vous contacter ? », reprit Svensson.

Bellatrix se raidit. Elle n'avait plus pensé à Rodolphus depuis … longtemps. Elle savait qu'il était en cavale et n'avait pas montré le bout de son nez depuis une décennie. Et pour être honnête, elle ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Maintenant que Voldemort était décédé, elle n'aurait pas de moyen d'échapper à ce mariage atroce si jamais Rodolphus revenait la trouver. Elle frémit à cette idée.

« Si Rodolphus se présentait à ma porte, Madame le Juge, je ne resterais pas en vie suffisamment longtemps pour vous en avertir… », répondit sombrement Bellatrix, tandis que Svensson fronçait les sourcils. « Mais si jamais il ne me tue pas, alors je ferai mon possible pour vous donner ce sale fils de pute », cracha-t-elle.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Aria Stone hausser les sourcils et lui jeter un regard appréciateur. La Juge ne sembla cependant pas aussi charmée par son langage peu châtié. « Mrs Lestrange, veuillez surveiller vos paroles. »

« Pardonnez-moi, Votre Honneur », s'excusa Bellatrix à mi-voix.

« Bien, cela étant dit… », la Juge soupira et réfléchit un instant. « Votre comportement a été exemplaire pendant ces onze années de réclusion. Vous avez suivi une formation professionnelle, vous avez accepté d'être suivie par le thérapeute de la prison, ainsi que de vous soumettre aux conditions de votre libération. Mais à la moindre violation de ces conditions, il va de soi que vous serez renvoyée à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de votre peine, ce qui signifie encore neuf ans de réclusion. Avez-vous bien compris, Mrs Lestrange ? »

Bellatrix hocha la tête et répondit par l'affirmative. La Juge fit claquer son marteau sur son pupitre et annonça d'une voix forte. « La détenue Bellatrix Lestrange pourra donc quitter la prison d'Azkaban dimanche prochain, soit six jours à compter d'aujourd'hui, et reprendre une vie normale selon les conditions établies. Félicitations, Mrs Lestrange. »

Bellatrix esquissa un sourire triomphant et se tourna vers son avocat, un petit homme sec qui lui serra la main chaleureusement. Dans six jours, elle quitterait sa cellule. Elle pourrait reprendre sa vie là où elle l'avait laissée, quasiment trente ans auparavant, lorsque ses parents l'avaient forcée à épouser l'héritier des Lestrange. Enfin libre.

~o~

« Avant de nous quitter, revenons une dernière fois sur ce drame survenu sur les quais de la Tamise samedi dernier. Les derniers éléments de l'enquête auraient peut-être permis d'en savoir plus sur l'assassin de la petite Clara Lauren, huit ans, qu'un coup de folie aurait vraisemblablement poussé à commettre l'irréparable. Avec notre envoyé spécial à l'Institut Médico-Légal de Londres, James O'Hara. James, avez-vous pu en savoir plus sur les résultats de l'autopsie du meurtrier, Filip Mulligan ? », demanda la présentatrice du journal télévisé, Kristie Newton en se penchant en peu plus vers la caméra, les sourcils froncés.

« Tout à fait, Kristie », répondit l'envoyé spécial en appuyant sur son oreille pour maintenir son oreillette en place. Derrière lui, le sombre bâtiment de l'IML s'élevait dans le soleil couchant. « D'après l'inspecteur chargé de l'enquête, le meurtrier Filip Mulligan, récemment licencié pour faute grave, s'était depuis plusieurs mois plongé dans l'alcool, les drogues et la violence. L'homme écumait les bars chaque soir, prenant volontiers part à des pugilats et noyant sa misère dans l'alcool. Au moment des faits, le rapport toxicologique fait état de plus de 2 grammes 80 d'alcool par litre de sang, et signale également la présence de divers agents stupéfiants tels que le cannabis ou les opiacés. D'autres traces de diverses substances ont également été décelées mais de plus amples analyses doivent être réalisées par le laboratoire. Toujours est-il que c'est un homme instable et visiblement au bout du rouleau qui s'est acharné sur la petite Clara, pour une raison malheureusement inconnue et qui restera certainement un mystère, puisqu'abattu par les forces de l'ordre. »

« Alors, la question que tout le monde se pose est bien sûr : un tel drame aurait-il pu être évité ? Cet homme, s'il avait été pris en charge et suivi par des médecins aurait-il quand même agressé cette enfant ? », s'enquit la speakerine avec une expression grave.

L'envoyé spécial hocha la tête et esquissa une grimace. « En effet, et cette question est légitime. Il est certain que cet homme aurait dû être accompagné psychologiquement à la suite de son licenciement et ce drame n'aurait certainement pas eu lieu. Une enquête est actuellement en cours auprès de l'ex-entreprise du meurtrier, afin de déterminer la responsabilité éventuelle de ses employeurs ou des agents pour l'emploi qui l'ont pris en charge en vue d'une réinsertion professionnelle. Mais pour l'instant l'enquête suit son cours. A présent, le moment est au deuil, au recueillement et il va de soi que nos pensées vont sans hésiter à la famille de la petite Clara pour laquelle une marche blanche est organisée demain à partir de 15 h, depuis les lieux même du drame. »

« Merci, James O'Hara pour ces précisions sur l'affaire Mulligan », le remercia Kristie en se redressant sur son siège. Un sourire revint sur ses lèvres et elle reprit. « Et pour finir sur une note plus joyeuse, n'oubliez pas de rester sur BBC1 pour le grand évènement de la soirée, retransmis en direct depuis-

« Ecoutez, écoutez, ça va commencer ! », glapit Ginny en rebondissant sur le canapé, son verre de Martini blanc tanguant dangereusement dans sa main.

« Oui, oui, Ginny, on a entendu », marmonna Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. « Hermione ! », appela-t-il en se retournant en direction de la cuisine. « Il te reste des chips ? On est à sec, par ici ! Et sors de ta cuisine, ça va commencer ! »

Draco se tourna lui aussi en direction de la pièce, où Hermione avait disparu depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il avait su que quelque chose clochait à la seconde où il avait posé le pied dans la maison après le travail. Mais talonné par Blaise et Ron, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Puis Ginny (seule !) était arrivée, juste avant Fred et George, lequel avait abandonné Angelina et les enfants à la maison. Tout ce beau monde s'était joyeusement installé dans le salon, le volume sonore avait augmenté proportionnellement à la quantité d'alcool et de gâteaux apéritifs ingurgités et ils n'avaient plus eu une seule minute pour eux deux. Puis Hermione, sous prétexte d'aller chercher une bouteille de vin, avait disparu dans la cuisine et n'avait pas repointé le bout de son nez depuis quatre ou cinq bonnes minutes. Draco se leva et traversa le salon pour rejoindre sa compagne. Celle-ci était adossée au plan de travail, devant l'évier, la bouteille encore fermée à la main et le regard perdu dans le vide.

« Hermione ? », l'interpella doucement Draco en plissant les yeux.

Aucune réaction. Il ne savait pas où était Hermione en ce moment, mais ce n'était certainement pas dans ce corps.

« Eh oh », tenta-t-il de nouveau en passant une main devant ses yeux.

La brunette sursauta et ses pupilles remuèrent nerveusement avant de se fixer sur le blond. Il lui sourit, soulagé de la voir revenir sur Terre.

« D-désolée, j'étais… ailleurs », répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

« J'ai vu ça… », ironisa-t-il en lui prenant la bouteille des mains, puis le tire-bouchon abandonné sur le comptoir. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? », reprit Draco en lui jetant un regard inquiet.

_Presque rien. Théo est de retour au pays, il m'a fait un enfant dans le dos, ou plutôt dans le tube à essais, cet enfant semble me considérer comme le Messie en personne et je ne sais absolument pas comment t'en parler, mais à part ça rien à signaler…_, répondit-elle intérieurement. Mais extérieurement, cela donna plutôt…

« Oh, tu sais… juste la rentrée qui me stresse un peu », mentit-elle avec un sourire forcé. « Mes grands débuts à Poudlard, tout ça… »

Draco lui adressa un regard lui indiquant qu'il ne croyait pas une seule seconde à son baratin. Il posa la bouteille maintenant ouverte sur la table, soupira et attira Hermione contre lui pour entourer sa taille de ses bras.

« Tu as reçu une visite de mon père, c'est ça ? Il t'a encore insultée ou humiliée ? », gronda-t-il tandis qu'Hermione lui jetait un regard surpris.

« Bien sûr que non, pourquoi ton père-

« Il est passé à l'agence, aujourd'hui… », répondit le blond. « Je l'ai _légèrement_ envoyé chier. »

Hermione esquissa un sourire. « Eh bien, non, je n'ai pas eu de visite de ton père. Tu sembles le seul de nous deux à avoir eu cette _chance_… »

« Hip hip hip, hourra », lâcha Draco d'une voix neutre.

Cette fois, Hermione éclata de rire devant son air dépité, puis le dévisagea, les yeux brillants. Même après dix ans de relation, à chaque fois qu'il la faisait rire, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à leurs débuts. Avant même qu'ils ne réalisent qu'ils étaient attirés l'un vers l'autre, elle se souvenait de la manière dont il avait changé à ses yeux. Ses sourires odieux et narquois étaient devenus drôles, ses accès de colère étaient devenus touchants. Sa maladresse, une preuve d'affection. Ses caresses et ses paroles réconfortantes, un rempart contre le mal. Un rempart qui, elle l'espérait, restait encore aujourd'hui infranchissable.

« Quoi ? », fit Draco, mal à l'aise devant le regard énamouré d'Hermione. « Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit et elle haussa les épaules. « Rien. Je suis heureuse d'être avec toi, c'est tout. »

Quelque peu déstabilisé par cette soudaine démonstration d'affection, Docteur Malfoy prit le dessus sur Mister Draco et le blond se racla la gorge. « Tu dis n'importe quoi, je crois que tu as bu trop de vin… », grommela-t-il tandis qu'Hermione éclatait de rire, se dégageait de son étreinte et attrapait la bouteille ainsi qu'un paquet de chips au vol.

« Ou peut-être que c'est toi, qui n'a pas assez bu… », s'esclaffa-t-elle en quittant la cuisine.

_Bon, j'ai réussi à détourner son attention cette fois…_, pensa Hermione en posant la bouteille et les chips sur la table basse. _Avec un peu de chance, demain soir, Isaac m'aura donné suffisamment de courage pour tout lui avouer. Une chose à la fois, Hermione._

« Ah, c'est pas trop tôt ! », s'exclama Ron en ouvrant illico le paquet de chips. « Vous étiez passés où ? J'ai cru mourir de faim. »

« Il fallait bouger tes fesses », rétorqua Ginny qui avait déjà terminé son quatrième martini de la soirée. Visiblement, l'absence d'enfants dans ses bras lui donnait une forte tendance à lever le coude plus vite. « Ils étaient sûrement partis faire des bébés », gloussa-t-elle tandis que Blaise la resservait en douce. S'il y avait bien une chose que Blaise adorait faire, c'était saoûler Ginny à son insu. Rien que pour le plaisir de voir Ron morigéner et surveiller sa sœur comme le lait sur le feu. Ça ne manqua pas, le rouquin lui adressa un regard furieux par-dessus le paquet de chips. Blaise esquissa un sourire narquois.

« Non, ça va aller, les bébés pour aujourd'hui », grommela Hermione en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, près de Fred.

« Si tu ne veux plus faire de bébés avec Draco, je veux bien me sacrifier », railla Fred en passant un bras par-dessus les épaules d'Hermione.

_Non mais quel dragueur, celui-là_, soupira intérieurement Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Hé, le clone, si tu n'ôtes pas ce bras dans les trois secondes, je fais de toi le deuxième jumeau éclopé de la famille Weasley », gronda Draco en le fusillant du regard.

« Je ne suis pas éclopé », protesta George en désignant du doigt son oreille atrophiée pendant l'exfiltration d'Harry de chez les Dursleys. « Je suis handicapé auditif. »

« C'est marrant, j'aurais dit handicapé tout court, moi… », railla Ron en avalant une poignée de chips.

Une musique se fit soudain entendre dans le poste de télévision et Ginny poussa de nouveaux cris stridents. « Ca y est, ça y est, ça y est ! »

Hermione éclata de rire et reporta son attention sur l'écran.

« Bonsoir à tous, chers téléspectateurs de BBC1 et bienvenue sur ce magnifique Aviva Stadium de Dublin, où va se disputer ce soir le match d'ouverture de la saison de Ligue de Quidditch, pour la première fois retransmis à la télévision ! », annonça le commentateur Tony Costa, filmé depuis les tribunes.

« BONSOIR DUBLIIIIIIIIN ! », beugla Ginny, qui ne se retenait plus.

« Hmm, ça y est, je crois que j'ai perdu l'autre », marmonna George en grattant l'intérieur de son oreille intacte avec son petit doigt. Blaise éclata de rire tandis que Ginny assenait une grande tape sur la cuisse de son frère.

« Et pour ouvrir cette saison de Quidditch, une rencontre au sommet entre les Pies de Montrose, 32 victoires en Ligue de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande et 2 victoires en Championnat d'Europe, et les Tornades de Tutshill, régulièrement champions de cette Ligue depuis 1995 ! », reprit le commentateur avec entrain. « Outre sa retransmission à la télévision, ce match comporte également d'autres grands changements, n'est-ce pas Ludo ? »

Ludo Verpey, ex-batteur des Frelons de Wimbourne dans les années 80 et aujourd'hui à la retraite, se tourna à son tour vers la caméra et hocha la tête en souriant. « Tout à fait, Tony ! D'une part parce qu'il s'agit du premier match comptant des moldus parmi ses joueurs. Depuis que nos communautés sont mélangées, les Moldus se sont pris de passion pour notre sport fétiche et depuis maintenant quatre ans, ils se sont vus ouvrir les portes des stades, grâce à des balais spécialement conçus pour eux par Magicboard, Inc. Mais s'ils n'apparaissaient jusqu'alors qu'en Ligue 2, c'est aujourd'hui la première fois que deux joueurs moldus disputeront un match de cette envergure. »

« Et il y a une autre première fois, si je ne m'abuse ? », fit Tony Costa avec un sourire racoleur.

« OUIIII OUIIII OUIIII ! », hurla Ginny à pleins poumons.

« Et pas des moindres ! », approuva Ludo en acquiesçant. « Il s'agit effectivement du premier match du grand Attrapeur Harry Potter chez les Pies de Montrose, puisqu'il a rejoint l'équipe cet été après neuf années de bons et loyaux services avec les Canons de Chudley ! »

« Eh oui, les Canons ! », plaisanta Tony en adressant un clin d'œil à la caméra. « Vous vous étiez habitués à gagner ces dernières années, maintenant il va falloir vous réhabituer à perdre. »

Les deux commentateurs éclatèrent de rire et se tournèrent vers l'intérieur du stade bondé. « Bien, en attendant le coup d'envoi, voici un petit schéma de la composition de nos deux équipes. En noir et blanc, les Pies et en bleu ciel, les Tornades. »

Hermione sourit en voyant la petite icône représentant Harry s'afficher sur l'écran. Le commentateur avait dit : le grand Attrapeur Harry Potter. Pas Le-garçon-qui-avait-survécu, ni Celui-qui-nous-a-débarrassé-le-plancher-du-grand-méchant-Voldemort, ni Le Survivant. Hermione se sentit immensément heureuse pour son meilleur ami. Pour ce soir, il était véritablement célèbre pour ce qu'il faisait de mieux et non à cause de sa cicatrice ou de son combat contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était juste Harry Potter, l'un des meilleurs Attrapeurs de sa génération.

Un coup de sifflet retentit via les haut-parleurs du téléviseur. Le coup d'envoi du premier match de Quidditch retransmis en direct à la télé venait d'être lancé.

~o~

« Non mais je rêve ! C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? », vociféra sa mère lorsqu'il passa le pas de la porte. « Où tu étais passé, hein ? Ah, tu pues le cannabis… tu t'es encore drogué avec les racailles qui te servent d'amis ? »

Et voilà, c'était reparti. Comme chaque soir, à peine Justin avait-il posé le pied dans sa maison qu'une tempête de hurlements s'abattait sur lui. Lui, le drogué, le « bon à rien », le « je-m'en-foutiste », le « zéro ». 17 ans à peine et déjà plus d'avenir, voilà ce que ses parents ne se privaient pas de lui jeter à la figure. Et Justin savait que ce qu'ils disaient dans son dos était encore pire. Pas étonnant qu'il rentre de plus en plus tard dans cette foutue baraque.

Ignorant sa mère, il traversa le vestibule de leur petite maison côtière de Southampton et se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre.

« Où est-ce que tu vas, je te parle ! », aboya aussitôt sa mère, avant de ricaner amèrement. « Non, ne me dis rien, tu vas encore passer la nuit sur tes maudits jeux vidéo. Tu vas finir complètement abruti si tu n'arrêtes pas ces horreurs ! Ce n'est pas sur ton fichu ordinateur ou sur ta PlayStation que tu vas trouver du travail ou une formation utile ! Même ton petit frère sait que ces machins sont stupides ! »

Justin pinça les lèvres et commença à grimper les marches. Il avait l'habitude des remontrances. Ça faisait six ans qu'il ne connaissait plus que ça. _Depuis que ce sale petit con est né._

« JUSTIN ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! », s'égosilla sa mère depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Mais il avait atteint sa chambre et claqué la porte derrière lui. Se laissant tomber sur son fauteuil de bureau, l'adolescent ouvrit sa session Steam. Deux de ses amis étaient déjà en train de jouer en ligne, trucidant des zombies par milliers. _Left for Dead, voilà qui sera parfait pour me défouler un peu…_

Les jeux violents n'étaient pourtant pas sa grande passion. Il préférait de loin les RPG, où il incarnait tour à tour un nain brutal, un mage puissant ou encore un chevalier en armure volant au secours de la veuve et de l'orphelin. Mais rien que pour donner raison à sa traîtresse de mère, il pouvait passer des heures à hacher menu du cadavre ambulant sur son ordi.

« Salut Marl', salut Dark », fit-il d'une voix morose en enfilant son casque.

« Salut Ju' », répondit Marley, en s'engouffrant dans un refuge, bientôt suivi de Johnny, aka DarkAngel666. « Grouiiiille ferme la porte, putain ! Y'a des zombies qui nous suivent ! »

« C'est bon, craque pas ton slip, je ferme… », protesta l'autre joueur avant de répondre lui aussi à Justin. « Salut Dju, la forme ? »

« Mouais… »

« Ta mère t'a encore pris la tête ? », s'esclaffa Marley tout en faisant le plein de munitions, de kits de soin et d'armes. « En même temps, tu cherches, mec. Il est quasiment une heure du mat'. T'étais où ? »

« J'étais avec Tom, on s'est posé sur le parking du centre commercial… », répondit Justin. « Et puis des potes à lui nous ont rejoint, des gars que je connaissais pas. L'ambiance a changé, je suis parti… »

« Ouais, vous avez encore chargé, quoi… », s'esclaffa Dark en rouvrant la porte de sortie de l'abri.

« Non, on a un peu fumé, pris quelques pilules, normal quoi… », marmonna Justin, les yeux déjà rivés sur la partie qu'il venait de rejoindre enfin.

« Fais gaffe, un Boomer près du hangar… », l'avertit Marley, tandis que Justin prenait un malin plaisir à faire exploser le zombie obèse, projetant une gerbe de suc verdâtre et gluant tout autour de lui.

Les trois garçons s'esclaffèrent. L'explosion d'un boomer était toujours un grand moment de joie. Les avatars de Marley et Dark partirent en avant et ce n'est qu'après avoir contourné un bâtiment qu'ils s'aperçurent qu'il manquait le troisième joueur. Revenant en arrière, ils virent que l'avatar de Justin s'était figé, en plein milieu du village fictif.

« Justin, qu'est-ce que tu fous, t'avances ou quoi ? », l'appela Marl dans son micro-casque. Mais il n'obtint pas de réponse.

« Il est afk… », maugréa Dark en soupirant. « C'était bien la peine de rejoindre la partie… Quand tu veux, tu reviens, mec… »

Mais les deux gamers attendirent longtemps le retour de leur ami. Celui-ci avait quitté son écran d'ordinateur en pleine partie, le front couvert de sueur. D'un pas mécanique, il s'était levé de son fauteuil, avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre puis était redescendu au rez-de-chaussée, pour ouvrir lentement le placard situé sous l'escalier.

Sa main se referma sur le manche du fusil Winchester à canon superposé de son grand père, puis sur les cartouches rangées dans un petit sac kaki. Il glissa deux cartouches à l'intérieur de l'arme et remonta d'un pas mesuré à l'étage. Dans la cuisine, sa mère ne remarqua même pas son passage.

Poussant la porte de la chambre de son frère, ce petit con qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis maintenant six ans, il se planta au pied du lit et leva lentement le canon.

Le premier coup fit exploser le crâne de l'enfant paisiblement endormi, projetant une gerbe de sang et de matière grise sur la couette Mickey, sur les toupies Beyblade abandonnées sur la table de chevet et sur le poster représentant des chevaux accroché au-dessus du lit.

Au rez-de chaussée, Mr et Mrs Strong sursautèrent et levèrent les yeux en direction de l'étage. C'est ensemble qu'ils s'élancèrent dans les escaliers, ensemble encore qu'ils coururent jusqu'à la chambre de leur fils cadet, Bradley, et ensemble toujours qu'ils en poussèrent la porte. Juste à temps pour voir leur fils aîné enfoncer le manche du fusil sur la couette rougie de sang, se pencher en avant pour mettre le canon dans sa bouche… et tirer.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Ouiii, oui, je sais encore une fin de chapitre qui fait froid dans le dos. Mais allez, y'a plein d'indices dedans, ça devient presque EVIDENT, là ! XD  
>J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, les explications de Théo, le dilemme d'Hermione et la session Ginny torchée avant le match…<strong>

**J'ai hâte d'avoir vos reviews ! En attendant, je vous fais des gros bisous et je vous dis à lundi prochain !**

**Xérès**


	4. Ch4 : La petite fée verte

**Ennemi(s) Intime(s)**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Ohayo-gozaimasu, mes p'tits poulets ! Dernière publication de chapitre avant mon départ en vacances, vous n'aurez donc pas de nouvelles de moi pendant 3 lundis soit 21 jours, soit tout un tas de dodos et même si je suis contente de partir loiiiiin, très loiiiin, j'appréhende aussi le fait d'arrêter d'écrire pendant aussi longtemps. Mais promis, j'aurai toujours mon petit carnet sur moi là-bas au cas où j'aurais envie d'écrire quelques scènes. Le prochain chapitre d'Ennemi(s) Intime(s) sera donc publié le 3 NOVEMBRE (sans faute). En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre disons… mouvementé et j'attends avec impatience vos impressions !**

**Merci à tous mes nouveaux followers (Namels, Craeks, ogdoc, Rosaline-Narcisse, TheodoreIsNott, Kannaha, invisible tear), ainsi qu'à Eliane Gil, Petitestef, cycy, Gouline971, Elena Grape, laloudu77, Piitchoun, Hardcoredrugs, Marion, MademOiselle235463, faerycyn, loulou, Madame La Duchesse, Audrey917000, luli123, Gratt'Papier, miss damdam, Fla, Passion Fugace, PetitMilou, Babar, Nanette45, Klywen, Elro, Areka Motionless, Loufoca-Granger, Goutte-de-Mer, L.E.V.W, Erza Robin pour leurs reviews et à ceux qui m'ont contactée sur Facebook.**

**RAR :**

**Anonyme du 29 septembre : merci pour ta review ! J'espère que tu t'es remis(e) du choc depuis… )**

**Anonyme 2 du 29 septembre : Merci à toi ! J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire !**

**Marion : oui, il s'agit bien d'une drogue mais pour le reste, tu n'as pas encore trouvé ni pourquoi, ni comment, ni qui ! ^^ Et pour Hermione, fais confiance au psy ) Merci pour ta review !**

**Loulou : Ah bah non, si je te dis si Théodore disparaît ou non, je révèle une partie de la fin, ce serait bête ! XD Par contre, je peux te dire qu'Hermione va en parler à Draco bientôt et surtout, Hermione ne souffrira pas comme dans Rise, c'est promis. Les intrigues ne sont pas centrées sur elle donc elle ne sera pas la cible de tortures ni d'horreurs, mais plutôt une protectrice et bien sûr elle cherchera à découvrir la vérité ) Voilà, j'espère que je t'ai rassurée, quand même ! Bises et merci pour ta review !**

**Fla : non, t'inquiète,Hermione ne va pas autant en baver que dans Rise ! Promis ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Klywen : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire :) Et merci pour ton message !**

**Chapitre 4 : La petite fée verte**

« Attention le voilà… », murmura Blaise en plongeant le nez dans son demi de bière.

A l'initiative d'un Harry Potter survolté, Blaise, Draco et Ron avaient accepté de se retrouver pour déjeuner dans un café londonien. Le Survivant traversa la salle, tira la dernière chaise libre à la table des trois autres et s'assit avec un sourire démesuré.

« Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? », demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants.

« Bonjour, déjà », railla Ron en haussant un sourcil narquois. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Bah, du match », reprit Harry, dont le sourire faiblit légèrement. « Vous l'avez regardé, pas vrai ? »

Blaise fronça les sourcils et regarda Draco. Le blond haussa les épaules puis se tourna vers Ron, les sourcils levés et le rouquin secoua la tête.

« Quel match ? », reprit Ron posément, tandis que Blaise se retenait tant bien que mal de glousser. « Il y avait un match ? »

Harry cessa aussitôt de sourire. « De Quidditch, oui. A la télé. Avec moi dedans », hacha-t-il comme s'ils étaient devenus fous.

« T'étais au courant, Blaisounet ? », demanda Ron en se tournant vers le métis.

« Absolument pas », nia ce dernier, tandis que Draco lui aussi secouait la tête avec gravité. « Tu jouais dedans, tu dis ? T'es sûr ? »

Un lourd silence s'abattit autour de la table, pendant lequel Harry regarda tour à tour ses trois amis, perplexe et oui, légèrement déçu. Puis Blaise ne put plus se retenir et se mit à ricaner, bientôt imité par ses deux complices. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce que vous pouvez être cons, je vous jure », maugréa-t-il en s'accoudant sur la table.

« Roh, c'est bon, on charrie », s'esclaffa Ron en tapant sur l'épaule d'Harry (lequel retrouvait néanmoins peu à peu le sourire). « Tu nous prends pour qui ? Ginny ne t'as pas dit qu'on s'était tous réunis chez Hermione et Blondinet pour te regarder ? »

« Ginny a dormi au Terrier, je ne suis rentré que tard dans la nuit chez nous, je ne l'ai pas encore vue, ni les enfants », avoua Harry avec une grimace.

« Elle a été atroce, tout du long. Une vraie groupie », grommela Ron en secouant la tête. « J'ai cru que j'allais l'assommer quand tu as attrapé le Vif. »

Harry éclata de rire. « Désolé d'avoir volontairement fait durer le supplice, alors… »

« Comment ça ? », l'interrogea Blaise en fronçant le nez.

Harry esquissa un rictus et baissa d'un ton. « En fait, j'aurais pu l'attraper bien plus tôt, ce Vif d'Or, mais les dirigeants de BBC1 nous ont demandé de faire durer le match entre 30 et 90 minutes au moins. Ça rapporte, vous comprenez… ? »

Les autres hochèrent la tête en silence et Harry se tourna vers Draco pour changer de sujet. « Comment va, Hermione ? Elle ne stresse pas trop ? La rentrée, c'est dans à peine six jours… »

Le blond haussa un sourcil éloquent. « Hier, je l'ai trouvée un peu sur les nerfs, mais aujourd'hui elle doit aller voir Goldberg alors… ça ira mieux après, j'en suis sûr », marmonna Draco en baissant les yeux. Bien qu'il soit conscient que le Dr Isaac Goldberg ait fait des miracles, il avait toujours eu du mal à évoquer la thérapie d'Hermione. Cela réveillait en lui bien trop de mauvais souvenirs.

« Elle va toujours le voir ? », s'étonna Harry. « Je croyais qu'elle allait mieux, ces dernières années. »

« Elle y retourne une à trois fois par an, pour… faire le point », répondit le Serpentard en haussant les épaules. « Il n'arrête pas de lui dire qu'elle pourrait très bien se passer de lui à présent, mais je ne sais pas… on dirait qu'elle a peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver si elle n'est plus suivie de temps en temps. »

Harry hocha la tête et esquissa un sourire encourageant. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Draco reprit la parole.

« J'ai décidé de lui faire ma demande », lâcha-t-il tandis que Blaise et Harry se fendaient d'un sourire immense et que Ron s'étouffait littéralement avec sa bière.

« Félicitations, vieux », fit le métis, ravi.

« Félicitations », renchérit Harry.

« Eh oh, elle a pas encore dit oui », grommela Ron en détournant les yeux.

Draco tourna ses iris de glace en direction de Weasley. Malgré l'amitié qui s'était installée avec les années, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait oublié qu'ils avaient été (et restaient encore un peu) rivaux en amour. « Quelque chose à ajouter, Patapon ? », grommela le blond en le fusillant du regard.

Ron haussa les épaules et lui adressa un grand sourire faux, en levant son verre dans sa direction. « Tous mes vœux de bonheur, Fouinette. »

~o~

Assise dans la salle d'attente du cabinet de psychiatrie Goldberg & Pritchard, Hermione attendait patiemment son tour. Elle avait hâte d'y être. Pas seulement pour parler enfin de ses problèmes personnels, mais aussi parce que le patient suivant du Dr Pritchard la mettait franchement mal à l'aise. Le type, pas très propre sur lui, ne cessait de la déshabiller du regard, une main plongée dans la large poche de son jean baggy usé jusqu'à la corde. Répugnant. Elle avait soigneusement évité de le regarder, jusqu'à ce que le type quitte son siège et vienne s'asseoir sur celui jusqu'à côté du sien.

Hermione se raidit et par réflexe, tourna la tête vers l'homme. Réprimant une grimace, elle constata qu'il puait le mauvais vin.

« Ils en mettent du temps, ces docteurs, pas vrai ? », murmura le type en humant l'odeur des cheveux d'Hermione. Celle-ci se décala hors de sa portée et le fusilla du regard. « On pourrait s'amuser, tous les deux, pour passer le temps ? Ce serait sacrément ironique, tiens… »

Lui jetant un regard méprisant (décidément, c'était un tic Malfoyen qu'elle prenait de plus en plus souvent…), elle haussa un sourcil. « Et en quoi ce serait ironique ? », demanda-t-elle sèchement, tout en éloignant légèrement son siège.

« Bah, je suis accro au sexe. Mais je me soigne ! », s'esclaffa le type avec un rire gras. « Et toi pourquoi t'es là, ma jolie ? »

Un sourire carnassier se faufila sur les lèvres d'Hermione et d'une voix sombre, elle répondit : « J'ai castré un homme avec une barre de fer. » Le sourire libidineux du pervers se figea aussitôt. « Et j'ai aimé ça », acheva Hermione en plissant les yeux.

Elle vit nettement l'homme déglutir, puis il se leva et regagna son premier siège, de l'autre côté de la salle d'attente. Hermione se retint d'éclater de rire et tenta de garder une expression menaçante. Heureusement, la porte du bureau de Goldberg s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le docteur et sa patiente précédente.

« A la semaine prochaine, Penny, portez-vous bien », salua le psychiatre tandis que la Penny en question lui serrait la main et traversait la salle d'attente pour se réfugier dans l'ascenseur. « Bonjour Hermione, c'est à nous. »

L'interpellée adressa un dernier regard de maniaque à l'accro du sexe, qui serra instinctivement les jambes, puis retenant un rictus, entra dans le bureau. Son sourire se figea cependant aussitôt lorsqu'elle se rappela pourquoi elle avait eu si hâte d'être là.

« Asseyez-vous, Hermione », proposa Goldberg en lui désignant un fauteuil en cuir moelleux. Le jeune psy, à peine 38 ans, se posa à son tour dans un fauteuil identique en face d'elle et croisa les jambes. Ses yeux d'un bleu électrique la transperçaient littéralement à chaque visite, au point qu'Hermione s'était parfois demandé s'il ne lisait pas dans ses patients comme dans des livres ouverts. « Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vus, tout se passe toujours bien dans votre vie ? »

Hermione leva les yeux et vit qu'il souriait, confiant. Il avait l'habitude depuis quelques temps qu'elle vienne le voir sans avoir de réel souci, même si elle s'évertuait à prétendre le contraire. Au début de sa thérapie, il avait sans relâche écouté ses cauchemars, le viol perpétré par Théodore, le récit des tortures infligées par les Mangemorts, puis sa séquestration en France. Ils avaient fait un travail gigantesque sur elle et avec le temps, les cauchemars s'étaient raréfiés, les souvenirs s'étaient atténués , les détails morbides envolés. Pourtant, quelque chose empêchait Hermione de cesser définitivement sa collaboration avec Isaac. Tout comme Draco, ses amis, sa famille, il était l'un des piliers sur lesquels elle avait reconstruit sa vie. Et elle craignait plus que tout que la fragile structure ne s'effondre si l'on en retirait la moindre pièce.

Toutefois, ce jour-là, elle ne venait pas pour rien.

« Il est revenu », dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Goldberg fronça les sourcils et se redressa dans son fauteuil. « Vous voulez dire… »

« Le type qui m'a violée et enlevée, oui », répondit-elle en détournant les yeux.

« Et… » Le psychiatre pinça les lèvres, soudain en alerte. « Vous allez bien ? Il ne vous a pas fait de mal ? »

Hermione hocha, puis secoua la tête, comme indécise sur la réponse à donner. « Eh bien… il ne m'a pas bousculée, ni agressée, que ce soit verbalement ou physiquement… Il prétend qu'il n'est pas revenu en Angleterre pour moi, mais je n'en crois pas un mot », marmonna Hermione, amère. « Je suis sûre qu'il attend que je baisse ma garde pour mieux me prendre par surprise. Je dois au contraire redoubler de vigilance, ce type est dangereux. »

« Où l'avez-vous vu ? », demanda Isaac.

« A la librairie. Il a dit que c'était le hasard mais… », Hermione se tut, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

« Vous ne le croyez pas », acheva le psychiatre tandis qu'elle secouait la tête en signe de dénégation. Goldberg lui jeta un regard en biais. « Qu'avez-vous ressenti en le voyant ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment où le docteur voulait en venir. C'était évident ce qu'elle avait ressenti, non ? « Je… j'étais terrorisée. Il a envahi mon espace personnel, il m'a touchée, m'a serrée contre lui… j'étais tétanisée, c'était comme si toutes les heures qu'on a passées ensemble vous et moi n'avaient servi à rien ! », déclara-t-elle avec une pointe d'hystérie. « J'ai été incapable de lever le petit doigt. S'il avait tenté quoi que ce soit, je n'aurai même pas réagi… Je me suis sentie si faible, si inutile, si… »

« Vulnérable ? », proposa Isaac et elle hocha la tête.

« Onze ans », gémit-elle en rejetant la tête en arrière pour la caler contre le dossier du fauteuil. « Onze ans et je suis toujours cette gamine terrorisée face à lui. Je n'ai absolument pas évolué. Un échec total. »

« Je ne vois pas les choses de cette manière », fit Goldberg d'une voix apaisante. « Vous avez dit qu'il n'avait rien tenté contre vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Eh bien… », Hermione réfléchit. Non, Théo ne s'était pas montré violent. Elle l'avait même trouvé plus apaisé, moins exalté que l'adolescent avide de pouvoir qu'elle avait quitté une décennie plus tôt. « Non, je suppose que non. Mais ça ne veut rien dire. C'est un psychopathe, on ne peut pas savoir ce qu'il a derrière la tête. »

« Peut-être », reprit le psychiatre en se retenant de corriger le psychopathe en sociopathe. C'était un écart de langage que faisait la plupart des gens. « Mais l'Hermione d'il y a dix ans n'aurait certainement pas fait la différence. Elle aurait paniqué et aurait peut-être provoqué l'affrontement, tandis que l'Hermione d'aujourd'hui a réagi de manière calme et réfléchie. Sinon, il ne vous aurait certainement pas laissée partir sans vous donner une leçon, je me trompe ? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, sciée. Elle n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle.

« Que pense Draco de tout cela ? Comment gère-t-il ce retour ? », demanda Isaac en la dévisageant.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre de plus belle et baissa les yeux, les joues en feu. « Euh… »

« Vous ne lui avez pas dit… », s'amusa Isaac en appuyant son menton sur sa main. Il la connaissait par cœur. Avant même de poser la question, il savait qu'elle n'en avait pas encore parlé à son petit ami. Il était même quasiment certain qu'elle avait décidé de laisser passer sa consultation AVANT de lui en parler.

« Je voulais d'abord voir avec vous… », fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Et si je n'étais pas là, Hermione ? », la rabroua-t-il gentiment. « Si j'avais décidé de laisser tomber la psychiatrie pour me reconvertir dans la vente de porte-monnaie en poil de chameau, qu'auriez-vous fait ? Vous auriez gardé cela secret jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ? Ou jusqu'à ce que votre ami l'apprenne tout seul comme un grand ? »

Hermione esquissa une mine boudeuse. Elle détestait se faire gronder comme une enfant de cinq ans.

« Si je vous parle ainsi, Hermione, c'est parce que je sais que vous êtes forte, au fond de vous. Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi et je persiste à croire que c'est le cas, malgré le retour de M. Nott », expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce. « Vous êtes suffisamment armée pour gérer la situation en adulte. Et pour cela, vous devez commencer par avertir Draco. »

Hermione déglutit et grimaça. « C'est que… il y a autre chose. »

Isaac lui lança un regard étrange, comme s'il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien lui être arrivé de plus grave que ça.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et se lança. Elle lui avoua tout. L'enfant qui portait ses gènes, la manipulation de Théo pour faire croire à celui-ci qu'elle était sa mère (même si c'était en partie vrai), la rentrée de cet enfant à Poudlard… Elle ne savait tout bonnement pas comment avouer tout cela à Draco. Et à voir la tête d'Isaac lorsqu'elle eut finit son histoire, il n'allait pas lui être d'un grand secours non plus.

« Je vois… », marmonna le psychiatre, perplexe. « Ce type est un grand malade. »

« Ça fait une décennie que je vous le dis », fit Hermione avec un rire nerveux. « Vous comprenez pourquoi je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à tout lui dire de but en blanc ? Il va faire une attaque ! »

« Je dois dire que je le comprends… », avoua Isaac en haussant les sourcils.

Hermione se renfrogna. « Vous ne m'aidez pas beaucoup, _docteur_… », grommela-t-elle tandis qu'il lui décochait un sourire amusé.

« Et vous, qu'avez-vous ressenti, face à cet enfant ? », reprit-il, inquisiteur.

Le visage de la Gryffondor se décomposa. « Vous allez me trouver horrible… », gémit-elle.

« Mais non, allez-y… », l'encouragea le médecin.

Elle soupira. « De l'indifférence. Je veux dire… il n'est rien pour moi et on dirait qu'il s'attend à ce que je sois la mère qu'il n'a jamais eue. J'en suis incapable ! », s'écria Hermione, avec une pointe de désarroi.

« C'est tout à fait légitime », répondit Isaac. « Vous n'avez pas voulu ni porté cet enfant. Vous n'êtes au courant de son existence que depuis 24 heures… Vous ne pouvez pas l'aimer simplement parce qu'on vous dit : ça, c'est votre fils. »

Hermione hocha la tête, tortillant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux autour de son index. « D'un autre côté, je m'en veux car il a l'air tellement différent de son père. Certes, il lui ressemble physiquement mais… j'ai l'impression que c'est un enfant adorable, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal ! Je m'en voudrais de le voir mal tourner parce que je l'ai rejeté ! »

Isaac hocha la tête et sourit. « Il ne sera pas avec son père à Poudlard. Vous pourrez passer du temps avec lui, apprendre à le connaître. Peut-être que vous ne vous sentirez jamais 'mère' de cet enfant, mais cela ne vous empêche pas d'établir un contact légèrement plus amical qu'une simple relation prof-élève. C'est à vous de voir. »

Hermione esquissa un pauvre sourire, rassérénée à l'idée d'être bientôt derrière les murs protecteurs de l'école de magie. Là-bas, Théodore ne pourrait rien contre elle, elle aurait la paix. Puis elle gémit de nouveau. « Et Draco ? »

Isaac grimaça. Lui aussi était à court d'idées en ce qui concernait la gestion de cet autre problème.

« La franchise, il n'y a que ça de vrai », répondit-il sans grande conviction. « Mais une approche en douceur ne serait pas du luxe. »

Hermione le fusilla du regard. « Wow, toutes ces années d'études de la psychologie pour en arriver à des solutions comme celle-là… Très impressionnant », railla-t-elle, tandis que son médecin riait sous cape.

« Je suis persuadé que vous saurez trouver les mots par vous-même, Hermione », la rassura-t-il avec un sourire en coin. « Mais comme je suis magnanime… »

« Et que je vous paie pour ça… », railla Hermione avec un sourire trop large pour être honnête.

« Eventuellement, oui ! », acquiesça le psychiatre. « Je vais quand même vous donner quelques conseils… »

~o~

« Il l'a revue, je le sens… », murmura Narcissa en s'adossant à la commode massive du salon du Manoir Malfoy.

Le Directeur de Poudlard, Séverus Rogue, en visite chez sa meilleure amie, poussa un soupir. « Tu te fais des idées, ça fait plus de deux ans qu'il n'a plus de contact, je ne vois pas pourquoi-

« Quand il est rentré à la maison, il me regardait avec encore plus de dédain que d'habitude », insista Narcissa sans attendre qu'il eût terminé sa phrase. « Comme après chaque fois qu'il couche avec _elle_. »

Lentement, Séverus s'avança vers elle et leurs regards se croisèrent. Iris noirs d'adulte déterminé contre océan bleu de femme délaissée. « Je t'ai déjà dit ce que j'en pensais, Cissy. Tu sais qu'il te trompe occasionnellement depuis des années. Pourquoi tu ne divorces pas, tout simplement ? »

« On ne DIVORCE PAS d'un Malfoy ! », s'écria Narcissa avec une pointe d'hystérie. Nerveuse, elle se mordilla l'ongle du pouce, tandis que Rogue se rapprochait encore, posant une main sur son épaule. « J'ai cru que je pourrais le supporter… », reprit-elle en secouant la tête. « J'ai cru qu'en le laissant batifoler avec une Moldue, cela le ferait changer de comportement vis-à-vis d'Hermione et de Draco… J'ai cru… » Mais Séverus ne sut jamais la troisième chose que Narcissa croyait car elle se tut et pinça les lèvres, les scellant définitivement.

Son ami sourit et étouffa un rire. « Fermer les yeux sur l'infidélité de ton mari dans l'espoir d'améliorer la vie de ton fils, c'est du toi tout craché… », souffla-t-il, tandis qu'elle lui jetait un regard mi-amusé, mi-agacé. « Tu te rappelles la dernière fois que nous avons eu cette conversation ? », reprit-il en la sentant frémir.

« Séverus… », commença Narcissa en fronçant les sourcils. « Ne commence pas. C'était une erreur. Lucius n'a peut-être aucun scrupule à cracher sur ses vœux de mariage, mais je ne suis pas comme ça. »

« Alors quitte-le », la pressa Rogue en approchant son front de celui de Narcissa. « Je saurai prendre soin de toi. Bien mieux que Lucius ne l'a jamais fait. »

Narcissa leva les yeux vers ceux de Séverus, se rappelant à quel point leur seule et unique étreinte deux ans plus tôt avait été douce. Elle y avait trouvé le réconfort, alors même que son époux la trompait avec une femme de vingt ans de moins qu'elle, mais au réveil, elle n'avait pas pu se regarder dans la glace. Narcissa était de ces femmes qui respectent leurs engagements, quoi qu'il arrive. Mais la vue des lèvres de son ami de toujours, se rapprochant subrepticement des siennes, réclamant amour, affection, fidélité et respect, était tentante. Encore une fois, comme deux ans plus tôt, Narcissa Malfoy sentit un petit diablotin la piquer de son trident et la pousser en direction de l'adultère. Alors que ses lèvres effleuraient celles de Séverus, une voix résonna dans le hall d'entrée du Manoir.

« Maman ?! »

Surprise, Narcissa repoussa violemment le torse de Rogue et eut tout juste le temps de se recomposer un visage détendu avant que son unique fils ne fasse irruption dans le salon.

« Draco ? », fit-elle d'une voix dangereusement haut perchée et absolument pas naturelle. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Sur sa gauche, elle entendit nettement Séverus soupirer et se tourner en direction des doubles portes qui marquaient l'entrée de la pièce. Draco Malfoy s'y tenait, bien droit dans son costume noir et Séverus pensa qu'il quittait tout juste son travail. Le jeune homme regarda tour à tour sa mère, puis son ancien professeur de Potions, les sourcils légèrement froncés. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux à faire cette tête ? On dirait deux gamins qui ont boulotté un paquet de bonbons en douce… », railla le blond en s'avançant pour embrasser sa mère sur une joue.

Narcissa laissa échapper un rire bref et aigu, à peu près aussi authentique que sa voix, et secoua la tête. « Comment vas-tu mon chéri ? »

Draco serra la main de Rogue avec un hochement de tête, puis se tourna de nouveau vers sa génitrice. « Euh, bien… très bien, même. En fait, j'aurais un petit service à te demander… »

« Hmm ? », fit-elle en fixant Draco droit dans les yeux. Elle évitait ostensiblement de regarder autre chose que les prunelles de son fils (et par autre chose, il s'agissait bien entendu de Séverus Rogue) et son regard devint tellement fixe que Draco lui-même commença à se sentir mal à l'aise.

« Maman, tu es sûre que ça va ? », s'enquit le blond en jetant un regard interrogateur à Rogue. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais oui », le rabroua Narcissa. « Alors, de quoi as-tu besoin ? »

Draco décida de laisser tomber, il ne saurait manifestement rien, et de passer à la véritable raison de sa visite. « Eh bien en fait… j'aurais besoin que tu me donnes ta bague… », marmonna-t-il en se préparant psychologiquement au concert de couinements qui n'allait pas manquer de suivre.

« Ma bague ? », fit- d'abord Narcissa en fronçant les sourcils. Puis soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Ma bague ! Tu veux dire… Ma bague de fian- Oh MERLIN, ma bague de fi-, ma bague de-, ma bague ! »

Draco la regarda bégayer avec une mine un peu inquiète, tout en se demandant si sa mère n'était pas en train de faire un accident vasculaire-cérébral… Mais celle-ci se jeta alors à son cou, l'étouffant presque. Par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère, qui sautillait sur place tout en le serrant de toute la force de ses bras, Draco jeta un regard légèrement agacé à Rogue. Ce genre de démonstrations d'affection maternelle en public l'avait toujours dérangé. Mais Narcissa n'avait jamais cessé de lui faire subir les outrages de son amour inconditionnel de mère, et ce bien qu'il approche aujourd'hui de la trentaine.

S'arrachant soudain de son fils, Narcissa tira aussitôt les deux bagues qui trônaient sur son index gauche, pour lui tendre la bague de fiançailles des Malfoys, avant de renfiler son alliance. « N'oublie pas que c'est à toi de trouver l'anneau pour le mariage. La bague de fiançailles se transmet de génération en génération mais l'alliance est propre à chaque-

« Je sais, Maman, je sais », s'empressa de lui assurer son fils avant d'avoir droit à l'histoire complète en huit volumes des us et coutumes de la grande famille Malfoy.

Narcissa se tut et prit une mine contrite, comme si elle savait parfaitement qu'elle parlait trop. Mais les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent aussitôt. Rien, pas même le caractère bougon de son fils n'aurait pu l'empêcher de faire éclater sa joie à cet instant précis. D'un geste vif, elle plaqua ses mains fines sur les joues de Draco et lui fit balloter la tête de gauche à droite. « Oh, mon petit garçon, qui va se marier ! », jubila-t-elle, tandis que Draco levait les yeux au ciel, le visage toujours malmené par les paumes de sa mère. « Quand est-ce que tu vas lui faire ta demande ? », l'interrogea-t-elle, excitée comme une puce.

« Avant la rentrée… », répondit Draco en haussant les épaules. « Je vais l'inviter au restaurant… »

Narcissa hocha la tête. « Peu importe l'endroit, je suis sûre que ce sera parfait. Hermione t'aime tellement… »

Draco allait sourire quand il vit l'un des yeux de sa mère commencer à larmoyer. « Ok, là, je crois qu'il est temps que je parte », railla-t-il en se détournant. Il n'avait pas fait un pas en direction de la sortie que son téléphone vibra dans la poche de son pantalon. Il se figea pour le saisir, sans remarquer derrière lui sa mère qui se tournait vers Séverus en esquissant une petite danse frénétique de la victoire. Il appuya sur la touche pour allumer l'écran et vit qu'il venait de recevoir un SMS d'Hermione.

**J'ai réservé un resto ce soir ! Ce sera l'occasion de fêter la rentrée et de discuter en amoureux… :3 Je t'attends à la maison. Je t'aime**

Draco haussa les sourcils. « Alors ça, c'est bizarre ! », lâcha-t-il tout haut, tandis que dans son dos, sa mère se figeait dans ses pas de danse pour se retourner vers lui.

« Quoi donc ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Hermione me propose un restau, tu parles d'une coïncidence… », répondit-il avec un petit rire. « Bon, j'imagine que ça va se faire ce soir, finalement ! »

Le blond baissa la tête pour pianoter sur l'écran et composer sa réponse. Dans le fond de la pièce, Narcissa avait recommencé sa folle sarabande.

**Les grands esprits se rencontrent… j'allais t'en proposer un ! Hmm, discuter, c'est tout ? Je suis déçu… )**

« Je me demande de quoi elle veut me parler… », marmonna le jeune homme en appuyant sur « Envoyer ».

« Elle est peut-être enceinte ?! », glapit sa mère, enthousiaste.

Draco se tourna vers elle avec un sourire narquois. « Maman, si Hermione était enceinte, le premier au courant ce serait lui », railla-t-il en désignant Rogue du doigt. Le Directeur de Poudlard haussa un sourcil interrogateur. « Pour vous supplier de ne pas lui accorder la moindre minute de congé maternité. Si elle le pouvait, elle accoucherait en donnant ses cours… », acheva-t-il en grommelant.

Rogue laissa échapper un ricanement. Effectivement, cela ressemblerait beaucoup à Miss Granger. Ou plutôt la future Mrs Malfoy. Avec un sourire satisfait, Séverus Rogue décida de patienter encore un peu au Manoir jusqu'au retour de Lucius. Il y avait des choses en ce monde dont il était indispensable d'être témoin. La tête de Lucius apprenant que son unique héritier allait bel et bien épouser une née-Moldue en faisait partie.

~o~

D'un geste fébrile, Hermione saisit son portable pour lire la réponse de Draco.

**Les grands esprits se rencontrent… j'allais t'en proposer un ! Hmm, discuter, c'est tout ? Je suis déçu… )**

_Il plaisante…_, pensa Hermione avec une pointe d'agacement. _Je suis en train de me préparer à lui annoncer que son pire cauchemar est devenu réalité, et lui… il plaisante._

La jeune femme soupira. Plus les heures passaient, plus les conseils d'Isaac (_« Allez-y en douceur, emmenez-le dans un endroit agréable, montrez-lui que toute cette situation vous ronge et que vous avez besoin de son soutien… tout se passera bien… »_) lui paraissaient aussi utiles qu'un trou du cul au niveau du coude.

_Hermione, tu deviens vulgaire, c'est la fin des haricots…_, se morigéna-t-elle tandis que ses ongles tapotaient nerveusement l'accoudoir de son canapé. Cela faisait au moins vingt minutes, depuis qu'elle avait réservé deux couverts au Ledbury, qu'elle végétait dans le sofa moelleux, fixant sans ciller l'écran noir de la télévision. Elle avait essayé de travailler, de lire, de faire des mots croisés (_elle détestait_ les mots croisés, par Merlin !), mais rien, elle n'arrivait à rien. D'un geste rageur, elle saisit la télécommande et alluma le téléviseur, zappant furieusement les chaînes sans même regarder les programmes qui défilaient.

Enfin, après un nombre incalculable de pressions sur les boutons de la zapette, après avoir aperçu ce que la Terre entière recelait d'émissions de télé, le cliquètement caractéristique de la porte d'entrée retentit et Hermione se figea, cessant de martyriser la télécommande. A l'écran, l'image se stabilisa sur un reportage retraçant le largage des deux bombes H sur Hiroshima et Nagasaki en août 45. Hermione vit le champignon atomique noir et blanc se former à l'écran, et ne put s'empêcher de penser que sa vie allait bientôt ressembler à ce spectacle de désolation. _Même ma télé se fout de moi…, _pensa-t-elle, avec amertume. La porte d'entrée se referma en claquant. Avec un peu de chance, ce n'était pas Draco, après tout. Ça pouvait être sa mère qui passait à l'improviste, ou Ginny, ou un représentant du câble. Ou un Témoin de Jéhovah. _Oh oui, Jéhovah, envoyez-moi un de vos témoins, là, maintenant, tout de suite… Tout sauf Draco._

« Hermione ? », fit la voix du blond sur un ton particulièrement joyeux.

_Et merde. _Dans sa tête, Hermione frappa métaphoriquement trois coups de théâtre sur la paroi de son crâne. Le spectacle allait commencer. _Comment ma vie est (re)devenue un cauchemar, Acte I, Scène I, écrit et dirigé par Miss Hermione Granger._

~o~

Elle ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi Draco avait insisté pour qu'elle passe l'une de ses plus jolies robes (et l'une de ses plus décolletées aussi, mais ça à la limite, elle savait pourquoi…). Elle avait donc enfilé, la mort dans l'âme, une robe courte et vaporeuse rouge à bretelles et col en V, ainsi que des escarpins assortis et hors de prix offerts par Narcissa à l'un de ses anniversaires. Elle les adorait, bien qu'ils lui fassent atrocement mal aux pieds. Mais ce soir, la douleur de ses petons lui paraissait bien moindre en comparaison du drame qui allait se jouer d'ici quelques secondes. Elle regarda avec appréhension son petit ami terminer son dessert. On y était. Le moment fatidique. Elle devait parler.

« Quand j'y pense, j'étais sur le point de te proposer un restau dans la semaine et toi tu en réserves un pour le soir même… », gloussa Draco, tout en terminant sa savoureuse tartelette aux fraises et au miel.

La gorge nouée, Hermione ne put qu'esquisser un sourire de guingois et hocher la tête. Elle déglutit douloureusement et parvint à articuler. « Je me suis dit que ce serait bien, avant de commencer la rentrée et d'être ensuite plongée dans la folie des cours et des copies à corriger… »

Draco la regarda par-dessus leurs verres, ses yeux pétillants de malice. « Oui, tu as eu une _excellente_ idée, vraiment. »

_Oh mon dieu, comment je vais pouvoir lui dire, il a l'air tellement heureux d'être là…_, paniqua intérieurement Hermione en tentant de sourire un peu plus franchement. Elle avait repoussé le moment de lui avouer ses mésaventures jusqu'au dessert, mais maintenant qu'elle y était, elle se sentait se dégonfler comme un vulgaire ballon de baudruche. _Je ne vais pas y arriver si je ne me lance pas maintenant…, allez Hermione, un peu de courage, bon Dieu…_

« Draco, il faut que je-

« Hermione, je voulais te dire-

Les deux amoureux échangèrent un regard surpris. Ils avaient commencé une phrase tous les deux en même temps et, son courage l'abandonnant, Hermione éclata d'un rire nerveux et agita la main. « Toi d'abord ! », grinça-t-elle en maudissant intérieurement sa propre lâcheté.

« Comme tu voudras. Mais avant ça… », répondit le blond avec un sourire ravi. Hermione le vit se retourner et attirer l'attention d'un serveur, qui arriva au petit trot.

« Monsieur ? »

« Une bouteille de votre meilleur champagne, s'il vous plaît », demanda-t-il, tandis que le serveur approuvait d'un hochement de tête. Draco se retourna vers elle et ce qu'elle vit dans son regard aurait normalement dû la projeter sur un petit nuage. Il la dévorait des yeux, d'un regard tellement empreint de passion qu'elle ne voyait qu'une seule conversation possible après ça…

_Non, je me fais des idées. Il va sûrement m'annoncer qu'il a vendu une maison hors de prix et qu'on est désormais millionnaires. Ou que son père s'est fait liposucer le cerveau et qu'il est devenu mon plus grand fan. Ça ne peut pas être autre chose. Ça ne DOIT pas être autre chose. Pas ce soir, pas maintenant !_

« Hermione », fit doucement Draco en tendant la main vers la sienne sur leur petite table carrée. Hermione vit ses doigts glisser dans la paume du blond comme dans un film au ralenti. « Je ne pourrai jamais te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis ce jour où tu as débarqué dans mon Manoir. Tu m'as sauvé. De toutes les façons possibles. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur le monde qui m'entourait, sur moi-même. Tu as-

Un bourdonnement atroce emplit les oreilles d'Hermione. Elle avait cessé de respirer, cessé de penser, cessé de… tout en fait. Elle ne pouvait que regarder, impuissante, les événements se dérouler devant ses yeux, telle la spectatrice de sa propre tragédie. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire sa demande sur un mensonge, un non-dit, un secret. Car c'était forcément cela dont il s'agissait : une demande en mariage. Elle s'y était attendue depuis son retour en Angleterre et sa titularisation à Poudlard. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait été ravie d'accepter mais pas aujourd'hui, pas alors qu'elle lui mentait par omission. C'était contre tous ses principes. Mais d'un autre côté, l'arrêter maintenant ? L'interrompre aussi brutalement alors qu'il lui faisait la plus longue déclaration d'amour qu'un membre de la famille Malfoy ait jamais dû faire à une femelle ? Impensable, inhumain. Les poumons d'Hermione commencèrent à se faire douloureux, par manque d'air, mais même alors, elle n'eut pas le réflexe de les remplir. Peut-être que si elle se laissait mourir d'asphyxie, là, sur sa chaise, tout s'arrêterait avant que le monde ne bascule.

Toujours tétanisée, elle regardait les lèvres de Draco bouger, sans pour autant comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Mais elle se doutait de ce que ces lèvres disaient. Et dans peu de temps, quelques minutes, voire quelques secondes, ces lèvres allaient prononcer quatre mots : Veux-tu m'épouser ? La gorge sèche, Hermione vit Draco lâcher brièvement sa main pour plonger la sienne dans sa poche et en ressortir une petite rose rouge, dont la tige était coupée au ras de la fleur. Glissé entre les pétales écarlates, Hermione vit un magnifique diamant monté sur un anneau en argent scintiller à la lumière des spots du restaurant huppé. _Oh non, il faut que j'intervienne. Il faut que j'intervienne ! Je ne peux pas ne rien lui dire !_

Retrouvant soudain l'usage de ses muscles, de ses poumons et de ses cordes vocales, Hermione se redressa vivement sur sa chaise et ouvrit grand la bouche.

« Draco, je- ! »

« Tiens, ça alors… Qu'est-ce que ce _fichu_ monde est petit ! »

La bouche d'Hermione se referma aussi sec. Cette voix. Elle détestait cette voix. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, elle fut presque heureuse de l'entendre. Draco, en revanche, s'était figé, la rose toujours à la main et fixait un point juste derrière l'épaule gauche d'Hermione. Celle-ci n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui se trouvait derrière elle. _Sa voix_. Identifiable entre toutes.

Les joues de Draco passèrent par tout un panel de couleurs étranges, tremblèrent, se contractèrent, se gonflèrent. Son nez se fronça, se détendit, se fronça de nouveau. Et ses yeux… ses yeux auraient pu tuer jusqu'au dernier convive et membre du personnel du restaurant, si seulement on leur en avait donné l'occasion.

La nuque aussi raide qu'un manche à balai, Hermione tourna lentement la tête et leva les yeux vers Théodore Nott, planté juste à côté de son épaule. Malgré le petit sourire narquois qu'il arborait sans arrêt et son apparente décontraction, Hermione put voir que son regard était rivé sur la rose et transpirait la fureur. La rage. Le meurtre. _Oh oh…_

Théodore baissa les yeux pour venir rencontrer le regard effarouché d'Hermione. Pendant l'espace d'une seconde, une toute petite seconde, elle fut soulagée. Maintenant que Théodore était là, Draco était au courant de son retour. Cela faisait une mauvaise nouvelle de moins à annoncer elle-même à son petit ami. Mais la petite seconde s'écoula et elle sentit son estomac se nouer en voyant le regard de Nott s'assombrir encore plus. Aussi noir que l'Enfer. Et le soulagement d'Hermione ficha le camp aussi vite qu'il était venu lorsque le brun reprit la parole, avec une lenteur absolument insupportable.

« Deux fois que je _tombe sur toi_ en deux jours, Hermione, je vais commencer à penser que tu me suis… » Sourire bright. Regard de braise. Petit rire mesquin.  
>Hermione sentit littéralement le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds et l'engloutir. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui allait suivre.<p>

Le visage de Draco se tourna lentement vers elle. La phrase de Théodore se répercutait inlassablement dans son crâne et il analysa difficilement ce qu'elle impliquait. Hermione l'avait vu. Hier. _Hier_, quand elle lui avait semblé étrange. _Hier_ quand il lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas et qu'elle avait _prétendu_ être stressée par la rentrée. Le regard catastrophé qu'Hermione lui rendit confirma que Nott disait vrai. Draco se leva soudain, le poing serré sur la rose, qu'il fourra vivement dans sa poche. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, tandis que l'expression de Nott trahissait la satisfaction qu'il éprouvait face au spectacle.

« Un problème, mon vieux ? », ne put s'empêcher de railler Théodore en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Hermione leva les yeux vers le brun, le suppliant du regard de ne pas en rajouter. Mais il l'ignora. C'est alors que tout bascula. Le poing de Draco lâcha la rose dans sa poche et se serra de nouveau, à vide, tellement fort que ses jointures blanchirent. Il releva la tête vers Nott et sa mâchoire se contracta de nouveau. Puis il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit, comme s'il tentait de dire quelque chose sans y parvenir. Hermione haussa un sourcil, inquiète. _Oh Merlin, je le savais, il fait une attaque._

Puis Draco cessa d'essayer de parler et referma la bouche. Nouvelle contraction des mâchoires, nouveau regard meurtrier. Et il sauta à la gorge de Théodore Nott.

~o~

Les gorilles qui gardaient l'entrée du Ledbury projetèrent les deux jeunes hommes ensanglantés et débraillés sur le trottoir. Hermione trottina derrière eux et sortit du restaurant, rouge de honte, les bras serrés autour de sa veste et de celle de Draco, qu'il avait abandonnée sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« ET NE VOUS AVISEZ PAS DE REVENIR ICI, SINON ON APPELLE LES FLICS ! », beugla l'un des vigiles en les menaçant de son index pointé.

Hermione passa, toujours en trottant, devant les deux hommes, s'inclinant et s'excusant tour à tour, les joues en feu. « Désolée. Vraiment. Désolée, nous partons. Nous paierons pour les dégâts, voici ma carte de visite. Mes coordonnées sont dessus. Encore désolée. Désolée… »

Les deux gorilles leur lancèrent un dernier regard menaçant et rentrèrent à l'intérieur du restaurant en bombant le torse. Etendu sur le bitume, Théodore Nott épongeait le sang qui coulait de son nez, de sa lèvre supérieure et de son arcade sourcilière à l'aide de sa manche, laquelle rougissait à vue d'œil. A deux mètres de là, Draco couché sur le flanc plaquait une main sur l'énorme bosse qui gonflait progressivement sur son front, résultat du magnifique coup de boule avec lequel il avait ouvert le combat. Droit dans le pif de Nott. L'un des moments les plus satisfaisants de la vie de Draco. Le seul son du cartilage craquant sous la peau l'avait presque fait jouir. Presque.

Les mandales des deux gros balèzes qui les avaient séparés ensuite, beaucoup moins.

« Oh putain… », maugréa le blond en roulant sur l'autre flanc.

Théodore renifla misérablement, observant le sang couler à grosses gouttes de son visage jusque sur le sol. Les talons d'Hermione claquèrent sur le trottoir et les deux garçons levèrent leurs visages tuméfiés et sanguinolents dans sa direction.

« J'espère que vous êtes fiers de vous ! », s'égosilla-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches et les yeux gonflés de larmes. « Bravo ! Quel SPECTACLE ! QUELLE MATURITÉ ! »

Un nouveau gargouillis humide retentit du côté de Théodore, lorsque celui-ci pencha la tête en arrière pour arrêter son hémorragie nasale.

« En ce qui me concerne, c'était ça ou l'Avada Kedavra direct… », grogna Draco en se mettant difficilement à genoux. Les coups de poings de Théodore, puis ceux des deux vigiles, avaient enfoncé ses côtes et il restait plié en deux, la position droite étant trop douloureuse.

« Z'est za, gomme zi d'édais azez fort bour me duer, gros daze », anonna Théodore, la tête toujours en arrière.

« Quoi ? T'as dit, quoi, là ? Aouh ! », s'écria Draco avant de se plier de nouveau en deux de douleur. Hermione s'avança vers lui pour lui porter secours mais il tendit la main en avant et la fusilla du regard. « Non, Hermione, là pour l'instant je n'ai pas très envie que tu m'approches. »

Théodore crachota doucement, le sang qui ne coulait plus par son nez tombant à présent au fond de sa gorge. Pour une raison qu'Hermione ne comprenait pas, Théodore n'avait pas utilisé la magie pour se défendre. Il s'était contenté de se battre mano a mano avec Draco, alors que dix ans plus tôt, il lui aurait sûrement brisé la nuque d'un simple claquement de doigt. Mais la jeune femme n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Même s'il était temporairement très fâché contre elle, Draco n'était ni mort ni coupable de meurtre. Elle considérait donc que ça s'était plutôt bien terminé. _Oui, enfin, il ne sait pas encore pour Elias_, marmonna une petite voix dans sa tête, qu'elle fit taire aussitôt. Voyant que Draco avait vraiment du mal à se mettre debout, elle ignora son interdiction de l'approcher et le força à s'appuyer contre elle.

« Est-ce que ça va ? », demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« D'après toi ? », maugréa le blond en s'accrochant néanmoins à ses épaules.

Un nouveau crachotement particulièrement répugnant s'éleva depuis le bitume et Hermione roula des yeux avant de se tourner vers Théodore. « Oh et toi, ne mets pas la tête en arrière ! C'est le meilleur moyen pour qu'un caillot se forme dans ton nez ! Et arrête ces bruits ignobles ! »

Théodore remit sa tête en position normale et lui jeta un regard qu'elle identifia comme étant amusé malgré ses paupières tuméfiées. Puis il se mit debout et rajusta avec autant de dignité que possible sa veste noire et le col de sa chemise maintenant tachée de sang. Les deux premiers boutons avaient été arrachés dans la bataille et Théodore jeta un regard contrarié en direction des lambeaux de tissus arrachés autour du col.

« Tu as ruiné une chemise à 800 dollars, tu en es conscient Malfoy ? », grommela-t-il avec un soupir théâtral.

Draco écarquilla les yeux. _Quel culot !_ « Et toi, tu viens de ruiner ma demande en mariage, pauvre con ! »

« Quoi, une demande en mariage, ça ? Dans ce restaurant de petits bourgeois ? Je croyais que tu avais meilleur goût, _mon ami_… », se moqua Théodore, tandis qu'Hermione se renfrognait.

_Il est très bien ce restaurant…, _eut-elle tout juste le temps de penser avant de sentir Draco la repousser sans ménagement pour s'élancer de nouveau en direction de Théo.

« Ça y est, c'est bon, je vais me le faire », gronda le blond en claudiquant jusqu'à son rival, lequel lâcha son nez pour brandir les poings devant lui, bien décidé à riposter cette fois. Ses doigts ne faisant plus pression sur ses narines, le sang se remit à couler librement. Hermione courut pour devancer Draco (ce qui ne fut pas très difficile, même avec des talons de 8 centimètres, compte tenu de son état) et se planta entre les deux boxeurs amateurs en tendant les bras pour les séparer.

« STOP ! CA SUFFIT, MAINTENANT ! VOUS ÊTES RIDICULES ! », aboya-t-elle en mimant les mouvements de Draco de manière à ne pas lui laisser la moindre ouverture pour frapper Théodore. Derrière Hermione, Théodore esquissa un sourire triomphant en direction du blond, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione fasse volte-face vers lui et le fusille du regard. La seconde d'après, elle lui administrait une gifle à lui décoller la tête. « Et toi, si tu trouvais ce restaurant si petit bourgeois, comme tu dis, tu n'avais qu'à pas y entrer et nous foutre la paix ! », cracha-t-elle tandis qu'il plaquait une main sur sa joue, avec un air ahuri. « DRACO ! ON RENTRE ! »

Et avant que le blond ait pu émettre une seule protestation, elle attrapa son bras et ils transplanèrent.

~o~

Le poing serré du sergent Stuart Wilcox, de la police londonienne, frappa doucement la porte du bureau de son supérieur. Celui-ci leva le nez de sa paperasse et fronça les sourcils.

« Hmm ? », grogna-t-il, ce qui dans le langage de l'inspecteur Benjamin Hodgkin, 38 ans et petit prodige des Stups britanniques, signifiait qu'il était une heure bien trop avancée dans la nuit pour oser lui faire parvenir de nouveaux dossiers à feuilleter.

« L'analyse toxico préliminaire du jeune qui a buté son petit frère hier soir… », annonça Stuart tandis que l'inspecteur tendait le bras dans sa direction pour qu'il lui donne le dossier. « Vous allez jamais deviner ce qu'on a trouvé. »

Benjamin « Ben » Hodgkin, ouvrit le dossier cartonné et parcourut rapidement les premières observations du labo de l'Institut Médico-Légal, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur les passages surlignés au Stabilo® jaune. « Merde… », marmonna-t-il en se frottant le menton. « Méphédrone, méthylenedioxypyrovalerone, et… bon sang. »

« Et ces deux autres ingrédients à la con que personne n'arrive à identifier, ouais », marmonna Stuart en hochant la tête. « Le labo est toujours dessus. »

Hodgkin laissa retomber le dossier sur son bureau et se frotta les yeux des deux mains. Cela faisait plus de 36 heures qu'il n'avait pas dormi et manifestement, ce n'était pas tout de suite qu'il allait pouvoir se glisser dans ses draps. « T'es en train de me dire que le taré des quais et ce jeune ont tous les deux pris la même merde avant de buter leurs victimes ? », marmonna-t-il en clignant des paupières.

Stuart acquiesça gravement. « Même chose. Un cocktail qui cartonne, d'après les gars du labo. La méphédrone provoque l'angoisse, la paranoïa et l'autre, la MDPV c'est un stimulant dérivé des amphétamines. Ces deux ingrédients ensemble se retrouvent notamment dans la composition de cette drogue récente, les « sels de bain ». La nouveauté, ce sont les deux autres trucs qu'on n'a pas réussi à trouver. » Stuart mit les mains dans ses poches et esquissa un sourire narquois. « Ils l'ont appelée la Green Fairy, à cause de la couleur de la gélule. »

Hodgkin lui jeta un regard torve.

« La petite fée verte, quoi », insista Stuart, face à l'absence de réaction de son collègue.

« Je sais oui, en référence à l'absinthe », grommela Benjamin en secouant la tête. « Vous faites chier, merde. »

Le visage du sergent Wilcox se décomposa quelque peu.

« Dès qu'il y a une nouvelle saloperie qui débarque sur le marché, vous pouvez pas vous empêcher de lui donner un nom _cool_, hein ? », s'énerva Benjamin avec une expression courroucée. « C'est pas déjà assez vendeur sans ça ou quoi ? »

« Je vous prie de m'excuser, Monsieur », se rattrapa Wilcox, penaud. Hodgkin soupira et secoua la tête. Quelque chose le turlupinait. Les deux ingrédients inconnus, ce n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait trouver habituellement sur le marché. Du moins pas sur le marché qu'il avait toujours connu. Le marché d'avant l'arrivée des sorciers dans leur monde. Son regard bleu électrique se posa sur son téléphone portable, abandonné près de son clavier d'ordinateur. _Peut-être _qu'elle_ saura quelque chose ?_, pensa-t-il en pinçant les lèvres. D'un geste vif, il attrapa l'appareil et ses doigts volèrent sur le clavier pour naviguer dans son carnet de contacts. Arrivé à la lettre S, il cliqua sur l'entrée Stone, Aria et appuya sur OK. Ça faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles. Et si elle ne répondait pas ?

Benjamin avait rencontré Aria Stone, alors tout juste diplômée du barreau, quelques années plus tôt et ils étaient sortis un bout de temps ensemble, mais la jeune femme avait très vite mis un terme à leur relation. Sans aucune raison valable. Benjamin avait supposé qu'il y avait un autre homme mais sans jamais en avoir la confirmation. Il ne savait pas vraiment si Aria pourrait connaître l'origine des ingrédients mystérieux ou au moins lui confirmer qu'ils étaient d'origine sorcière. Mais il se devait de chercher dans cette direction. _Arrête de te chercher des excuses, Ben, tu crèves juste d'envie de l'appeler…_ Poussant un soupir agacé, il appuya sur l'icône vert de composition du numéro.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bon, vous avez vu, j'ai été cool, je n'ai pas fait de trop gros cliffhanger avant mes vacances ! Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Le cassage de gueule de Théo ? La demande en mariage ratée ? L'évolution de la relation Séverus-Narcissa ?  
>En attendant vos reviews, je vous rappelle que le prochain chapitre sera publié le <strong>**3 NOVEMBRE**** et je vous fais de gros bisous ! Promis, je publierai sur Facebook quelques photos du Japon et notamment de ****Universal Studios Japan**** à Osaka, où nous allons visiter le ****parc d'attraction Harry Potter ! **

**A bientôt et des bisous**

**Xérès**


	5. Ch 5 : Coffee & Crime

**Ennemi(s) Intime(s)**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Me revoilà enfin après cette looongue absence mais je pense que vous ne m'en voudrez pas tant ce nouveau chapitre est riche en informations, temps forts et moments à glacer les sangs ! J'avoue j'ai mis le paquet, c'est l'effet Halloween, sûrement ! Bonne lecture ! J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews !**

**Merci à tous mes nouveaux followers ( , Nobuta-chuunyuu, love-in-your-eyes02, unionily, ThuyNhyD, baby japonnaiz, drgabrilus, LaPolichinelle, Zezely, chachoub, Noolane, Serpent d'Argent, PouleauPotter, diaman, , DreamsWritters, Plume DeSerpent), ainsi qu'à Erza Robin, cycy, Eliane Gil, MademOiselle235463, Petitestef, Elena Grape, Marion, TatieBella, Gouline971, miss damdam, Nekozuni, Earcil, loulou, L.E.V.W, Hardcordedrugs, laloudu77, Audrey917000, Areka Motionless, Babar, Gratt'Papier, Goutte-de-Mer, K.G. Pierce, okami shiroi, PetitMilou, TiteTyLee, ecathe38, Alaska66, Loufoca-Granger, Mione159 pour leurs reviews et à ceux qui m'ont contactée sur Facebook.**

**RAR :**

**Cycy : Ouais, on va mettre Draco sous Green Fairy, peut-être qu'il encaissera mieux la nouvelle… Ou pas. (La réponse plus bas). Pauvre Théo, pourquoi vous voulez toutes le tuer ? Il est adorable pourtant… Gros bisous et merci pour ta review !**

**Marion : Un bazooka ? Pauvre petit Théo ! ça, c'est sûr que le pauvre Draco n'a pas fini d'en baver à la maison. Après s'être fait casser la figure, il apprend que sa future femme est déjà maman ! (enfin, plus ou moins) Merci pour ta review !**

**Earcil : Ton adresse mail n'est pas passée (FFnet met un filtre qui détecte et supprime les adresses). Tu peux me contacter sur ma page Facebook Xérès Malfoy ou alors te créer un compte FFnet (gratuit) pour qu'on puisse s'envoyer des messages privés. L'ISIT oui je connais bien ! C'est une excellente école. Moi, je suis allée dans une autre école de trad à Angers (l'IPLV). L'interprétariat ce n'est pas du tout mon domaine donc je ne vais pas t'être bien utile pour ça. Moi je suis plutôt trad technique et plus particulièrement le domaine médical/pharmaceutique. En tous cas, je serai ravie de discuter de ces métiers et te conseiller (par Facebook ou FFnet ou sinon j'ai une adresse gmail mais je préfère ne pas la donner directement ici). A bientôt et merci pour ta review !**

**Loulou : Ne t'inquiète pas, le pauvre Draco ne va pas se laisser abattre ! (la preuve ici, en bas). J'espère que tu n'as pas trouvé ces trois semaines trop longues ) Bisous et merci pour ta review !**

**LEVW : Bon, trois semaines c'était pas si terrible, si ? Tu me pardonnes d'avoir honteusement pris des vacances ? XD Bisous**

**Chapitre 5 : Coffee & Crime**

Aria raccrocha son téléphone et passa une main fraîche sur sa nuque raide. Il était vingt-deux heures passées, elle était toujours au bureau et la conversation téléphonique qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son ex-petit ami (et accessoirement inspecteur des Stups) ne l'avait pas franchement enthousiasmée. D'une part parce qu'il venait de lui apprendre l'arrivée d'une nouvelle drogue aux ingrédients vraisemblablement d'origine sorcière et qui avait été l'élément déclencheur de deux meurtres d'enfants. Et d'autre part parce que ce genre d'appels tardifs lui rappelait à quel point sa vie personnelle pâtissait de sa vie professionnelle. Franchement, qui était encore au boulot à cette heure-ci ?

_Benjamin, manifestement_, se répondit Aria en soupirant. _Décidément, on se ressemble plus que je ne le pensais…_

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer légèrement à l'évocation de son ex-compagnon. Bien qu'elle ait tout fait pour qu'il pense le contraire, Ben avait beaucoup compté pour elle et les dix-huit mois qu'ils avaient passés ensemble avaient été fabuleux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle s'était sentie en sécurité et heureuse avec un homme. Et puis elle avait tout gâché. Après sa première dispute avec Ben (elle ne savait même plus à quel sujet), elle était sortie en claquant la porte. Comme de par hasard, elle avait croisé Lucius Malfoy ce soir-là. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait perdue, il suffisait à ce sale blond de malheur de claquer des doigts pour qu'elle tombe entre ses bras.

Dès le lendemain matin, elle avait su qu'elle ne pourrait pas se le pardonner et avait mis fin à sa relation avec Benjamin, avant d'envoyer Lucius au diable. Mais aujourd'hui, avec la voix nerveuse de Ben, cette tension entre eux qui se ressentait même au téléphone… elle avait senti son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire béatement lorsqu'il lui avait proposé d'aller boire un café pour parler de son affaire et de son lien potentiel avec le monde sorcier.

_Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, rentre chez toi…_, s'ordonna-t-elle en repoussant son fauteuil pour se lever et ramasser son sac à main. Après avoir fermé sa porte à clef, puis éteint les lumières et verrouillé le cabinet, Aria Stone sortit dans la rue éclairée à la lueur des réverbères. Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas lorsqu'un bruit étrange, comme un raclement de chaussure sur le trottoir, la fit sursauter et se retourner. La jeune avocate se figea. Là, adossé contre le bâtiment voisin, la mine sombre, Lucius Malfoy l'attendait. _C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?_

Lucius leva lentement la tête dans sa direction et Aria remarqua aussitôt sa mine défaite et ses yeux vitreux. Son regard glissa jusqu'à sa main droite et vit alors qu'il y tenait une bouteille d'alcool quasiment vide. _Oh oh…_

Un voyant lumineux « DANGER » se mit à clignoter dans le cerveau d'Aria et elle déglutit douloureusement. S'il y avait bien une chose qui était plus dangereuse encore qu'un Lucius Malfoy, c'était un Lucius Malfoy ivre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », demanda-t-elle dans un souffle. Elle ne devait pas paraître trop agressive. Pas quand il était dans cet état-là.

« Je t'attendais », gronda l'homme en se décollant maladroitement du mur. « Tu n'as vraiment pas de vie pour travailler aussi tard le soir… », ajouta-t-il avec un rire narquois.

Aria décida de ne pas relever. Primo parce que c'était vrai. Et secundo parce que cela risquait d'énerver le blond. Celui-ci se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers elle et Aria dut se faire violence pour ne pas reculer d'un air dégoûté.

« L'idée que tu n'aies rien dans ta vie me plaît assez… », reprit Lucius en agrippant sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui. « Parce que comme ça, je t'ai pour moi tout seul. »

Aria détourna le visage lorsqu'il tenta de l'embrasser, mais sans se laisser démonter, Lucius se contenta de lui dévorer le cou et le haut de son épaule gauche. Aria ferma les yeux. L'état actuel de Lucius la révulsait purement et simplement. Pourtant, dès qu'il la touchait, elle sentait un désir inexplicable l'attirer vers lui comme un aimant. Ses mains rudes autour de sa taille, ses dents pinçant légèrement la peau sensible de sa gorge, la façon dont il murmurait son prénom… A chaque fois, elle se laissait emporter. C'est alors que le visage et la voix de Benjamin s'imposèrent dans son cerveau. Benjamin qui refaisait un pas vers elle. Benjamin, avec qui elle pourrait peut-être avoir une vie saine et heureuse. La jeune avocate rouvrit aussitôt les yeux et de toute la force de ses bras, repoussa Lucius qui tituba légèrement en arrière, tout en lui jetant un regard ahuri.

« Arrête ça tout de suite », siffla-t-elle, les yeux lançant des éclairs. « Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était terminé. »

Lucius cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis sembla penser à quelque chose et sous les yeux effarés d'Aria, éclata d'un rire amer.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? », cracha-t-elle.

« Quelle journée de merde… », marmonna Lucius en s'arrêtant progressivement de rire. « D'abord j'apprends que mon fils s'apprête à demander cette sale moins que rien en mariage… et maintenant toi… Vous me faites tous chier. »

Aria serra les dents. Bon sang, qu'elle détestait quand il était dans cet état. « Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, Lucius. _Ta femme_ doit se demander où tu es passé », souffla-t-elle en tournant les talons. Une seconde plus tard, il était sur elle. Aria sentit sa main se refermer sur son bras et il la poussa de toutes ses forces contre le mur du bâtiment le plus proche. La jeune femme émit un léger cri de surprise, bientôt étouffé par la bouche de Lucius prenant possession de la sienne. Le goût de l'alcool se mêla bientôt à celui du sang. Elle s'était mordue la langue en heurtant la paroi de pierre. Les mains de Lucius palpèrent maladroitement sa jupe de tailleur, cherchant à se glisser en dessous, à la faire remonter le long de ses cuisses.

« Allez, je sais que tu en as envie… », gronda Lucius dans son oreille. Juste avant de pousser un hurlement de douleur. Aria venait d'enfoncer son genou dans son entrejambe. Aussitôt, elle bondit pour s'éloigner le plus possible de lui, tandis qu'il se pliait en deux en jurant.

« Putain LUCIUS, REGARDE-TOI ! », hurla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire, là ? Me violer ? Mais tu as perdu la tête, ou quoi ? »

Lucius se redressa légèrement, avec une grimace, et lui jeta un regard haineux. Aria passa une main tremblante sur son visage et prit une longue inspiration.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? », gémit-elle, tentant une autre approche. « Ces dernières années, tu es devenu… Tu n'es plus l'homme que j'ai rencontré à Azkaban. Avant tu… tu imposais le respect. A chaque fois que tu apparaissais devant moi, droit comme un i, avec ton air qui disait à tous 'Allez vous faire foutre !' … J'adorais cet homme-là. C'est lui qui m'a sauvée, autrefois. » Elle fronça les sourcils et la contraction des muscles autour de ses yeux firent rouler quelques larmes sur ses joues. « Tu n'es plus rien de tout ça. Tu es une loque. »

Les deux iris de Lucius auraient pu la brûler sur place à cet instant précis mais elle ne s'arrêta pas.

« Bon sang, Lucius, réagis : tout le monde te déteste ! », s'écria-t-elle en écartant les bras. « Ta femme, ton gosse ! Tes amis… merde, je ne sais même pas si tu en as ! Et au lieu de te remettre en question, tu te tournes vers moi, parce que je suis la seule à être ASSEZ STUPIDE pour tomber dans le panneau ! Mais c'est terminé, tu m'entends ? Fini ! Maintenant, il va falloir que tu changes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Parce que pour l'instant, tu te crois seul mais ta femme est _toujours_ à tes côtés, ton fils t'adresse encore la parole, tout comme ta belle-fille. Malgré tout ce que tu leur fais subir, ils ne se détournent pas totalement de toi ! Mais ça ne va pas durer éternellement. Et si tu ne te reprends pas, tu vas finir tout seul comme un con. » Aria reprit son souffle et vit que Lucius la fixait, interdit. « En tous cas, ne compte plus sur moi », acheva-t-elle dans un sanglot avant de partir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait sur ses hauts talons.

Sa voiture se trouvait quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. A mi-chemin, elle se retourna brièvement et aperçut Lucius à la lumière d'un réverbère. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce. Aria tournait de nouveau la tête en direction de son véhicule lorsqu'elle heurta de plein fouet un homme, la capuche de son sweat rabattue, qui arrivait en sens inverse. Le souffle coupé, la jeune avocate balbutia une excuse et contourna l'homme avant de déverrouiller la portière et de s'asseoir derrière le volant. La voiture partit en trombe, suivie des yeux par le type qu'Aria venait tout juste de bousculer. Puis les yeux noirs de l'homme se tournèrent lentement en direction de l'endroit où se tenait toujours Lucius Malfoy. Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres et contracta ses joues mal rasées. Puis sans un bruit, il se détourna et se fondit dans la nuit.

~o~

Avec un craquement sonore, Hermione et Draco atterrirent devant le porche de leur maison. C'est dans un silence tendu, qu'ils passèrent le seuil et qu'Hermione s'engouffra dans la salle de bains pour fouiller dans l'armoire à pharmacie, où se côtoyaient remèdes moldus et sorciers dans un joyeux bazar. Draco la suivit à pas lents et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte pour la regarder faire. Elle poussa bientôt un juron étouffé et se retourna vers le blond, les sourcils froncés.

« Je vais mettre de la glace sur ta bosse, ça enfle… », dit-elle sèchement en cherchant à sortir de la salle de bains. Mais il lui barra la route.

« Tu n'as pas de l'onguent, plutôt ? Sans ça, je risque d'avoir une marque… », rétorqua-t-il tandis qu'elle lui jetait un regard agacé.

« Ça, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même », maugréa-t-elle en le contournant pour se diriger cette fois vers le congélateur. Elle défit quelques glaçons, qu'elle fourra dans un torchon propre et fit signe à Draco de s'asseoir sur une chaise. Le jeune homme obéit d'un air buté et elle abattit le torchon plein de glaçons sur son front gonflé et rougi.

« Aouh », chuchota Draco en grimaçant.

Hermione soupira. « Et non, je n'ai plus d'onguent depuis que tu as vidé ma réserve après avoir essayé de réparer le lustre du salon… »

La main de Draco s'éleva pour venir se poser sur la sienne, qui tenait toujours le torchon sur sa tête. Les doigts du blond caressèrent doucement ceux d'Hermione et la jeune femme n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le regarder enfin dans les yeux.

« Tu aurais dû me dire que tu l'avais vu, hier… », fit-il doucement, tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux et hochait la tête en silence. « Comme ça, on l'aurait retrouvé avec Potter, la Belette et Blaise et on lui aurait mis la raclée de sa vie. »

Hermione rouvrit les yeux avec une expression courroucée. « Oh oui, quel merveilleux plan ! », railla-t-elle en secouant la tête. « Attaquer l'un des types les plus riches et les plus influents de cette planète, sans parler du fait qu'il pourrait tous vous tuer en trois secondes, _ça_ c'est du génie ! »

« Bon, ok peut-être pas », marmonna Draco en haussant les épaules. « Mais tu aurais pu juste me mettre au courant, non ? »

« Je voulais d'abord avoir l'avis d'Isaac… », maugréa Hermione en baissant les yeux. « Je ne savais pas comment t'en parler, j'avais peur que tu pètes un plomb. »

« Comme si c'était mon genre… », la rabroua le blond. Pour toute réponse, Hermione appuya un peu plus fort sur les glaçons pour lui rappeler les conséquences de son dernier accès de colère et il émit un petit cri de douleur. « Bon, peut-être un peu. N'empêche que tu aurais dû m'en parler. »

« Oui et bien, les choses ne sont pas toujours aussi simples », grommela Hermione en passant un autre chiffon humide sur les quelques plaies visibles sur le visage de Draco pour les nettoyer. Le blond saisit son poignet et arrêta son geste. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre et garda son regard ostensiblement braqué sur le haut du crâne de son petit ami pour ne pas croiser ses iris accusateurs.

« C'est comme ça qu'il a toujours fonctionné, Hermione », souffla doucement Draco en caressant la main de la jeune femme. « Il t'isole, te force à mentir que ce soit effrontément ou par omission. Et cela lui donne encore plus d'emprise sur toi. Rappelle-toi avant la Bataille, à la Chaumière-

« Je me rappelle », fit-elle un peu sèchement. Un peu trop. Draco s'était raidi et elle consentit à plonger son regard dans le sien. Avant de hocher la tête et de répéter sur un ton plus doux : « Je me rappelle. C'est juste que cette fois, c'est différent. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. « En quoi, est-ce que c'est différent ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux. Fini les cachotteries, elle devait lui parler d'Elias. Si elle dissimulait encore son existence, elle prenait le risque que Draco l'apprenne d'une autre manière. Même s'il se montrait compréhensif à présent, de nouveaux mensonges risqueraient à long terme de provoquer de grosses disputes. Et ça, elle ne le voulait pas. C'est pourquoi elle prit une longue inspiration et se lança.

« Théodore n'est pas revenu tout seul en Angleterre », dit-elle faiblement. « Il a un fils. Elias. »

Les sourcils de Draco se haussèrent sur son front tuméfié, faisant légèrement gonfler la bosse proéminente qui y poussait déjà. « T'es sérieuse ? »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Attends, t'es en train de me dire qu'il existe une nana assez tarée dans la Voie Lactée pour faire un enfant avec ce dégénéré ? », s'esclaffa le blond, incrédule. Etrangement, il remarqua qu'Hermione ne semblait pas amusée par sa remarque. Son hilarité s'envola aussitôt. « Et c'est qui sa mère, à ce gamin ? »

« Techniquement, il a deux mères… », reprit Hermione avant de grimacer. « Enfin, je suppose. J'en sais rien. C'est compliqué. »

« Deux mères ? », répéta Draco en fronçant le nez. « C'est stupide, on ne peut pas avoir deux mères ET un père. A moins que… » Il réfléchit. « Oh… c'est encore un truc sorti de son foutu laboratoire, c'est ça ? »

Hermione opina du chef. « En quelque sorte. » D'un air détaché, elle se remit mécaniquement à tamponner les plaies de Draco de son linge humide. Puis avec quelques détails scientifiques, elle résuma ce que lui avait expliqué Théodore sur la façon dont Elias avait été conçu. Une mère porteuse, ayant fourni un ovule fécondé par la semence de Nott, et une mère « génétique » dont l'ADN avait été implanté dans le fœtus. Draco l'écouta sagement, hochant la tête de temps à autre, les sourcils froncés. Enfin, Hermione jeta le linge rosi de sang dans l'évier et se tut, avant de repartir fouiller dans l'armoire à pharmacie en quête de quelque chose d'utile. Draco la regarda faire en silence, avant de faire la moue.

« C'est dingue, cette histoire… », marmonna-t-il tandis qu'Hermione sortait un flacon de désinfectant et de la gaze en évitant soigneusement son regard. « Quand même, je ne vois pas vraiment l'intérêt de prendre les gènes d'une deuxième nana pour les mettre dans le fœtus d'une autre. A moins que cette deuxième nana soit _vraiment_ spéciale… »

Hermione se retint de grimacer. Si Draco suivait le fil de ses pensées, il n'allait pas tarder à tout comprendre tout seul. Il y eut un instant de silence, pendant lequel Hermione imbiba sa gaze de désinfectant avant de la plaquer sur les plaies de Draco. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un grognement (« ça pique ton truc ») mais Hermione l'ignora.

« Et il a quel âge, ce gosse ? », demanda Draco, tout en réfléchissant encore à ce qu'Hermione venait de lui expliquer.

Hermione sentit sa fréquence cardiaque s'accélérer mais choisit de garder un ton léger et détaché pour lui répondre. « Onze ans », lâcha-t-elle simplement.

Elle sentit Draco se figer et darder ses prunelles d'acier sur elle. Hermione sentit une sueur froide dégouliner le long de son échine et se força à se concentrer sur ses petits tampons de gaze. Le silence qui régnait à présent dans la pièce était assourdissant. Jetant un regard rapide en direction du visage de Draco, Hermione aurait pu jurer voir les petits rouages de son cerveau se mettre en action sous sa chevelure platine.

« Tu n'es tout de même pas en train de me dire que… », commença le blond, tandis qu'Hermione baissait son regard alourdi par la culpabilité. « Oh, Merlin, c'est pas vrai… Et le gosse, il sait ? »

Hermione esquissa un rictus gêné. « Théodore l'a élevé en ne lui parlant que de moi comme étant sa mère légitime. Et il a sûrement dû lui montrer des photos car dès qu'il m'a vue, il m'a appelée 'maman'… »

Les yeux de Draco semblèrent sortir de leurs orbites.

« Je sais, ça semble complètement dingue… », murmura-t-elle en soupirant.

« Dingue ? », s'écria Draco avec une pointe de colère. « C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Dingue ? C'est complètement insensé, oui ! Et puis d'ailleurs, je peux savoir comment ton ADN s'est _retrouvé_ en possession de Monsieur le Savant Fou ? »

Hermione lui jeta un regard abasourdi tant le ton de Draco était accusateur. Comme si c'était de sa faute.

« Il avait besoin de mon sang pour ses recherches quand on était en France ! », se défendit Hermione en jetant gaze et désinfectant sur le bord de l'évier. « Je ne savais pas qu'il s'en servirait pour… CA ! », acheva-t-elle, à cours de mots.

« Attends, attends, tu l'as LAISSÉ te prendre du sang ? », s'exclama le blond, les yeux écarquillés.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, outrée. « Lai-... LAISSÉ ?! Non mais, tu t'imagines quoi ? Que c'était la _dolce vita_, là-bas ? », s'emporta-t-elle. « J'ai été enfermée pendant des semaines dans une pièce de 3 mètres carrés sans d'autre distraction que les quelques apparitions de Théo et le cliquetis atroce de cette putain de bouche d'aération ! Alors OUI, quand Théo me demandait de faire quelque chose, JE LE FAISAIS ! », s'égosilla-t-elle tandis que Draco refermait la bouche, interdit.

C'était la première fois qu'elle abordait de tels détails de sa séquestration avec lui. La seule personne qui en avait entendu parler jusqu'alors était le Dr Goldberg. Tout comme ses tentatives de suicide et d'autres histoires sordides de son enfermement. Ou le fait qu'au fil de ces semaines de séquestration, Théo et elle avaient vécu quelque chose d'étrange, intime et invasif à la fois. Un sinistre simulacre de vie de couple détraqué. Mais cela, elle priait pour que Draco ne l'apprenne jamais.

La tête que faisait le blond lui fit aussitôt regretter ses paroles. Elle l'avait toujours protégé de cette partie de sa vie, se concentrant sur leur avenir à deux plutôt que sur le passé et leur séparation forcée. Et aujourd'hui, elle venait de lui en balancer quelques morceaux choisis en pleine poire. C'était peut-être légèrement rude mais Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela remettait un peu les pendules à l'heure. Le bras de Draco s'enroula soudain autour de sa taille et il l'attira vivement contre lui. Hermione posa son front sur l'épaule du jeune homme et ferma les yeux pour apprécier la force avec laquelle il la serrait dans ses bras. Comme s'il avait peur de la voir s'envoler. Elle soupira.

« Excuse-moi », souffla-t-il contre ses cheveux bruns. « Je ne voulais pas… »

« Je sais », répondit Hermione en se blottissant contre lui. « Désolée de m'être emportée. »

Ils restèrent un instant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis Draco s'écarta soudain. Il semblait avoir réalisé quelque chose.

« Tu vois ? Tu vois ce qu'il fait ? », demanda-t-il vivement en prenant Hermione par les épaules. « C'est toujours pareil. Il lui suffit de se pointer pour que tout parte en sucette. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

« Mais cette fois je ne le laisserai pas gagner, tu m'entends, Hermione ? Pas ce soir… », continua le blond avec hargne.

La Gryffondor hocha la tête. « … ok… », dit-elle d'une voix douce. Mieux valait attendre qu'il ait fini sa diatribe et qu'il se calme.

« Il croit qu'il a réussi à ruiner notre soirée mais il se trompe… », reprit Draco avec un sourire dément. Puis pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il posa un genou à terre et releva son nez tuméfié en direction d'Hermione, tout en fouillant dans sa poche de pantalon à la recherche de la rose fanée et froissée, dans laquelle se trouvait toujours la bague de fiançailles des Malfoy.

_Quoi ? Là, maintenant, tout de suite ?_, hurla intérieurement Hermione, incrédule.

« Hermione… je sais que cette soirée a été un véritable cauchemar et qu'une demande en mariage entre deux chiffons trempés et une armoire à pharmacie n'a absolument rien de romantique… mais au final, je crois que le lieu importe peu. Avant de rentrer dans ce restaurant tout à l'heure, je voulais que ce soir tu acceptes enfin de devenir ma femme. Et je refuse de laisser cet imbécile de Nott gâcher mes plans… »

« Nos plans, tu ne te maries pas tout seul à ce que je sache… », corrigea Hermione, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

« Tu te soumettras, femme… », reprit le blond, narquois. Hermione lui assena une petite tape sur le haut du crâne et il s'esclaffa. Puis reprenant son sérieux, il mit son poing gauche devant sa bouche et s'éclaircit pompeusement la gorge, tandis qu'Hermione éclatait d'un rire nerveux. « Hermione Granger… »

« Oui, Draco Malfoy ? », plaisanta Hermione, bien que son timbre tremble légèrement sous le coup de l'émotion. Sous ses yeux, Draco extirpa délicatement l'anneau d'entre les pétales fripés de la rose et le tint entre ses doigts.

« En dépit de tous les bâtons que le destin met dans nos roues, les rouquins jaloux, les généticiens psychopathes, les enfants sortis d'on ne sait où, nos familles timbrées, pour n'en citer que quelques exemples… je n'imagine pas une seule seconde ma vie sans toi. Et je veux bien supporter tous ces tourments jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, si ce soir… tu acceptes sans la moindre hésitation de faire partie de ma vie. Pour toujours et à jamais. »

Le silence retomba dans la pièce et Hermione dut mobiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas se jeter au cou de Draco et l'étouffer de baisers. Elle esquissa un sourire de guingois et d'une toute petite voix demanda : « Tu es sûr, pour les généticiens psychopathes ? »

« Certain », répondit Draco du tac au tac.

Hermione sourit et se mit lentement à genoux pour être à sa hauteur. Levant sa main gauche, elle tendit les doigts et présenta son annulaire, que Draco s'empressa d'habiller de son nouveau bijou. Puis il l'attira contre lui et ils échangèrent un baiser passionné. Hermione s'y abandonna, tentant d'ignorer le goût métallique du sang qui demeurait encore sur la lèvre inférieure de son fiancé. Le sang, les plaies, les bosses… ce qui les avait unis un peu moins de douze ans auparavant et qui les unissait encore maintenant. Haletante, Hermione mit fin à leur baiser et pressa son front contre celui de Draco.

« C'est la demande en mariage la plus romantique qu'on m'ait jamais faite… », chuchota-t-elle en glissant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

« Ah parce qu'il y en a eu d'autres ? », plaisanta Draco en prenant un air faussement incrédule.

Hermione haussa les épaules, sarcastique. « Moui, un type bizarre dans un restaurant _petit bourgeois_… un fiasco total, si tu veux mon avis… »

~o~

Engoncée dans l'un de ses plus jolis tailleurs, Aria Stone triturait nerveusement une petite peau innocente au coin de l'ongle de son pouce. Coincée dans les embouteillages londoniens et en route pour le centre-ville, où Benjamin et elle avaient convenus de se retrouver pour parler de sa mystérieuse drogue, elle s'aperçut qu'elle stressait encore plus à l'idée d'un face à face avec son ex qu'avant une plaidoirie.

_Du calme, ce n'est qu'un café…, _se répéta-t-elle pour la millième fois au moins depuis son réveil.

_C'est ça, un café…_, se moqua une autre petite voix dans un coin de son cerveau. _Si ce n'était qu'un café, ce n'était pas la peine d'enfiler ton tailleur Vivienne Westwood. Ni de chausser tes Louboutin. Et tu n'aurais pas piqué une crise devant la glace ce matin en t'apercevant que Lucius a laissé un léger suçon dans le creux de ton cou…_

D'un geste vif, Aria rajusta le foulard qu'elle avait drapé autour de la petite marque traîtresse et soupira bruyamment. Lucius… Il était dans un état tellement minable, la veille. Aria se demanda avec une pointe d'inquiétude s'il était bien rentré chez lui. _Non, non, on s'en fiche ! Oublie ce type et tout ce qu'il représente, il ne t'apportera que des embrouilles !_ Trouvant enfin une place pour se garer, Aria se rangea en créneau dans une rue voisine du lieu de rendez-vous et sortit de sa voiture en prenant soin de rajuster une dernière fois son foulard en se regardant dans le rétroviseur.

D'un pas rapide et assuré malgré les pavés inégaux et ses talons aiguilles, elle traversa la rue et se dirigea vers le café où Benjamin devait l'attendre. Elle avait cinq minutes d'avance, mais connaissant le personnage, il devait être là depuis un moment, fourrageant dans ses dossiers. Elle doutait même qu'il ait pris la peine de dormir depuis son coup de fil. En entrant dans le commerce, elle constata qu'elle avait raison. L'inspecteur Benjamin Hodgkin, d'énormes cernes mangeant ses joues et entouré de paperasse, était déjà installé dans un coin de la salle, un énorme mug de café fumant posé devant lui. Aria s'arrêta un instant pour l'observer. Il n'avait absolument pas changé, si ce n'était quelques rares cheveux blancs qui semblaient prêts à coloniser ses tempes. Il paraissait aussi plus fatigué, plus inquiet. Mais Aria ne se formalisa pas. Ben était flic par conviction et il prenait chacune de ses affaires très à cœur, au point parfois d'en oublier de prendre soin de sa propre personne ou de ses proches. Aria se remit en mouvement mais à peine avait-elle fait un pas dans sa direction, que Benjamin se retourna pour la voir arriver. Ils échangèrent un regard inconfortable, puis l'inspecteur se leva et lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face de lui. Ce qu'elle fit.

De l'autre côté de la rue, le regard rivé sur la devanture vitrée du café, Lucius Malfoy fulminait. Après sa déconfiture de la veille, il avait suivi Aria ce matin dans l'espoir de pouvoir s'excuser, s'expliquer et voilà que cette petite garce retrouvait un imbécile de flic. Et pas n'importe lequel : son ex petit-ami. Il le reconnaissait pour les avoir observés, elle et lui, à l'époque où ils sortaient ensemble. Il comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi elle l'avait repoussé avec tant de force la veille. Lucius serra les poings. Aria lui appartenait. Il l'avait sortie d'Azkaban, il l'avait sauvée des griffes des Détraqueurs, il l'avait ramenée chez elle saine et sauve. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu la laisser recevoir le Baiser et passer le restant de ses jours dans un asile pour aliénés. La petite ingrate n'avait aucune reconnaissance alors qu'elle lui devait tout : sa vie, sa carrière, sa célébrité. Tout ça n'aurait jamais existé sans lui. _Elle est à moi._

Tournant rageusement les talons et bousculant une vieille dame qui lui hurla dessus copieusement, Lucius fit quelque pas pour regagner une rue moins exposée. Malgré le fait que les Moldus soient aujourd'hui au courant de la présence des sorciers, il ne parvenait pas à s'habituer à utiliser sa baguette en public. Les vieilles habitudes ont la dent dure… Il sortit sa baguette de sa canne et s'apprêtait à Transplaner quand un mouvement au fond de la ruelle attira son attention.

Un individu sombre, anonyme grâce à une capuche qui dissimulait ses traits, était tourné vers lui et semblait le fixer. Il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'un homme, au vu de sa stature et de sa silhouette masculine et lorsque le soleil troua brièvement les nuages orageux de cette fin d'été et éclaira l'intrus, Lucius eut vaguement l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. _Hier soir… Le type qui a bousculé Aria…_ Lucius chassa cette idée saugrenue, sûrement générée par les restes d'alcool et une (petite) dose de paranoïa.

« Quoi ? », lança Lucius avec hargne à l'attention de l'homme qui l'observait toujours par-dessous sa capuche rabattue.

L'autre en face ne répondit rien et Lucius commença à se sentir franchement mal à l'aise. Les doigts serrés autour de sa baguette, il se prépara instinctivement à attaquer. Mais c'est alors que le type fit un geste et Lucius constata avec surprise que l'homme possédait également sa propre baguette. Il tendit celle-ci en direction du mur le plus proche et aussitôt, une marque apparut progressivement sur la pierre. Une marque noire, un tag, que de nombreux Britanniques avaient récemment découvert sur leurs murs. Un « H » calligraphié.

Abasourdi, Lucius regarda la lettre se former puis reporta son regard sur l'homme qui l'avait tracée mais celui-ci avait disparu. Le blond resta un instant sans bouger, se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer. D'un pas lent, il s'approcha du « H » sombre sur le mur blanc et l'observa quelques instants avant de regarder encore une fois autour de lui. Mais il était seul dans la ruelle.

~o~

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as fait appel à moi », fit Aria en parcourant les rapports toxicologiques que Benjamin lui avait mis sous le nez. « Je ne suis pas une experte en ingrédients sorciers. Et si ça se trouve, c'en est même pas… »

Benjamin fronça les sourcils. « Je ne connais aucun sorcier dans mon entourage, toi tu baignes littéralement dedans… », insista-t-il avant de plonger la main dans un sachet en papier kraft. Il en ressortit un petit tube à essai scellé par un capuchon hermétique et le tendit à Aria, qui s'en saisit. Le tube était à moitié rempli d'un liquide épais jaune orangé, grumeleux et ponctué de petites touches vertes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda Aria en levant le tube devant ses yeux.

« Un extrait du contenu de l'estomac de l'assassin de Clara Lauren », répondit Benjamin comme si c'était absolument normal. Aria grimaça, reposa le tube sur la table et s'essuya machinalement les doigts sur sa jupe. « Je voudrais que tu le donnes à un sorcier capable de l'analyser et de savoir si les ingrédients qu'il nous manque sont bien d'origine sorcière. »

Aria commença par protester. « Je ne connais pas de- ». Mais elle se tut. Faisant mentalement l'inventaire de ce qu'elle savait sur les sorciers amateurs de « cuisine », elle se souvint d'avoir entendu dire que l'actuel directeur de l'école de magie Poudlard, un certain Rogue, était l'un des plus grands experts en potions d'Angleterre. « Bon, d'accord, peut-être que j'en connais un », admit-elle sur un ton bougon.

Benjamin lui adressa un sourire triomphant et Aria se sentit rosir comme une adolescente. « Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi », lâcha-t-il, ravi. « Et contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, tu auras un rôle bien plus intéressant si jamais on découvre que cette drogue a bien été élaborée par des sorciers. »

« Plus intéressant que de faire du trafic de vomi de cadavre ? », railla Aria en prenant une gorgée de son expresso. « J'ai hâte. »

Benjamin balaya son commentaire d'un haussement d'épaules et reprit. « Il se trouve que le dossier semble bien plus gros qu'on ne le pensait », expliqua-t-il en tirant une nouvelle liasse de sa pile. « Pour l'instant, on a remarqué des similitudes entre les meurtres de Clara Lauren et de Bradley Strong : la drogue ingérée par leurs assassins, la tranche d'âge des victimes… Et on a des raisons de penser que ces deux meurtres n'étaient pas les premiers. Regarde. »

Il lui tendit plusieurs photos au format A4 et Aria dut faire un effort pour ne pas rendre son petit-déjeuner. Le premier cliché n'était littéralement qu'une bouillie de chair, agrémentée çà et là de morceaux de vêtements sanguinolents, étalée sur des rails de chemin de fer. Sur les cailloux à gauche des rails, une petite chaussure noire vernie et intacte avait échappé au massacre.

« Il y a deux mois, les corps de Juliet Mansfield, sept ans, et de sa mère Mary ont été retrouvés sur les rails de la ligne entre Oxford et Coventry. Les collègues du coin ont pensé à un meurtre-suicide car la mère, célibataire, était dépressive et venait de perdre son emploi. »

Aria regarda Benjamin, un sourcil levé. « Et je serais tentée de leur donner raison. Statistiquement… »

Benjamin ne la laissa pas continuer et présenta un second cliché. Un garçonnet était étendu sur le bitume, aussi désarticulé qu'un pantin abandonné. Une large plaie séparait son visage en deux. « Il y a trois semaines, ce gosse de Leeds a été _intentionnellement_ renversé par un conducteur de 4x4. Le type a été envoyé en prison et a déclaré qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi il a percuté l'enfant puis fait demi-tour pour lui rouler encore dessus une _demi-douzaine de fois_. Il s'est suicidé en se pendant dans sa cellule avant d'avoir pu dire s'il était oui ou non sous influence ce jour-là. Malheureusement, aucun prélèvement n'a été fait après le meurtre et donc on peut s'assoir sur la toxico. Mais le type n'était clairement pas dans son état normal. »

Aria pinça les lèvres. Ok, peut-être que celui-là était effectivement louche. Benjamin lui tendit alors la dernière photographie. Cette fois, aucun cadavre ne se trouvait dessus. Seulement la photo, prise dans un commissariat de la banlieue de Liverpool, d'une jeune adolescente brune d'environ 16 ans au visage sombre et au regard sinistre. Elle tenait un petit panneau noir sur lequel s'étalait son nom en lettres blanches. Graziella Santinoni.

« C'est juste une enfant. Qu'a-t-elle fait ? », demanda Aria en levant un regard interrogateur.

« Cette 'juste-une-enfant' a mis le feu à sa maison alors que ses parents et leurs jumeaux de dix ans, Mara et Luca, étaient profondément endormis dans leurs chambres. Aucun survivant. Mais le plus intéressant, c'est que Graziella était déjà connue des services de police pour consommation de drogue, ivresse sur la voie publique et trouble à l'ordre public. Le psy qui l'a examinée lors de sa précédente arrestation avait indiqué un grave état dépressif et une tendance aux actes violents, causés manifestement par des problèmes familiaux… »

Le jeune inspecteur sourit et laissa ses paroles faire son effet sur Aria. L'avocate se mordit la lèvre. « Trois de nos assassins font partie de la famille des victimes. La drogue et la dépression est également un sujet récurrent. Mais l'assassin de Clara et le conducteur du 4x4 sont complètement à côté de ce schéma familial. Ils n'ont absolument rien à voir avec les enfants, de près ou de loin. »

« C'est bien pour ça que j'ai besoin que tu fasses analyser cet échantillon pour moi », reprit Benjamin en se penchant un peu plus vers elle par-dessus la table. « Et une fois qu'on aura la confirmation de l'origine sorcière de cette drogue, tu iras voir les trois familles encore en vie et tu les convaincras de porter plainte contre X en orientant la plainte vers le monde sorcier. »

Aria éclata d'un rire amer. « Je connais un certain Ministre de la Magie qui ne va pas du tout apprécier cette mauvaise publicité… », ricana-t-elle en secouant la tête.

« Précisément », reprit Benjamin avec un rictus satisfait. « Il aura tellement la frousse de voir ses entreprises mixtes perdre du chiffre d'affaires et de la popularité, qu'il fera tout pour coopérer et faire avancer l'enquête avant que le public ne soit au courant… »

Le sourire d'Aria s'élargit. « Rien que pour faire chier ce pourri d'Ogden, je veux bien t'aider… », jubila-t-elle tandis que Ben prenait une gorgée de café. « Je me charge de contacter l'expert en potions. Mais à ta place, je continuerai de creuser les points communs entre les victimes. Il y a forcément quelque chose qu'on a manqué. Une logique. »

« Eh oh, tu vas pas m'apprendre à faire mon métier », grommela l'inspecteur sur le ton de la plaisanterie. L'avocate éclata de rire. L'alchimie entre eux était aussi palpable que lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils échangèrent un regard doux et chargé de souvenirs heureux. Puis le barman surgit et déposa la note, sortant brutalement les deux tourtereaux de leur rêverie. Benjamin se racla la gorge et détourna les yeux avant de reprendre sur un ton bougon. « Hmm bon, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai obtenu un entretien avec Graziella Santinoni cet après-midi. C'est à Liverpool alors, j'ai un peu de route… »

Aria hocha la tête, récupéra le tube à essai qu'elle remit dans le sachet en papier et le fourra dans son sac à main. « Je te tiens au courant, dès que j'ai les résultats. »

Hodgkin lui sourit et acquiesça de nouveau. Puis il sembla hésiter un instant, avant de se pencher vivement pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Il recula de nouveau, nerveux et se leva de sa chaise, rassemblant maladroitement ses dossiers. « Bon… à bientôt. »

Aria sourit et le regarda partir. Lorsqu'il fut sorti, elle soupira bruyamment et enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Posant les yeux sur la petite coupelle contenant l'addition, elle vit que Benjamin y avait discrètement déposé un billet de 20 livres. _Quel gentleman…_, plaisanta-t-elle intérieurement. Avant de reprendre son sérieux. Elle avait du travail et pas des moindres : elle devait contacter le directeur de l'école de magie.

~o~

L'inspecteur Benjamin Hodgkin et son partenaire, le sergent Stuart Wilcox, étaient tous deux assis dans l'un des parloirs individuels du centre de détention pour mineurs de Liverpool. Les murs gris et décrépis, le claquement métallique incessant des portes s'ouvrant et se refermant sur les cellules et les couloirs interminables, les annonces au haut-parleur grésillant… tout le bâtiment transpirait le malheur et la déchéance. Les quelques visages menaçants des mômes qu'ils avaient croisés en traversant la cour ne respiraient pas non plus la bonne humeur. _Pas étonnant quand on voit dans quoi on les entasse…_, gronda intérieurement Ben tout en tapotant nerveusement des doigts sur la table en mélamine défraîchie du parloir. Enfin, un cliquetis se fit entendre dans la serrure et les deux flics se redressèrent sur leurs chaises. Le verrou tourna bruyamment et la porte en fer s'ouvrit en grinçant sur un maton en uniforme, matraque à la ceinture, tenant fermement par le bras une frêle jeune fille de type méditerranéen. Bien que la partie inférieure de son visage soit recouverte d'une espèce de muselière, Ben l'identifia aussitôt : c'était bien Graziella Santinoni. Son regard sinistre était fidèle à celui de la photographie et elle faisait froid dans le dos.

Le gardien entraîna la jeune fille vers une chaise vissée au sol, située de l'autre côté de la table où étaient déjà assis Benjamin et Stuart, et exerça une ferme pression sur son épaule gauche pour l'y installer. Elle s'exécuta et le gardien passa aussitôt les chaînes qui entravaient les poignées de la jeune fille dans un œilleton fixé à l'assise de la chaise en bois, avant de les sceller à l'aide d'un cadenas. Pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré la procédure, Graziella n'avait pas cessé de fixer Ben, de son regard froid et malsain. Une fois la gamine arrimée à son siège, le gardien se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte mais Ben le retint d'une voix forte.

« Vous avez oublié d'enlever son masque », gronda l'inspecteur en fronçant les sourcils.

Le maton se retourna et haussa les épaules. « Elle a arraché des morceaux de trois de mes collègues depuis qu'elle est arrivée, c'est une mesure de sécurité… », répondit le gardien comme si c'était évident.

« Et comment est-ce que je suis censé interroger cette jeune fille si elle est muselée comme un vulgaire pitbull ? », cracha-t-il du tac au tac. En face de lui, la gamine haussa un sourcil amusé et tourna lentement la tête vers le gardien. Celui-ci sembla d'abord réticent, puis fusilla du regard le flic.

« C'est vous qui voyez », grommela le gardien en se penchant prudemment pour retirer la grille qui enserrait les mâchoires de Graziella. « Evitez aussi de lui donner n'importe quel objet susceptible de blesser. Stylo bic, crayon à papier… »

« Merci, je connais la procédure », acheva sèchement Benjamin en invitant l'homme à quitter la pièce d'un geste de la main. Là, l'adolescente sourit carrément, sans que son sourire n'atteigne pour autant ses yeux. Ceux-ci restaient sombres, froids, et rivés sur les deux policiers.

La porte du parloir claqua et Benjamin poussa un soupir agacé avant de reporter son attention sur la prisonnière.

« Bonjour Graziella, je m'appelle Benjamin Hodgkin. Je suis inspecteur de police et voici mon partenaire Stuart Wilcox. Nous travaillons à la brigade des Stupéfiants. »

Une lueur amusée anima les iris noirs de la jeune Italienne, qui haussa un sourcil narquois. « Merde alors, moi qui pensais que je recevais enfin les deux putes que j'avais commandées… », railla l'adolescente en dévisageant tour à tour Ben et Stuart, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Très drôle », lâcha Benjamin tandis que Stuart fusillait la jeune fille du regard. « On voudrait te poser quelques questions à propos de cette nuit-là. Je suppose que tu sais de quelle nuit je parle ? »

L'adolescente fit semblant de réfléchir quelques secondes. « Hmm attendez, laissez-moi deviner. Vous voulez parler de… la nuit où j'ai fait cramer les quatre connards qui me servaient de famille ? »

« En effet », répondit Hodgkin sombrement. Manifestement, cette gamine ne semblait pas avoir été prise d'un coup de folie induit par l'absorption de drogue, contrairement à l'assassin de Clara ou au conducteur du 4x4 de Leeds. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle avait fait et elle l'assumait à outrance.

Graziella rejeta la tête en arrière et soupira longuement. « J'ai déjà tout dit à la police il y a deux mois, alors lisez mon dossier et foutez-moi la paix. »

« Justement, j'ai lu ton dossier », reprit Benjamin en croisant les bras. « Et quelque chose me turlupine. Ton casier judiciaire fait état d'antécédents de consommation de drogues dures et pourtant aucune analyse toxicologique n'a été effectuée lors de ton arrestation sur les lieux de ton crime. Pourquoi ? »

Graziella rabaissa le museau et plongea son regard dur dans celui de Benjamin. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ? »

« Rien. Tout. A toi de me le dire. Je trouve simplement bizarre que personne n'ait eu l'idée de tester une _droguée notoire_ qui vient de commettre quatre meurtres », railla l'inspecteur en haussant les épaules. Il commençait à cerner la jeune fille. Une adolescente perdue, qui prend le monde entier pour un tas de merde, méprise l'autorité et ne réagit vraiment que lorsqu'on joue son propre jeu : celui de la provocation.

« Je ne suis pas une junkie », aboya aussitôt la gamine en se penchant dans sa direction.

« Ce n'est pas ce que dit ton dossier », répondit benoîtement Benjamin en désignant du doigt les documents posés sur un coin de la table.

« J'EMMERDE MON DOSSIER ! », hurla-t-elle en donnant un coup de pied dans la table. Peine perdue, celle-ci, à l'instar de sa chaise, était vissée au sol et son geste ne fit que l'ébranler. « Le type qui a voulu me faire la prise de sang aussi, il avait lu que mon dossier. Je lui ai pété le nez », acheva-t-elle, bravache.

Benjamin hocha la tête. « Je vois… », fit-il doucement. « Mais dans ce cas, si ton dossier ment, la prise de sang n'aurait pas dû te faire peur, puisqu'elle aurait été _négative_, je me trompe ? »

Les yeux de Graziella se muèrent en deux infimes fentes et sa lèvre supérieure se retroussa, découvrant ses dents. « Je te baise, pauvre connard », siffla-t-elle avant de se recaler d'un air buté contre le dossier de sa chaise.

_Je vais prendre ça pour un non, _ironisa intérieurement Benjamin tout en échangeant un regard éloquent avec son collègue. Puis il reprit. « Tu étais donc sous l'emprise de drogue lorsque tu as mis le feu à ton domicile ? », demanda-t-il.

Graziella soupira d'un air rageur. « Peut-être bien », cracha-t-elle en lui lançant un regard en biais. « Mais c'est pas ça qui m'a décidée à le faire. Ça a peut-être précipité les choses, mais je savais qu'un jour je les buterai. Tôt ou tard. Ils me faisaient trop chier. »

Un éclair avide passa dans le regard de Benjamin. Il se sentait approcher du but. L'adolescente le remarqua elle aussi et elle plissa de nouveau les yeux, méfiante.

« Une drogue en particulier, ce soir-là ? », demanda Ben sur un ton empressé.

Le silence retomba lourdement dans le parloir, seulement perturbé par les griffonnements de Stuart sur son calepin. L'inspecteur et la prisonnière se jaugèrent pendant quelques secondes. Tous deux savaient parfaitement où le flic voulait en venir, restait à savoir si elle daignerait lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre. Soudain, Graziella esquissa un rictus.

« Vous faites partie de ceux qui enquêtent sur la gamine écrabouillée sur le trottoir par ce clodo, pas vrai ? », demanda-t-elle, savourant la rapide expression étonnée qui passa sur les traits de Benjamin. « Bah quoi, nous aussi on regarde les infos… », ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ton affaire et la sienne sont liées ? », demanda Benjamin en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

« Je ne le savais pas », le provoqua Graziella, si bien que Ben ne savait pas si elle disait ou non la vérité. « C'est votre tronche quand j'en ai parlé qui m'a dit que j'avais raison. » La jeune fille regarda Ben secouer la tête puis haussa les épaules et détourna le regard. « Peu importe. Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai toujours eu envie de buter ces deux vermines depuis qu'elles sont nées. La drogue n'a fait que précipiter le jour de leur mort. »

« C'était une pilule verte, pas vrai ? », demanda Benjamin doucement. Il sentait la gamine prête à se livrer, à tout déballer. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes. Et de tact.

Graziella baissa les yeux, avant de les tourner vers lui. Puis elle hocha la tête lentement.

« Est-ce que tu connais le type qui te l'a vendue ? », reprit-il, mais la jeune fille se braqua aussitôt et le fusilla du regard.

« Je suis pas une balance », gronda-t-elle.

« D'accord, d'accord », admit Benjamin d'une voix apaisante. « Alors dis-moi au moins une chose. Est-ce que c'était un type normal ou… un sorcier ? »

Graziella le considéra un instant bouche bée, comme si elle le prenait pour un demeuré. Elle regarda tour à tour chacun des deux flics, comme pour vérifier que ce n'était pas une blague ou une caméra cachée. Puis le « o » que formaient ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire. Un sourire orgueilleux, un sourire derrière lequel se cachent les secrets.

« Je rêve », souffla-t-elle avant de s'esclaffer. « Superflic ne sait rien, pas vrai ? Vous êtes venus ici, un doigt au cul et l'autre à l'oreille sans avoir la moindre idée de ce que vous cherchez vraiment. » Elle rit de plus belle. « Vous êtes pathétiques. »

Benjamin et Stuart échangèrent un regard agacé, tandis que le rire de Graziella faisait écho sur les murs du parloir. Le verrou de la porte cliqueta de nouveau et elle s'ouvrit sur le gardien, qui entra dans la pièce avec une expression peu amène.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? », beugla-t-il pour couvrir les rires stridents de la jeune meurtrière.

« Gardien ! Ramenez-moi à mes appartements ! », ironisa Graziella tandis que le maton défaisait le cadenas et les chaînes sous le regard mauvais des deux policiers éconduits. Il fit lever l'adolescente et lui saisit le bras pour l'entraîner vers la sortie.

« Attends ! », rugit Benjamin en se levant brusquement de sa chaise. « Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Graziella fit signe au gardien de s'arrêter et tourna lentement son visage narquois en direction des deux agents. « Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? », souffla-t-elle, mutine.

Benjamin et Stuart hochèrent la tête comme un seul homme. L'Italienne sourit.

« Vos gosses… vos _adorables petites_ victimes… », cracha-t-elle avec dégoût. « Ce sont des saloperies de mutations. Ce seront _tous_ des mutations. »

_Hein ?, _fit une voix stridente dans le cerveau de Benjamin. _De quoi est-ce qu'elle parle ?_

« Attends… quoi ? »

Mais Graziella fit signe au gardien de reprendre sa route et malgré les protestations de Ben, se laissa entraîner hors de leur vue. L'inspecteur, haletant, fronça les sourcils et tenta mentalement de faire le point.

« Je… je crois qu'elle parle des enfants génétiquement modifiés dans le cadre du programme d'intégration des sorciers… », balbutia Stuart en relisant à la vitesse de l'éclair toutes les notes prises sur son carnet. Ben lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit qu'il avait tracé en grandes lettres le mot « mutations », puis l'avait entouré et souligné trois fois. C'est alors que Stuart reprit son crayon et inscrivit deux nouveaux mots en dessous, suivis de deux points d'interrogation.

_GORDON LABS ?_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Pfiouuu, que d'informations dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il valait le coup d'attendre 3 semaines ! J'espère aussi qu'il vous a plu et que vous commencez à entrevoir le mobile des meurtres ? Et que pensez-vous de la déchéance de Lucius ? Et de l'homme qu'a bousculé Aria et qui a tracé le H sur le mur, qui est-il selon vous ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de Graziella également ? Elle fait peur, non ? XD  
>J'ai hâte d'avoir vos réactions sur tout ça et en attendant, je vous dis à lundi prochain !<strong>

**Bisous bisous**

**Xérès**


	6. Ch6 : Réunions

**Ennemi(s) Intime(s)**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Un chapitre qui a failli ne jamais se terminer, après ces trois semaines d'interruption, j'étais un peu perdue (je déteste m'arrêter d'écrire aussi longtemps). Donc il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour me remettre dans le bain mais j'ai fini par l'achever ce fichu chapitre 6 ! Bonne lecture !**

**Merci à tous mes nouveaux followers (chrystelleB, GentleChakal, AimCy), ainsi qu'à Hardcoredrugs, Eliane Gil, miss damdam, Gouline971, Bebaven, Petitestef, Piitchoun, Marion, Erza Robin, Madame La Duchesse, PouleauPotter, laloudu77, faerycyn, Acide'nette, Gratt'Papier, MademOiselle235463, loulou, cycy, Naoem, Goutte-de-Mer, Areka Motionless, Loufoca-Granger, Babar, PetitMilou, TiteTyLee, Plume DeSerpent pour leurs reviews et à tous ceux qui m'ont contactée sur Facebook/Twitter.**

**RAR :**

**Bebaven : ahah bon dans ce cas, je vais publier moins souvent, alors XD En même temps il fallait s'y attendre à ce que certains sorciers ne voient pas d'un très bon œil l'arrivée de gènes magiques chez les moldus ! Quant à savoir qui sont ces opposants, je garde le secret pour l'instant. Le H ne signifie pas Hermione cependant ) Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant que le précédent ! Bises**

**Anonyme du 3 novembre : Ahah non Elias ne veut pas « dominer le monde » XD. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !**

**Marion : oui, il semblerait que les hommes Malfoy aient un léger problème avec l'alcool ! Le mobile des meurtres n'est pas forcément la jalousie de la famille (c'est le cas pour Graziella et le joueur de jeux vidéos mais pas les autres) et la drogue a un autre rôle. Le H n'a aucun rapport avec Hermione ni Théo ^^ Merci à toi et gros bisous !**

**Loulou : non, non je persiste à dire ce n'est pas Théo qui tue les enfants (ce serait idiot, après s'être donné tout ce mal pour les créer) XD Pauvre Théo, vous le détestez tellement que vous lui mettez toujours tout sur le dos. Ahah. Merci pour ta review !**

**Cycy : Oh oui les vacances c'était trop bien ! (La dernière fois que j'avais pris deux semaines de vacances c'était… en juin 2011 donc j'estime les avoir méritées, XD). Lucius, amoureux ? Mouais, c'est un peu comme Théo, il « aime » à sa façon à lui, quoi. Ah ah. L'homme mystérieux a totalement à voir avec les meurtres et le H (qui ne veut PAS dire Harry, ni Hermione, comprenons-nous bien) est le symbole de leur « bande de malades ». Voilà, voilà, je te laisse méditer là-dessus ! XD Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !**

**Chapitre 6 : Réunions**

« Encore au bureau à cette heure ? Tu vises un poste à la direction ou quoi, gamin ? », se moqua gentiment le vigile en poste à la réception de l'immeuble ultra-moderne de Gordon Laboratories.

Le « gamin » en question, un jeune stagiaire en génétique fraîchement débarqué de l'Université de Leicester quelques mois plus tôt, sursauta et se retourna en direction de l'homme qui venait de l'interpeller.

« Oh… Philip… euh, oui, je … j'ai dû travailler tard ce soir… », marmonna le jeune homme d'une voix mal assurée. D'un geste machinal, il serra contre sa hanche sa besace en cuir marron, tandis que le vigile hochait la tête en souriant.

« Pas de problème. Bonne soirée et bon retour chez toi », le salua son aîné avec un hochement de tête.

« M-merci, vous aussi », répondit doucement le stagiaire avant de passer les portes vitrées qui menaient à l'extérieur. L'obscurité enveloppa brusquement le jeune homme. Après le hall d'entrée de Gordon Labs, éclairé à outrance, le contraste avec la nuit noire était saisissant. D'autant plus que les réverbères de cette rue étaient tous éteints. _C'est lui, il est déjà là,_ pensa l'étudiant en frémissant. Serrant un peu plus son sac sous son bras droit, il s'élança dans la nuit, l'œil et les oreilles aux aguets. C'est au premier coin d'immeuble qu'il entendit une voix murmurer son nom.

« Wesley. »

L'interpellé sursauta violemment et se retourna. Comme toujours, son contact le voyait et le trouvait en premier. Comme toujours, il sortait de nulle part. Et comme toujours, il lui foutait une trouille bleue.

« Ah v-vous êtes là », bégaya Wesley en plissant les yeux pour essayer de discerner les traits de son interlocuteur dans la nuit. Mais, comme à son habitude, l'homme portait une capuche et seule la partie inférieure de son visage était visible. Mais celle-ci, avec ses joues creuses et mal rasées, était suffisamment reconnaissable.

« Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ? », demanda sèchement l'homme encapuchonné.

Wesley opina du chef et souleva d'une main tremblante le rabat de sa besace pour fouiller à l'intérieur. Sous le regard impatient de l'homme, il en ressortit une feuille A4, sur laquelle s'alignaient une trentaine de numéros, de noms et d'adresses.

« C'est tout ? », grogna l'homme en lui arrachant la feuille des mains.

Wesley fronça les sourcils. « Je vous l'ai déjà dit, ces documents sont confidentiels et je n'y ai normalement pas accès. C'est très difficile de mettre la main dessus et-

« Je m'en contenterai », grommela l'homme en fourrant la feuille dans une de ses poches. Il s'était détourné pour partir lorsque, rassemblant le peu de courage qu'il avait, Wesley le retint d'une voix qu'il voulait ferme.

« C'est la dernière fois que je fais ça », déclara-t-il en serrant les poings.

« Pardon ? », fit l'homme en se retournant, incrédule.

« La police se doute de quelque chose », expliqua le stagiaire, qui sentait son bref éclair de bravoure foutre le camp à travers champs. « Ils ont appelé aujourd'hui. Ils voulaient un entretien avec mon patron. »

« Désolé, mais ce n'est pas comme si tu avais vraiment le choix », le menaça l'autre d'une voix méprisante.

« J'estime avoir rempli ma part du contrat », se défendit Wesley en faisant un pas en avant. « A vous de remplir la vôtre. Je veux que vous relâchiez mes parents. »

Le silence retomba dans la ruelle et les deux hommes se jaugèrent, l'un se demandant ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire un truc pareil et l'autre presque admiratif du cran avec lequel le gamin osait s'adresser à lui. L'homme sourit alors sous son capuchon.

« Tu as raison… Je m'excuse, tu en as déjà bien assez fait pour nous. Tu mérites qu'on te fiche la paix, à présent », fit l'homme d'un ton horriblement mielleux.

Wesley hocha la tête, mal à l'aise. « Content qu'on soit d'accord sur ce point. »

« Viens avec moi, nous allons retrouver tes parents », reprit l'homme en tendant la main vers lui.

Wesley considéra un instant le bras que l'homme lui offrait et pinça les lèvres. Il avait déjà transplané une seule fois avec un ami sorcier à l'Université, et il avait détesté ça. _Reprends-toi, merde_, se morigéna-t-il aussitôt. _Après ça, tu pourras retrouver tes parents et les mettre en sécurité. Ça vaut bien quelques petites nausées._ Rasséréné à l'idée de revoir enfin sa famille, Wesley Morgan saisit l'avant-bras de l'homme à la capuche et s'y accrocha fermement. L'instant d'après, tous deux disparaissaient dans un craquement sonore.

~o~

Deux jours. Deux longues journées pendant lesquelles Aria s'était efforcée de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables de joindre le Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie. E-mails, téléphone, SMS, signaux de fumée… Rien n'aboutissait. Au bord de la crise de nerfs, elle avait même loué les services de plusieurs chouettes sur le chemin de Traverse pour envoyer une série de lettres à Poudlard. En vain. Soit ce Séverus Rogue était le Directeur d'école le plus occupé du monde, soit il l'ignorait purement et simplement. Aria penchait plutôt pour la seconde solution. Si bien qu'après 48 heures de tentatives infructueuses, elle décida de prendre les choses en main et de se présenter directement à l'école de Magie. Récupérant l'adresse et les coordonnées GPS de l'école sur le tout nouveau site Internet de l'établissement, elle avait estimé à environ six heures le temps de trajet en voiture et était partie au milieu de la nuit, au volant de son Audi TT noire.

Il était près de 9h30 du matin lorsqu'elle éteignit le moteur devant les immenses grilles en fer forgé de Poudlard. Passant les mains sur ses yeux fatigués et ses paupières engourdies, elle prit quelques minutes pour souffler un peu avant d'affronter l'insaisissable Séverus Rogue. Enfin, elle s'extirpa hors de l'habitacle et s'approcha à pas rapides de l'entrée du bâtiment encore déserté par ses élèves. Parvenue à la lourde porte en bois, elle serra le poing et frappa sans discontinuer pendant de longues secondes. La porte s'ouvrit bientôt sur un vieil homme très laid, à l'image du chat miteux et au regard fourbe qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », maugréa l'homme tandis que le chat la dévisageait d'un air peu amène.

« Bonjour, êtes-vous le Directeur de cet établissement, Séverus Rogue ? », demanda Aria en haussant inconsciemment le ton face au vieux bougre décrépi.

« Pourquoi vous criez ? Je ne suis pas sourd ! », beugla le fossile en postillonnant abondamment. « Je suis Argus Rusard, Concierge de cet établissement ! » Il lui jeta un regard mauvais avant d'ajouter : « Entrez, je vais voir si le Directeur est disposé à vous recevoir. Vous êtes ? »

« Maître Aria Stone, du barreau de Londres », répondit Aria avec un sourire poli.

Le dénommé Rusard fronça les sourcils et grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible. Aria discerna cependant les mots « cinglée » et « impôts » et se retint d'esquisser un rictus satisfait. Le vieil homme s'éloigna en claudiquant, son chat toujours dans les bras et grimpa les escaliers, laissant Aria seule dans le hall d'entrée. Bien malgré elle, les yeux de la jeune femme ne purent s'empêcher de dévorer avec émerveillement chaque recoin de la gigantesque salle, des portraits qui bougeaient dans leurs cadres dorés, des torches qui projetaient une douce lumière orangée et des armures postées le long des murs. Des bruits de pas se répercutant dans la pièce lui firent de nouveau tourner la tête en direction du grand escalier. Un homme tout vêtu de noir, sa robe de sorcier très ajustée boutonnée jusqu'au col, et aux cheveux et aux yeux également noir corbeau descendait les marches. Et il n'avait pas l'air content du tout.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? », demanda l'homme, faisant grincer Aria des dents. _Quel accueil !_

« Professeur Rogue, je présume ? », s'enquit Aria, ignorant l'animosité de son interlocuteur. « Je m'appelle Aria Stone et je-

« Je sais qui vous êtes », l'interrompit sèchement Rogue en plissant les yeux. « Vous m'inondez de messages depuis deux jours. »

« Messages auxquels vous n'avez pas daigné répondre », rétorqua Aria en haussant les sourcils.

« Parce que je n'ai pas daigné les lire », enchaîna aussitôt le Directeur. « Je pensais que mon absence de réponse était justement une indication subtile que je ne souhaitais pas m'entretenir avec vous. »

« J'avais deviné », répondit l'avocate avec un sourire pincé.

« Manifestement non, puisque vous êtes… là », lâcha lentement Rogue.

« Que voulez-vous, je suis tenace », ajouta Aria, son sourire s'élargissant face à la mine déconfite du Directeur.

Rogue poussa un long soupir agacé puis la détailla un instant des pieds à la tête. Même s'il détestait l'idée que Lucius ait pu faire souffrir Narcissa à cause de cette fille, il comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi le blond avait un faible pour elle. C'était un sacré numéro. Irritante à souhait. Et opiniâtre. Il pouvait bien lui accorder un semblant d'attention, même s'il avait l'impression de commettre un acte de trahison impardonnable vis-à-vis de Narcissa.

« Bien, vous avez une minute », fit Rogue en levant les yeux au ciel.

Passé un instant d'incrédulité, Aria se reprit et sortit de son sac à main l'enveloppe en papier kraft confiée par Benjamin. « Je viens de la part d'un ami inspecteur à la brigade des stupéfiants. Il cherche un expert en potions et substances sorcières afin de déterminer la composition d'une nouvelle drogue qui circule depuis quelques mois. Il s'agit d'une substance que l'on retrouve dans plusieurs affaires de meurtres. Je suppose que vous avez dû entendre parler de la tragique histoire de la petite Clara Lauren ? » Rogue hocha la tête. « Mon ami voudrait donc que vous analysiez ceci et que vous déterminiez quels sont les ingrédients manquants. » Elle lui tendit un autre document, que Rogue saisit avec un air circonspect. « Tenez, voici le rapport toxicologique où figurent les ingrédients déjà identifiés par leurs services. »

Rogue décacheta l'enveloppe kraft et plongea la main à l'intérieur pour en ressortir le tube à essais. Il considéra un instant le contenu peu ragoûtant du récipient et haussa un sourcil dégoûté. « C'est du vomi ? »

Aria pinça les lèvres. « Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit vraiment le terme scientifique utilisé pour désigner ce fluide biologique, mais … oui, c'est du vomi », acheva-t-elle en dissimulant un sourire.

Rogue laissa retomber le tube dans l'enveloppe avec une mine dégoûtée. « Je ne dirige pas un laboratoire d'analyses mais une école, mademoiselle. Et j'ai une réunion de pré-rentrée dans cinq minutes. Figurez-vous que dans deux jours à peine, je vais avoir la lourde tâche d'éduquer une flopée de petits avortons dans l'espoir qu'ils ne deviennent pas de parfaits imbéciles. Si, si, croyez-moi c'est un travail à plein temps. » Il lui remit sans cérémonie l'enveloppe et le rapport toxicologique dans les bras. « Votre minute est écoulée. Bon retour à Londres. »

Aria ouvrit grand la bouche, outrée et regarda le Directeur se détourner et s'éloigner. « Alors, ça ne vous fait rien de savoir que des enfants innocents sont tués par des cinglés qui ont avalé cette drogue ? Drogue qui semble avoir été conçue par _vos_ semblables ? »

Rogue se figea et lui fit de nouveau face. « Miss Stone, avez-vous déjà entendu parler du merveilleux concept de la _sélection naturelle_ ? », railla le Directeur, bien que son expression indique clairement que si, ça lui faisait tout de même quelque chose.

« Et vous, avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la Gazette du Sorcier ? », le parodia Aria, les poings sur les hanches. « Je suis persuadée qu'ils adoreraient savoir que le plus grand expert en substances magiques a refusé d'aider la police à trouver ceux qui gangrènent notre société avec leur drogue meurtrière. Ça mériterait au moins un gros titre. Peut-être même plusieurs… »

Le soupir que poussa Rogue fut déchirant. D'un pas rapide, il revint vers Aria et lui arracha des mains l'enveloppe qu'elle brandissait déjà dans sa direction. « C'est bon, donnez-moi ça. Je verrai ce que je peux faire. Mais je vous préviens : ce boulot passera après mes devoirs de Directeur, tenez-le vous pour dit. »

« Absolument, Monsieur le Directeur », railla Aria d'une voix atrocement mielleuse.

« Maintenant, tirez-vous », acheva Severus en lui adressant un regard contrarié.

« Oui, Monsieur le Directeur. » Triomphante, Aria tourna les talons et quitta le hall, le sourire aux lèvres. Au moment où elle poussait la lourde porte en bois, elle se retrouva face à face avec une jeune femme d'à peu près son âge, aux longs cheveux bruns et bouclés (à la limite de l'hirsute) qui lui jeta un regard étonné. Aria la salua poliment et, encore toute à son succès face au Directeur de Poudlard, partit en sautillant presque jusqu'à sa voiture, sans remarquer que la jeune femme la suivait des yeux. Elle avait réussi à obtenir l'aide de l'expert, ça valait bien les douze heures de route aller/retour !

Toujours immobile devant la grande porte, Hermione regarda, ébahie, Aria Stone remonter dans sa voiture et démarrer sur les chapeaux de roues. Que faisait l'avocate la plus célèbre du moment à Poudlard ? La tête pleine de questions, la jeune femme entra à l'intérieur du bâtiment et vit que Rogue se tenait au centre du hall d'entrée, l'air revêche et des documents à la main.

« Séverus ? », fit Hermione pour attirer l'attention du Directeur. « Bonjour. Puis-je savoir ce qu'Aria Stone faisait ici ? »

Rogue grimaça. « Me demander de l'aide dans le cadre d'une affaire de meurtres d'enfant… », grommela Rogue tandis que les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillaient soudain.

« La petite qui a été tuée sur les quais ?! », s'écria-t-elle avec emphase, tandis que Rogue opinait du chef. « Je savais que cette histoire avait l'air louche ! Et vous avez accepté de l'aider ? C'est génial ! », acheva la jeune femme, un brin admirative et oui avouons-le, jalouse. Le Directeur leva les yeux au ciel.

« Hum oui et bien… je ne fais que mon devoir de citoyen », grommela-t-il misérablement. « Venez, la réunion va commencer. »

Rogue s'éloigna aussitôt à grandes enjambées pour éviter le flot de questions, qui à n'en pas douter risquait de franchir le seuil des lèvres de sa nouvelle recrue, et pénétra dans la grande salle où l'intégralité du corps professoral les attendait.

Hermione connaissait déjà la grande majorité des visages et salua d'un sourire éclatant les professeurs de son adolescence. McGonagall, Slughorn, Sinistra, Binns, Babbling, Gobe-Planche… Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur un brun qui devait maintenant approcher de la quarantaine. Ce sourire idiot, ce pull branché, ce jean délavé _so fashion_. _Oh c'est pas vrai, il est encore là, lui ?_, s'égosilla intérieurement Hermione en jetant un regard méprisant en direction du professeur de technologies moldues Ilan Gregory qu'elle avait appris à connaître (et à détester) lors de sa septième année, après la guerre.

« Bienvenue, Miss Granger ! », l'interpella ce-dernier comme s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille. « Enfin… je peux vous appeler Hermione, maintenant que nous sommes collègues. »

_Je préfèrerais que vous ne m'appeliez pas du tout, en fait_, pensa la jeune femme avant de lui adresser un sourire faux. Décidément, même après une décennie sans l'avoir jamais revu, ce type lui sortait toujours autant par les yeux. Hermione se demandait par quel miracle Rogue avait pu le supporter toutes ces années.

Le professeur Rogue devait se poser exactement la même question car il s'assit en étouffant un soupir agacé. Tous les autres professeurs saluèrent à leur tour Hermione avec bienveillance et elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer. _Ma première réunion de pré-rentrée à Poudlard… !_

« Comme chaque année », commença Rogue, la mine grave, « nous démarrons l'année scolaire par une réunion de pré-rentrée, afin de nous préparer… psychologiquement et physiquement... (Il se tourna vers Binns)… enfin juste psychologiquement pour vous… (Binns hocha lentement la tête comme pour lui signifier qu'il n'y avait pas de mal)… au retour des enfants. »

McGonagall haussa un sourcil dubitatif, tandis que les autres professeurs prenaient une longue (et douloureuse) inspiration.

« Toutefois, cette année, deux nouveautés vont… disons, pimenter notre quotidien », reprit Rogue en se tournant vers Hermione, assise à quelques sièges d'écart. « La première est l'arrivée de Miss Hermione Granger, en tant que professeur de sortilèges de la première à la septième année et d'initiation à la magie sans baguette, septième année. Certains d'entre vous la connaissent déjà puisqu'elle était encore, il n'y a pas si longtemps, élève de cette école… »

« Oui, enfin, cela fait quand même _onze ans_ que- », commença Hermione avant de remarquer le regard courroucé de Rogue.

« Miss Granger, tenez-vous absolument à être désagréable dès votre premier jour ici ? », hâcha-t-il tandis que le professeur d'Astronomie et Directrice de Serpentard Aurora Sinistra étouffait un rire derrière son agenda en cuir relié.

Hermione referma la bouche, rosit et prétendit zipper une fermeture Eclair devant ses lèvres. Manifestement, Séverus Rogue n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle sa fatidique progression dans la décennie de la cinquantaine.

« Secundo, dans deux jours débarqueront ici les premiers enfants sorciers génétiquement modifiés d'Angleterre », reprit Rogue tandis que Septima Vector, professeur d'Arithmancie et McGonagall échangeaient des regards de connivence.

« Déjà ? », s'étonna Bathsheda Babbling (Etude des Runes) en se redressant quelque peu sur son siège.

« Oui, déjà », répondit Rogue en croisant les mains sur la table. « Cela fait presque douze ans que les premiers essais génétiques ont été lancés dans notre pays et d'autres contrées d'Europe, c'est donc cette année que seront scolarisés les enfants de la première vague. »

Ilan Gregory poussa un ridicule couinement d'excitation et Hermione dut se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce type était décidément un parfait produit du nouveau gouvernement. Et en cela, il lui faisait penser à Dolores Ombrage, ex-Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard et maniaque du rose bonbon. Elle aussi couinait… _C'est peut-être pour ça que je ne peux pas encadrer ce type_, s'amusa Hermione en imaginant aussitôt Ilan en tailleur de laine rose et entouré de chatons.

« Comme vous le savez, une attention toute particulière devra être portée à ces enfants », reprit Rogue en fronçant les sourcils. « D'après les statistiques, ils développent et laissent échapper très tôt leur magie, dès la petite enfance. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui a forcé le Ministère de la Magie à révéler plus vite que prévu l'existence des sorciers au reste du public et à façonner cette société mixte telle que nous la connaissons aujourd'hui. Les enfants du programme génétique peuvent avoir une avance considérable sur leurs camarades nés-Moldus ou même sur les Sangs-Purs ou Sangs-Mêlés, car ils apprivoisent leur magie depuis bien plus longtemps que les autres. Il vous faudra gérer cette avance des deux côtés afin d'apaiser d'éventuelles tensions entre les élèves. Je dis « éventuelles » car on ne sait pas s'il y en aura. Les réactions des autres enfants seront déterminantes, vous devrez donc ouvrir l'œil, même en dehors des salles de classe. Je vous rappelle qu'on marche en terrain complètement inconnu. »

Tous hochèrent la tête consciencieusement, puis Minerva McGonagall prit la parole.

« Et s'ils déclarent des… anomalies ? Que sommes-nous censés faire ? », demanda-t-elle en relevant le menton.

« Aucun événement de ce genre n'a pour l'instant été noté chez les enfants de 0 à 11 ans déjà mis au monde dans le cadre du programme international », déclara Rogue avant de se racler la gorge. « Toutefois, si un quelconque incident anormal devait survenir, Poppy (il fit un geste en direction de l'infirmière, Mrs Pomfresh, assise en bout de table) a suivi une formation adéquate et pourra déterminer si l'enfant concerné doit être remis à sa famille voire être pris en charge par une équipe de Médicomages affiliés à Gordon Laboratories. »

Comme à chaque fois que l'on mentionnait le laboratoire (ou Théodore) en sa présence, Hermione pinça les lèvres et se tortilla nerveusement sur son siège. Bien que cela passe inaperçu pour la plupart des professeurs, cela n'échappa pas à Rogue mais le Directeur ne releva pas.

« Cela étant dit, nous pouvons passer au point principal de cette réunion… les emplois du temps », acheva-t-il, tandis qu'un brouhaha de parchemins que l'on déroule et d'encriers que l'on ouvre s'élevait dans la Grande Salle.

~o~

« Veuillez signer ici, ici et… ici », indiqua la secrétaire du Département des Mystères à Narcissa, penchée sur un tas de paperasse inextricable. Narcissa Malfoy s'exécuta, traçant de sa belle écriture calligraphiée le nom des Malfoy en trois exemplaires. Puis elle reposa la plume et leva un regard anxieux sur la secrétaire, qui vérifia les trois parafes, sourit et rangea les papiers dans un dossier déjà trop volumineux. Sur la couverture cartonnée, un nom s'étalait en lettres capitales. Bellatrix Lestrange.

« Est-ce que ça va être encore long ? », demanda Narcissa en tripotant nerveusement la sangle de son petit sac à main.

« Elle ne devrait plus tarder », lui promit la secrétaire avec un sourire rassurant, avant de retourner à ses occupations.

Narcissa prit une longue inspiration, souffla, pinça les lèvres, balaya la pièce du regard, souffla de nouveau. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait terriblement stressée. Un million de questions, de doutes, de craintes l'assaillaient, hérissant les petits cheveux sur sa nuque, retournant son estomac et faisant fourmiller ses doigts. Qu'allait penser Bellatrix de ce nouveau monde ? Allait-elle supporter d'y vivre sans pouvoir exercer de magie, alors que le monde entier ou presque s'y était familiarisé ? Et que penserait-elle des fiançailles de son filleul avec une née-Moldue ? Qu'en était-il de ses convictions ? Etaient-elles toujours aussi… extrêmes ? Ou bien le suivi psychologique de ces dernières années d'incarcération avait-il porté ses fruits ? Narcissa ferma un instant les yeux et tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête. La plupart des questions furent balayées par un souffle forcé de sérénité. Sauf une.

_Est-ce qu'elle va me pardonner de l'avoir trahie ?_

Narcissa rouvrit les yeux. Finalement c'était ça, la vraie interrogation. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du regard que sa sœur aînée lui avait adressé lorsqu'elle avait libéré tous les prisonniers de leur sous-sol avant de s'enfermer dans l'une des cellules désertées. Les yeux de Bellatrix avaient transpiré la haine, le dégoût, la déception, le mépris. Mais à présent, après onze ans d'incarcération… Bellatrix la regarderait-elle toujours ainsi ? Elle espérait que non, sinon la cohabitation, aussi brève soit-elle, risquerait d'être difficile.

Un craquement sonore retentit dans son dos mais elle ne se retourna pas immédiatement. Un cliquetis de chaînes que l'on détache lui indiqua qu'on devait retirer ses entraves à Bellatrix, puis la voix d'un homme (celui qui avait dû transplaner avec elle depuis Azkaban) lui demanda de signer les papiers de sortie qui feraient d'elle (enfin) une femme libre. Poussant mentalement du pied ses dernières angoisses, Narcissa se retourna… et crut un instant qu'on lui faisait une blague.

Une femme qui ressemblait certes à sa sœur était penchée sur le bureau, plume à la main et signait son autorisation de sortie. Elle portait un pantalon de tailleur bon marché, mais propre et ajusté, ainsi que la veste assortie et des chaussures plates noires. Ses cheveux, que même leur mère n'avait jamais réussi à discipliner dès lors qu'ils avaient dépassé les 20 cm de long, étaient ramenés en queue de cheval sur l'épaule gauche et ne formaient plus l'imbroglio démoniaque de l'époque glorieuse où elle était le bras droit de Lord Voldemort.

L'étrangère releva la tête et se retrouva face à Narcissa, incrédule. Celle-ci dut cependant se rendre à l'évidence. C'était bien sa sœur Bellatrix, qui se trouvait en face d'elle à cet instant. Dans ce tailleur, avec cette coiffure… et cet air complètement _normal_, quoi qu'un peu triste et abattu, de l'être humain de base.

Bellatrix sembla légèrement mal à l'aise face au mutisme de sa sœur et plongea nerveusement les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

« Salut, Cissy… », marmonna-t-elle en prenant soin de paraître détachée.

« Bella… », souffla Narcissa, qui se remettait difficilement du choc.

L'aînée pinça les lèvres. Le malaise s'intensifiait. « Ça va ? »

_Elle me demande si ça va ?_ Narcissa nageait en plein surréalisme. Si la secrétaire et le gardien avaient fusionné sous ses yeux pour se transformer en chihuahua mangeur d'hommes, elle aurait presque pu trouver cela normal. En tous cas, plus normal que ça. Narcissa sentit l'anxiété ouvrir un robinet et les mots qui en sortirent s'écoulèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse plus les arrêter.

« Oh oui… enfin tu sais… Lucius déprime. Il se saoule parce que Draco va épouser Hermione… oh et il me trompe, aussi. Et j'ai couché avec Séverus. Une fois », déclara-t-elle à la vitesse de la lumière. Avant d'écarquiller les yeux, catastrophée. _Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça ?_ Derrière Bellatrix, le gardien et la secrétaire échangèrent un regard narquois. Les retrouvailles bizarres, c'était leur pain quotidien.

En face, Bellatrix haussa les sourcils à la fois étonnée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et amusée de se rappeler que sa sœur souffrait toujours de diarrhée verbale lorsqu'elle était angoissée.

« Et… et toi ? », tenta misérablement de se rattraper Narcissa.

Tentative qui faillit faire éclater de rire l'ex-détenue.

« Moi ? », railla Bellatrix, un léger sourire aux lèvres. « Oh, la routine. » Elle désigna du doigt le gardien qui venait de la déposer dans la pièce et son sourire s'élargit. « Je sors de prison ! », acheva-t-elle joyeusement.

Les deux sœurs se fixèrent un instant, ne sachant plus s'il fallait rire ou pleurer de cette situation rocambolesque. Puis Bellatrix se pencha légèrement vers sa petite sœur et chuchota, comme si elle s'apprêtait à partager un secret d'Etat. « Sans rire, t'as couché avec Séverus ? »

Narcissa cligna des yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Bellatrix. Les yeux de la brune brillaient d'un éclat non plus malsain, comme il l'avait été ces dernières décennies, mais espiègle, rieur. Libre. Cissa eut soudain l'impression de retrouver la Bellatrix d'avant. Celle qui était revenue de l'université avec des étoiles plein les yeux et des rêves à n'en plus finir. Celle qui n'avait pas rejoint les rangs de Voldemort. Celle qui n'était pas encore mariée à Rodolphus Lestrange.

« Tu m'as manqué, Bella-tête-de-mule », souffla Narcissa d'une voix légèrement rauque.

Bellatrix fit un pas hésitant en direction de sa cadette et lui adressa un regard sombre. « Je sais. Moi aussi, je me suis manquée. Longtemps. »

Le cœur un peu plus léger, elles quittèrent le Ministère de la Magie, retrouvant (pour le plus grand bonheur de Bellatrix) le monde extérieur. La brune défit aussitôt sa queue de cheval et laissa ses frisottis d'ébène s'envoler au gré du vent chaud de cette avant-dernière journée d'août. Avec un soupir de ravissement, elle ferma les yeux et apprécia la chaleur du soleil sur ses joues.

« Est-ce que tu veux aller te reposer au Manoir tout de suite ou bien… », commença Narcissa en sortant sa baguette, prête à les faire Transplaner.

« Je préfèrerais me balader un peu dehors, si ça ne te dérange pas… », avoua Bellatrix en tournant la tête vers elle.

« Où veux-tu aller ? »

Bellatrix haussa les épaules. « Peu importe, tant qu'il n'y a pas de barreaux aux fenêtres. »

Narcissa acquiesça pour lui signaler qu'elle comprenait. « Un café ? »

Aussitôt, Bellatrix tourna la tête vers elle, le regard soudain avide. « Oh oui. » Cela faisait des lustres qu'elle n'avait pas pu boire une seule goutte de véritable café. C'est donc à pieds que les deux sœurs gagnèrent le Chemin de Traverse pour s'installer à la terrasse de l'un des nombreux cafés qui y avaient fleuri. Bellatrix sembla d'abord étonnée de constater que l'entrée au Chemin de Traverse ne se faisait plus par le Chaudron Baveur mais désormais par une galerie commerciale ouverte à tous. Puis lorsqu'elle vit la foule qui se pressait devant les boutiques magiques, certains vêtus de traditionnelles capes et d'autres de tenues plus moldues, elle se souvint de ce qu'on lui avait appris en prison.

« C'est vrai… ils savent tout à présent », marmonna-t-elle tandis que Narcissa esquissait un sourire pincé.

« Si tu veux, on peut aller ailleurs… », proposa la cadette avec une grimace mais Bellatrix secoua la tête.

« Non », fit-elle en prenant une grande inspiration. « Non, il faut simplement que je m'habitue. Après tout… je suis une _Moldue_ désormais », ajouta-t-elle plus sombrement.

« Seulement jusqu'à la fin de ta conditionnelle », la rassura Narcissa en se mêlant à la foule des badauds empressés. Il ne restait que quarante-huit heures avant la rentrée à Poudlard et les derniers retardataires achevaient leurs courses, les bras chargés de livres, de cages à hibou, et autres sacs de vêtements.

Soudain, un détail attira l'attention de Bellatrix, alors qu'elle suivait sa sœur en direction d'un des cafés bondés. Une silhouette immobile. La seule au milieu de tous ces individus en pleine effervescence. Bellatrix ne parvenait pas à voir son visage, à cause de la capuche qui le recouvrait. C'est alors que l'inconnu leva lentement la tête, faisant progressivement sortir de l'ombre un menton pointu, des joues creuses et mal rasées, une mâchoire inférieure anguleuse. Bellatrix sentit un frisson indescriptible parcourir son échine. _Ça ne peut pas être lui. Impossible_. Elle plissa les yeux, tentant d'apercevoir le reste du faciès de l'homme…

Un grand gamin dépenaillé la heurta de plein fouet et elle tourna son regard noir et furieux dans sa direction.

« ALISTAIR ! », beugla une femme vulgaire (la mère, très certainement), le bras droit chargé d'un môme et tenant un troisième par la main gauche. « Demande pardon à la dame ! Tu n'as pas été élevé chez les loups, à ce que je sache ! »

L'adolescent roula des yeux et regarda Bellatrix de travers avant de lâcher un « Désolé », peu convaincant. Avant de traîner les pieds à la suite de sa génitrice qui semblait penser que cette piètre excuse était suffisante. Mais Bellatrix n'en avait cure. Aussitôt l'adolescent hors de son champ de vision, elle scruta de nouveau la foule à la recherche de l'homme immobile. Mais il avait disparu.

~o~

« Non mais sérieux, c'était quoi ce message à la con que tu nous as envoyé, là ? Tu te prends pour un agent secret ? », railla Ron Weasley en traversant le parking désert d'une vieille station de service abandonnée.

Draco, qui avait soigné et dissimulé les dernières traces de son entretien musclé avec Théodore à l'aide d'onguents divers et (en douce) du fond de teint d'Hermione, se retourna pour le regarder approcher. Le blond le fusilla du regard, tandis que Blaise et Harry s'esclaffaient doucement.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il avait mon message ? », bougonna Draco. « J'ai juste dit que c'était urgent, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. »

Ron, qui était enfin arrivé à leur hauteur, inclina la tête sur le côté avec l'air de dire _non mais, tu te fous de moi ?_. D'une main, il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et le brandit en direction de Draco. « Tu rigoles ? Tu veux t'entendre ? » Sans attendre de réponse, Ron pianota sur les touches et appela son répondeur, avant d'actionner la touche Haut-parleur. La voix féminine monocorde et pré-enregistrée s'éleva d'abord sur le parking.

« Vous avez 1 message archivé. Reçu aujourd'hui à seize heures trente-huit », fit le répondeur avant de biper et de laisser la place à la voix de Draco. Celle-ci était sèche, grave et hachée, comme s'il lisait un télégramme.

« Les gars, il faut qu'on se voie. Y'a une station essence abandonnée près d'Oxford. Rejoignez-moi là-bas dans une heure. Incognito. C'est important. » Un déclic indiqua que l'appelant avait raccroché et la voix robotique s'éleva de nouveau, sous les rires étouffés de Blaise, Harry et Ron.

« Tapez 1 pour Supprimer. 2 pour Archiver. 3 pour rappeler votre corresp-

« Ah, tais-toi, toi », siffla Ron en faisant taire son répondeur d'une pression sur le bouton rouge. Puis il dévisagea Draco et fronça les sourcils. « T'as pris des couleurs, toi, non ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre à Ronald. Harry lui posait déjà la question fatidique.

« Alors, James Bond, si tu nous disais pourquoi tu nous as fait venir ici, au milieu de nulle part ? », se moqua gentiment le Survivant, en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

Draco hocha la tête, agacé. « C'est ça, marrez-vous. Vous ferez moins les malins dans cinq secondes », maugréa Draco en fusillant les trois compères du regard. « Si je vous ai fait venir ici… c'est parce que ce connard de Théodore Nott est revenu en Angleterre. »

Toute hilarité déserta aussitôt les visages des trois autres.

« Attends… quoi ? », fit Harry en avançant le menton, la bouche entrouverte.

« Tu déconnes ? », grinça Ron, les poings déjà serrés.

Blaise resta silencieux et se contenta d'interroger Draco des yeux. Et ce qu'il vit dans les prunelles grises de son meilleur ami et associé lui indiqua que non, il ne déconnait pas.

« Quand ? », demanda Harry d'une voix dure.

« Il y a au moins une semaine », répondit Draco, avant d'ajouter : « D'après Hermione. »

« Oh là, Hermione l'a vu ? », aboya Ron, furieux.

« Elle ne me l'a pas dit tout de suite non plus, figure-toi », rétorqua le blond avec amertume. « Je ne sais pas si elle voulait que je vous mette au courant ou non, je n'en ai pas vraiment parlé avec elle… Mais je préfère le faire. Parce qu'il est hors de question de faire les mêmes erreurs que la dernière fois. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Bon et alors, on lui défonce sa mouille à ce taré, ou bien ? », fit Ron en écartant les bras.

« Si tu tiens à te faire étrangler par Hermione, je t'en prie, vas-y », grommela Draco tandis que Blaise fronçait les sourcils.

« Comment ça, ne me dis pas qu'elle prend sa défense en plus ? », fit le métis, inquiet.

Draco prit une longue inspiration et regarda tour à tour chacun de ses amis. Il devait leur parler de ce gamin. Ce gamin qui était soi-disant le fils génétique d'Hermione et qu'elle refusait de laisser sans parent tant qu'ils n'en sauraient pas un peu plus sur les motivations de Théodore. Il se rembrunit. « Pas exactement, non… »

~o~

Alors qu'elle approchait de Londres, l'autoradio d'Aria s'arrêta automatiquement et une tonalité lui indiqua qu'elle recevait un appel. Passant un doigt sur la commande au volant qui lui permettait de répondre, elle décrocha.

« Aria ? C'est Ben… », fit la voix de l'inspecteur, légèrement déformée par le téléphone.

« Salut. Je viens de déposer l'échantillon à l'expert en potions », claironna-t-elle avant d'ajouter sur le ton de la plaisanterie. « Papa Ours a récupéré le pot de miel. Je répète : Papa Ours a récupéré le pot de miel. »

A l'autre bout du fil, Ben marqua un temps d'arrêt. « Attends, t'es en voiture, là ? », grommela-t-il, tandis qu'Aria levait les yeux au ciel.

« Détendez-vous, _monsieur l'agent_, je suis en Bluetooth », railla-t-elle. « Alors cette enquête, ça avance ? »

« Plutôt, oui », répondit Ben avec un soupir. « Graziella Santinoni nous a appris beaucoup plus qu'on ne l'espérait. D'après elle, tous les enfants assassinés sont des enfants génétiquement modifiés. »

« Des enfants de Gordon Labs ? », s'écria Aria, surprise. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et fronça les sourcils. « Attends, je comprends à la limite pour l'alcoolique des quais et le conducteur de 4x4, ça pourrait être des fanatiques ayant décidé d'exterminer ceux qu'ils considèrent comme des erreurs de la nature… mais les autres ont été tués par un membre de leur famille ! Ça ne colle pas. »

« Je sais. On bosse là-dessus, figure-toi », bougonna Benjamin. « Ces deux derniers jours, on a rencontré les familles. Mis à part les parents de Clara Lauren et ceux du gosse écrasé, qui vivaient des vies de famille tout à fait normales et heureuses, les trois autres connaissaient de grosses difficultés. D'après les grands-parents Santinoni, Graziella était une enfant tout à fait adorable jusqu'à la naissance des jumeaux. Quand elle a eu neuf ans et que son petit frère Luca a allumé ses trois bougies d'anniversaire simplement en les regardant, ses parents lui ont expliqué qu'ils avaient décidé d'avoir des enfants sorciers car ils considéraient la magie comme un _véritable miracle_. »

Bien que Benjamin ne puisse pas la voir, Aria leva les yeux au ciel. _La magie, un miracle… et puis quoi encore…_

« Ils se sont donc inscrits au programme du laboratoire de génétique et après ça, les parents Santinoni ont complètement délaissé Graziella, ne se concentrant plus que sur l'éducation et le développement de leurs deux petits sorciers », continua Ben sur un ton montrant qu'il désapprouvait totalement ce comportement.

« Pas étonnant que la gosse ait mal tourné… », commenta Aria.

« Même schéma pour la famille Strong », reprit l'inspecteur avec un soupir. « Les parents décident d'avoir un second enfant, sorcier, et ils couvent le petit prodige tandis que l'autre devient de plus en plus banal et médiocre à leurs yeux. D'après eux, Justin était jaloux de son petit frère car celui-ci réussissait toujours tout ce qu'il entreprenait malgré son jeune âge alors que l'aîné n'était qu'une racaille, qui fréquentait les mauvaises personnes. » Ben soupira. « Lorsque je leur ai parlé, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression qu'ils se fichaient totalement que Justin se soit suicidé après son geste. Tout ce qui leur importe, c'est d'avoir perdu leur sorcier… »

Aria secoua la tête. « C'est pas vrai… », cracha-t-elle avec amertume. « Et la dernière ? Celle du train ? »

« Mary Mansfield élevait sa fille seule après un divorce difficile », répondit Ben et Aria l'entendit manipuler des papiers près du téléphone. Elle sourit, l'imaginant très bien fouiller dans le bazar de ses notes, les sourcils froncés et les cheveux en bataille. « Elles s'en sortaient pas trop mal malgré les tendances de la mère à la dépression. Et puis Mary a perdu son travail. Ruinée, elle a peu à peu sombré dans l'alcool, la drogue… On a fouillé leur appartement et on a trouvé un ordre d'expulsion de leur logement, daté du jour où Mary et Juliet se sont attachées au chemin de fer… »

Le silence retomba dans l'habitacle. Ni Aria ni Ben ne semblaient savoir quoi dire. Mais ça passerait, il leur fallait simplement quelques secondes pour se reprendre. Après tout, être confrontés à la misère du monde faisait partie de leurs boulots respectifs.

« Voilà pourquoi j'ai besoin au plus vite des ingrédients manquants de cette drogue », reprit finalement Benjamin. « Je dois savoir si ce sont les sorciers ou les autres qui fabriquent cette merde. Je ne sais pas comment ils font, ni même si c'est possible, mais la drogue pourrait pousser celui qui en consomme à cibler un enfant génétiquement modifié et à l'assassiner… »

« Les dealers doivent cibler des proches des enfants ou alors des gens qui sont susceptibles de les côtoyer de près : voisins, profs, employés municipaux… », proposa Aria.

« C'est ce que je pense aussi », acquiesça Ben. « On est en train de recouper les emplois du temps du conducteur de 4x4 et de l'assassin de Clara pour savoir si leurs lieux de vie ou d'activités étaient géographiquement proches. »

« Et pour les autres ? », fit l'avocate. « Si on suit ton raisonnement, alors toutes les familles ayant mis au monde un enfant génétiquement modifié sont en danger. »

« Je sais », fit Ben sombrement. « J'ai rendez-vous lundi avec le PDG de Gordon Labs, Théodore Nott… Il occupe ce poste depuis seulement quatre ans, soit depuis que le créateur du laboratoire, un certain Peter Gordon, lui aurait cédé l'intégralité de ses parts… Mais là aussi, il y a des trucs qui ne collent pas, notamment le fait que Peter Gordon a totalement disparu des radars depuis ce jour-là. »

_Mon cher Ben, il y un paquet de trucs qui ne « collent pas » avec ce foutu psychopathe, j'en sais quelque chose…_, pensa Aria en serrant les dents.

« Pourquoi attendre lundi ? », grinça-t-elle. « Va le voir dès demain… »

« Demain, c'est dimanche… les bureaux de Gordon Labs sont fermés », maugréa le flic. « Et pour une raison étrange, j'ai comme l'impression que mon supérieur n'est pas hyper emballé par cette histoire… Il m'a littéralement ordonné aujourd'hui _d'éviter de faire des vagues_. Bon sang, t'y crois, toi ? On a des tueurs d'enfants sur les bras et il ne faudrait pas faire de vagues ?! Bref, je n'aime pas ça. »

Aria soupira. « Profites-en pour te reposer vingt-quatre heures, dans ce cas… », admit-elle avant d'insulter copieusement un véhicule qui venait de lui couper la route. « Hum pardon, un dingue m'a fait une queue de poisson. »

« Donne-moi sa plaque, je vais lui retirer quelques points », plaisanta Ben, tandis qu'Aria éclatait de rire. « Bon, fais attention à toi, d'accord ? Je te tiens au courant et envoie-moi les résultats de ton expert dès que tu les reçois. »

« Compte sur moi… », assura Aria, avant d'ajouter promptement. « Toi aussi, prends soin de toi. »

Un silence tendu s'imposa entre eux, puis Ben souffla un « A bientôt » et raccrocha. Aria soupira et se cala de nouveau confortablement sur son siège conducteur. Si un ou des malades avaient décidé de s'en prendre à tous ces gens, ces meurtres-ci n'étaient certainement que les premiers d'une longue série. La jeune femme se demanda comment Théodore allait réagir en apprenant que des types en avaient après ses créations. Pour un type dénué d'empathie tel que lui… on pouvait s'attendre à tout.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui ! Un petit chapitre de transition et d'explications pour vous éclairer sur toutes les infos du précédent, c'était nécessaire pour repartir sur de bonnes bases. J'espère que vous commencez à mieux cerner ce qu'il se passe à présent ! Le rôle de Wesley dans cette histoire, l'identité du mystérieux homme à la capuche, le retour de Bellatrix, Draco qui prend de bonnes décisions, l'enquête qui avance… Mine de rien c'était un chapitre chargé !**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**

**Bisous bisous**

**Xérès**


	7. Ch7 : Le Sourire de ma Mère

**Ennemi(s) Intime(s)**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Hello ! Voici un chapitre riche en rebondissements, qui va un peu remettre les pendules à l'heure parce que tout n'est pas tout rose dans la vie et que jusqu'à présent, nos héros avaient un peu (trop) la paix à mon goût. Amusez-vous bien et n'oubliez pas les reviews !**

**Merci à tous mes nouveaux followers (EllanaHolmes, AnneLise10, Sunnyblind, Arcalius, jchalou), ainsi qu'à Eliane Gil, faerycyn, Audrey917000, Djianara, Piitchoun, PouleauPotter, Acide'Nette, Erza Robin, MademOiselle235463, Marion, Gouline971, Babar, cycy, miss damdam, sarahblue1, PetitMilou, Gratt'papier, Alaska66, Lyly Ford, katprim, Mrs Lyly Black, Loufoca-Granger, Zezely pour leurs reviews et à ceux qui m'ont laissé un message sur Facebook/Twitter.**

**RAR : **

**Marion : J'ai relativement hâte de faire démarrer l'année scolaire car j'ai plein de scènes en tête avec les élèves et j'ai très envie de les écrire ^^ Non mais t'inquiète, j'étais pareille devant la liste des professeurs quand j'ai vu Bathsheda Babbling. Je me suis dit, hein mais elle sort d'où celle-là ? Et puis… ah oui, étude des runes. La matière dont tout le monde se fout complètement (à part Hermione). Hihi Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !**

**Cycy : Oui oui, le type à la capuche c'est le même qui a tracé le H devant Lucius, celui que Bella a vu et celui qui a bousculé Aria, et aussi celui qui récupère la liste. IL EST PARTOUUUUUT. Mdr. Effectivement, Théo revient dans ce chapitre et je dirais même qu'il va mettre un sacré bazar. Ahah. Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !**

**Anonyme du 11 nov. : Non, Hermione ne va pas beaucoup souffrir dans cette fic, c'est juré. Elle en a assez bavé dans Rise, je trouve. Draco en revanche … mouah ahah. Enfin, tu verras. Merci pour ta review !**

**Katprim : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise. Xavier Samuel pour Théo ? Hmmmoui pourquoi pas… mais je ne le trouve pas assez sombre pour jouer ce rôle. De toute façon, je ne suis pas objective car dans ma tête c'est Joseph Gordon-Levitt qui lui prête ses traits, avec ses yeux/cheveux noir corbeau et ses yeux perçants. Aussi parce j'aime la manière de cet acteur de jouer des rôles violents (ex. : Sin City 2, Inception, Looper). Les deux premiers étant ceux qui reflètent le mieux la façon dont je me l'imagine, hihi. Bref, je raconte ma vie, mais merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé ce petit message et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! (Normalement oui, vu que Théo est dedans….)**

**Chapitre 7 : Le Sourire de ma Mère**

_**NdA : Pour celles et ceux qui se demanderont comment prononcer le nom du personnage éphémère en fin de chapitre (Llywelyn Doyle, prénom irlandais), sachez que cela se dit grossièrement « louwellinn ». Voilà c'était l'instant culture.**_

**Une dernière chose. Je dédicace ce chapitre à Steiil. Sachez ma chèèère que j'ai relevé votre défi de placer LES mots dans ce chapitre. J'espère que tu es fière de toi. hihi**

Hermione leva le nez de ses cours en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et esquissa un sourire lorsque Draco pénétra dans la salle à manger. Le jeune homme posa son attaché-case sur la table et ôta sa veste avant de déposer un baiser sur le haut du crâne de la jeune femme.

« Comment va ton front ? », demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Draco, qui se dirigeait vers le frigo pour y prendre du thé glacé, se retourna brièvement vers elle en désignant son visage du doigt. « Comme tu vois. Il n'y a plus rien », fit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Hermione hocha la tête et gloussa. « Et en vrai, sous le maquillage ? »

Draco se figea et lui jeta un regard embarrassé. « Je croyais que tu ne t'en apercevrais pas… », marmonna-t-il en se servant un verre de thé avant de remettre la bouteille au frais.

« Et ça aurait pu être le cas… si je n'avais pas remarqué que tu laissais l'empreinte de ton visage sur l'oreiller depuis deux jours », acheva-t-elle, hilare. Puis sur le ton de la confidence, elle ajouta : « Le fond de teint, ça s'enlève, tu sais. »

« Oui et bien, je ne suis pas un expert, en attendant mes clients n'ont pas eu affaire à une gueule cassée cette semaine », bougonna-t-il en venant s'asseoir près d'elle.

« Si tu veux demain, je pourrai t'apprendre à te mettre du rouge à lèvres », renchérit-elle avant d'éclater de rire devant l'air mortifié de son compagnon.

« Très drôle, _Granger_ », grinça-t-il, utilisant son nom comme à l'époque où leur seule relation se résumait à faire de la vie de l'autre un enfer.

Pour toute réponse, elle pivota sur sa chaise et se pencha en arrière pour blottir son dos contre lui. Puis levant le nez pour que leurs regards se croisent, elle reprit. « Tu rentres tard. Je veux dire pour un samedi… »

Draco passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra un peu plus contre lui. « Pas mal de boulot en ce moment… », marmonna-t-il, laconique. Hermione plissa les yeux.

« Ah tiens, c'est marrant… J'ai eu Ginny au téléphone et Harry lui aurait apparemment dit que vous deviez vous retrouver pour parler d'un truc important », lâcha-t-elle avec un demi-sourire. Draco ferma les yeux. Heureusement qu'il avait bien précisé dans son message : INCOGNITO. Hermione observa sa réaction et son sourire s'élargit. « Ne dis rien, tu les as réunis en cellule de crise pour leur parler du retour du grand méchant loup, je me trompe ? »

Draco rouvrit les yeux, une expression coupable qu'Hermione trouva absolument adorable sur ses traits. « Je me suis dit que c'était mieux comme ça. La dernière fois, on n'a pas été assez vigilants et tu as disparu. Il est hors de question que ça se reproduise », assura-t-il avec véhémence. « Toutefois… je les ai convaincus de ne pas faire de scandale. Du moins, pas tant que tu ne nous donneras pas le feu vert. » Comme Hermione le regardait fixement sans répondre, il ajouta un ton plus bas : « Tu es fâchée ? »

Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina alors et elle secoua la tête. « Non. Merci de leur avoir parlé. Je ne suis jamais très à l'aise de parler de Nott avec vous tous, tu le sais… Alors merci de m'avoir épargné cette peine. »

Draco sourit. « J'aime quand tu approuves mes décisions, _femme_ », s'esclaffa-t-il tandis qu'Hermione roulait des yeux. « C'est ce qu'on attend d'une épouse Malfoy. »

« Oh pitié… », marmonna-t-elle tandis que Draco riait de plus belle. « On croirait entendre ton père. »

Draco prit aussitôt une voix pompeuse d'aristocrate et un air méprisant. « Enfin, voyons, Miss Granger, si j'étais mon père, ce n'est pas mon épouse que vous deviendriez mais mon esclave. Et vous passeriez vos journées à astiquer ma longue et magnifique canne… »

Hermione lui jeta un regard dégoûté et Draco se figea, grimaçant à son tour. « Ouh là », fit-il en fronçant les sourcils, « ça semblait beaucoup moins pervers avant que je formule cette phrase à voix haute… »

Hermione éclatait à nouveau de rire au moment où la sonnette retentit. Pouffant toujours, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, tandis qu'un deuxième coup de sonnette était donné, suivi de coups martelés contre la porte.

« Ça va, ça va, j'arrive ! », protesta Hermione en accélérant le pas. Tournant la poignée, elle ouvrit le battant, se retrouvant face à trois hommes du Ministère. D'après leurs plaques épinglées sur leurs poitrines, ils appartenaient tous trois à la garde personnelle du Ministre et de ses représentants. Hermione fronça les sourcils, soudain inquiète. « Euh… bonsoir ? »

« Bonsoir Madame. Nous voudrions parler à M. Draco Lucius Malfoy, est-il ici ? », demanda d'une voix dure l'un des agents.

Derrière Hermione, Draco apparut dans l'encadrement et décocha un regard peu amène en direction des intrus. « Je suis ici », répondit-il sèchement. Les trois autres se regardèrent, puis l'un d'eux poussa sans ménagement Hermione hors de son chemin et saisit Draco par l'avant-bras.

« Draco Lucius Malfoy, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour violences volontaires, coups et blessures sur la personne de Théodore Nott, Président Directeur Général de Gordon Laboratories. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera utilisé contre vous. »

Les yeux d'Hermione semblaient sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites. Elle tenta de repousser l'un des hommes qui s'interposait entre elle et Draco mais en vain. Dans un réflexe malheureux, elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche mais les deux hommes restants (ceux qui ne tenaient pas Draco) la mirent aussitôt en joue avec leurs propres baguettes en hurlant. « Madame, posez immédiatement votre baguette sinon on vous embarque également pour violence à l'encontre des forces de l'ordre et obstruction à la justice. »

« Mais, mais… », gémit Hermione que la panique submergeait totalement. Elle vit Draco se tordre le cou pour la regarder tandis que le troisième agent le menottait, mains derrière le dos.

« Hermione, fais ce qu'il dit ! », ordonna-t-il d'une voix forte. « J'ai besoin de toi dehors pour m'aider ! S'ils t'emmènent, tu ne pourras rien faire. »

La jeune femme écarta les doigts et la baguette tomba mollement sur la moquette, tandis que les trois hommes reculaient et emmenaient Draco devant la maison. Au dernier instant, l'un d'eux se retourna vers Hermione et avec un regard méprisant, aboya : « Votre conjoint demeurera sous bonne garde au Département des Mystères, Ministère de la Magie, jusqu'à la fin de son interrogatoire. Vous savez comment vous y rendre ? »

Complètement sous le choc, Hermione ne put que hocher la tête, sans émettre le moindre son.

« Bien », reprit l'homme. « Si vous avez un avocat, il serait peut-être temps de le contacter. »

Et sans autre forme de procès, les trois hommes transplanèrent, emmenant le blond avec eux. Seule et la porte toujours grande ouverte sur le soleil couchant, Hermione se laissa tomber contre le mur le plus proche et glissa jusqu'au sol, la respiration haletante. Tout avait été si rapide, si brutal… Ils étaient tranquillement en train de rire aux éclats dans leur salon et quelques minutes plus tard, le ciel leur tombait sur la tête. Une énorme boule se forma dans sa gorge et Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle respirait de plus en plus mal. Fermant les yeux, elle fit son possible pour se calmer et ne vit d'autre moyen pour relâcher la tension que de pousser un hurlement de rage, le front collé contre ses genoux repliés. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle fasse le point. Elle détestait cette idée, mais elle allait certainement devoir se rendre au Manoir et demander de l'aide. Malgré tout le dédain qu'il avait pour sa personne, Lucius Malfoy ne laisserait pas son fils dans le pétrin et après tout, il connaissait aussi la meilleure avocate du moment, même si sa clientèle habituelle ne pratiquait pas la magie. Séchant une larme de colère qui avait roulé sur sa joue, Hermione se hissa difficilement sur ses jambes et prit son courage à deux mains.

D'un pas encore un peu chancelant, elle récupéra son sac sur le dossier de sa chaise, ainsi que la veste de Draco et ses papiers d'identité (il en aurait sûrement besoin). Puis après avoir ramassé sa baguette abandonnée sur le tapis, elle verrouilla la porte de la maison et transplana.

Lorsqu'elle sentit enfin de nouveau le sol sous ses pieds, Hermione leva le nez en direction du Manoir et malgré la douceur de la soirée, ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas remis les pieds ici et à chaque fois, le bâtiment lui évoquait un mélange étrange de peur et de joie. Peur, parce qu'elle y avait vécu ses pires cauchemars. Joie, car elle y avait aussi appris à connaître celui qui la rendait maintenant heureuse et l'avait sauvée de l'horreur. Toutefois, sans Draco à ses côtés ce soir, c'était plutôt la peur qui prédominait. _J'espère que Narcissa sera là. Affronter Lucius seule, surtout en ce moment…_

Hermione poussa la grille qui s'ouvrit en grinçant. D'un pas rapide, elle remonta jusqu'au porche et après avoir pris une longue inspiration, saisit le serpent en argent faisant office de heurtoir et frappa trois fois.

La porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement sur un minuscule elfe de maison vêtu d'une petite veste de groom. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle pénétrait dans le Manoir ces onze dernières années, Hermione se retint de grimacer. Même si Narcissa et Lucius avaient été forcés de se plier à une nouvelle loi interdisant l'esclavage, ils n'avaient pas cessé d'employer toute une batterie d'elfes pour tenir le Manoir. Au moins maintenant, ils étaient payés et Narcissa s'était chargée de les habiller. Avec plus ou moins d'humour, cependant.

Les yeux jaunes et ronds de l'elfe s'illuminèrent en voyant Hermione et il esquissa un large sourire. « Oh, Miss Granger ! Mischa est tellement heureux de vous voir ! Cela faisait tellement longtemps que Mischa n'avait pas vu Miss Granger ! Tellement, tellement long-

« Mischa, c'est important, il faut que je voie M. et Mrs Malfoy, s'il te plaît », l'interrompit Hermione d'une voix douce.

Le sourire de Mischa faiblit quelque peu et il tourna sa tête ovale et surmontée d'une petite calotte rouge et or en direction des portes qui menaient au salon. « Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que… Mischa est embêté, Miss… »

A cet instant, des éclats de voix en provenance du salon firent sursauter le petit elfe, qui lança aussitôt un regard apeuré en direction d'Hermione. Puis regardant autour de lui, comme s'il craignait d'être entendu, il tendit la main et tira sur le chemisier d'Hermione pour qu'elle se baisse à sa hauteur. Ne voulant pas se laisser étrangler par son col, elle s'exécuta et Mischa se pencha vers son oreille.

« Elle est revenue, Miss Granger ! », chuchota l'elfe d'une voix paniquée. « L'horrible femme qui nous traitait comme des moins que rien… Elle semble différente aujourd'hui mais Mischa et les autres elfes n'ont pas oublié, Miss. _Ils n'ont pas oublié_ ! »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et se redressa lentement. Mischa desserra les doigts qui retenaient sa chemise et la regarda de nouveau de son air suppliant. Les yeux noisette d'Hermione se tournèrent vers le salon et son regard se durcit. Il n'y avait qu'une seule figure féminine qui avait pu à ce point marquer la mémoire des elfes. Elle traversa le hall d'entrée à grandes enjambées et fit irruption sans prévenir dans le salon. Le visage stupéfait de Narcissa se tourna dans sa direction mais elle l'ignora. Tout ce qu'elle voyait à cet instant précis, c'était le faciès de Bellatrix Lestrange, la Mangemorte qui l'avait prise en otage lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, menaçant de la tuer si Harry et les autres ne se rendaient pas. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, Hermione brandit sa baguette et lui jeta un maléfice d'Entrave. Mais celui-ci n'atteignit pas sa cible, qui avait prestement plongé derrière l'un des canapés en cuir. Sans même se demander pourquoi l'ex-bras droit de Voldemort se terrait sur le tapis au lieu de riposter vicieusement comme elle en avait l'habitude, Hermione tenta de contourner l'obstacle pour avoir de nouveau sa cible en vue. Mais Narcissa s'interposa et lui saisit les poignets.

« Hermione, chérie, non ! », ordonna-t-elle d'une voix douce mais ferme, tandis qu'Hermione s'efforçait de se dégager et de maudire à nouveau la Mangemorte. « Bellatrix est en liberté conditionnelle, elle n'a plus de baguette ! »

« Ne l'écoutez pas, Miss Granger », fit la voix avinée et rauque de Lucius quelque part dans le dos d'Hermione. « Si vous tuez cette vieille carne, je vous promets de vous mener moi-même jusqu'à l'autel, le jour de votre _mariage_… »

Narcissa poussa un soupir agacé face à la remarque de son époux et Hermione cessa de se débattre pour tourner un regard inquisiteur en direction de son beau-père. Ce-dernier était vautré dans un fauteuil près d'une fenêtre, un verre de whisky _on the rocks_ à la main et un sourire narquois très alcoolisé plaqué sur le visage. _Merlin, il part complètement en sucette, le vieux…_, pensa Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Un mouvement et un bruit de tissu froissé attirèrent de nouveau l'attention d'Hermione vers le canapé et la jeune femme vit le haut du crâne et les cheveux noirs indomptables de Bellatrix, ainsi que ses yeux inquisiteurs dépasser du dossier. La jeune professeur plissa les yeux et fusilla du regard l'ex-Mangemorte qui se relevait prudemment, en lissant nerveusement son tailleur bon marché. Un bon demi-million de remarques acerbes se bousculèrent à ses lèvres mais elle se reprit : elle n'était pas là pour ça, bien que l'idée de décharger sa frustration et sa colère sur Bellatrix soit franchement tentante. Mais si un juge dégénéré du cerveau avait eu la fausse bonne idée de libérer cette dingue, elle ne pouvait pas contester cette décision. Et puis, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

« Ma sœur a été libérée ce matin », reprit Narcissa en faisant prudemment reculer Hermione en direction de Lucius, comme si c'était préférable. « Elle va rester ici avec nous le temps de trouver ses marques à l'extérieur et de dénicher un petit appartement en ville. Je comptais vous l'annoncer à toi et à Draco mais… » Narcissa se tut et jeta un œil en direction de la porte du salon et du hall d'entrée. « Mais d'ailleurs où est-il, tu es venue seule ? »

Hermione ferma brièvement les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. « C'est justement pour ça que je suis ici », souffla-t-elle en essayant de ne pas laisser la panique reprendre le dessus. « Draco a été arrêté par des agents du Ministère, il y a quelques minutes. »

Narcissa porta une main à sa poitrine, tandis qu'un « Quoi ? » furieux émanait du fauteuil où Lucius Malfoy était installé. Hermione lui adressa un bref regard.

« Arrêté ? Mais pourquoi ? », s'écria Narcissa, horrifiée. « Qu'a-t-il fait de mal ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard. « Coups et blessures… », marmonna-t-elle piteusement.

« Sottises ! », s'écria Lucius en se levant pour la dévisager. « Vous n'avez absolument aucune marque… »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Pas sur moi, imbécile ! », ne put-elle s'empêcher de cracher avant d'écarquiller les yeux devant la mine furieuse du blond.

« Espèce de sale petite-

« LUCIUS, LA FERME ! », s'égosilla Narcissa tandis que son époux et sa belle-fille sursautaient et lui jetaient des regards abasourdis. « Laisse-la s'exprimer », ajouta-t-elle plus doucement. Puis tournant de nouveau la tête vers Hermione, elle lui demanda : « Qui a-t-il frappé ? »

De nouveau, Hermione se sentit très mal à l'aise, avec les regards des deux époux rivés sur elle. Les Malfoy n'étaient absolument pas au courant du retour de Théodore et leur apprendre qu'il était de nouveau en Angleterre et qu'il s'était en prime battu avec Draco, allait sûrement leur faire un choc. « Théodore Nott… ? », répondit-elle en guettant anxieusement leur réaction. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre.

Lucius se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la porte du salon et tendit l'index en direction de la sortie. « Bellatrix, dehors. »

L'idée de protester traversa furtivement le cerveau de Bellatrix, mais seulement furtivement. Sans se faire prier, elle trotta jusque dans le hall d'entrée et disparut. Mais Lucius ne semblait pas encore satisfait. Il se dirigea cette fois vers Narcissa, qu'il empoigna par l'avant-bras et l'envoya rejoindre sa sœur dans le hall, malgré ses cris de colère et diverses menaces. Puis il claqua la porte, la verrouilla d'un sortilège et se retourna, toujours ivre mais cette fois de colère. Il planta son regard d'acier dans celui, très inquiet, d'Hermione et siffla : « Maintenant, expliquez-vous. »

.

De l'autre côté de la double porte, Bellatrix observait calmement sa petite sœur frapper de toute la force de ses poings le panneau en bois, hurlant des insanités à l'attention de son époux. Voyant que cela n'avait aucun effet, elle finit par s'adosser au mur, haletante et rouge de colère. Puis le regard de Bellatrix croisa le sien et elle vit son aînée esquisser un sourire narquois.

« En tous cas, on ne s'ennuie pas par ici… », railla-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Narcissa fronça son petit nez pointu mais ne répondit pas. Tendant l'oreille, elle guettait le moindre bruit suspect provenant de l'intérieur du salon, le moindre cri pouvant indiquer que Lucius maltraitait Hermione d'une quelconque manière. Mais elle n'entendait rien. Rien de rien de rien de rien. Et ça la rendait folle. Après une attente interminable (qui n'avait duré en fait que deux minutes), la porte se rouvrit et Lucius, passablement énervé sortit de la pièce suivi d'une Hermione saine et sauve, au grand soulagement de Narcissa.

« Je vais sortir Draco de là », maugréa-t-il en passant devant sa femme.

« Excusez-moi, _beau-père_, mais _nous_ allons sortir Draco de là », aboya Hermione en trottinant derrière lui jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Ils étaient déjà sous le porche lorsque Narcissa sortit à son tour. « Mais il est hors de question que vous y alliez sans moi ! », s'égosilla-t-elle en les prenant en chasse.

La porte d'entrée se referma en claquant sur Bellatrix, toujours plantée au milieu du hall d'entrée, les lèvres pincées en une moue désapprobatrice. Au loin, les bruits de pas et les voix des deux Malfoy et de leur belle-fille s'évanouirent et Bellatrix soupira.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Bella, on sera vite rentrés ! », marmonna-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. Puis prenant une voix plus grave : « Mais pas de souci, prenez votre temps, j'ai un tas de choses à faire de toute façon. Compter les moutons, tourner en rond, tuer le temps… » Nouveau soupir. Dépitée, Bellatrix regarda à gauche, à droite, à la recherche de n'importe quoi susceptible de l'occuper en l'absence de sa famille. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur l'elfe habillé en groom, blotti derrière une autre porte. Celui-ci poussa un petit couinement terrorisé lorsqu'il sentit les prunelles de la Mangemorte dirigées vers sa petite personne.

« Eh toi, Machin », l'interpella Bellatrix.

L'elfe se mit aussitôt à trembler comme une feuille. « M-Mischa, Madame… »

« J'ai faim. »

« B-bien, Madame… », fit Mischa en détalant aussitôt en direction des cuisines.

Bellatrix le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse puis expira de nouveau bruyamment. _Bon retour chez toi, Bella…_

~o~

« Alors, comme ça il croit qu'il est au-dessus des lois, le blondinet ? Il croit qu'il peut s'attaquer impunément à des membres honorables de notre société sans devoir en assumer les conséquences ? », beugla pour la énième fois l'agent chargé de l'interroger. Draco grimaça. Le type lui vociférait depuis déjà une heure à quelques centimètres des tympans et un sifflement persistant avait commencé à retentir dans son oreille gauche.

« Ce type est un meurtrier, un violeur et un malade mental », gronda le blond en tirant sur les menottes qui le maintenaient sur sa chaise. « Combien de fois il faudra que je vous le répète ? »

Les trois agents présents dans la pièce éclatèrent d'un rire franc.

« Monsieur Nott, assassin, violeur et… quoi, malade mental ? », s'esclaffa l'un d'eux avec un rire gras. « Bon, pour le meurtre et le viol, on te laisse le bénéfice du doute… Mais malade ? On parle du type à qui notre bienaimé Ministre a confié le programme d'intégration des sorciers. C'est un petit génie… » L'agent s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et prit la tête du flic compréhensif. « Allez, assez perdu de temps, on va bosser ta nouvelle version des faits. Répète après moi : tu l'as attaqué par jalousie. Tu ne supportais pas que ta petite copine soit attirée par un type plus riche, plus doué et plus beau que toi, et ça t'as mis en rogne. Alors quand tu l'as vu débarquer dans ce restaurant… t'as perdu le contrôle. Tu t'es jeté sur lui… »

« Espèce d'enfoiré… », siffla Draco en le fusillant du regard.

Le type accroupi se redressa aussitôt, l'air faussement scandalisé, et se tourna vers ses collègues. « Il m'a traité d'enfoiré, là ? »

« Ah ouais, Kinch, je l'ai entendu, il t'a traité d'enfoiré », approuva un second, le sourire aux lèvres.

« J'ai entendu aussi. C'est qu'il n'arrange pas son cas, le jeune », ricana le troisième en secouant la tête. « On va pouvoir ajouter outrage à magistrat à la longue liste de ses méfaits… »

Les trois agents éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Draco se démenait de plus belle sur sa chaise. « Mais ECOUTEZ-MOI, PUTAIN ! »

Le dénommé Kinch revint vers lui et écarta les bras. « Ah mais on est tout ouïe, mon gars. Tiens, tu sais quoi ? On va jouer à un jeu. » Le type ôta avec délectation sa veste, qu'il plia soigneusement et posa sur le dossier d'une chaise dans un coin de la pièce. « Ça s'appelle 'dis de la merde et je te cogne'. Bon, je te l'accorde, il faut que je bosse sur un nom plus accrocheur mais il a au moins le mérite d'être explicite. Allez, on t'écoute, c'est à toi. »

Draco lui jeta un regard abasourdi, puis tourna la tête vers les deux autres sbires. L'agent bluffait, il ne pouvait tout de même pas brutaliser un homme innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire lors d'un interrogatoire. Il cherchait seulement à lui mettre les jetons, voilà tout. Convaincu que c'était le cas, Draco entama une nouvelle phrase.

« Il y a un peu plus de onze ans, Théodore Nott a violé ma fiancée-

Il avait à peine achevé le mot « fiancée » qu'un énorme poing serré l'atteignait en pleine poitrine. Tout l'air que contenaient les poumons du jeune homme fut violemment expulsé et toute tentative d'inspirer à nouveau se solda par un échec cuisant. Le souffle coupé, le blond s'étouffa bruyamment tandis que l'agent James Kinchlowe massait doucement ses phalanges.

« T'as dit de la merde… j'ai cogné », lâcha-t-il benoîtement tandis que les deux autres hurlaient de rire. « Allez, réessaie. »

La respiration sifflante, Draco releva la tête vers Kinchlowe et plissa les yeux. « Il a tué ses parents et une fille qui s'appelait Laura Mad-

Un premier uppercut le cueillit au menton et lui fit violemment basculer la tête en arrière. A peine s'était-il remis de ce premier coup qu'un deuxième l'atteignit à la joue et avec un craquement sinistre de ses cervicales, il sentit sa boîte crânienne pivoter cette fois vers la droite.

« Hé Kinch, je crois qu'il n'a pas bien compris le but du jeu… », ricana l'un des deux sbires oisifs dans un coin de la pièce.

Kinchlowe s'accroupit de nouveau et saisit Draco par les cheveux pour lui relever le visage. Celui-ci prenait lentement une couleur violacée aux niveaux des impacts reçus et sa lèvre inférieure saignait abondamment. Mais les yeux d'acier du jeune homme brillaient toujours de colère et Kinchlowe commença à penser que le gamin allait leur donner plus de fil à retordre que prévu. Pile le soir où Manchester United affrontait l'Arsenal. Il n'avait vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec cet avorton de gosse de riche.

« Bon, écoute-moi… je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas et qu'à première vue comme ça on pourrait penser que je suis un… comment tu dis, un gros enfoiré ? », demanda Kinch en interrogeant Draco du regard. Le blond ne répondit pas. « Bon, en fait je suis quelqu'un de sympa. Tu sais, le genre de mec qui organise des barbecues entre voisins le dimanche, qui accompagne ses gamins aux tournois de Quidditch… tu me suis ? Alors comme je suis sympa, je vais te rencarder sur un truc. Le but de mon jeu, contrairement à ce que tu dois penser en ce moment, ce n'est pas de te frapper, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Moi, ce que j'aimerais, c'est que tu me donnes une version des faits qui me plaise… du genre de celle qu'on t'a proposé tout à l'heure : la jalousie, le pétage de câble, la totale… et on pourra tous rentrer chez nous ce soir à temps pour regarder le match. Ou alors… »

Kinchlowe tira un peu plus fort sur les cheveux de Draco, qui grimaça de douleur.

« Ou alors, tu continues à jouer au con et à dire des trucs que personne ne veut entendre… et je serai obligé de te cogner, encore, encore et encore… in-las-sa-ble-ment, jusqu'à ce que la seule évocation du nom de Théodore Nott te donne envie de te pisser au froc. »

Kinch se redressa et serra à nouveau les poings, prêt à frapper. « Bien, on reprend. »

Draco rouvrit la bouche, bien décidé à révéler un autre des nombreux crimes de Théodore mais la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Il tourna la tête, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un vienne enfin le sortir de cet enfer mais cet espoir fut bref. _Ogden… _Le Ministre de la Magie se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et lui jeta un regard méprisant.

« Dehors », siffla-t-il à l'attention de ses agents. Les trois hommes obéirent aussitôt, Kinch presque à regrets, et quittèrent la pièce pour laisser le Ministre et leur prisonnier seuls. Draco profita de cet instant de répit pour reprendre son souffle et calmer son rythme cardiaque, tandis qu'Ogden avançait d'un pas lent et mesuré jusqu'à la chaise où il était attaché.

« Moi qui croyais que votre petite bande de héros à la manque s'était calmée ces dernières années… », commença-t-il sur un ton léger. « Manifestement, j'avais tort… Malgré toute la bonté dont nous avons fait preuve envers vous en vous laissant _prospérer_ librement. »

« Vous savez tout ce qu'il a fait… Vous le savez et vous vous en foutez », siffla Draco en le fusillant du regard par-dessous sa frange trempée de sueur et de sang.

« Ce n'est pas exactement la vérité », le corrigea le Ministre d'un ton badin. « Je le sais, mais je ne m'en fous pas. Votre ami Théodore m'a causé beaucoup de soucis dans ses jeunes années, voyez ? Toute cette _fougue_ de la jeunesse, conjuguée à son caractère si… particulier. Il a fallu du temps et de la patience pour canaliser tout cela et en faire le jeune homme si distingué et _sous contrôle_ qu'il est aujourd'hui. »

Draco éclata d'un rire amer. « Si vous pensez le domestiquer comme un gentil toutou, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil. Il est incontrôlable. »

« Je n'ai pas dit que _je_ le contrôlais », reprit Ogden en levant les yeux au ciel. « Il le fait très bien tout seul, je vous assure. Vous devriez lui laisser une chance, il a beaucoup changé… », ironisa-t-il tandis que Draco secouait la tête de dépit. « Peu importe, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de lui… mais de vous. Et de votre bande de fauteurs de trouble. »

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent un instant du regard, puis le Ministre plissa les yeux, agitant son index sous le nez de Draco.

« Je vous conseille de laisser tomber vos griefs contre nous, M. Malfoy. Le monde a changé, et vous et vos amis ne bénéficiez plus de la même notoriété qu'il y a dix ans. Au mieux aujourd'hui, vous passerez pour une bande de fous, d'opposants au système, _d'anarchistes_… Au pire, je vous ferai disparaître dans une cellule de la prison la plus miteuse de cette partie du globe et _non_, je ne parle _pas_ d'Azkaban. »

Draco déglutit et suivit des yeux le Ministre qui le contourna pour se placer dans son dos.

« Ceci était le premier avertissement, M. Malfoy », susurra Ogden en défaisant les menottes de Draco d'un coup de baguette. « Il n'y en aura pas d'autre. Attaquez-vous encore une seule fois à l'un de mes représentants ou à l'une des entreprises de mon groupe et vous ne verrez plus jamais la lumière du jour, est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Draco fit passer ses mains devant lui, grimaçant lorsque ses épaules protestèrent douloureusement contre ce mouvement. Puis massant ses poignets, il se leva et tituba pour se placer face au Ministre. Mais comme le blond se refusait à dire le moindre mot, Ogden le fusilla une dernière fois du regard et quitta la pièce sans se retourner, laissant la porte ouverte.

~o~

« Par Merlin, ça fait une heure qu'on attend ! », s'écria Hermione en faisant pour la centième fois le tour de la pièce où on leur avait demandé de patienter. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, bon sang ? Elle a dit que ça ne lui prendrait que quelques minutes ! »

Lucius Malfoy lui jeta un regard agacé et continua de faire nerveusement tourner sa canne entre ses doigts. Il aurait sérieusement préféré que Narcissa ne vienne pas avec eux. Il avait ramené Aria en Transplanant au Ministère de la Magie, après l'avoir presque suppliée à genoux de l'aider, et le moment aurait été moins gênant si sa femme n'avait pas été présente. Certes, il s'était attendu à ce que la jeune avocate soit mal à l'aise en présence de sa femme, mais _absolument pas_ à ce que Narcissa le soit également en présence de sa rivale. Etrange.

Dans le doute, il avait ostensiblement évité le regard de son épouse légitime depuis qu'on leur avait ordonné de patienter en salle d'attente. Mais les ondes de fureur qu'elle dégageait dans sa direction étaient palpables. Et la gamine échevelée qui tournait en rond en vociférant sous leurs yeux n'arrangeait rien.

« Pas de panique, Hermione », décréta Narcissa d'une voix lourde d'ironie et de fiel. « Maître Stone est une valeur sûre. _Recommandée_ par ton beau-père en personne. »

« Oui, parce que c'est une excellente avocate », maugréa Lucius en fixant ses pieds.

« Oh, je suis certaine que tu es très au courant de ses talents… même les plus insoupçonnés », railla Narcissa en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Bon, cette fois, elle avait gagné. Lucius tourna la tête vers elle et lui fit les gros yeux.

« Je peux savoir de quoi est-ce que tu parles, Narcissa ? », siffla son époux avec une évidente mauvaise foi, sans remarquer qu'Hermione avait subitement cessé de tourner en rond pour les regarder.

« Tu sais _très bien_ de quoi je veux parler, Lucius », gronda Mrs Malfoy en se tournant vers lui, menaçante.

« Oh vraiment ? »

« Lucius, arrête de faire l'imbécile, je sais que _TU COUCHES_ AVEC ELLE ! »

Un silence de mort retomba dans la pièce. Lucius regardait Narcissa, Narcissa regardait Lucius et Hermione regardait ses beaux-parents se déchirer tout en cherchant un moyen discret et subtil de disparaître dans un trou de souris. Malheureusement pour Hermione et son sens de la pudeur, Narcissa Malfoy ne semblait pas décidée à s'arrêter là.

« Mais je m'en voudrais de te laisser culpabiliser seul dans ton coin pour avoir anéanti notre mariage, _mon cher époux_. Sache que pendant que tu faisais _frotti-frotta_ avec une femme qui pourrait être ta fille, moi j'ai couché avec Séverus », acheva-t-elle, en levant le menton bien haut. « Lui au moins, il sait prendre soin de moi. Avec respect. »

La tête que fit Lucius à cet instant fut impayable. En d'autres circonstances, Hermione aurait certainement ri. Les deux époux Malfoy se dévisagèrent, aussi médusés l'un que l'autre par ce qu'il venait de se passer, puis détournèrent simultanément les yeux pour regarder droit devant eux. C'est-à-dire, vers Hermione, dont les oreilles (presque) chastes en avaient entendu plus qu'assez sur la sexualité de sa belle-famille. L'expression scandalisée des Malfoys lui indiqua qu'ils avaient tous deux oublié jusqu'à son existence, tant ils s'étaient laissés emporter par leur dispute. Lentement, Hermione leva son index et désigna la porte de la salle.

« Euh… bon… moi, je sors… », balbutia-t-elle, morte de honte, tandis que deux paires d'yeux écarquillés la fixaient sans ciller.

Comme aucun des Malfoys ne répondait, elle tourna prestement les talons et courut vers la porte qu'elle referma aussitôt derrière elle. Fermant les yeux, elle prit une longue inspiration et se passa une main sur le front. _Aria Stone… et Lucius ? Narcissa et Séverus ? Eurk, eurk, eurk._ Prise d'un frisson de dégoût, elle secoua la tête pour chasser les images terribles qui se formaient dans son cerveau. Trop d'informations. De plus, ils avaient un problème autrement plus important sur les bras. Cependant, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle constata à quel point elle avait tort. Elle n'avait pas un, mais trois problèmes plus importants dans l'immédiat. A quelques mètres plus loin dans le couloir, Théodore, accompagné d'Elias, la dévisageait avec un sourire narquois.

Elle le fixa, interdite, consciente qu'elle se trouvait à nouveau face à la cause de tous ses maux. « Espèce d'enf-, commença-t-elle avant de se raviser. Elle jeta un regard hésitant en direction d'Elias. Le sourire en biais de Théodore s'accentua, faisant monter sa colère d'un cran. Elle se précipita sur lui, montrant les crocs. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? », cracha-t-elle en le poussant au niveau du torse. « Tu peux me faire ce que tu veux, ça j'ai l'habitude, mais _ne touche pas_ à Draco ! »

« Je n'ai fait que ce que n'importe quel citoyen aurait fait, Hermione », répondit platement Théodore en lui jetant un regard glacial. « On m'agresse, je porte plainte. Mais sois tranquille, ton petit ami va s'en tirer avec un simple avertissement. Je m'en suis assuré. »

« Mam- Hermione, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se sont battus ? Papa refuse de me le dire… », les interrompit Elias.

Hermione nota mentalement qu'il s'était corrigé avant de dire « maman » et baissa les yeux sur lui. Le pauvre gosse semblait ne rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passait. Pas étonnant, si Théo ne lui avait pas dit un mot sur les « différends » qui les opposaient, elle, son père et son rival.

« Elias, je te l'ai déjà dit, ce sont des affaires d'adultes », lui répondit Théo doucement.

_Des affaires d'adultes ?_, grinça intérieurement Hermione. _Il plaisante ?_ Les sourcils froncés, elle releva la tête vers le brun et le considéra avec dédain. « Tu es gonflé de lui dire ça. Si ma mémoire est bonne, tu étais encore un adolescent quand tu m'as-

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. D'un geste vif, Théodore la saisit par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite dans une pièce voisine. La relâchant, il claqua violemment la porte, laissant Elias seul dans le couloir. Hermione massa son bras endolori et s'apprêtait à lui faire une remarque acerbe lorsqu'il la saisit par le cou et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. La main d'Hermione tâtonna aussitôt en direction de sa baguette, enfoncée dans la poche arrière de son jean, mais il attrapa sa main et la bloqua entre ses doigts avant de la plaquer sur la cloison. La panique de la jeune femme monta d'un cran, la proximité de Théo l'empêchant de se concentrer suffisamment pour mobiliser sa magie sans l'aide de sa baguette.

« Très bien, tu veux la jouer comme ça, Hermione ? », siffla Théodore, la rage faisant trembler sa voix. « Je ne m'étais pas encore énervé après toi, mais là… tu pousses le bouchon un peu loin. »

Le souffle d'Hermione s'accéléra et elle lui jeta un regard qu'elle espéra insolent. Mais au mieux, il parut suppliant. Au mieux.

« Tu ne peux pas lui mentir toute ta vie, Théo », haleta-t-elle, la gorge comprimée par la main droite du jeune homme. « Il va forcément apprendre des choses. Surtout ici, en Angleterre. »

« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? », murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. « J'ai envisagé toutes les solutions possibles avant de quitter New-York et il n'y en a _aucune_ qui puisse éviter qu'il en sache trop sur moi. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle sentait la pression sur sa gorge diminuer lentement et elle vit qu'il fermait les yeux. Comme pour essayer de se calmer. « Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu revenu ? », demanda-t-elle. « Je ne comprends pas… »

Théodore rouvrit les yeux et Hermione constata que l'étincelle de rage avait presque disparu de ses prunelles d'ébène. Il esquissa un sourire et relâcha complètement sa prise sur son cou pour replacer une mèche de cheveux bouclés derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme. Complètement lunatique, comme toujours. « Tu m'as tellement manqué, Hermione… », murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. « J'ai cru devenir fou… »

Tremblante, elle vit la bouche de Théo se rapprocher de la sienne et sentit son souffle chaud chatouiller son menton. Mais il était hors de question qu'il la touche à nouveau ainsi. Fermant les yeux et mue par la force du désespoir, Hermione réunit toutes ses forces pour créer un sortilège de protection sans baguette aussi puissant que possible. La pression du corps de Théodore s'envola soudain et elle rouvrit les paupières. Le brun avait reculé d'au moins quatre mètres, repoussé par le champ de force, et l'observait avec un mélange d'étonnement et de déception. Sans demander son reste, Hermione courut vers la porte, l'ouvrit et ressortit dans le couloir. Bloquant la poignée avec sa main, elle espéra dissuader Théo de la poursuivre mais elle ne sentit aucune pression indiquant qu'il tentait de sortir à son tour. Elias lui jeta un regard rempli d'espoir auquel elle répondit par un sourire gêné, mais son attention fut bientôt monopolisée par autre chose. Là, au bout du couloir, Draco approchait, chancelant, accompagné d'une Aria Stone vociférant que « cette histoire ne s'arrêterait pas là », même si elle savait pertinemment que _si_, ça s'arrêterait là. Ou Ogden les jetterait direct aux oubliettes.

Hermione remonta le couloir en courant et se jeta au cou de Draco pour le serrer contre elle. Trop heureux de la retrouver, le blond ne pensa pas une seule seconde à protester, bien que les baisers de sa fiancée appuient douloureusement sur ses nouvelles blessures.

« Je suis là », souffla-t-il dans son oreille, tandis qu'elle hochait la tête contre son épaule, luttant pour ravaler ses larmes.

« Oh mon Dieu, mais… QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS LUI AVEZ FAIT ? », hurla la jeune femme à l'attention des agents postés au fond du couloir. « COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS TRAITER LES GENS DE CETTE MANIERE ? »

Aria la saisit aussitôt par l'épaule et l'attira contre elle. Hermione remarqua que malgré ses airs bravaches, on distinguait de la terreur dans son regard. « Miss Granger, par pitié, taisez-vous et tirons-nous avant qu'ils ne nous abandonnent tous sur un iceberg au fin fond de l'Atlantique Nord », siffla-t-elle avant d'ajouter plus bas pour elle-même. « Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je hais cet endroit… », marmonna-t-elle en fusillant du regard le couloir de carrelage noir caractéristique du Département des Mystères.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur Draco, qu'elle étreignit derechef. « Je suis désolée, tout est de ma faute… », gémit-elle en glissant ses mains dans les fins cheveux blonds. Elle le serrait avec empressement, alternant caresses et baisers, excuses et déclarations d'amour, comme si elle l'avait perdu de vue depuis des mois.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, Hermione », murmura-t-il avec un sourire tuméfié. « Allez sortons d'ici avant que je ne commette un meurtre, cette fois. »

Hermione hocha la tête, perdue quelque part entre le désarroi et les larmes, et passa le bras de Draco par-dessus ses épaules pour l'aider à avancer. Lucius et Narcissa, étrangement froids l'un envers l'autre, sortirent à cet instant de la salle d'attente et Narcissa se précipita vers son fils.

« Oh par Merlin, Draco ! », glapit-elle en se ruant dans sa direction.

« Ça va, ça va », bougonna le blond, bien qu'il ressemble à un rescapé de crash d'avion.

Hermione tourna la tête et saisit le regard inquiet d'Elias. Le pauvre gamin devait être complètement déboussolé. Dans ce pays inconnu, entouré de gens qui ne leur voulaient pas forcément du bien, et maintenant ça… Narcissa ayant pris l'autre bras de Draco, Hermione se baissa légèrement pour se dégager et se dirigea vers Elias. Draco la regarda partir, les sourcils froncés et remarqua alors l'enfant, immobile dans le couloir. _C'est lui…_, pensa-t-il en dévisageant le garçonnet. D'une manière générale, il ressemblait à une version miniature de Théodore. Même cheveux noir corbeau, même visage fin, même yeux en amande. L'un d'eux était identique à ceux de Théodore, d'un noir de jais profond. Mais l'autre… était d'une teinte noisette aux reflets dorés dont la provenance ne faisait aucun doute. Draco déglutit. Cet œil le rendait atrocement mal à l'aise. Comme s'il symbolisait à lui tout seul ce que Théodore avait fait subir à Hermione.

Celle-ci se planta devant Elias et se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Les sourcils froncés, elle cherchait une manière plus ou moins adaptée pour s'adresser à lui mais en vain.

« C'est pour lui que tu as quitté papa ? », demanda Elias avant qu'elle n'ait pu décider d'une phrase correcte.

Hermione lui jeta un regard étonné puis un éclair de tristesse passa dans ses yeux. Forcément… pour lui, Draco n'était sûrement que le type qui avait brisé le couple de ses parents. C'était tout à fait le style de Théo de lui raconter un truc pareil.

« Ecoute, Elias… », fit-elle, hésitante. « Je pense qu'il vaudra mieux qu'on parle de tout ça plus tard… » Du coin de l'œil, elle vit la porte de la pièce où Théodore l'avait entraînée s'ouvrir et le visage du brun apparut dans l'embrasure. Il se raidit en voyant Hermione penchée sur Elias et la jeune femme réalisa qu'elle ferait mieux de partir vite avant que les choses ne se corsent. Draco n'avait toujours pas remarqué Théo, déjà hors de son champ de vision, on pouvait donc encore éviter le pire. « A Poudlard, on parlera tous les deux, je te le promets », reprit précipitamment Hermione en esquissant un sourire forcé.

Le visage d'Elias s'éclaira et il serra le poing, tendant son auriculaire en direction d'Hermione. « Promis ? »

Hermione baissa les yeux sur le petit doigt du garçonnet et hocha la tête avant d'entrelacer maladroitement son propre auriculaire avec le sien. « Promis. » _Il le faut…, _ajouta-t-elle intérieurement. Elle se redressa, consciente que tous les regards, y compris ceux des trois Malfoys, étaient rivés sur elle et se racla nerveusement la gorge. Reprenant sa place auprès de Draco, elle vit que Lucius Malfoy la fixait avec une expression soupçonneuse.

« Oh vous, pas maintenant », maugréa Hermione en entraînant Draco vers la sortie.

~o~

Les bras croisés sur son bureau, Ben posa son front dessus et ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis près de quarante-cinq heures et ses yeux commençaient à douloureusement sécher derrière ses paupières. Il les ferma de toutes ses forces, espérant générer quelques larmes et les hydrater mais en vain. Aria avait peut-être raison : on était samedi soir, il ne pourrait rien tirer du côté de Gordon Labs d'ici lundi matin, autant s'offrir une bonne nuit de sommeil. Relevant la tête, il s'étira, classa quelques feuillets dans les différents dossiers éparpillés devant lui et s'apprêtait à se lever lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de son bureau. Son partenaire. _Quoi, encore ?_

« Ben… le voisin de Mary Mansfield est à l'accueil, tu sais celui qui était en voyage et qu'on n'a pas pu rencontrer… », annonça Stuart en désignant le couloir du pouce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? », s'étonna l'inspecteur en se levant de son siège.

« Il a vu notre message signalant notre passage dans sa boîte aux lettres et demandant de nous recontacter si jamais il savait quoi que ce soit… », expliqua Stuart en secouant la tête. « Apparemment, il en sait assez pour avoir pris la peine de rappliquer ici dans la seconde. » Stuart se tut et lui lança un regard interrogateur. « J'espère que t'avais pas prévu de rentrer chez toi, parce que ça me semble compromis… »

Benjamin grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe et sortit dans le couloir qui menait au standard du commissariat. Assis sur l'une des chaises, un petit homme légèrement bedonnant et au crâne dégarni patientait, faisant tourner entre ses doigts un petit chapeau melon râpé jusqu'à la corde. Benjamin s'approcha de lui et le petit homme se leva aussitôt, tendant une main que Ben serra.

« Bonjour, vous êtes le policier qui voulait des informations sur Mary et Juliet ? », demanda-t-il tandis que Ben acquiesçait.

« _Inspecteur_ Benjamin Hodgkin, Monsieur… Doyle, je crois ? », se souvint Ben, tandis que le petit homme opinait du chef, étonné de voir qu'on se souvenait de lui d'une quelconque manière. Ben en déduisit que cela ne devait pas arriver souvent : l'homme était l'archétype même du voisin invisible et anonyme.

« Llywelyn Doyle, oui, c'est bien ça », confirma l'homme avec empressement. « J'étais en visite chez ma sœur en Irlande cette semaine, ce qui explique pourquoi je n'étais pas là lors de votre passage. »

« Et donc, vous aviez quelque chose à partager concernant le suicide de Mary Mansfield et de sa fille ? », le pressa un peu Ben, qui commençait à s'impatienter et surtout à se dire que ce type ne serait sûrement qu'une perte de temps.

Le petit homme arbora une expression mal à l'aise et le chapeau entre ses doigts se mit à tourner de plus en plus vite. « Oui, en fait… j'étais avec Mary ce jour-là. Juste avant le drame… »

Benjamin fronça les sourcils. _Peut-être pas une si grande perte que ça, après tout_…, pensa-t-il tandis que Llywelyn Doyle se lançait dans son récit.

« Je me souviens qu'il pleuvait beaucoup ce jour-là… », commença Doyle en fixant un point droit devant lui, comme pour mieux se concentrer sur ses souvenirs. « Je le sais car j'ai trouvé Mary en bas de l'immeuble, trempée comme une soupe. Elle était assise sur les marches du perron, son pantalon était couvert de boue et elle tremblait comme une feuille. Je me suis approché et quand elle a levé les yeux vers moi… »

Doyle s'arrêta, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Quoi ? », demanda Benjamin pour l'inciter à continuer.

L'homme se rapprocha un peu plus de l'inspecteur et se mit à chuchoter, comme s'il s'apprêtait à révéler un secret d'Etat. « Elle… elle avait pris de la drogue, encore. Oh, je sais ce que vous allez dire. Quels voisins irresponsables, laisser une enfant sous la garde de cette junkie… Mais vous savez inspecteur, Mary était une gentille fille, droite et honnête. Ce n'est pas juste tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé. »

« Comment savez-vous qu'elle était sous influence de stupéfiants ? », demanda Ben afin de s'assurer que l'homme savait de quoi il parlait.

« Eh bien, il y avait d'abord ses pupilles, qui étaient tellement dilatées qu'on distinguait à peine l'iris tout autour… », indiqua Llywelyn avec une grimace.

_Toujours bon à savoir si elle a pris la même merde que les autres_, pensa Ben en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Et puis, elle avait un peu vomi à côté d'elle », reprit le voisin dont la grimace s'était accentuée. « On y distinguait une substance verdâtre. »

_Bingo_. Cette fois, Ben eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas sauter de joie. Enfin, ils avaient la confirmation que le dernier assassin avait également avalé une pilule verte. La boucle était bouclée. Ne restait plus qu'à espérer que l'expert d'Aria bouge un peu ses miches.

« Je lui ai proposé de l'aider à monter les escaliers », continua Doyle en reprenant son air peiné. « Elle tenait à peine debout et quand on est arrivés devant sa porte…. Ça a été pire. Sur la porte était scotché un ordre d'expulsion. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne payait plus son loyer, vous savez ? Pourtant, je lui ai parfois prêté un peu d'argent et je sais que les Rosenberg du 14C aussi, lui donnaient parfois de quoi subsister. Mais elle n'a jamais réussi à redresser la barre. Alors l'expulsion, ça a été la goutte d'eau. Elle s'est mise à hurler des horreurs, elle est rentrée dans l'appartement et a pris Juliet à partie. Elle disait à la pauvre petite : _pourquoi est-ce que tu ne règles pas nos problèmes d'argent ? Tu es pourtant censée être une sorcière, non ? Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour toi de nous sortir de là ! »_

« Et vous n'êtes pas intervenu ? », demanda sèchement Ben, tandis que le petit homme se recroquevillait sur lui-même.

« Oh vous savez… elle lui criait dessus tout le temps à la petite. Mais elle n'a jamais levé la main sur elle, pas une seule fois ! Sinon, je les aurais séparées ! » s'écria-t-il avec véhémence. « Juliet avait l'habitude, elle attendait simplement que ça passe. Alors je suis rentré chez moi. Mary a crié encore quelques minutes et puis la porte a claqué. Je me souviens que j'étais en train de faire la vaisselle et je l'ai vue quitter l'immeuble en traînant la petite derrière elle, sous la pluie. Elle tenait quelque chose à la main mais c'était difficile de savoir quoi… J'ai su plus tard que c'était une corde. J'ai éteint le robinet et je les ai suivies des yeux. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elles aillent en direction du village mais elles ont bifurqué à gauche… »

La voix de Doyle tremblait à présent, il semblait totalement pris de panique à l'idée de raconter la suite, de revivre cette journée à nouveau. Et Ben commençait à imaginer pourquoi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à gauche ? », demanda-t-il pour que le petit homme reprenne son récit.

« La voie ferrée », répondit Llywelyn d'une voix étranglée. « J'ai tout de suite senti que quelque chose clochait alors j'ai remis mes chaussures, mon manteau et je suis sorti à mon tour. Il pleuvait de plus en plus et le brouillard commençait à tomber, je suis parti sur leurs traces mais j'ai mis du temps avant de les apercevoir enfin… Beaucoup trop de temps… » Doyle renifla. « Quand j'ai finalement aperçu Mary, elle se tenait à environ quatre cent mètres de moi. Elle était debout sur les rails. C'est alors que j'ai vu la petite. Sa mère l'avait attachée à la voie ferrée et elle se débattait comme un beau diable pour se libérer. Je me suis mis à courir et à crier en même temps, mais la pluie faisait un vacarme assourdissant et très vite, j'ai aperçu le phare du train qui arrivait vers nous. J'ai tenté de faire des signes, j'ai couru pour essayer d'arriver le plus vite possible… Mais il était trop tard. Juste avant que le train ne les percute, j'ai vu que Juliet avait réussi à dénouer ses mains et elle se redressait pour s'occuper de ses chevilles au moment de l'impact. Quant à Mary… »

Cette fois, le petit homme sanglotait carrément et Ben ne put s'empêcher d'avoir pitié de lui. Même s'il avait merdé, il avait essayé alors qu'une bonne centaine d'autres voisins étaient restés bien au chaud devant leurs postes de télévision.

« Mary me regardait. Elle était debout et elle me regardait. Je crois sincèrement qu'elle était devenue folle ce jour-là, inspecteur… », fit le pauvre homme en sortant un mouchoir en tissu de sa poche pour se moucher bruyamment.

« Je pense plutôt qu'elle était victime d'une machination, Monsieur Doyle », le rassura Ben en lui tapotant l'épaule. « C'est pour cela que nous menons cette enquête. Pour trouver les responsables. »

Mais Doyle secoua la tête. « Vous ne comprenez pas, inspecteur », protesta-t-il doucement. « Je l'ai vue. Juste avant que le train ne les frappe, elle et sa petite fille… je l'ai vue. Elle _souriait_. »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilààà pour aujourd'huiii ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et n'empêchera pas de dormir les plus impressionnables d'entre vous, hin hin. En tous cas j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, notamment le grand retour (éclair) de Théodore, la façon dont on traite les opposants au régime dans les sous-sols du Ministère de la Magie, la dispute de Cissy et Lucius, bref DITES MOI TOUT ! **

**En attendant le prochain chapitre, je vous fais plein de bisous et à lundi prochain !**


	8. Ch8 : Signature

**Ennemi(s) Intime(s)**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Huhuhu, un chapitre avec un final très « brrrrr » pour bien achever de vous glacer les sangs en ce début d'hiver ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, c'est le premier « tournant » de l'histoire puisqu'à présent, l'essentiel des scènes vont se passer à Poudlard et du côté de nos petits flics. Je suis d'ailleurs ravie de voir que vous appréciez autant Benjamin, j'avoue que je n'avais pas prévu une telle popularité pour ce personnage, mais d'un côté TANT MIEUX ! Sur ce, bonne lecture et à très vite pour les reviews !**

**Merci à tous mes nouveaux followers (hovogliadite), ainsi qu'à Erza Robin, Elena Grape, Gouline971, Audrey917000, Marion, Petitestef, Piitchoun, miss damdam, Lyly Ford, SeventhApril, Acide'Nette, PouleauPotter, Eliane Gil, Loulou, steiil, Gratt'Papier, Plume DeSerpent, Guzguz, Areka Motionless, faerycyn, Djianara, Hardcoredrugs, cycy, Mrs Lyly Black, Goutte-de-Mer, Loufoca-Granger, Babar pour leurs reviews et à ceux qui m'ont contactée sur Facebook.**

**RAR :**

**Marion : non, Draco ne va pas trop trop souffrir (tu peux garder tes mouchoirs dans leur paquet en toute sécurité). En ce qui concerne Pansy et Asto, je peux déjà te dire que non, on ne verra pas Astoria. Pansy, peut-être et encore c'est pas sûr et si je choisis de l'intégrer ce sera vraiment un rôle anecdotique, un personnage décoratif dans un certain contexte mais pas un personnage récurrent. Merci pour ta review !**

**Loulou : bon, gentille, Bella ? Peut-être pas, faut pas rêver. Mais cinglée comme elle l'était avant ? C'est sûr que non. Par contre elle va regretter la prison ! ahah Merci pour ta review !**

**Guzguz : Ahah, tu n'es pas la première à dire ne jamais lire de fiction en cours mais à le faire quand même en voyant la suite de Rise. Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être un monstre de vous faire subir ça. XD En ce qui concerne le côté scientifique des deux fictions, dans Rise j'ai inventé l'existence d'un gène magique mais tout ce qui tournait autour était véridique sur le plan scientifique. En revanche, pour la création des enfants, c'est presque de l'anticipation (j'insiste sur le presque) vu qu'on parle **_**de modifier ou d'implanter**_** un gène dans un embryon. La seule différence entre Elias et les autres est que son embryon a été modifié avec les gènes d'Hermione puis placé dans l'utérus d'une autre femme, tandis que les autres enfants ont grandi dans le ventre de leur mère. Cette technique est connue des médecins pour confectionner des bébés identiques à un frère ou une sœur malade (pour en faire des donneurs d'organes ou de moelle osseuse, par exemple). La question de l'éthique se pose cependant et la chose ne peut pas être appliquée, mais elle est possible. Pour répondre à ta question, je fais à la fois des recherches et je me base sur mes connaissances professionnelles (puisque je suis traductrice spécialisée dans les documents médicaux/pharmaceutiques/etc.). En tous cas merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira aussi ! **

**Cycy : Mais ne t'inquiète paaaas, Draco va bien, c'est promis. u_u je me suis occupée personnellement de son cas, hum hum hum. En tous cas, le mystère s'épaissit, il va falloir que je fasse bouger un peu son cul à Rogue pour qu'il nous dégotte les derniers ingrédients, ça urge. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**Anonyme du 21 novembre : effectivement, Théo ne s'est jamais mal occupé de son fils, c'est important pour la suite ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 8 : Signature**

_« Dans le tissu de l'espace comme dans la nature de la matière, figure, en tout petit, la signature de l'artiste. »  
>Carl Sagan<em>

Après la débâcle du samedi soir, Lucius et Narcissa n'avaient pas laissé le choix à Draco et Hermione, insistant pour qu'ils passent la nuit au Manoir et qu'un Médicomage réputé vienne examiner leur fils le lendemain. La journée du dimanche avait donc été tendue, pesante, une ambiance encore alourdie par l'arrivée de la pluie et de la grisaille. Lucius et Narcissa ne s'adressaient pour ainsi dire plus la parole, Bellatrix avait passé la journée roulée en boule dans un fauteuil avec un énorme livre et Hermione avait eu la lourde tâche de relater à Draco la libération de sa tante et le double adultère de ses géniteurs.

Dans l'après-midi, après que le Médicomage appelé sur place ait rassuré Narcissa sur l'état de santé de son rejeton, Hermione et Draco insistèrent pour rentrer chez eux malgré les protestations de Mrs Malfoy. Tout en aidant précautionneusement Draco (qui avait tout de même trois côtes fêlées) à s'asseoir sur leur canapé, Hermione se surprit à avoir hâte d'être au lendemain. Le 1er septembre. La rentrée scolaire à Poudlard. Les cours… Avec un peu de chance, ils seraient désormais suffisamment occupés par le travail pour ne plus s'attirer d'ennuis. Et avec son fils à Poudlard sous bonne garde, Théodore se tiendrait peut-être à carreaux. En tous cas, Hermione ne pouvait que l'espérer.

« Tu crois qu'un jour, on pourra être peinards ? », grinça Draco en calant un coussin dans son dos avec une grimace. Le Médicomage avait fait des miracles sur son visage, réparant la quasi-totalité des dégâts causés par les poings de Kinchlowe, mais les fêlures des côtes prendraient un peu plus de temps à se résorber. Hermione se précipita pour caler un second coussin derrière ses épaules et esquissa un rictus.

« Tu veux dire sans arrestations arbitraires, sans instants gênants avec mes beaux-parents et sans psychodrames ? », railla Hermione en se laissant tomber près de lui sur le sofa. « Nan, on s'ennuierait », acheva-t-elle en secouant la tête.

« Pas sûr… », grommela-t-il tandis qu'elle posait la tête sur son épaule. « Quand je pense que cet enfoiré d'Ogden m'a reproché de faire un scandale… Comme si c'était nous les fautifs. »

« Il protège ses arrières… », commenta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

« Rien à foutre, on avait passé un deal, tu te rappelles ? », s'emporta Draco, la faisant sursauter. « On acceptait de fermer les yeux et nos gueules sur ce qu'il s'était passé après la Bataille, tant que Nott restait loin de l'Angleterre. » Il pinça les lèvres et sa mâchoire se contracta durement. « Pendant onze ans, Ogden a vaqué à ses occupations et nous aux nôtres. On lui a foutu la paix tant que l'autre _con_ était à New York, _comme on avait dit_. Mais maintenant il est revenu et il faudrait qu'on fasse comme si de rien n'était ? »

« C'était idiot de penser que cet accord tiendrait… », murmura Hermione en se serrant un peu plus contre lui. « Quelque part je l'ai toujours su, que Théo reviendrait. C'est pas comme s'il était du genre à lâcher prise facilement… »

« Moi non plus, je ne lâche pas prise facilement », gronda Draco en tortillant inconsciemment une des boucles d'Hermione autour de son index. « Dès que j'irai mieux, je me pointerai dans son bureau et j'exigerai des explications. »

« C'est hors de question ! », protesta Hermione avec véhémence. Il lui jeta un regard courroucé et elle reprit aussitôt, se redressant pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. « Draco, je bénis chaque jour le ciel qu'il n'ait pas utilisé la magie contre toi dans ce restaurant. Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi il ne t'a pas tout simplement réduit en cendres sur le champ, mais je suis heureuse que ça se soit passé ainsi. Si tu le cherches encore, tu risques de ne pas avoir la même chance deux fois. Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je vous ai enguirlandés comme des enfants de cinq ans, ce soir-là ? Ce que tu as fait était dangereusement stupide, il aurait pu te tuer… » Elle soupira et pinça les lèvres. « Et je ne veux pas te perdre… Je ne _peux_ pas te perdre. Sans toi, je serai incapable de l'affronter. »

L'expression de Draco s'adoucit aussitôt et Hermione sut qu'elle avait gagné. Depuis qu'elle avait percé sa carapace une décennie plus tôt, la jeune fille avait remarqué que le blond ne savait tout simplement pas résister à de telles déclarations. Mieux, l'air bougon qu'il arborait juste après la faisait toujours craquer. Cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception à la règle et la lèvre inférieure de Draco tomba légèrement en une moue capricieuse et il poussa un soupir agacé.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises », marmonna-t-il. « T'as vécu bien pire que ça et tu es toujours là. Tu es une survivante. »

« Oui, grâce à toi », acheva-t-elle, consciente qu'elle portait le coup fatal. La moue du blond s'accentua mais cette fois, elle le vit esquisser un léger sourire. Hermione leva intérieurement les yeux au ciel. _Ah les hommes, ils adorent sentir qu'ils sont indispensables_… Se penchant légèrement en avant, elle déposa avec précaution un baiser sur ses lèvres. Aussitôt, Draco chercha à l'attirer contre lui pour approfondir le baiser mais poussa un grognement lorsque sa cage thoracique protesta douloureusement. Hermione recula pour lui laisser un peu d'espace et revint se blottir contre son épaule, là où elle ne risquait plus de lui faire mal.

Le silence retomba entre eux et seul le bruit de la pluie sur les baies vitrées se fit entendre pendant quelques minutes.

« Ma mère et Rogue… », souffla un peu plus tard le blond en secouant la tête. « J'ai cette espèce d'image atroce dans mon cerveau à chaque fois que j'y pense… Ma mère … et _Rogue_. »

« Merci de garder tes images atroces pour toi », grinça Hermione avec un sourire narquois. « Déjà parce que j'ai suffisamment à faire avec les miennes et surtout parce que je vais devoir travailler avec lui tous les jours. Je n'ai pas envie d'imaginer des trucs glauques à chaque fois que je l'aurai en face de moi. »

« Non mais tout de même… Ma mère… avec Ro-

« Ah mais ça suffit à la fin ! », s'esclaffa Hermione en lui assenant une petite tape sur le haut du crâne. Draco laissa échapper un éclat de rire, aussitôt suivi d'une grimace. La contraction de ses abdominaux réveillait la douleur dans ses côtes. « De plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi la relation de ta mère te choque plus que celle de ton père. Qui plus est avec une fille à peine plus âgée que nous ! »

« Ce n'est pas pareil, c'est un mec… », répondit Draco en dissimulant un sourire. Il savait très bien que ce genre de réponse agacerait sa fiancée au plus haut point. Bingo. Hermione tourna lentement la tête vers lui avec des yeux ronds et Draco eut toutes les peines du monde à garder son sérieux.

« Je rêve ou tu as bien dit ce que j'ai cru que tu as dit ? », demanda-t-elle en le fixant, scandalisée. Mais l'un des coins de la bouche de Draco se releva légèrement en tressautant et elle comprit qu'il se fichait d'elle. « Ah ah, très drôle… Fais attention à toi, parce que je pourrais aussi faire _ça_. » Elle tendit l'index et le rapprocha dangereusement des côtes endolories de Draco.

Le blond pencha la tête sur le côté. « Tu n'oserais pas… je suis faible, blessé et sans défense… », geignit-il en prenant une expression d'atroce souffrance.

« Apparemment pas assez, puisque tu trouves encore le moyen de faire des blagues pourries », rétorqua Hermione avec un sourire sadique.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu pars au quart de tour dès qu'il s'agit de féminisme ou d'elfes de maison… », fit Draco, d'un air moqueur. « Ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter un peu. »

« Gnagnagna », grogna Hermione en s'allongeant sur le canapé pour poser sa tête sur les genoux de son fiancé.

Draco poussa un long soupir teinté d'ironie et se mit à caresser doucement les cheveux d'Hermione, les yeux dans le vague. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, appréciant cet instant de calme après le tumulte de la semaine passée.

« Purée, ma mère et Rogue », maugréa pour la énième fois Draco, tout en guettant la réaction d'Hermione.

Celle-ci poussa un soupir exaspéré. « Zut. »

~o~

Lorsque Théodore Nott sortit de l'ascenseur à l'étage où trônait son bureau du siège londonien de Gordon Labs, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsque l'un des vigiles habituellement en poste au rez-de-chaussée l'accueillit avec une expression embêtée.

« Monsieur Nott, je n'ai pas pu les empêcher d'entrer », commença aussitôt le vigile en faisant un geste en direction du bureau de son patron. « Ils ne voulaient pas attendre en bas, j'ai pourtant insisté… »

Théodore plissa les yeux. Il avait accordé une entrevue à ce flic des Stups en bon gentleman et voilà que ce type se permettait de pénétrer dans son bureau avant d'y avoir été invité. Pinçant les lèvres, il adressa un geste d'apaisement de la main au vigile et fit fermement basculer la poignée pour ouvrir la porte de son espace de travail. Deux officiers en civil, aux blousons de cuir passablement élimés, inspectaient silencieusement la pièce, sans rien toucher toutefois et se retournèrent en l'entendant entrer.

« Théodore Nott, je présume ? », fit le plus âgé des deux en tendant une main vers lui. Théodore évalua l'homme d'un regard froid. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 10 ans de plus que lui. « Inspecteur Benjamin Hodgkin, de la brigade des stupéfiants et mon partenaire, le sergent Wilcox », reprit l'aîné, tandis que Théodore serrait la main tendue en prenant soin d'appliquer une pression plus ferme que celle du policier. Histoire de remettre les pendules à l'heure et de lui rappeler qui était le patron des lieux.

« Enchanté », répondit Théodore sur un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. « Surtout n'hésitez pas, faites comme chez vous… »

« Mais nous n'avons pas hésité », assura Benjamin avec un sourire horripilant. « C'est un beau bureau que vous avez là. Et un poste prestigieux pour quelqu'un d'aussi… jeune. »

Théodore leva un sourcil. « Est-ce pour me parler de mon âge que vous avez demandé à me voir ? », lâcha-t-il sèchement avant de consulter sa montre. « Parce que je n'ai pas toute la journée, je dois repartir à 10h30 pour emmener mon fils à la gare. C'est la rentrée scolaire, voyez-vous. »

Benjamin hocha la tête, enregistrant avec une pointe d'admiration dans un coin de sa tête que ce type de même pas trente ans était déjà P-DG de l'un des plus grands laboratoires du monde et père de famille. Un cas suffisamment atypique pour être noté.

« Votre âge ne figure absolument pas sur la liste de mes priorités », rétorqua Ben en s'asseyant placidement sur le fauteuil pivotant du PDG, ce que Théodore ne sembla pas du tout apprécier. Le flic ne manqua pas le regard meurtrier du jeune prodige et le vit croiser les mains dans son dos, certainement pour dissimuler aux regards ses poings serrés de colère. _Intéressant… Maniaque du contrôle, ne supporte pas que l'on envahisse son espace personnel, ce type a des choses à cacher… que ces choses soient ou non en rapport avec mon affaire, d'ailleurs_, pensa Benjamin avant de se caler confortablement contre le dossier. « En fait, je viens vous voir dans le cadre d'une affaire de meurtres. »

Cette fois, c'est la surprise que Ben vit passer dans le regard de Nott. « Un meurtre ? »

« Des meurtres », répondit nonchalamment Stuart, qui continuait de déambuler dans la pièce pour en inspecter le contenu. « Cinq avérés, plus précisément. Il pourrait y en avoir d'autres qui sont passés inaperçus mais c'est déjà pas mal pour commencer… »

Les sourcils de Théodore se froncèrent et il observa tour à tour les deux flics avant de revenir vers Benjamin. « En quoi est-ce que ces meurtres me concernent, exactement ? », demanda-t-il avec un détachement que Ben sentit exagéré. Tout d'ailleurs semblait exagéré chez ce type. Ses réactions, son apparente froideur, sa tenue irréprochable… Benjamin avait souvent croisé ce genre de personnages dans les hautes sphères de la société : chefs d'entreprise, hommes politiques, hauts gradés de l'armée. C'étaient les élites qui comptaient le plus grand nombre de psychopathes dans leurs rangs, une proportion normale quand on connaissait les sacrifices moraux que ces postes à haute responsabilité exigeaient. Mais de temps en temps, on en croisait un qui se distinguait des autres. Qui intriguait. Qui titillait l'instinct du flic. Et Théodore Nott était de ceux-là.

« Ce n'est pas vous personnellement qu'ils concernent, monsieur Nott », annonça lentement Ben en le scrutant et il crut voir un instant le jeune homme se détendre légèrement. « Mais votre entreprise. L'enquête préliminaire nous laisse penser que toutes les victimes étaient des enfants créés dans le cadre du programme d'intégration des sorciers. Par _votre_ laboratoire. »

Théodore resta un instant interdit et sa mâchoire se contracta. « Vous êtes en train de me dire, qu'un type assassine de jeunes sorciers sortis de ces locaux et que vous ne me l'apprenez que maintenant ? », gronda-t-il en faisant un pas en avant.

« C'est justement là que ça coince. Trois des enfants ont été tués par un membre de leur famille, un autre a été renversé par une voiture et j'imagine que vous avez entendu parler de la petite Clara Lauren, attaquée par un dingue sur les quais… », énuméra Benjamin posément. « A première vue, rien ne semble lier ces affaires entre elles… »

« Il faudrait savoir », s'impatienta Théodore en se balançant d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. « Vous venez me voir soi-disant pour cinq meurtres et la minute d'après vous me parlez de deux accidents et de trois drames familiaux. De plus, vous n'avez aucun moyen de savoir avec exactitude si ces enfants étaient bien issus de ce laboratoire. Ces informations sont confidentielles et même nos employés ne la connaissent pas tous. »

Benjamin et Stuart échangèrent un regard. « Un témoin, et accessoirement l'un des assassins, ont insisté sur le fait que les enfants étaient des sorciers et plus particulièrement des modifications génétiques. Et comme je le disais avant que vous ne m'interrompiez, bien que ces affaires ne semblent pas liées, elles ont toutes un point commun : tous les assassins, généralement de nature dépressive, ont ingéré une même drogue inconnue avant les meurtres. Une drogue vraisemblablement produite par des sorciers, mais cette information doit encore être confirmée. »

Nott pinça les lèvres et se dirigea lentement vers la fenêtre, sous laquelle Londres s'étalait à perte de vue. « Vous pensez que quelqu'un fait prendre cette drogue à des proches des enfants afin de leur faire du mal ? », demanda doucement Théodore, les yeux dans le vague. Il semblait réfléchir intensément.

« C'est à peu près ça », admit Benjamin en scrutant la moindre des réactions du jeune PDG.

Celui-ci resta complètement immobile pendant quelques secondes, puis soudain pivota sur ses talons et refit face aux deux flics. « C'est n'importe quoi », décréta-t-il en secouant la tête. « Pour cibler les familles, il faudrait déjà les localiser. Une poignée d'employés seulement connaît l'identité des familles ayant fait le choix d'avoir un enfant modifié. Leurs dossiers sont uniquement identifiés par des matricules et il faut de nombreuses autorisations pour accéder aux données nominatives. Le bâtiment est également protégé contre toute intrusion non autorisée, qu'elle soit moldue ou magique. L'idée même qu'une personne extérieure au laboratoire puisse se procurer ces informations est _ridicule_. » Il avait dit tout cela très vite, presque comme s'il pensait à voix haute et Benjamin ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu impressionné par son débit de parole. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour assimiler ce que Nott venait de lui dire et il formula sa conclusion à voix haute, au moment où le PDG du laboratoire devait lui aussi la faire intérieurement.

« Dans ce cas, il se pourrait que vous ayez une taupe dans votre entreprise… », conclut Hodgkin gravement.

« C'est ridicule », répéta Théodore dans un souffle. Mais Ben vit que son idée commençait à faire son chemin dans le cerveau de l'homme d'affaires.

« Les meurtres ont débuté au cours du printemps, peut-être avez-vous accueilli de nouveaux employés cette année ou peut-être en avez-vous contrarié d'autres ? Plan social, baisse de salaires… », proposa Ben, mais le regard noir de Théodore lui indiqua qu'il n'avait certainement pas fait de plan social dernièrement. Les affaires étaient plutôt florissantes, au contraire.

« La seule personne que j'ai engagée depuis janvier c'est un stagiaire et il est loin d'avoir les autorisations nécessaires pour accéder aux fichiers sensibles », marmonna Théodore en réfléchissant de nouveau.

« Son nom ? », demanda Stuart en dépliant son éternel calepin bourré de notes.

« Wesley Morgan », répondit Théodore sans réfléchir avant de se mordre la lèvre. Il semblait regretter ses paroles, comme si l'idée d'avoir deux flics moldus fouillant dans les affaires de son entreprise le dérangeait. _Ce type est sûrement du genre à vouloir s'occuper de ses problèmes par lui-même_, pensa Benjamin.

Stuart griffonna le patronyme sur son bloc-notes et referma le tout avant de le ranger dans sa poche.

Ben se leva du fauteuil en cuir et réajusta son blouson sur ses épaules. « On va se renseigner sur ce stagiaire. En attendant, je vous prierai de rester à notre disposition. Alors ne quittez pas la ville, encore moins le pays, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

« Et pour les autres familles potentiellement en danger, que suis-je censé faire ? », demanda Théodore avec un haussement de sourcil insolent.

« Essayez d'éviter un mouvement de panique », lui conseilla Stuart en se dirigeant vers la sortie. « Tout changement brutal de situation pourrait provoquer la colère de l'instigateur de ces crimes, s'il sait qu'on est après lui. Il pourrait alors modifier son mode opératoire, paniquer et décharger sa colère de manière encore plus brutale. Pour l'instant, il a l'air de cibler principalement les familles chez lesquelles l'arrivée de l'enfant sorcier a provoqué de graves tensions entre les membres. Nous pourrions mettre en place une protection pour les cibles potentielles mais pour cela, nous aurons besoin de noms, d'adresses… »

« Je vais gérer ce problème en interne, merci et bonne journée », lâcha sèchement Théodore avant de s'asseoir à son bureau. Stuart et Benjamin échangèrent un regard perplexe, conscients qu'ils n'étaient plus les bienvenus sur les lieux et sortirent sans un mot de plus. De toute façon, ils n'étaient venus que discuter. Sans mandat ni autorisation de leur supérieur et surtout sans preuves tangibles, ils ne pourraient pas placer les familles sous protection… _Autant laisser faire le maniaque du contrôle_, pensa Benjamin en quittant la pièce.

Théodore évita ostensiblement la porte du regard, classant nonchalamment des dossiers, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le panneau claquer. Les deux flics étaient partis. Dès qu'il fut seul, Théodore laissa tomber les papiers qu'il tenait à la main et poussa un soupir nerveux. La situation ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il fallait absolument qu'il mette le Ministre au courant, mais avant cela…

Il saisit le combiné de son téléphone et appuya sur le 1 pour appeler directement sa secrétaire, dans le bureau voisin. Celle-ci décrocha aussitôt.

« Oui, Monsieur ? »

« Faites-moi venir le nouveau, Morgan. Tout de suite », exigea-t-il avant de s'apprêter à raccrocher. Mais un raclement de gorge gêné de sa secrétaire l'arrêta dans son geste.

« Eh bien, Monsieur, c'est-à-dire … Il n'est pas venu travailler depuis jeudi soir », balbutia-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. « J'ai essayé d'appeler chez lui vendredi et encore ce matin depuis que je suis arrivée… mais ça ne répond pas… »

_Alors le flic aurait vu juste ?_, pensa Théodore avant de reprendre sur un ton autoritaire. « Continuez d'appeler, Amy. Je veux qu'il rapplique dans mon bureau dès que possible. »

« O-oui, Monsieur », acquiesça la secrétaire avant de raccrocher précipitamment. Pensif, Théodore se cala contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Une fois Elias dans le Poudlard Express, il irait voir le Ministre. Tout ça ne sentait absolument pas bon.

~o~

« Tu te rappelles quand la voie 9 ¾ était encore accessible uniquement par ce bon vieux pilier en briques rouges ? », demanda Rémus Lupin, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et fixant ledit pilier en souriant.

A côté de lui, Nymphadora (qui en sa qualité de Métamorphomage avait ce jour-là opté pour des cheveux rose fuschia assortis à son manteau) leva les yeux au ciel et poussa son époux du coude. « Et allez, c'est parti pour le quart d'heure nostalgique… », railla-t-elle tandis que leur fils Ted pouffait de rire tout en poussant son chariot surchargé de bagages.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, encore ? », demanda Rémus en écartant les bras.

« Rien du tout », rétorqua Nymphadora avec un sourire mutin, puis s'adressant à son fils : « Accélère Ted, sinon on va avoir droit aux 'ah, quand j'étais professeur à Poudlard…' »

« Je pourrais encore y enseigner, vous savez ? », reprit Rémus tandis que sa femme et son fils échangeaient un regard entendu. « Si ce revanchard de Séverus avait pris la peine de me le demander… », ajouta-t-il dans sa barbe.

« Ah non pitié », maugréa Ted, tandis que son père fronçait les sourcils. « Avoir son père comme prof, c'est trop la loose. »

« Pardon ? », grinça Rémus, quelque peu vexé.

« Ah, je vois Victoire ! », s'écria Ted en abandonnant son chariot en plein milieu du passage pour courir en direction de son amie, qui attendait déjà sur le quai avec Bill et Fleur. Nymphadora récupéra tant bien que mal le chariot et le poussa jusqu'aux Weasley qui saluaient déjà Ted avec chaleur.

« Le vôtre aussi, il est excité comme une puce ? », s'esclaffa Bill en guise de salut. Nymphadora se contenta d'un roulement d'yeux pour toute réponse.

« C'est simple, je me sentirai beaucoup plus détendue une fois que ce train sera parti », soupira-t-elle tandis que Fleur riait jaune. Apparemment, elle partageait aussi son opinion.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux enfants avaient monté leurs bagages dans le compartiment réservé aux malles et sautillaient avec excitation sur le quai. A 10h55, ils entrèrent dans le wagon le plus proche, se pressant à la fenêtre pour garder leurs parents dans leur champ de vision en vue du grand départ. Les quatre adultes regardaient avec affection les sourires démesurés de leurs deux rejetons lorsqu'un mouvement sur leur gauche attira l'attention de Rémus. Le loup-garou se figea. A quelques mètres d'eux, un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années, au costume sombre strict et certainement très coûteux, était penché sur un enfant, qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Mais Rémus n'avait que faire du gamin. Il fixait sans ciller les cheveux noirs et les yeux en amande de l'homme, tandis que son cerveau faisait lentement l'analogie. Nymphadora suivit son regard, mais n'ayant jamais vu Théodore de sa vie (en raison de son accouchement imminent avant la Bataille) elle ne comprit pas pourquoi son époux fixait ce père de famille avec stupeur.

Bill et Fleur remarquèrent également l'expression de Rémus, puis la présence du jeune homme en costume sombre, et échangèrent un regard interloqué.

« Mais c'est… on dirait… », bégaya Fleur, tandis que Bill hochait lentement la tête.

Rémus fit un geste rapide vers sa baguette dans sa poche, mais Bill saisit aussitôt son bras pour l'en empêcher. « Rémus, non », fit fermement le fils Weasley en serrant entre ses doigts la manche de l'ex-professeur. « Pas devant les enfants. »

« Qui est-ce ? », demanda Nymphadora, inquiète de la réaction de son mari.

« Théodore Nott », souffla Rémus, tremblant de colère. Bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas Nott de visu, Nymphadora savait parfaitement bien qui était Théodore Nott et ce qu'il avait fait. Elle écarquilla les yeux et se mit elle aussi à le dévisager.

Le garçonnet qui accompagnait Nott monta en courant dans le train, grimpa le marchepied puis se retourna, rayonnant, pour agiter la main en direction de son père, qui lui rendit son salut avec un sourire préoccupé. Juste à temps. Les portes du train se refermèrent dans un vacarme de mécanismes pneumatiques et un coup de sifflet retentit sur le quai. La rame se mit lentement en mouvement et les centaines de parents présents sur la plateforme se mirent à agiter frénétiquement les mains, jusqu'à ce que les wagons quittent la gare de King's Cross.

Soudain conscient des regards qui pesaient sur sa personne, Théodore tourna la tête en direction des Weasley et des Lupin, qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé, tendus comme des arcs. Théodore reconnut trois d'entre eux et un éclair de surprise passa dans son regard noir. Il remarqua alors les expressions courroucées de Bill et Rémus, puis celles choquées de Fleur et de l'épouse de Lupin. Il leur adressa un léger signe de tête et un sourire ironiques, et avant que Rémus ait pu se dégager de l'emprise de Bill pour dégainer sa baguette, il Transplana et disparut.

~o~

Elias regarda la porte du train se fermer avec un sourire d'extase. Enfin, sa scolarité magique allait commencer. Certes, il était un peu triste d'abandonner son père comme ça. Connaissant le phénomène, Elias savait très bien qu'il passerait ses journées, ses soirées, voire ses nuits au travail. Il oublierait de manger, de dormir il aboierait après ses employés, martyriserait sa pauvre secrétaire Amy… Elias aimait bien Amy. C'était la secrétaire personnelle de son père et étant jeune et sans attaches, elle avait suivi son patron depuis leur bureau de New-York jusqu'à Londres. Elle avait souvent gardé Elias lorsqu'il était plus petit. Et elle avait toujours un paquet de bonbons ou une sucette pour lui dans les tiroirs de son bureau.

Le train quittait la gare lorsqu'Elias détourna son regard du hublot de la porte. Il tournait les talons pour se mettre en quête d'un compartiment, mais surtout d'autres premières années, lorsque deux enfants sortirent de la voiture voisine et se figèrent en le voyant. Une fille, aux cheveux noirs tressés sur le côté et aux yeux d'un bleu électrique, pianotait frénétiquement sur son portable tandis que le garçon qui l'accompagnait, un petit gamin châtain clair au visage de renard, scrutait les lieux avec attention.

« Eh toi, t'es en première année ? », demanda le Renard en voyant Elias devant la porte du train.

Elias hocha la tête. « Et vous ? »

« Pareil », acquiesça le Renard avec un sourire satisfait. « Ça te dit qu'on reste ensemble ? A plusieurs on a moins de chances de se perdre ou de pas faire ce qu'il faut une fois arrivés… »

« Si tu veux… », déclara Elias en haussant les épaules. « Mon père m'a un peu expliqué comment ça se passe, mais- »

« Ton père était à Poudlard ? », s'écria le bavard avec un large sourire. « Trop cool, tu vas pouvoir nous dire comment c'est là-bas ! Moi, je ne connais pas du tout, mes parents sont tous les deux moldus et elle (il désigna du doigt la brunette toujours scotchée à son téléphone), sa mère est une sorcière mais elle a fait Durmstrang, alors… » Il haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas grand-chose, juste quelques trucs », fit Elias avant d'être interrompu par deux « grands » dont l'un portait fièrement un badge de Préfet-en-Chef sur son uniforme déjà enfilé. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs aux couleurs de Serpentard, qu'Elias connaissait pour avoir trouvé la cravate et d'autres affaires de son père dans les placards.

« Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'être un peu dans le passage, les nains ? », grommela le Préfet-en-Chef, tandis que la fille qui l'accompagnait (vêtue d'un uniforme de Serdaigle) gloussait d'un air supérieur. « Allez ouste, trouvez-vous un compartiment. »

La fillette au portable greffé sur les doigts leva enfin le nez de son petit écran et haussa un sourcil dédaigneux en direction de l'adolescent.

« Genre, tu donnes des ordres… », maugréa-t-elle, tandis qu'Elias ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'admiration pour cette minuscule enfant qui osait répondre à un grand. Lui, aurait déguerpi sans demander son reste.

« Toi, tu ne connais pas encore le système des points », railla la fille de Serdaigle tandis que le Préfet-en-Chef étouffait un rire. « Ça viendra, va. »

« Allez, sans rire, les mômes, allez-vous asseoir. Si jamais il y a un coup de frein, vous allez manger vos dents sur le plancher… », reprit l'adolescent en secouant la tête.

« On y va », assura Elias en faisant signe aux deux autres nouveaux de le suivre. La petite brune leva les yeux au ciel et suivit en bougonnant, tandis que le Renard fermait la marche. Plaquant la tête contre la vitre du premier compartiment qu'il vit, Elias constata qu'il ne comptait que deux élèves, des « petits » comme eux. « Par ici ! », appela-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Les deux élèves assis tournèrent la tête dans leur direction et les dévisagèrent avec curiosité.

« Est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir avec vous ? », demanda Elias tandis que les deux enfants, une fillette aux longs cheveux blonds et un gamin châtain à l'air espiègle, échangeaient un regard avant d'acquiescer.

« Vous êtes en première année, vous aussi ? », demanda la blonde en observant Elias et ses deux nouvelles connaissances.

« Ça se voit tant que ça ? », demanda le Renard en s'asseyant aussitôt près de la blonde, ce que le garçon qui était avec elle ne sembla pas voir d'un très bon œil.

« Un peu beaucoup », railla-t-il tandis qu'Elias et Miss Portable s'asseyaient à leur tour. « Enchanté, Ted Lupin. »

« Moi, c'est Victoire. Victoire Weasley », se présenta la blonde, tandis que l'autre fille lui jetait un regard curieux.

« _Victoire_ ? C'est quoi ce nom… trop bizarre », fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est en souvenir de la fin de la guerre, car c'est à peu près à ce moment-là que j'ai été conçue », rétorqua Victoire, légèrement vexée.

« Ouais, enfin, mes parents m'ont _conçue_ en vacances, c'est pas pour ça que je m'appelle Bahamas », reprit la brunette, tandis que Victoire poussait un soupir exaspéré et que Ted et les garçons retenaient péniblement un fou rire. « Sinon, moi c'est Deborah Waters. Mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Deb'. »

« Deb… », marmonna Victoire en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Vic… », railla Deborah en imitant parfaitement l'intonation méprisante de la blonde.

Les trois garçons échangèrent des regards appuyés et le Renard décida de se présenter avant que les deux filles n'en viennent aux mains. « OK… moi c'est David. David Reilly… et je connais déjà Deb parce qu'on habite dans le même quartier, alors je m'excuse d'avance de vous imposer sa prés-

Deborah lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes et David éclata de rire. Puis tous se tournèrent en direction d'Elias, dans l'expectative. Le jeune garçon rosit et se racla nerveusement la gorge. « Euh bah moi c'est Elias Nott. J'arrive des Etats-Unis et-

« NOTT, comme Nott-le-gars-qui-dirige-Gordon-Laboratories ? », s'écria aussitôt David, les yeux écarquillés.

Tous, sauf Deb, le regardèrent d'un air interrogateur et Elias déglutit. « Euh oui… comment tu sais ça ? »

Le sourire de David faiblit quelque peu et il sembla soudain gêné. « Oh, comme ça, je l'ai lu quelque part… », marmonna-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Deborah s'approcha vivement du visage d'Elias et plissa les yeux. « Ton œil, là… c'est un vrai ou c'est une lentille ? », demanda-t-elle, sans aucune gêne.

« C'est un vrai », protesta Elias en se reculant légèrement.

« Hmm… bizarre », déclara-t-elle en se recalant contre la banquette.

Victoire émit un petit ricanement et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « C'est elle qui est bizarre », grommela-t-elle tandis que les deux petites filles échangeaient des regards noirs.

.

Le voyage s'était déroulé agréablement, malgré quelques prises de becs entre Victoire et Deborah. Toutes deux avaient un caractère bien trempé et elles se chamaillaient à la moindre occasion. David, qui connaissait Deborah quasiment depuis sa naissance, semblait avoir l'habitude car il tempérait ses réactions en allégeant l'atmosphère par quelques blagues bien choisies ou en rembarrant gentiment son amie. Au bout de quelques heures cependant, le mouvement cadencé et berçant du train finit par avoir raison de leur excitation et Victoire se mit à somnoler sur sa banquette. Ted triait mollement sa collection de cartes de Chocogrenouilles, les paupières lourdes et tombantes, tandis que Deb et David dormaient déjà l'un contre l'autre, de temps à autre remués par une secousse de la machine. Même lorsqu'elle dormait, Deborah restait agrippée à son téléphone. _Complètement accro_…, pensa Elias avant de se détourner pour regarder défiler le paysage à travers la vitre.

Au loin, le soleil entamait son déclin, baignant les paysages d'Ecosse d'une lueur orangée. Ils allaient certainement bientôt arriver. Comme à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, le cœur d'Elias se mit à battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. _Poudlard_. Ce seul nom résonnait dans son crâne comme un millier de promesses. Rencontrer d'autres sorciers, apprendre des centaines de sortilèges et de potions en tous genres, assister aux matchs de Quidditch et surtout… maman.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vue à la librairie, la semaine précédente, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de laisser éclater sa joie. Elle avait semblé un peu perdue mais c'était normal puisque Papa ne l'avait plus vue depuis avant sa naissance. Il savait que cela prendrait du temps mais d'après Papa, Hermione était tellement géniale qu'elle ne pourrait que l'aimer s'il y mettait du sien.

Elias en tous cas, l'aimait déjà. Son père lui avait montré tellement de photos d'elle, principalement prises lorsqu'ils étaient élèves eux-mêmes. Il lui avait raconté tellement d'histoires sur elle et ses deux meilleurs amis qui n'avaient cessé de braver tous les interdits de Poudlard pour se fourrer dans des histoires toutes plus mystérieuses les unes que les autres. Il lui avait dit à quel point elle était brillante également. La meilleure dans toutes les matières, à l'exception de la Divination et du vol sur balai (une particularité apparemment héréditaire, étant donnée la grâce toute relative avec laquelle Elias s'était écrasé sur le gazon après son premier et unique essai lors d'un après-midi à Central Park). Bref, sa mère était brillante, belle (en tous cas à ses yeux) et très courageuse. Il allait devoir mettre les bouchées doubles pour l'impressionner et lui montrer de quoi il était capable. Il travaillerait dur, et même si atteindre le niveau d'excellence de sa mère lui semblait infaisable, il essaierait. De toutes ses forces.

Soudain, une secousse plus forte que les autres réveilla les dormeurs du compartiment. Elias sortit de ses pensées et sentit le train entamer sa décélération. Un large sourire flotta sur ses lèvres. Ils arrivaient.

~o~

« C'est ici ? », fit Ben en coupant le moteur de sa voiture banalisée. Stuart vérifia l'adresse sur son calepin et hocha la tête.

Les deux flics descendirent du véhicule et avancèrent dans la petite allée qui menait au pavillon de la famille Morgan. D'après les informations récoltées au commissariat, Wesley Morgan était revenu habiter dans la banlieue de Londres chez ses parents après avoir obtenu son diplôme. Mis à part une amende pour excès de vitesse, le jeune homme avait un casier judiciaire vierge et semblait plutôt mener un style de vie sérieux et calme. Du moins, en apparence.

Serrant le poing, Ben frappa à la porte d'entrée et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Mais à l'intérieur de la maison, rien ne bougea. Les lumières étaient toutes éteintes et aucun son ne lui parvenait à l'extérieur.

« Ils ne sont peut-être pas là », hasarda Stuart en jetant un œil par la fenêtre à gauche de la porte. Elle donnait sur une cuisine tout à fait normale et là encore, pas un chat.

« Leur voiture est devant le garage », marmonna Ben en désignant le break familial garé sur les pavés autobloquants. Il baissa les yeux. Le courrier s'accumulait dans la boîte aux lettres installée à même la porte d'entrée. Ben ramassa la pile et consulta les dates tamponnées sur les timbres. Cela faisait trois jours que le courrier n'avait pas été ramassé. L'inspecteur se mordit la lèvre, il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il s'apprêtait à glisser de nouveau le courrier dans la fente lorsqu'une voix de femme rompit le silence.

« V'cherchez quelqu'chose ? »

Stuart et lui se retournèrent vivement en direction de la vieille dame toute ridée et courbée, qui les hélait depuis le trottoir. Ben poussa un soupir. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué sous la torture mais il avait sursauté comme un gamin.

« Police de Londres, Madame », se présenta Benjamin en levant son badge serré dans sa main. « Avez-vous vu les Morgan récemment ? »

La petite vieille le dévisagea d'un air suspicieux par-dessus ses lunettes à double foyer. « Les Morgan, non, pas d'puis quelques mois… mais leur fils, ça oui que j'l'ai vu ! Le garnement ! »

« C'était quand la dernière fois ? », demanda Stuart en sortant son calepin.

« Jeudi matin à huit heures », répondit la voisine du tac au tac. « Je l'sais parce que c'était l'jour des poubelles. Et j'l'ai enguirlandé parce qu'il posait son sac poubelle en dehors du bac au lieu de l'mettre dedans. Après y'a les chiens qui viennent gratter et ça met des détritus dans toute la rue ! »

Stuart et Benjamin échangèrent un rapide regard éloquent et Ben murmura rapidement à son attention : « Le courrier n'a pas été ramassé depuis jeudi. On dirait qu'il est parti bosser le matin, mais qu'il n'est jamais revenu… »

« Qu'est-c'vous marmonnez dans vot' barbe ? », demanda la vieille en tendant son cou ridé dans leur direction. « Vous vous en fichez, vous, des poubelles éparpillées dans tout le quartier, hein ? Ben pas moi ! Alors si vous le voyez, le jeune, dites-lui que la prochaine fois que je l'attrape, je lui remets ses détritus dans son jardin ! »

Stuart émit un ricanement étranglé, qu'il tenta vainement de dissimuler derrière une quinte de toux et Ben regarda la petite grand-mère avec sérieux. « Bien sûr, Madame, nous lui dirons. »

La vieille dame grommela encore un peu et s'éloigna sous les rires silencieux des deux policiers.

« Oh bon sang, si jamais un jour je deviens comme ça, tirez-moi une balle », s'esclaffa Stuart en s'essuyant le coin des yeux.

« Promis », rétorqua Ben avec un sourire. Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers le petit pavillon familial et reprit son sérieux. « Bon, je vais faire le tour de la maison pour voir si je trouve quelque chose. »

« Je te rappelle qu'on n'a pas de commission rogatoire, alors évite les effractions… », railla Stuart en le regardant s'éloigner et tenter d'ouvrir les fenêtres et les portes qui donnaient vers l'extérieur.

« Ce n'est pas une effraction si une porte est déjà ouverte, c'est une invitation », plaisanta son supérieur en testant cette fois le soupirail qui menait à la cave.

Stuart leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea quant à lui vers la voiture garée dans le jardin pour l'inspecter. Quand soudain un bruit de vitre brisée retentit dans tout le quartier, faisant s'envoler un groupe de corbeaux posés dans un arbre voisin.

« C'est pas vrai… », maugréa Stuart dans sa barbe avant de contourner la maison au petit trot. « Tu te fous de moi ? Je t'ai dit qu'on n'avait pas de commission rog- oh bbbbb » Le sergent Wilcox se boucha le nez aussitôt tant l'odeur qui s'échappait par la porte vitrée fracturée était pestilentielle. Le bas du visage enfoui dans sa manche, Stuart passa le seuil en enjambant précautionneusement les éclats de verre et chercha son supérieur du regard. L'air à l'intérieur de la maison était tellement vicié que ses yeux se mirent aussitôt à larmoyer et même le tissu pressé contre ses voies aériennes ne suffisait pas à masquer les relents qui empuantissaient l'atmosphère. Un bourdonnement sinistre résonnait également dans tout le rez-de-chaussée du pavillon. Des mouches. Des dizaines et des dizaines de mouches volaient dans la pièce, agonisaient sur les rebords de fenêtres ou filaient vers la sortie créée par Ben. Stuart sut déjà avant de le voir ce qu'ils allaient trouver. Il repéra alors son collègue, qui lui tournait le dos et s'approcha tout en essayant de retenir son déjeuner à l'intérieur de son estomac.

« Plus besoin de commission… », marmonna sombrement l'inspecteur, sans quitter le salon du regard. « …puisqu'on a _ça_. »

Stuart tourna la tête. C'est là qu'il les vit. Trois silhouettes attachées par le cou pendaient misérablement à la poutre centrale du salon à l'ancienne. Trois cordes de chanvre avaient été passées autour du bois centenaire, puis nouées derrière leurs nuques. L'absence de supports renversés sous leurs pieds indiquait qu'il ne s'agissait vraisemblablement pas de suicides, puisqu'il était peu probable que l'une des victimes se soit pendue avant de ranger correctement les chaises ou tabourets qui leur avaient permis de grimper jusque-là. A première vue, toute la famille était présente. Un homme et une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, certainement Mr et Mrs Morgan, étaient suspendus au centre de la pièce tandis que le troisième, plus jeune (sûrement Wesley) avait été pendu près du mur, le visage tourné vers les silhouettes de ses parents.

Stuart devait en venir aux mêmes conclusions car il écarta légèrement sa manche de devant sa bouche et se tourna vers Ben. « On dirait que le ou les agresseur(s) ont pendu le fils en dernier pour qu'il ne manque rien du spectacle… », lâcha-t-il d'une voix nasillarde.

« C'est ce que je me disais aussi… », répondit Ben en scannant la pièce du regard.

Stuart émit un gargouillis grotesque et porta une main à son cœur. « Euh bon… je sors, je vais passer un coup de fil à la scientifique pour qu'ils nous envoient des gars », bégaya le sergent en se précipitant à l'extérieur.

Ben s'avança lentement en direction des corps, en prenant garde à ne pas marcher là où les intestins des cadavres s'étaient vidés. Dans moins d'une demi-heure, la police scientifique investirait les lieux et l'atmosphère changerait. Il disposait donc d'un peu de temps pour s'imprégner de la scène encore vierge. Il contourna les corps, rasant les murs et s'apprêtait à passer dans la partie salle à manger de la pièce de vie lorsqu'une tache sombre attira son regard. Le contraste de l'image noire sur les murs immaculés était immanquable. Un grand H calligraphié, identique à ceux qui avaient fleuri sur les murs de la capitale Londonienne et dans d'autres grandes villes d'Angleterre, était tracé sur l'une des cloisons. Benjamin sentit un frisson dérangeant parcourir son échine. Depuis des mois, ce signe apparaissait partout et la population avait vite classé l'affaire comme étant l'œuvre d'un plaisantin, d'un artiste en manque de reconnaissance ou d'un _performer_ un peu loufoque… Mais le flic venait à présent de le réaliser. Ce n'était pas une œuvre d'art. Ce n'était pas un tag ni même un quelconque art de rue.

C'était une signature.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Mouaaaaah hahahahahaha, je suis sûre que vous devez me détester là maintenant, tout de suite… Bon parlons peu, parlons bien, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Sérieusement, vous aviez vraiment cru que l'homme à la capuche allait gentiment ramener Wesley à ses parents après qu'il lui ait dit qu'il ne travaillerait plus pour lui ? Bah non, évidemment ! Comment avez-vous trouvé le moment Dramione ? Trop chou, non ? Personnellement, j'aurais payé très cher pour pouvoir prendre la place d'Hermione sur ce canapé. Et que pensez-vous de la petite bande qui se forme dans le train pour Poudlard ? Ils sont choupinoux aussi ! J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews et en attendant je vous dis à lundi prochain !**

**Bisous bisous**

**Xérès**


	9. Ch9 : Suckerpunch

**Ennemi(s) Intime(s)**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Gros stress cette fois, entre ma semaine de boulot hyper chargée et le cauchemar du cerveau vide pour le début du chapitre, j'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais. Et puis finalement, il est là. Par contre ma santé mentale a pris un coup avec le taf de malade de cette semaine, il a bien fallu que je trouve un exutoire… Donc please ne blâmez pas à Théodore, il redevient juste le bon vieux Théo que vous aimez toutes et tous… (et moi, ça m'a permis de me défouler un peu, ahah) Bonne lecture !**

**Merci à tous mes nouveaux followers (evathiebaut1, LolaGranger, MissDraymione), ainsi qu'à Eliane Gil, Petitestef, PouleauPotter, Acide'Nette, Fla, Hardcoredrugs, Erza Robin, Loulou, Marion, Gouline971, Elena Grape, Djianara, luli123, Lyly Ford, miss damdam, faerycyn, Mrs Lyly Black, Piitchoun, cycy, laloudu77, MademOiselle235463, Gratt'Papier, Babar, PetitMilou, Loufoca-Granger pour leurs reviews et à ceux qui m'ont contactée sur Facebook.**

**RAR :**

**Fla : Elias ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre Hermione et Théo. Il pense qu'ils sortaient ensemble puis qu'ils ont rompu lorsque Théo est parti en Amérique (du moins c'est ce que Théo lui a dit). Hermione va essayer d'expliquer mais il va falloir y mettre les formes, ce n'est qu'un enfant ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi et merci pour ta review !**

**Loulou : mais naaan, ce n'est pas parce qu'Elias se fait des amis que ça va forcément mal se passer ! ahah Je décèle une pointe de discrimination envers les mâles de la famille Nott. (je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi… u_u) Merci à toi et gros bisous !**

**Marion : Je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre de Théo de mettre des photos dans des espaces où d'autres gens peuvent accéder. Il ne dévoile pas ses secrets si facilement, c'est un maniaque du contrôle ^^ Même si Théo a encore tendance à perdre son calme, il est tout de même beaucoup plus « sage » que lorsqu'il était ado où il pensait avoir droit de vie et de mort sur n'importe qui. Ne t'en fais pas, il y aura encore du Dramione puisque Hermione et Draco habitent à Pré-au-Lard et Hermione n'étant pas Directrice de maison elle n'est pas obligée de dormir au château, hihi. Les autres enfants n'ont pas peur de l'œil d'Elias, ça les intrigue plutôt mais ils n'ont pas de raison d'avoir peur de lui, après tout puisqu'ils ne le connaissent pas (ou son père). Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !**

**Djianara : c'est surtout que Théo le cache beaucoup mieux ! Et il sait se contrôler aussi, alors qu'avant… Merci pour ta review et oui, sache que je suis HONOREE de la lire ! hihi Bises et bonne lecture !**

**Cycy : euuuh un lemon Sévissa (ou Narcirus, ahah) non bof, là euh … Sinon, oui, la voie 9 ¾ est accessible à tous désormais ! J'aurais dû mieux le préciser, c'est vrai ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 9 : Suckerpunch**

Après avoir déposé Elias à la gare, Théodore avait fait un détour par le Ministère de la Magie pour faire part de son problème en personne à Ogden. Celui-ci avait patiemment écouté le jeune homme résumer sa rencontre avec les deux flics moldus, ainsi que ces histoires de meurtres et la possibilité qu'un traître ait pu s'infiltrer dans le laboratoire. Le Ministre avait alors adopté une expression neutre, bien que Théodore le connaisse suffisamment pour savoir qu'il bouillait littéralement, et lui avait demandé de vérifier si des décès avaient bien été déclarés au laboratoire tandis qu'il parlerait au commissaire principal de la police londonienne.

En fin de journée, Théodore était donc retourné à son bureau, dans un état d'énervement avancé. Il détestait sentir la situation lui échapper et celle-ci lui filait entre les doigts aussi rapidement que de l'eau s'écoulant d'un tuyau d'arrosage. Se ruant dans le bureau d'Amy, sa secrétaire, il fit claquer la porte tellement fort derrière lui que la jeune femme sursauta et leva un regard surpris dans sa direction.

« Monsieur, il y a un problème ? », demanda-t-elle avant de remarquer son expression sombre. Celle des mauvais jours.

« Amy, appelez le service qui s'occupe de recueillir les signalements d'événements indésirables, des décès et autres incidents divers… », commença-t-il, tandis que la secrétaire décrochait déjà son téléphone et pianotait sur les touches. « Je veux une liste de tous les décès survenus depuis disons un an… non, deux ! Je dois vérifier quelque chose… »

Quelqu'un sembla alors décrocher à l'autre bout du fil et Amy transféra la requête de son patron à son interlocuteur. Puis elle raccrocha et leva des yeux inquiets dans la direction de Théodore. « Monsieur… est-ce que… des enfants seraient morts ? », demanda-t-elle doucement.

« D'après les policiers qui sont venus ce matin, oui », répondit Théodore tandis que la secrétaire portait une main à sa poitrine en soufflant un « oh » de stupeur.

« Les pauvres petits… », souffla-t-elle, scandalisée. « Mais comment… ? »

Théodore la considéra avec froideur et retourna en direction de son bureau. « Reprenez-vous, Amy et faites votre travail. Appelez également le suivi psychologique et demandez-leur une liste de toutes les familles ayant connu des difficultés avec leur ou leurs enfants. »

« Oui, Monsieur », acquiesça Amy avant de prendre une grande inspiration pour retrouver son sang-froid.

Théodore disparut de nouveau dans son bureau et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'admiration pour sa jeune secrétaire. Amy faisait admirablement bien son travail, elle était dévouée, débrouillarde… Elle connaissait certaines des facettes les moins reluisantes de son patron et pourtant, elle était toujours là. Elle l'avait même suivi jusqu'ici, de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. Amy était de ces femmes qui sont sempiternellement attirées par les types dangereux. Playboys volages, sportifs violents, intellectuels méprisants, tous ses petits amis avaient la fâcheuse tendance à adorer la faire souffrir. Du haut de ses 26 ans, la jeune femme avait connu plus de drames amoureux que la moyenne des célibataires. Et encore une fois, le seul homme auquel elle se dévouait corps et âme, était un type totalement dénué d'empathie et avec une « légère » tendance à la violence.

Dans une autre dimension, il aurait certainement pu l'emmener dîner. Boire un verre et peut-être plus si affinités. Mais le Théodore Nott de cet univers-là n'était pas comme ça. Il considérait sa secrétaire comme un simple outil, au même titre que Connie Williams, l'étudiante fauchée qui avait porté Elias contre quelques millions de dollars. Ces filles ne l'intéressaient pas. Elles étaient _utiles_, à l'instar d'une table, d'une chaise ou d'une machine à laver. La seule qui comptait, sa muse, son inspiration… c'était Hermione. La mère de son …

_Une minute…_ Théodore brisa le fil de ses pensées dans un sursaut. Il se redressa sur son fauteuil, le cœur soudain battant. Comment n'avait-il pas pu y penser plus tôt ? L'espace d'un instant, Théodore se maudit d'être ce qu'il était. Toute autre personne normale aurait immédiatement pensé à _ça_… mais pas lui.

_Elias… si vraiment des types exterminent les enfants génétiquement modifiés… alors, il est en danger lui aussi._

Théodore serra les poings et tenta de raisonner de manière rationnelle. Lorsqu'il laissait sa colère prendre le dessus, il ne parvenait plus à penser normalement. _Hermione. Elle le protègera, lui et tous les autres qui sont à Poudlard en ce moment. _Il prit une longue inspiration et ferma les yeux, tout en se répétant inlassablement : _Hermione le protègera. Hermione le protègera._

Une petite voix grinçante se fit alors entendre dans un recoin de son cerveau. _Est-ce que tu es bien sûr de ça ?_, railla-t-elle, tandis que ses yeux noirs se rouvraient, brillants de fureur. A cet instant précis, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et Amy trotta jusqu'à son bureau pour y déposer plusieurs feuilles A4 fraîchement éditées. La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul en croisant les prunelles meurtrières de son patron. La plupart des êtres humains normalement constitués auraient pris leurs jambes à leur cou, mais pas elle. Et si elle n'avait pas eu aussi peur de se faire virer, elle aurait probablement succombé à son complexe de l'infirmière et passé ses bras autour des épaules de son patron en le suppliant de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. Mais il la mettrait certainement à la porte si elle osait.

« Les listes que vous avez demandées, Monsieur », murmura-t-elle en lui jetant un regard inquiet.

Théo se saisit mécaniquement des feuillets et Amy vit sa mâchoire se contracter. Elle avait suffisamment observé ce phénomène pour savoir qu'il s'agissait là d'un remerciement ET d'une invitation à sortir dans les plus brefs délais. Tournant les talons, elle quitta donc la pièce et referma doucement la porte derrière elle. Mais alors qu'elle s'asseyait à peine sur sa chaise, la porte du bureau de Nott s'ouvrit toute grande et le P-DG en sortit à grandes enjambées, le poing serré autour des feuilles qu'elle venait de lui imprimer. L'aura qu'il dégageait était tellement sombre et électrique, qu'elle-même hésita une seconde avant de se lancer à sa poursuite. Elle eut tout juste le temps de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur que Théodore avait appelé avant que les portes ne se referment et elle prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle.

« Monsieur, que se passe-t-il ? », le supplia-t-elle en tournant la tête dans sa direction.

Mais Nott s'était calé dans un coin de l'ascenseur, les traits déformés par la fureur et Amy vit nettement le sang pulser dans une veine de son cou. « Monsieur… », tenta-t-elle de nouveau. Mais le reste de sa phrase resta coincé dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit le regard meurtrier qu'il lui lançait. La secrétaire referma la bouche et demeura silencieuse. Bientôt, une légère tonalité indiqua qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'étage souhaité et les portes s'ouvrirent. Théodore les franchit aussitôt et remonta le couloir, toujours suivi par Amy, bien que celle-ci reste désormais à une distance respectable. Arrivé devant une porte, il entra sans même prendre la peine de frapper et deux visages interrogateurs se tournèrent dans sa direction.

Les deux employés chargés d'enregistrer les signalements d'effets indésirables, incidents et décès liés aux enfants issus du programme échangèrent un regard paniqué. C'était la première fois que le grand patron descendait dans leur bureau et malheureusement pour eux, il ne semblait pas s'agir d'une visite de courtoisie.

« C'est quoi, ce bordel ? », gronda Théodore en montrant la feuille froissée qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Les deux employés se regardèrent de nouveau, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. On leur avait demandé une liste des décès, ils l'avaient produite et envoyée. Pourquoi diable leur boss se mettait-il en colère comme ça ? L'un d'eux jugea donc opportun de formuler une réponse. Grossière erreur.

« C'est votre liste », fit l'employé de droite d'une voix tremblante, un dénommé Fischer à en croire son badge.

Le regard que lui adressa Théo le fit frémir sur son siège et les deux employés échangèrent à nouveau des expressions nerveuses.

« Je vois bien que c'est une liste », siffla Théodore en contournant le bureau pour venir se planter au plus près de Fischer. L'autre employé, Callahan, sembla clairement soulagé de ne pas être celui qui avait pris la parole en premier. Fischer, en revanche, se liquéfiait sur place. « Depuis quand travaillez-vous pour nous, Fischer ? », demanda soudain Théodore d'une voix doucereuse, après un bref coup d'œil au badge de l'employé.

« Euh… qua-quatre ans », répondit l'employé, qui pâlissait à vue d'œil.

« Quatre ans, hm ? », répéta Théodore en se tournant vers l'ordinateur posé sur le bureau. « Et dites-moi en quatre ans, combien avez-vous répertorié de décès parmi les enfants sortis de ce laboratoire ? »

« Je … je ne sais pas, Monsieur », avoua Fischer en tournant un regard suppliant en direction de son collègue, mais celui-ci détourna lâchement les yeux en direction de son propre écran.

« Vous. Ne. Savez. Pas », articula Théodore dans un souffle. Fischer se mit aussitôt à trembler comme une feuille. « Pas grave », reprit le brun en tapotant sur l'écran cathodique. « Cet ordinateur est là pour ça, non ? Cherchez. »

Aussitôt les doigts de l'employé se mirent à courir sur le clavier, triant les données selon les critères désirés et bientôt, une liste s'afficha à l'écran.

« Combien de décès, il y a quatre ans ? », demanda Théodore tandis que Fischer cliquait sur l'année correspondante.

« Un, Monsieur », bégaya-t-il en lisant la ligne unique demeurant sur le tableau. « William Lloyd, grand prématuré. Décédé à l'âge de huit semaines de détresse respiratoire néonatale. »

Théodore se pencha pour s'appuyer sur le bureau et lui adressa un sourire glacial. « Bien. Il y a trois ans ? »

Nouveau clic, nouvelles lignes sur le tableau.

« Deux. Un autre nouveau-né prématuré, même pathologie et un autre, décédé à l'âge de 4 ans d'une insuffisance rénale », lut Fischer avant de se tourner vers Nott, désagréablement proche de lui.

« Ne vous arrêtez pas en si bon chemin, combien il y a deux ans ? », l'encouragea Théodore avec légèreté.

Fischer déglutit et cliqua. « Un seul, Monsieur. Mort-né, celui-ci. »

Théodore se mordit la lèvre, fusillant du regard son employé qui aurait payé très cher pour pouvoir disparaître dans un trou de souris. « Maintenant, faites-moi apparaître les six derniers mois. »

Clic.

Le visage de Fischer se décomposa et il ouvrit puis referma plusieurs fois la bouche avant de pouvoir émettre le moindre son.

« V-v-vingt-huit ? », couina-t-il en réalisant que c'était certainement la raison pour laquelle son patron se trouvait dans une telle colère.

« Vingt-huit… », siffla Théodore en se redressant pour le toiser de toute sa hauteur. Puis soudain, ses deux poings saisirent l'employé par le col et il le secoua comme un prunier. « VINGT-HUIT DECES ET VOUS NE JUGEZ PAS UTILE D'EN AVERTIR LA DIRECTION ? »

« Mais Monsieur, ce sont presque tous des accidents… ou même des meurtres pour certains », protesta faiblement Fischer, en se tordant le cou pour lire les informations à l'écran. « Nous ne sommes pas responsables de ce qui arrive en dehors du cadre médical… »

Les yeux de Fischer semblèrent littéralement sortir de leurs orbites lorsque l'ordinateur de son bureau se désintégra alors de lui-même, pièce par pièce, chaque élément venant flotter tout autour de lui et de Nott en une sinistre farandole. Le câble d'alimentation se redressa comme un serpent et vint également danser près de son crâne. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Callahan se leva précipitamment de sa chaise et vint se plaquer contre le mur le plus proche. Quant à Amy, sagement planquée dans le couloir, seule sa tête dépassait de l'encadrement de la porte. Et elle ne semblait pas en mener beaucoup plus large que les deux autres.

« A peine quatre décès naturels en trois ans… », gronda Théodore, tandis que les morceaux de l'ordinateur continuaient de voleter autour d'eux. « Et vous ne _jugez pas utile _de nous avertir d'une _telle recrudescence _de… comment dites-vous ? D'accidents ? » Le câble du PC fouetta l'air comme un serpent à sonnettes en colère et Fischer sursauta. « Je vous en foutrai des accidents », reprit Théodore en plissant les yeux. « Si je le voulais, je pourrais _par accident_ vous faire avaler un par un chacun des foutus circuits imprimés de cet ordinateur, avant de vous brancher à ce câble jusqu'à ce que vous vous allumiez comme un _putain de sapin de Noël_ ! »

Les yeux de Fischer s'écarquillèrent et il se figea en voyant dans le regard de Nott qu'il était à deux doigts de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Mais les composants reprirent un à un leur place dans l'unité centrale et en quelques secondes, tout était de nouveau opérationnel. Sans lâcher le col de son employé, Théodore releva la tête en direction d'Amy et celle-ci fut soulagée de voir qu'il s'était légèrement calmé, voire même quelque peu fatigué.

« Amy, appelez Rita aux Ressources Humaines, dites-lui d'aller nous trouver deux babouins au zoo. Ils remplaceront à merveille ces deux imbéciles… », fit-il d'un ton horriblement mielleux.

Bien que l'ordre soit complètement absurde et rhétorique, Amy en profita pour s'éclipser en quatrième vitesse, laissant les deux infortunés employés seuls avec leur P-DG. Les doigts de Nott lâchèrent progressivement la chemise de Fischer et celui-ci retomba, les jambes tremblantes, dans son fauteuil. Théodore contourna de nouveau son bureau et se dirigea sans un mot vers la sortie. Il venait de franchir le seuil du couloir, lorsqu'il fit volte-face et dévisagea avec mépris Fischer et Callahan.

« Bien entendu, vous êtes virés », lâcha-t-il sur un ton à nouveau normal. « Tous les deux. » Puis il disparut dans le couloir.

~o~

« Par ici, les premières années ! », s'égosillait la Préfète-en-Chef en faisant de grands moulinets avec les bras. Mais le bruit de la locomotive, conjugué aux bavardages et aux rires incessants des élèves déferlant des wagons, couvraient sa voix trop douce et c'est dans l'indifférence la plus totale qu'elle continua de s'acharner à jouer les sémaphores humains.

« Sans vouloir te vexer, Sandra, fit le Préfet-en-Chef en venant poser son bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille, « tu n'as pas exactement les poumons nécessaires à cet exercice. Bien que ta poitrine se soit agréablement développée durant l'été, soit dit en passant », ajouta-t-il en lorgnant sur la cravate jaune et noire de sa collègue Pouffsouffle.

« Pervers », gronda celle-ci en se dégageant.

Le Serpentard éclata de rire, puis s'éclaircit la gorge. Avant de hurler d'une voix de stentor.

« PREMIERES ANNEES, EN RANG ET DANS LE CALME SUR LA DROITE DU QUAI ! »

Les malheureux étudiants trop proches de lui sursautèrent et se bouchèrent aussitôt les oreilles en grimaçant. Mais comme par miracle, une rangée impeccable de minuscules enfants se forma aussitôt près des barrières qui délimitaient le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard et le volume sonore chuta drastiquement. On aurait juré que le train lui-même avait baissé d'un ton.

« Espèce de taré », marmonna un grand Serdaigle en le contournant, les sourcils froncés, tandis que le Serpentard lui soufflait un baiser avec une moue ironique.

« Bel organe, Michael ! », lança un autre élève dans la foule, une remarque qui fut suivie d'un certain nombre de rires étouffés.

Michael Andrews, Préfet-en-Chef et accessoirement Serpentard, esquissa un sourire radieux et fit signe à la rangée de premières années de le suivre. « Par ici, les nains. Direction les cachots- euh je veux dire le château, ahah », annonça-t-il en se délectant des regards soudains apeurés des petits nouveaux. « Ça va, je déconne, détendez-vous du slip… », ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard désapprobateur que lui lançait Sandra Abitbol, une grande afro-britannique élancée aux yeux en amande.

« Franchement, je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu obtenir ce badge », grommela-t-elle tandis que le Serpentard rabattait ses cheveux châtain mi-longs en arrière.

« Parce que je suis beau gosse ? », proposa-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

« Ou alors parce que ta mère couche avec Rogue ? », ironisa Sandra tandis que Michael prenait une expression choquée. « Je suis sûre que c'est ça ! »

« Garce, on avait dit pas les mamans ! », geignit-il tandis que la jeune fille éclatait de rire.

Un peu plus loin en arrière, le petit groupe formé par Elias, Ted, Victoire, Deborah et David avançait en suivant les autres élèves. Deborah avait décroché les yeux de son téléphone et observait attentivement les deux Préfets-en-Chef qui se chamaillaient à l'avant. « Il rigolait, pour les cachots, pas vrai ? », demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Ted et Victoire qui marchaient à côté d'elle.

Victoire esquissa un sourire supérieur et plissa les yeux. « Non, même qu'il arrive qu'on y enferme les petites filles trop crédules… », railla-t-elle, mais un regard de Ted la fit taire aussitôt.

« Il y avait bien des cachots autrefois… », expliqua le petit garçon d'une voix sombre. « Mais mon père m'a dit qu'ils avaient été utilisés par Voldemort pendant la guerre pour… emprisonner des otages ou punir des élèves qui tentaient de se soulever contre lui. Ils ont été fermés et condamnés lors de la reconstruction du château. »

Déborah le regarda longuement et comprit qu'il s'agissait là d'un sujet épineux. Manifestement, le père de Ted lui avait beaucoup parlé de la guerre de la décennie précédente et ce malgré le jeune âge de son fils. Sûrement par devoir de mémoire.

« Ton père l'a faite, c'est ça ? », demanda-t-elle en rangeant son téléphone dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier flambant neuve. « La guerre. »

Ted hocha la tête. « Oui, les parents de Victoire aussi », ajouta-t-il en désignant son amie du doigt. « Et les tiens ? »

La brunette secoua la tête. « Ma mère avait déjà fini Durmstrang, elle était partie étudier les chamanes en Mongolie et mon père est un moldu alors, non… »

La file s'arrêta brusquement et ils faillirent heurter les élèves qui marchaient devant eux. La procession était parvenue sur les rives d'un lac aux eaux d'un noir si profond qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une gigantesque nappe de pétrole.

« Allez, les nains, on embarque ! Trois par trois ! », beugla le Préfet-en-Chef en désignant les petites barques alignées le long du rivage.

Victoire écarquilla les yeux. « Ah non, pas moyen », souffla-t-elle en reculant d'un pas.

Constatant que sa rivale perdait son sang-froid, Déborah courut vers l'une des barques et grimpa dedans afin de bien montrer _qu'elle_ n'avait pas peur. David la suivit, ainsi qu'Elias et très bientôt, il ne resta plus sur la rive que Victoire, Ted qui réconfortait cette dernière et les deux Préfets-en-Chef qui les observaient, les bras croisés.

« Surtout ne vous pressez pas … », maugréa Michael en approchant des deux enfants.

« C'est mort, je ne monterai pas dans un de ces trucs », décréta Victoire en croisant les bras.

« Et pourquoi, je te prie ? », demanda le Serpentard, les sourcils froncés.

« Non mais… Vous savez ce qu'il y a là-dedans ? », piailla la petite blonde en désignant le lac du doigt.

« Parce que toi tu le sais, peut-être ? », railla le Préfet-en-Chef, narquois.

« Parfaitement ! Il y a un calamar géant, des strangulots avec des tentacules longues comme ça (elle écarta les bras au maximum), des êtres de l'eau armés de tridents et même que ma tatie Gabrielle a failli _MOURIR_ dans ce lac ! », s'écria-t-elle tandis qu'une série de murmures paniqués s'élevait du côté des barques.

Les deux Préfets-en-Chef échangèrent des regards inquiets à l'idée d'avoir à gérer toute une promotion de gosses soudain effrayés par la traversée. Sandra se précipita vers Victoire et lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres.

« Ok, ok jeune fille, je comprends mais… sur les petits bateaux, là, tu ne risques absolument rien, c'est promis ! », assura-t-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Un bruit de pas sur les graviers derrière eux indiquèrent aux Préfets qu'un élève était sorti de sa barque. Victoire pencha la tête et constata que Deborah venait de quitter son embarcation et s'avançait vers les deux adolescents avec une expression insolente.

« Qui êtes-vous pour promettre une telle chose ? », demanda-t-elle, feignant la surprise. « Êtes-vous des adultes responsables ? Avez-vous effectué des tests avec chacun des bateaux qui se trouvent ici ? Sont-ils conformes d'ailleurs, ces bateaux ? Si oui, avez-vous un certificat qui le prouve ? Avez-vous également le brevet de sauvetage nécessaire pour nous secourir en cas de chute dans l'eau ? »

Sidérés, les deux Préfets observaient la petite brune, les yeux écarquillés, tandis que Victoire semblait absolument ravie de l'intervention de sa nouvelle camarade. Comme ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait prêt à répondre à l'interrogatoire de la petite, celle-ci haussa les épaules et secoua la tête.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… vous êtes des rigolos », conclut-elle en tournant les talons pour aller se rasseoir dans sa barque avec Elias et David, lequel tentait vainement d'étouffer son fou rire dans sa manche.

Michael et Sandra la suivirent lentement des yeux, puis reportèrent leur attention sur Victoire et Ted, qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé. « Bon, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu », marmonna Michael, avant de saisir le corps fluet de Victoire par la taille pour la jucher par-dessus son épaule. La petite se mit à pousser des cris stridents tandis qu'il l'entraînait, impuissante, jusqu'à la dernière barque, celle des Préfets-en-Chef. Ted les suivit et grimpa avec eux, en secouant la tête. Aussitôt les fesses posées dans la barque, Victoire cessa de hurler et se figea, aussi immobile qu'une statue de sel, les doigts serrés sur le banc de chaque côté de ses cuisses. Michael se pencha alors par-dessus bord et frappa deux fois du plat de la main sur la coque de la barque. Tous les esquifs s'animèrent en même temps, entamant leur traversée.

« Ouah, tu leur as bien rabattu le caquet aux deux idiots », s'esclaffa Elias et regardant Déborah avec admiration.

La brunette esquissa un sourire ravi. « Mon papa est juriste, il m'a appris quelques trucs… », lâcha-t-elle en haussant les épaules. « C'est lui qui n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des textos depuis qu'on est partis. Il veut toujours savoir si tout ce que je fais est sécurisé, au cas où j'aurais un accident et qu'il faille porter plainte… »

« Mieux vaut ne pas lui parler de ce qu'il vient de se passer », pouffa David.

« Evidemment », concéda Deborah en levant les yeux au ciel.

Après plusieurs minutes de trajet, les barques arrivèrent enfin sur l'autre rive et tous les élèves en descendirent pour courir avec enthousiasme en direction des portes du château, par lesquelles filtrait la lumière des torches du hall d'entrée. Ted descendit le premier de la barque des Préfets, tandis que Michael décrochait non sans mal Victoire de son banc et la soulevait pour la déposer sur la terre ferme. Une fois les deux pieds au sol, la blonde lui jeta un regard furieux et de toute la force de son petit mollet, lui décocha un coup de pied magistral dans le tibia.

Michael poussa un juron mais la petite avait déjà empoigné Ted par le bras et l'entraînait à sa suite en hurlant : « Cours, Ted ! Vite ! »

C'est haletants qu'ils rejoignirent le reste du groupe, qui patientait devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Une grande et vieille sorcière dominait toute la troupe de plusieurs têtes et adressa un regard bienveillant à l'attention de Ted et Victoire, qui lui adressèrent un petit signe de la main.

« Vous la connaissez ? », chuchota David, intrigué.

« C'est le professeur McGonagall. Elle faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix », répondit Ted à voix basse également. « Elle vient de temps en temps manger chez nous, vu que mon père était prof ici avant. Plus maintenant, _heureusement_, je vais pouvoir explorer chaque recoin de ce château en paix. »

« C'est quoi, l'Ordre du Phoenix ? », s'enquit Elias en se penchant à son tour.

« Bah dis donc, toi, les cours d'Histoire de la Magie ne seront pas du luxe… », s'esclaffa Ted, tandis que Minerva McGonagall s'éclaircissait la gorge et croisait les mains devant sa poitrine.

« Bienvenue à vous, nouveaux élèves de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Je suis le professeur McGonagall, Directrice de la maison Gryffondor et enseignante de l'art subtil de la Métamorphose. Dans quelques instants, vous pourrez entrer dans la Grande Salle où sont déjà réunis tous les élèves ainsi que vos professeurs. Le Directeur vous accueillera et vous demandera de choisir officiellement votre maison. Vous avez tous reçu la documentation cet été et j'ose espérer que vous l'avez lue attentivement. Mais pour éviter les erreurs, le Directeur vous rappellera les différentes spécialités de chacune des quatre maisons avant de vous appeler. Une fois répartis, vous vous installerez à votre table et le banquet de début d'année pourra commencer. »

Des murmures d'excitation parcoururent le groupe d'élèves et McGonagall se dirigea vers les portes de la Grande Salle.

« Vous savez où vous voulez aller, vous ? », demanda Elias à ses nouveaux amis.

« Gryffondor », répondirent à l'unisson Victoire et Ted, avant d'étouffer un rire.

« Mon père me déshériterait si j'allais ailleurs de toute façon », gloussa Ted en souriant.

« Moi c'est Serdaigle qui m'intéresse », répondit Deborah. « J'aimerais devenir Médicomage. »

« Et moi, Pouffsouffle », renchérit David, fièrement. « Les technologies mixtes, c'est l'avenir. Si j'étais né quinze ans ans plus tôt, c'est moi qui aurais inventé les Hoverboards. »

Elias haussa les sourcils et Deborah leva les yeux au ciel. « Laisse tomber, c'est un grand fan de Retour vers le futur… », railla-t-elle. « Et toi, tu veux aller où ? »

Elias se mordit la lèvre et rosit légèrement. « Gryffondor. C'était la maison de ma mère. »

« Ooh c'est mignooon, le petit chéri à sa maman », plaisanta David en ébouriffant les cheveux noirs d'Elias.

« N'importe quoi… », protesta le brun, tandis que David redoublait d'éclats de rire. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à cet instant, mettant fin à leur discussion. Un « ooh » admiratif parcourut les premières années, tandis qu'ils suivaient McGonagall dans l'allée centrale, tordant le cou pour observer chaque recoin de la pièce, y compris le plafond enchanté où flottaient des centaines de bougies.

« Trop … bizarre… », souffla Deborah, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux rivés sur le ciel étoilé au-dessus d'eux.

« Trop cool, tu veux dire », rétorqua Elias, impressionné lui aussi, bien que son père lui ait déjà parlé de cette pièce au moins un millier de fois. C'était tout de même autre chose de la voir en vrai.

Le petit groupe s'arrêta au centre de la salle et Elias remarqua un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et d'aspect légèrement luisant, lui tombant de chaque côté du visage. Il se tenait debout devant un immense pupitre en forme d'aigle et le jeune garçon en déduisit qu'il devait s'agir du Directeur. Mais son attention fut vite détournée du maître des lieux. Derrière lui, à la table où étaient assis tous les professeurs, il avait remarqué une masse de cheveux bouclés bruns, ainsi qu'un visage qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur.

Hermione, sa mère, était tournée vers son voisin, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, qui lui parlait avec enthousiasme. Mais à en croire l'expression de la jeune femme, elle ne s'intéressait absolument pas à ce que son interlocuteur disait. Comme si elle se sentait observée et aussi parce que le Directeur venait de leur lancer un regard noir qui fit aussitôt taire le bavard, Hermione tourna la tête en direction des nouveaux et Elias sentit que leurs regards se croisaient. Il n'aurait pas su dire comment mais il savait qu'elle ne regardait que lui. Il le ressentait au plus profond de lui-même et ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air ravi.

Il vit alors la bouche de sa mère se pincer, comme si elle hésitait entre un sourire et un rictus, puis elle baissa la tête et reporta son attention sur le Directeur, lequel avait commencé à parler. Le sourire d'Elias s'évanouit, à peu près aussi vite que la joie qu'il avait éprouvée en la voyant, et il baissa la tête.

« Tout d'abord, avant de procéder à la répartition, je voudrais vous présenter les deux nouveaux membres de notre équipe : le professeur Rémus Lupin, enseignant de défense contre les forces du mal-

« QUOI ? »

Rogue venait de se décaler pour laisser apparaître Rémus, assis sur sa chaise à la Grande Table, mais un hurlement aigu s'était élevé du côté des premières années. Tous les étudiants de la salle se redressèrent sur leurs bancs afin d'apercevoir le petit nouveau qui venait aussi grossièrement d'interrompre leur directeur. Lupin, lui, décocha un regard ravi en direction de son fils, dont la mâchoire menaçait de tomber sur le sol.

« Je disais donc, Rémus Lupin, enseignant de défense contre les forces du mal… », reprit lentement Rogue en fusillant Ted du regard.

« Tu n'avais pas prévenu ton fils ? », demanda le professeur Sinistra en se penchant vers Rémus.

« Je voulais lui faire la surprise », répondit le loup-garou avec un large sourire. « Tu penses bien qu'avec toutes les bêtises que j'ai moi-même faites ici je n'allais pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça… »

Le professeur Sinistra gloussa et Rogue présenta à son tour Hermione, sous les applaudissements des élèves. Un dernière année siffla bruyamment entre ses doigts, déclenchant quelques éclats de rire. Rogue ne sembla pas apprécier le geste et se tourna aussitôt vers la table des Serdaigles, cherchant l'élève du regard.

« Roberts, en retenue samedi », gronda-t-il tandis que quelques élèves pouffaient à la table bleu et argent. « Vous commencez bien l'année, félicitations. »

De nouveaux rires nerveux parcoururent l'assemblée puis Rogue leva les mains pour demander le silence.

« Bien, maintenant que Roberts a pris sa première retenue du semestre, je sais que cette nouvelle année a officiellement commencé… », déclara-t-il en fusillant le dénommé Roberts du regard. « Je vais donc appeler nos nouveaux élèves un par un. A l'appel de votre nom, vous vous avancerez jusqu'au professeur McGonagall à ma droite et annoncerez dans quelle maison vous souhaitez étudier. Elle vous donnera alors une écharpe et une cravate aux couleurs de votre nouvelle promotion. Vous pourrez ensuite rejoindre votre table. Ackermann, Isobel ! »

Une petite rousse se détacha du groupe et s'avança sans hésiter en direction de McGonagall, avant de clamer haut et fort « Serdaigle ! ».

« Hiii, c'est génial, j'ai trop hâte de commencer les cours avec Hermione ! », souffla Victoire en secouant le bras de Ted avec excitation. Mais son ami était trop occupé à essayer d'assassiner son père à coups regards noirs pour lui prêter une quelconque attention.

Elias leva le nez, intrigué. « Tu la connais ? », l'interrogea-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Victoire hocha la tête. « Elle était amoureuse d'un de mes oncles, il y a super longtemps, quand les dinosaures existaient encore », plaisanta la jeune Weasley avec un sourire ironique. Puis elle désigna Ted du doigt. « Et son père l'avait comme élève. »

« Ne me parle _pas_ de mon père », gronda Ted, sans cesser de fusiller son paternel du regard.

Victoire leva les yeux au ciel. « Bref, tout ça pour dire… elle fait quasiment partie de notre famille. On était même invités chez elle, pas ce weekend mais l'autre avant. Elle habite à Pré-au-Lard, le village juste à côté, tu sais ? »

Elias déglutit et hocha la tête en silence. Merlin, cette fille qu'il venait de rencontrer en savait sûrement plus que lui sur sa propre mère. Avec une pointe de jalousie, il reporta son attention sur Hermione, qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées et soupira doucement. Avec un peu de chance, s'il devenait ami avec Victoire, il pourrait lui aussi faire « quasiment partie de la famille »… non ?

De son côté, Hermione sentait la voix de Rogue se faire de plus en plus lointaine, comme étouffée par un coussin. A vrai dire, une fois n'est pas coutume, elle n'écoutait plus. Malgré elle, ses yeux ne cessaient de dévisager Elias, au milieu du groupe d'élèves. Ce qui n'était pas chose aisée, étant donné qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment partie des plus grands et qu'un garçonnet de quelques centimètres de plus lui bouchait régulièrement la vue. Juste après que leurs regards se soient croisés, elle s'était sentie nerveuse et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de détourner les yeux. Elle avait reporté son attention sur lui juste après, mais il avait baissé la tête et Hermione s'était sentie mal en lisant la déception sur ses traits. _Je ne peux pas lui donner tout ce qu'il attend de moi, ce gosse… c'est juste… tellement malsain…_, pensait-elle en l'observant. Devant elle, les élèves commençaient à défiler, annonçant la maison dans laquelle ils désiraient étudier. Gryffondor accueillait ceux qui désiraient se spécialiser dans les sorts et enchantements, ainsi que les métiers de la sécurité ou de la défense, comme les Aurors par exemple. Les Serpentards étaient plus portés sur les sciences pures, l'arithmancie ou encore l'étude des Runes. Serdaigle était la maison des futurs Médicomages ou des maîtres des potions, et on y étudiait les soins magiques, la biologie ou encore l'herbologie. Et enfin allaient à Pouffsouffle ceux qui désiraient se tourner vers le commerce et les technologies mixtes.

A côté d'elle, l'insupportable professeur Gregory gloussait et applaudissait à tout rompre à chaque fois qu'un élève décidait d'intégrer sa maison, Pouffsouffle. Hermione devait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas le gifler à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

« Lupin, Edward ! », annonça soudain Rogue, sortant Hermione de sa rêverie.

Le petit Ted sortit du groupe (déjà bien réduit) de premières années et s'avança vers McGonagall, tandis que Deborah se penchait vers David et lui glissait quelque chose à l'oreille. _(« Pas étonnant qu'il préfère Ted, Edward c'est vraiment bizarre comme prénom. »)_ Les yeux flamboyants de Ted étaient rivés sur son père, assis à la Grande Table. Rémus se contentait de lui adresser un sourire narquois, du moins jusqu'à ce que son fils ouvre la bouche pour faire son choix.

« Serpentard », grinça le garçonnet avant de tourner un sourire sadique en direction de son paternel, dont les yeux sortaient presque de leurs orbites. « Finalement, je crois que _je vais adorer_ l'arithmancie », ajouta-t-il tandis que McGonagall lui tendait une écharpe et une cravate vert et argent, non sans un regard étrange en direction de Rémus.

Derrière Ted, dans le petit groupe encore non réparti, Victoire se frappa le front du plat de la main.

« Je croyais qu'il voulait aller à Gryffondor », risqua Elias en se penchant vers la blonde.

« Oui, mais ça, c'était avant… », grommela la fillette en regardant Ted s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards.

« Au pire, j'ai lu dans la brochure cet été qu'on pouvait changer d'orientation à la fin de la première année ou après les BUSE en fin de quatrième… », fit David, pragmatique. « Et de toute façon, au début, on a quasiment que des cours communs de base, ça ne change pas grand-chose qu'il soit là ou ailleurs. »

« Regarde la tête de son vieux et ose lui dire que _ça ne change rien_ », railla Deborah en pointant son index en direction de Rémus, qui était à deux doigts de la syncope.

« Nott, Elias ! », fit soudain la voix du Directeur. Elias sursauta puis joua des coudes pour quitter le petit groupe et s'avancer vers McGonagall. Pour une raison inconnue, le Directeur le fixait étrangement et Elias fit son possible pour ne pas avoir l'air intimidé.

A la table des professeurs, le menton appuyé sur sa main, Hermione remarqua le manège de Rogue et se demanda vaguement s'il était au courant de la situation. A cet instant, Rogue se tourna vivement vers elle et la dévisagea, les yeux ronds, les lèvres pincées et les narines frémissantes.

_Bon, apparemment non…_, pensa Hermione avant de lui adresser un sourire crispé. _Et voilà, Sévychou,_ chantonna-t-elle intérieurement._ Au lieu de culbuter Mrs Malfoy dans un coin du manoir, il aurait mieux valu inspecter plus attentivement la liste des nouveaux él-_

La tête que fit Rogue à cet instant précis rappela à Hermione que son employeur était non seulement maître des potions, mais également un Légilimens accompli. Dans un mouvement qu'elle voulut naturel et pas du tout dans le style _'je-me-suis-fait-griller'_, elle tourna précipitamment la tête et porta son attention sur Elias, qui l'observait, fièrement campé sur ses petites jambes, sous le nez de McGonagall.

Elle sentit le regard bicolore du gamin la transpercer de part en part et lorsque celui-ci fut certain qu'elle le regardait enfin, il ouvrit la bouche.

« Gryffondor ! »

_Oh…, _pensa Hermione, surprise. Les yeux ronds, elle observa l'enfant tandis qu'il récupérait sa cravate et son écharpe. Elias releva le nez et leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau. Bien que l'œil noir reste un mystère indéchiffrable pour elle (une caractéristique qu'il tenait bien évidemment de son père), Hermione lut sans aucune peine la détermination dans l'œil noisette. L'envie de faire ses preuves. Le besoin de reconnaissance.

« Oh, qu'il est mignon celui-ci ! », s'extasia Ilan Gregory à côté d'elle, lui faisant involontairement tourner la tête. « Vous avez vu ses yeux, Hermione ? »

« Euh… oui, oui, j'ai vu », bredouilla misérablement la jeune femme avant de voir qu'Elias se dirigeait déjà vers sa nouvelle table. Une fois assis, les yeux de l'enfant revinrent aussitôt se poser dans sa direction.

_Il n'est pas comme Théodore…_, pensa soudain Hermione._ Il lui ressemble, c'est vrai… mais il est différent. Très différent._ Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle hocha légèrement la tête en signe d'approbation, un geste qu'Elias accueillit avec une joie non dissimulée. Le sourire d'Hermione s'agrandit. _Peut-être que tout se passera bien ici, finalement._

~o~

« C'est lesquels les Préfets de Gryffondor ? », demanda Elias en tendant le cou à la recherche d'un insigne sur le torse de ses camarades.

« J'en sais rien… », maugréa Victoire en sautant sur place pour essayer de distinguer quelque chose par-dessus la marée humaine qui sortait de la grande salle. Soudain, une petite silhouette se fraya un passage jusqu'à eux et Victoire prit une expression désapprobatrice. « Ted ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? Serpentard !? Sérieusement ? », s'écria-t-elle tandis que son ami esquissait une grimace.

« Je sais, on avait dit qu'on irait à Gryffondor ensemble, mais… », geignit le jeune garçon. « Ça m'a trop énervé qu'il soit là ! J'ai voulu lui donner une leçon ! » Il tendit le bras en direction de son père, toujours assis à la table des professeurs. « Il va tout le temps être sur mon dos pour m'empêcher de faire des trucs cools ! Franchement, c'est la loose d'avoir son père comme prof. »

Elias jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction d'Hermione mais ne dit rien. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ted se plaignait, lui était parfaitement content à l'idée d'avoir sa mère comme enseignante.

« Oui, enfin, de là à choisir _Serpentard_… », marmonna Victoire, clairement déçue.

« Je changerai l'année prochaine », la rassura Ted avec un sourire d'excuse. « Et puis si ça se trouve, les sciences, les runes, l'arithmancie… ça va me plaire ! »

Victoire roula des yeux comme si elle en doutait fortement mais n'ajouta rien. Tous trois se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la Grande Salle et se suivirent jusqu'au grand escalier. Les Préfets de Serpentard et de Gryffondor se dirigeaient dans la même direction, vers les étages. Depuis la reconstruction du château et la fermeture des cachots, la maison Serpentard avait déménagé dans une des tours, non loin de celle de Gryffondor. Les trois amis commencèrent leur ascension des escaliers lorsqu'un mouvement attira l'attention de Victoire en contrebas. Dans le hall, sous leurs pieds, quelqu'un se frayait un chemin à contresens, tentant péniblement de remonter le flot des élèves en direction de la Grande Salle.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là, lui ? », s'exclama Victoire, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

« J'étais justement en train de me poser la même question… », renchérit Ted tandis qu'Elias suivait leur regard pour essayer de deviner de qui ils parlaient. La blonde haussa les épaules et ils reprirent leur route en direction de leurs salles communes.

En bas, la Grande Salle était désormais vide et les professeurs remontaient lentement l'allée centrale en discutant. Rogue ouvrait la marche et Hermione sentait à son expression préoccupée que l'arrivée d'Elias le perturbait à peu près autant qu'elle. Si ce n'était plus, vu _qu'elle_ avait eu le temps de se faire à l'idée…

« Miss Granger, je peux vous parler une minute ? », demanda le Directeur en se retournant dans sa direction.

Hermione pressa le pas, le rejoignant au niveau des grandes portes et se figea soudain. La personne qui venait d'entrer dans son champ de vision n'avait rien à faire là. Mais alors rien du tout. L'intrus s'était planté juste derrière Rogue, lequel regardait Hermione et tournait donc le dos au nouveau-venu. Ce-dernier se racla sèchement la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Surpris par ce bruit si proche, Severus Rogue sursauta et fit volte-face… juste à temps pour que le poing de Lucius Malfoy lancé à pleine vitesse ne vienne écraser son nez. Avec un craquement sinistre, une giclée de sang s'échappa de l'appendice nasal de Rogue et vint s'écraser par terre. A l'instar du malheureux directeur de Poudlard.

Hermione sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Elle fixait Lucius, impuissante, et l'absence de réaction derrière elle lui indiqua que les autres professeurs semblaient à peu près aussi stupéfaits. Des murmures excités et des rires narquois commençaient à se faire entendre parmi les élèves encore présents et des index se pointaient dans la direction de Rogue, inerte sur le sol. Alors qu'Hermione se disait que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire, Lucius Malfoy lui prouva le contraire. Se penchant sur Rogue, KO sur le carrelage, il beugla d'une voix féroce.

« Ça, c'est pour avoir _baisé ma femme_ ! »

_Oh… mon… Dieu…_, fut tout ce que le cerveau d'Hermione parvint à générer d'utile.

La première à reprendre ses esprits fut Minerva : la directrice de Gryffondor se rua dans le hall en hurlant aux derniers élèves, qui sortaient déjà leurs téléphones portables pour immortaliser l'instant, de filer dans leurs salles communes s'ils ne voulaient pas écoper de retenues jusqu'à la fin du mois. Rémus accourut à son tour, baguette à la main, qu'il pointa sans grande conviction en direction du blond furieux. Et pour cause, le loup-garou fixait comme fasciné le nez sanguinolent de Rogue, qui gisait sur le sol.

« Si seulement James et Sirius étaient encore vivants pour voir ça… », murmura-t-il, un petit sourire étirant son visage couvert de cicatrices.

« Non mais vous avez pété un câble ?! », s'écria Hermione, tandis que son futur beau-père massait son poing avec une grimace. Bien heureusement, Lucius n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre : Minerva, après avoir dissipé les regards curieux, fondait sur lui comme un chat sur un mulot.

« Comment OSEZ-VOUS ? », s'égosilla-t-elle en toisant Lucius de toute sa hauteur. Celui-ci lui décocha un regard méprisant à faire applaudir l'intégralité de son arbre généalogique et tourna les talons en direction de la sortie. « REGARDEZ-MOI QUAND JE VOUS PARLE ! Comment osez-vous accuser un honnête homme d'avoir commis ce… ce… un tel outrage ?! »

« Professeur McGonagall… », marmonna Hermione en posant une main apaisante sur son bras.

« Un comportement indigne, voilà ce que c'est ! », vociféra la directrice de Gryffondor.

« Professeur… », insista la brunette en appuyant avec plus d'insistance sur le bras de son aînée.

« Vous devriez avoir honte, Malfoy ! Séverus ne ferait jamais- QUOI, MISS GRANGER ? », tempêta Minerva en se tournant enfin vers elle. L'expression d'Hermione lui indiqua manifestement que la jeune femme en savait bien plus à ce sujet qu'elle. Le visage de McGonagall se décomposa et elle regarda tour à tour le dos de Lucius qui s'éloignait et le corps inerte de Rogue sur la pierre. « Mais… mais… »

« Je sais, oui… », marmonna Hermione, mortifiée.

Le regard de la Directrice s'arrêta finalement sur Rogue et elle sembla soudain réaliser qu'il avait besoin de soins. « Où est l'infirmière ? Poppy ! Poppy ?! », s'écria-t-elle avant de grimper les escaliers en courant.

« Je vais le réanimer », annonça Ilan Gregory en sortant sa baguette de sa poche. Mais Hermione l'arrêta d'un geste, ne se rappelant que trop bien ce qu'un autre professeur incompétent avait fait en voulant lancer un simple sortilège censé réparer une fracture. Harry s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie avec un bras sans os…

« Mieux vaut attendre Mrs Pomfresh », dit-elle en se postant à côté de Rémus, qui observait avec une pointe de ravissement son ancien ennemi dans les vapes.

« Si seulement j'avais un appareil photo sous la main… », ironisa Rémus tandis qu'Hermione secouait la tête.

« Vous n'avez pas une rébellion filiale à gérer, Rémus ? », railla-t-elle tandis que le loup-garou se renfrognait.

« C'est vrai, j'oubliais. Bonne soirée, Hermione… », marmonna-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Hermione soupira et reporta son attention sur le pauvre Rogue, qui ne reprenait toujours pas connaissance. Ses doigts dans sa poche effleurèrent un petit objet et une idée affreuse mais tentante lui traversa l'esprit. Les autres professeurs commentaient entre eux l'incident tout en gardant un œil sur le Directeur mais personne ne prêtait attention à elle. D'un geste discret, elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et entra dans le menu « Appareil photo ». Approchant nonchalamment de son supérieur, elle cadra tant bien que mal sur le visage tuméfié et sanguinolent de Rogue et appuya sur le bouton. L'image se figea pendant une seconde et s'enregistra dans la mémoire. Pianotant sur le clavier, elle transféra l'image en pièce jointe d'un MMS et sélectionna quelques contacts.

_Oh, pas beaucoup, hein… juste ceux que ça fera rire…_, pensa-t-elle pour se donner bonne conscience.

Clic. Le contact Harry Potter fut sélectionné. Clic. Ron Weasley. Clic clic. Fred et Georges aussi. _Oh et puis zut…_ Draco, Ginny Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Neville Londubat, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan et Luna Lovegood vinrent compléter la liste. Dans les escaliers, McGonagall redescendait enfin, accompagnée de Mrs Pomfresh. L'infirmière réanima Rogue, puis répara son nez cassé en un tour de main et le Directeur se releva en titubant légèrement.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? », anonna-t-il en regardant tout autour de lui d'un air perdu.

Rassurée de voir qu'il se portait bien, Hermione s'éloigna tranquillement en direction de la sortie. Elle n'avait absolument pas le courage d'aborder le problème Elias à une heure aussi tardive. De plus, il était temps pour elle de rentrer à Pré-au-Lard, afin de s'assurer que Draco allait mieux lui aussi. _Mais d'abord…_

Les doigts volant littéralement sur le clavier, Hermione accompagna sa photo d'une courte légende et appuya sur Envoyer.

_Les petits instants de bonheur, ça se partage. Joyeux premier septembre à tous ! – H._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Un chapitre à l'ambiance un peu plus légère, ça ne fait pas de mal ! En tous cas, je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire, surtout la dernière partie. Vous avez été nombreux à me la réclamer. A la base, je n'avais pas prévu d'en faire un passage comique mais je me suis dit allez, soyons fous ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Mais dès la semaine prochaine, fini de rire, on reprend l'enquête ! Merci de votre fidélité et à bientôt !**

**Bisous bisous**

**Xérès**


	10. Ch10 : Désillusions

**Ennemi(s) Intime(s)**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Huhuhu un chapitre qui va se terminer par une révélation ! On se retrouve dans mes blas-blas de fin pour parler du rythme des publications au mois de décembre. En attendant, bonne lecture à tous !**

**Merci à tous mes nouveaux followers (Azur4, melusyne), ainsi qu'à Naoem, nanette45, Audrey917000, Elisendre, Val, PouleauPotter, jujupititetortue, Marion, Loulou, cycy, Gouline971, Erza Robin, Tamara, Lyly Ford, Hardcoredrugs, Djianara, sarahblue1, miss damdam, Eliane Gil, Zezely, Julie G, Petitestef, TiteTylee, Babar, ecathe38, faerycyn, Mikasa, MademOiselle235463 pour leurs reviews et à ceux qui m'ont contactée sur Facebook !**

**RAR : **

**Naoem : ahahah contente que la scène avec Lucius et Rogue t'ait fait rire. Et ce n'est pas fini ! Il y aura des conséquences… XD Merci à toi ! J'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira aussi !**

**Nanette45 : Merci pour ta review, surtout si c'est la première ! Je suis contente que mon travail te plaise et que tu trouves ça original ! J'espère que le reste te plaira aussi ) Merci encore !**

**Elisendre : Merci pour ta review ! Ne t'inquiète pas, l'enquête reprend bientôt son cours ! Bonne lecture.**

**Val : Merci de m'avoir lue ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Pauvre Rogue, n'empêche. L'incident est loin d'être terminé pour lui ! Merci à toi et bonne lecture !**

**Jujupititetortue : Merci à toi de m'avoir lue et reviewée ! Je te rassure, tu n'es pas la seule à adorer Théo (même si la grande majorité voudrait plutôt l'étriper). Moi aussi je l'adore, vu que c'est le personnage le plus complexe de cette histoire et j'avoue que dans Ennemi(s) Intime(s), j'ai eu tendance à m'inspirer de 50 shades (pour le côté maniaque du contrôle seulement, parce que bon, on est loin du gentleman qui fait faire des tours en avion ou en hélicoptère…ahah). Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et n'hésite pas à me redonner ton avis (maintenant que tu sais faire, huhu). Bonne lecture !**

**Marion : Non, pas de référence directe au film, mais suckerpunch en anglais signifie « coup en traître), ce qui est totalement ce que fait Lucius, mais aussi Rémus vis-à-vis de son fils ^^ Mais sinon, j'ai vraiment adoré ce film, visuellement il m'a fait planer… Et Emily Browning ! :3 Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**Loulou : Merci pour ta review ! Certes, la photo va tourner mais pas seulement … ahah. Quelqu'un a été plus rapide qu'Hermione… J'espère que la suite te plaira ! **

**Cycy : Ne sous-estime pas le tempérament bouillant des Malfoy, ahahah. N'empêche, tel père tel fils, ils règlent leurs différends avec leurs rivaux à coups de poings … Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**Tamara : Elias est « manipulé » dans le sens où son père lui a menti sur tout et qu'il prend ces mensonges pour la réalité. Mais maintenant qu'il est à Poudlard, les pendules vont se remettre à l'heure… En tous cas tu as raison sur ce point : Théodore est très attaché à Elias et comme tu l'as dit, l'enfant a eu un effet salvateur sur lui. Etant un « petit morceau d'Hermione », Théo en a pris soin, du mieux que sa sociopathie le lui a permis. Hermione va évoluer petit à petit, ne t'en fais pas ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**Julie G : certes vous êtes une majorité à vouloir l'étriper, mais il y a quand même des fans de Théo-chou parmi vous ! XD Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira aussi !**

**Mikasa : Merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews. Je suis contente que The Rise and Fall t'ait plu et que le début de cette suite également ! Mais maintenant, il va falloir attendre les lundis comme tous tes petits camarades ! ahah Merci à toi et à très bientôt ! Et surtout bonne lecture )**

**Chapitre 10 : Désillusions**

Pensif, Ben observait les équipes de la police scientifique passer la maison des Morgan au crible. Les corps venaient d'être décrochés et emmenés à la morgue et seul le contenu de leurs intestins, l'odeur pestilentielle et le gigantesque H peint sur le mur blanc rappelaient la scène sinistre que les deux flics avaient découverte quelques heures plus tôt. Des hommes et des femmes en combinaison blanche intégrale fouillaient le salon, mais aussi les autres pièces de la maison à la recherche d'indices exploitables, d'empreintes (même partielles) mais Benjamin avait l'impression qu'ils faisaient chou blanc. Tout ce qu'ils trouvaient pour l'instant appartenait vraisemblablement à la famille. A croire que leurs agresseurs n'avaient rien laissé au hasard.

« C'est dingue, ce truc… », fit une voix sur sa gauche.

Sortant de ses pensées, il tourna la tête pour regarder l'un des gars en combinaison. Celui-ci s'était arrêté devant le H sur le mur et le scrutait attentivement.

« Quoi ? », demanda Ben en tournant de nouveau les yeux vers la lettre noire.

Le technicien approcha du mur, dans le bruissement caractéristique de ses surchaussures en papier et de sa combinaison, et se posta au plus près de la lettre. « Je viens de le remarquer », reprit-il en passant le doigt sur la lettre. « Il ne s'agit pas d'une peinture à la bombe, à l'eau, à l'huile ou n'importe quelle autre forme de couleur. Sinon, on remarquerait la trace du pinceau ou la couche formée par les gouttelettes projetées par l'aérosol… »

Ben fronça les sourcils et s'approcha, en prenant soin de ne pas accrocher ses propres surchaussures dans un élément du mobilier. « Comment ça ? », grommela-t-il en collant ses yeux au mur. _Bon Dieu, il a raison._

« On dirait que la lettre _fait partie_ du mur, comme si elle avait été construite avec… mais je doute que les Morgan aient opté pour un élément de déco de ce genre », reprit le technicien en secouant la tête. « Je pencherais plutôt pour un sortilège mais, à vérifier. »

« Mais comment est-ce que personne n'a vu ça avant ? », s'emporta Ben, surtout fâché contre lui-même de ne jamais avoir prêté plus d'attention à cette lettre. « Ce truc s'affiche partout en ville et personne n'a remarqué que ce n'était pas un tag normal ? »

Le technicien inclina la tête et haussa les sourcils, seule partie de son anatomie encore visible sous la tenue de protection intégrale. « Sérieusement, des tags, y'en a à tous les coins de rue. Si on devait s'arrêter pour les observer chacun en détail… »

Ben dut s'avouer qu'il marquait un point. Fronçant de nouveau les sourcils, il reprit son observation de la lettre, agacé. Manifestement, elle avait un lien avec son enquête. Et il l'avait eue sous le nez depuis des mois sans jamais s'en douter. Cela l'énervait prodigieusement. On lui tapa soudain sur l'épaule et il se retourna, pour faire face à son partenaire. Stuart arborait une expression inquiète et tenait son téléphone à la main.

« Ben, il faut rentrer au poste… », fit le sergent Stuart Wilcox avec un rictus incertain. « Le commissaire principal et le procureur veulent nous voir. »

« Pourquoi ? », demanda Ben, un mauvais pressentiment au creux de l'estomac.

« J'en sais rien, il a juste dit que c'était urgent », répondit Stuart en haussant les épaules.

Les deux flics sortirent de la maison, quittant aussitôt leurs surchaussures qu'ils laissèrent dans la poubelle prévue à cet effet et remontèrent l'allée grouillant de techniciens. De l'autre côté du portail, c'était l'effervescence. Badauds, agents chargés de la sécurité et journalistes se bousculaient contre les barrières installées par les policiers. Se frayant un passage jusqu'à leur voiture, Benjamin reconnut la petite vieille croisée lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés devant la maison. Celle-ci tendait son cou flasque et ridé en direction de la maison des Morgan. Radio-patelin allait certainement tourner à plein régime, ce soir.

Après une bonne heure d'embouteillages malgré le gyrophare, Benjamin et Stuart arrivèrent au commissariat central et se dirigèrent directement dans le bureau du commissaire principal de la brigade des stupéfiants, James Ferguson. Le procureur Neil Campbell était également présent, ainsi qu'un troisième homme, légèrement bedonnant, et confortablement assis dans un fauteuil en cuir. Ce-dernier ne prit même pas la peine de se lever pour saluer Ben et Stuart lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Mais Ben ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il s'était littéralement figé en reconnaissant le troisième invité. Tibélius Ogden, Ministre de la Magie en personne. _Ca y est. Là, je suis sûr et certain que mon affaire concerne les sorciers…_, pensa Ben en s'avançant au centre de la pièce.

Le Ministre de la Magie regardait froidement les deux flics et Ben sentit aux expressions fermées du procureur et du commissaire principal que la scène qui allait se jouer aurait tout d'un drame shakespearien.

« Hodgkin, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins », commença abruptement Ferguson en prenant une grande inspiration. « Vous êtes dessaisis de l'affaire. »

Un silence assourdissant s'abattit dans la pièce et Ben eut l'impression de soudain porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Drame shakespearien était un euphémisme. A ce stade, on était carrément en pleine tragédie grecque.

« Je… je suis quoi ? », balbutia Ben en avançant la tête en avant. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Ogden esquisser un geste d'impatience.

« Cette affaire n'est plus de votre ressort », reprit le commissaire principal en croisant les bras. « Je me demande d'ailleurs si elle l'a jamais été », ajouta-t-il avec un grognement désapprobateur.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Monsieur », cracha Ben en sortant de sa stupeur. « C'est une drogue qui est à la base de tout, alors oui, je pense que ça concerne la Brigade des Stups. »

Son ton sec ne parut pas du tout du goût de son supérieur qui le fusilla du regard. « Plus maintenant ! Plus depuis que le Ministre du monde magique est venu en personne m'annoncer que vous vous êtes permis de _harceler_ l'un de ses subordonnés… », aboya le commissaire tandis qu'Ogden se contentait de s'enfoncer un peu plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

« Harceler ? Mais vous délirez ! », s'emporta Ben en écartant les bras. Aussitôt, Stuart posa une main apaisante sur son épaule. Ils étaient déjà dans de sales draps, c'était inutile d'en rajouter.

« Hodgkin, j'attends de vous que vous laissiez tomber toute cette histoire. Ce sont nos collègues du Ministère de la Magie qui vont reprendre cette affaire, en vous remerciant du travail accompli jusque-

« Commissaire, il y a des vies en jeu ! Des familles, des enfants… », se défendit Stuart, désespéré.

« Tibélius nous a parfaitement expliqué les tenants et les aboutissants de cette histoire », répondit le procureur d'une voix atone. « Il nous a assuré que des mesures de protection ont été prises aujourd'hui même afin de mettre en sécurité les familles à risque et l'enquête sera reprise par leurs services, vous n'avez donc plus à vous inquiéter de la santé de ces citoyens. »

« Mais enfin, commissaire… ! », insista Ben, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser subtiliser le dossier aussi facilement.

« C'EST UN ORDRE, INSPECTEUR HODGKIN ! », beugla Ferguson, tandis que Ben refermait la bouche aussi sec. « Maintenant, faites-moi le plaisir de tourner la page et de vous reposer quelques jours, au calme. »

« Quoi, vous me suspendez en plus ? », l'interrogea Ben, les yeux étincelants de colère.

« Pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder si vous continuez à adopter ce comportement… Contentez-vous d'un ou deux jours de repos », rétorqua le commissaire, menaçant. C'était la première fois que son supérieur lui retirait ainsi une affaire de cette ampleur. Et compte tenu de son état d'énervement, l'ordre venait manifestement de très haut. Ben décida donc de ne pas aggraver son cas. Les lèvres pincées, il tourna les talons et se dirigeait vers la sortie, quand pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, Tibélius Ogden ouvrit la bouche.

« Bien entendu, vous cesserez toute recherche concernant ces meurtres et mettrez fin à toute collaboration avec d'éventuels contacts que vous avez décidé d'impliquer… », fit le Ministre de la Magie d'une voix doucereuse.

Ben s'arrêta et se tourna lentement vers le Ministre. « Ce qui signifie ? », demanda Ben en lui jetant un regard perçant.

« Je parle de votre petite avocate du dimanche… Aria Stone. » Ben fronça le nez. Le mépris avec lequel Ogden avait prononcé le nom d'Aria hérissait les cheveux sur sa nuque. « Vous avez été vu avec elle, dans un café. Nos informateurs ont supposé que vous aviez sollicité son aide… »

Ben se ressaisit et décocha un regard dédaigneux au Ministre. « Vos informateurs sont donc mal informés », mentit-il effrontément. « Miss Stone et moi-même avons été en couple pendant dix-huit mois il y a quelque temps. Nous avons simplement décidé de reprendre notre relation là où nous l'avions laissée. » Puis avec une expression féroce, il se tourna vers son supérieur et le procureur, avant de désigner Ogden du doigt. « Pour information, Messieurs… _ça_, c'est du harcèlement. Bonne soirée chez vous. »

Et sans un mot de plus, Stuart et Ben quittèrent la pièce en claquant la porte.

~o~

Amy éteignit le moteur de sa nouvelle voiture anglaise et contrôla son reflet dans le rétroviseur central. Maquillage, coiffure, tout était parfait. Tout à l'exception de ses mains tremblantes et moites. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle ferma les yeux et agita ses mains en l'air pour en faire cesser les tremblements et se calmer un peu.

Après les événements de la journée, la crise de colère de son patron et la menace qui pesait sur les enfants modifiés par Gordon Labs, elle n'avait cessé de s'inquiéter pour Théodore. Maintenant qu'Elias était parti à des centaines de kilomètres, Amy n'était pas sûre de savoir comment allait évoluer son supérieur. Il avait beau être un homme puissant, elle le sentait terriblement seul et rongé par… quelque chose. Elle ne savait quoi exactement, mais son aura s'était assombrie dernièrement. Plus particulièrement depuis un peu moins d'un an. Peut-être à la perspective de se séparer d'Elias pour l'année scolaire ? Mystère.

Amy s'extirpa de sa Mini Cooper et leva le nez en direction du bâtiment immense devant lequel elle s'était garée. Un immeuble avec tellement d'étages qu'elle devait se tordre le cou pour en apercevoir le sommet. Maintenant qu'Elias n'était plus là, Amy était bien décidée à savoir ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez Théodore. Et avec tous les incidents des précédentes heures, il aurait sûrement besoin de compagnie. _Ou de réconfort, _se surprit-elle à espérer.

Avec une nouvelle inspiration revigorante, la jeune secrétaire entra dans l'immeuble en composant le code et s'avança dans le luxueux vestibule au carrelage étincelant. Elle approcha de l'ascenseur et pinça les lèvres. Une jeune femme attendait déjà devant les portes métalliques, tout en mâchant bruyamment un chewing-gum. A en juger par les talons aiguilles, la jupe quasi-inexistante, les bas résilles bon marché et le maquillage outrancier, il ne s'agissait pas d'une résidente… L'intruse était en pleine inspection de son sac à main, lequel regorgeait de préservatifs multicolores et de tubes de gels divers, entre autres objets coquins hétéroclites. Amy grimaça. La prostituée dut remarquer son expression car elle releva la tête et dévisagea Amy froidement.

« Quoi, faut bien bouffer… », cracha-t-elle, avant de jeter un œil au tailleur impeccable et aux Jimmy Choo de la secrétaire. « C'est sûr que toi, tu dois pas manquer de grand-chose… »

Amy rosit légèrement, honteuse de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit de jugement et reporta son attention sur l'ascenseur qui descendait. Lentement…

Enfin, la fille de joie sembla trouver son bonheur dans sa besace et en sortit une volumineuse perruque brune avec un grognement exaspéré. « Tiens-moi ça, la bourge… », railla-t-elle en jetant la perruque en question dans les mains d'Amy, qui fronça le nez. L'autre cracha son chewing gum dans la poubelle juste au moment où les portes de la cabine s'ouvraient. Les deux femmes s'y engouffrèrent et la prostituée se cala aussitôt devant le miroir placé sur la cloison du fond.

« Au travail c'est Eva, mais en vrai je m'appelle Carrie », fit-elle en sortant une petite boîte blanche de sa caverne d'Ali Baba. « Comme la meuf de Sex and the City. Sauf que moi, c'est plus Sex que City », acheva Carrie en ricanant de sa propre blague. Lorsque Carrie ouvrit la boîte, Amy discerna à l'intérieur une paire de lentilles colorées que la jeune femme tenta tant bien que mal de placer sur ses globes oculaires.

« Amy », se présenta sobrement la secrétaire en faisant tourner la perruque brune et bouclée entre ses doigts. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu mets tout ça ? »

Carrie tourna ses yeux (dont l'un était à présent noisette et l'autre bleu) en direction d'Amy et haussa les sourcils. « Le client impose, Eva dispose », répondit-elle en plaçant la seconde lentille noisette. Elle cligna ensuite plusieurs fois des yeux, laissant la petite membrane se placer correctement sur son iris. « C'est le problème avec les mecs pétés de thunes. Ils peuvent pas baiser sans une foutue mise en scène. »

« Quel étage ? », l'interrompit Amy, que la discussion mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.

« 32 », répondit Carrie/Eva.

_C'est aussi là que je vais_, pensa Amy en appuyant sur le bouton. Un pressentiment affreux lui saisissait les entrailles mais elle chassa ses idées noires. _Théodore n'est certainement pas le seul à habiter à cet étage_, se morigéna-t-elle.

Carrie fit signe à la jeune femme de lui rendre sa perruque et Amy la lui tendit précipitamment. L'ascenseur se mit en mouvement et alors qu'elle ajustait les boucles brunes synthétiques sur ses cheveux noirs, Carrie reprit la parole.

« Celui-là, c'est les brunettes bouclées qu'il kiffe. Ne me demande pas pourquoi… », fit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Mais l'avantage, c'est que les types dans ce genre sont prêts à payer très cher pour que leurs petits secrets soient bien gardés. »

Amy esquissa un rictus. « Mais tu n'as pas peur ? », demanda-t-elle, mal à l'aise. « Je veux dire… Aller chez des inconnus, comme ça… Et s'ils sont violents ou qu'ils veulent… » Elle ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase mais Carrie sembla comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire et lui adressa une expression soudain grave.

« Parfois, ouais, j'ai peur… », avoua Carrie dans un murmure. « Mais pas de celui-là », ajouta-t-elle en levant un index vers le plafond de l'ascenseur. « Il est passé dans le bar de mon mac le weekend dernier. C'est le genre beau gosse ténébreux. Celui qui ferait rêver n'importe laquelle d'entre nous d'un plan à la _Pretty Woman_, tu vois ? »

_Beau gosse ténébreux…_, pensa Amy tandis qu'une grosse boule se formait dans sa gorge.

« Et toi, t'as un mec ? », demanda la prostituée sans se gêner.

« Non », marmonna Amy en regardant ailleurs. _Calme-toi, Amy, tu te fais certainement des idées. Cette fille n'est pas son genre. Même si je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qu'est son genre._

« Tu pourrais venir avec moi », proposa Carrie en lui faisant un clin d'œil coquin. « On lui demandera plus cher et on se partagera la thune. »

« Merci, mais j'ai déjà un travail », répondit sèchement Amy tandis que ses joues s'empourpraient.

« Dommage… », soupira l'autre en se préparant à sortir. L'ascenseur venait d'achever sa course.

_L'heure de vérité…_, pensa Amy en expirant profondément. _Si elle s'arrête devant le 324, je serais fixée… Par pitié, ne va pas au 324._

Les portes métalliques s'ouvrirent tandis que l'ascenseur dernier cri annonçait d'une voix monocorde « Trente-deuxième étage ». Carrie sortit la première et Amy la laissa prendre de l'avance avant de suivre à petits pas.

320… 321… 322…_ Arrête-toi, bon Dieu, arrête-toi…_

Mais lorsque Carrie s'arrêta, ce fut devant le 324. Amy sentit son cœur manquer un battement et continua de descendre le couloir, plus rapidement. Elle entendit Carrie frapper à la porte et accéléra le pas. Les yeux gonflés de larmes, elle parvint au bout du couloir, lequel formait un coude avant de bifurquer vers les escaliers de secours et le local technique. Elle tourna là et se plaqua dos au mur, le souffle court, luttant pour retenir les sanglots qui se pressaient derrière ses lèvres.

La porte du 324 s'ouvrit et le regard noir de Théodore Nott se mit à briller lorsqu'il aperçut les cheveux bruns bouclés et les yeux noisette de la fille qu'il avait commandée.

« Coucou chéri, je suis rentrée… », murmura Carrie d'une voix suave.

Pour toute réponse, le brun ouvrit grand la porte pour laisser passer sa commande, avant de se pencher pour vérifier que le couloir était vide. Pas un chat à l'horizon. La porte se referma avec un cliquetis discret, puis Amy entendit distinctement le bruit du verrou tourner. Lentement, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, jusqu'au sol et enfouit son visage entre ses bras.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle soit attirée par les mauvais garçons ? Essuyant une larme, Amy se releva et ôta ses talons. Et c'est dans le plus grand silence qu'elle reprit la direction de l'ascenseur et s'y engouffra. Mieux valait oublier toute cette histoire. Si Théodore savait qu'elle était au courant de ses visites nocturnes, elle perdrait son job. Ce même job pour lequel elle avait quitté sa vie aux Etats-Unis et qui était manifestement tout ce qu'il lui restait à présent…

~o~

« Je suis en retard ! Je suis en retard ! », glapit Hermione en ouvrant le frigo à la volée pour en sortir un pack de jus de fruit, qu'elle ouvrit pour boire directement à la bouteille.

« Tu n'as pas fini de te coiffer », lui fit benoîtement remarquer Draco avec un sourire narquois. Assis à la table de la cuisine, il dégustait tranquillement son café et une tartine de beurre et de chocolat râpé. Le petit-déjeuner qu'Hermione lui réservait toujours lorsqu'il était malade.

« Est-ce que ça se voit ? », demanda Hermione, les yeux suppliants, tout en enfournant ses livres et ses carnets de notes dans son grand sac à main.

« Pas vraiment de différence par rapport à quand tu es coiffée… », railla le blond. « Si ce n'est que ton peigne est toujours accroché dans tes cheveux. »

Le visage d'Hermione se décomposa et elle passa nerveusement une main dans ses boucles, avant de constater qu'il n'y avait aucun peigne. Le sourire du démon s'élargit.

« Traître », l'accusa Hermione avec un sourire en coin. « Tu ne m'aides pas, je suis vraiment à la bourre. Ça va aller, toi ? »

« Je vais parfaitement bien, je pourrais même reprendre le trav-

« Pas question, le médecin t'a arrêté jusqu'à mercredi soir, tu restes donc ici jusqu'à mercredi soir », rétorqua Hermione, catégorique. Puis son sac prêt, elle s'avança vers lui et se baissa pour prendre le visage de Draco entre ses mains.

« Je suis sérieuse, repose-toi », souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser délicatement. Les bras de Draco enlacèrent aussitôt ses hanches et l'attirèrent contre lui.

« Blaise va venir me voir dans la journée », la rassura-t-il. « Pars tranquille, on ne fera pas de bêtises. »

Hermione sourit et se dégagea à regret de son étreinte. Elle était en route vers la sortie lorsque Draco ajouta : « On va juste inviter deux-trois nanas, vider le contenu du bar et danser à poil dans la fontaine de Pré-au-Lard. »

« Super, amusez-vous bien ! », s'esclaffa la brune avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Une fois dehors, elle ne prit pas le temps de marcher jusqu'à l'école et transplana au plus près de ce que lui permettaient les protections magiques de Poudlard. Puis elle se dirigea en trottinant jusqu'à la Grande Porte, tout en allumant son téléphone, resté éteint depuis son retour à la maison la veille. Une déferlante de messages s'afficha aussitôt sur l'écran, ainsi que plusieurs appels manqués de Rogue. _Oups._

Décidant de commencer par le plus agréable, elle ouvrit les messages et constata avec une pointe de fierté que son œuvre photographique avait eu son petit effet. Du pouce, elle fit défiler les SMS, tout en gardant un œil sur la route devant elle.

_BLAISE : ah tiens, Roguinou s'est enfin décidé à faire une rhinoplastie ? :D_

**GINNY : Mais…mais… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

_HARRY : OMG. Je… je…je ne sais pas quoi faire de cette photo. La faire agrandir, l'encadrer ? L'envoyer dans l'au-delà pour faire marrer des gens ? Me la faire tatouer au creux des reins ? Je suis perdu…_

Les jumeaux avaient quant à eux renvoyé la photo, agrémentée d'un logo des Farces pour Sorcier Facétieux et du message suivant : **« Nougat Néansang, une recette originale, testée et approuvée par le Directeur de Poudlard ! Sans rire, Hermione, on veut des détails. Beaucoup.** »

_DEAN : C'est dans ces moments là que je me surprends à regretter Poudlard…_

La brunette éclatait de rire au moment où ses pieds se posaient sur la première marche qui menait à la Grande Porte. Et comme par magie, Rogue apparut de nulle part, faisant mourir son fou rire dans sa gorge.

« C'est pas trop tôt », fit le Directeur d'une voix étrangement nasillarde.

Hermione leva le nez et raya mentalement la mention « étrangement » de la phrase. Bien que magiquement rafistolé par les bons soins de Mrs Pomfresh, le nez de Rogue était maintenu par un pansement blanc et un hématome encore nettement visible colorait ses pommettes de violet et de jaune. Pas étonnant qu'il parle du nez.

Un ricanement s'emmêla dans les cordes vocales d'Hermione et elle fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux, qu'elle mit à profit pour ranger précipitamment son téléphone dans sa poche. « Séverus… », fit-elle d'une voix trop aiguë pour être honnête. « Comment va votre nez ? »

Le Directeur plissa les yeux et la fusilla du regard. « Ne commencez pas, Miss Granger… », grommela-t-il en lui faisant signe de le suivre. « Vous étiez au courant. Et vous n'avez rien dit », acheva-t-il sèchement tandis qu'Hermione arborait une expression outrée.

« Excusez-moi, mais vos histoires de coucheries avec ma belle-mère ne me regard-OUILLE ! », s'écria-t-elle lorsque la main de Rogue s'abattit sur le haut de son crâne.

« Je parlais de la présence de cet Elias Nott, Miss Granger », aboya-t-il, alors qu'Hermione se massait la tête en grimaçant. « Vous saviez. »

Hermione pressa le pas pour rester à sa hauteur. « Parce que vous, non ? », protesta-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. « Vous ne prenez même pas la peine de consulter la liste de vos nouveaux élèves ? »

« C'est _Minerva_ qui s'occupe des admissions », se défendit Rogue avec une évidente mauvaise foi. « Elle n'a pas dû faire le rapprochement, je ne sais pas. Et d'ailleurs d'où il sort ce gosse ? Ce n'est tout de même pas le fils de Théodore, il est beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir un enfant de cet âge… »

« C'est le sien », coupa Hermione en esquissant un rictus. « En tous cas, il me l'a présenté comme tel… »

« Présenté ? Vous l'avez vu ? », s'étonna Rogue en la dévisageant. Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant les portes de la Grande Salle et quelques élèves sortirent du petit-déjeuner en gloussant.

« Vu, pris un café, revu, insulté, re-revu… », énuméra Hermione avec une expression lasse. « Ecoutez, je n'ai aucune envie de parler de ça maintenant. Je suis à Poudlard, en sécurité loin de lui et je compte bien ne pas me gâcher la vie avec ça… »

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais une voix familière, bien que légèrement modifiée comme à travers un haut-parleur, s'éleva dans le hall d'entrée.

« Ça, c'est pour avoir baisé ma femme ! », hurla la voix de Lucius, retentissant dans toute la pièce.

Hermione sursauta et regarda autour d'elle, mais pas de longs cheveux blond platine en vue. Rogue, quant à lui, fit volte-face l'air furieux et scruta les élèves qui fuyaient soudain comme une nuée de moineaux effrayés.

« QUI A FAIT CA ? », aboya-t-il tandis que les étudiants s'éparpillaient, certains en riant aux éclats.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? », demanda Hermione, les yeux ronds.

Rogue se tourna de nouveau vers elle, furibond. « Ces petits imbéciles ont enregistré Lucius hier soir et certains ont mis la séquence comme sonnerie de portable », gronda Rogue, les joues frémissantes de colère. « Je suis en train de modifier le règlement. A partir de demain, les téléphones ne seront plus seulement interdits en classe mais également dans les couloirs. Ils vont voir à qui ils ont affaire. »

Hermione porta une main sur sa bouche pour essayer de dissimuler son sourire narquois, puis tourna les talons, consciente que cette piètre tentative de masquer son air goguenard ne serait pas suffisante. « Bon, j'ai cours. Deuxième étage, dernière salle au fond du couloir, c'est bien ça ? », demanda-t-elle en s'éloignant.

« Oui… », grommela Rogue en la regardant partir. « Cette conversation n'est pas finie, Miss Granger ! », ajouta-t-il en élevant la voix.

Hermione ne répondit pas et de toute manière, Rogue n'aurait prêté que peu d'attention à ses paroles. En effet, un nouveau « ça, c'est pour avoir baisé ma femme ! » retentit dans le hall et Rogue poussa un cri de rage.

« PAR LES BALLOCHES DE MERLIN, CA VA MAL FINIR ! », vociféra le Directeur tandis que les élèves fuyaient de nouveau en riant.

~o~

Ben ouvrit les yeux et se passa une main sur le visage. Après les événements de la veille, le scandale dans le bureau du commissaire principal, son affaire qui lui filait entre les doigts, il avait eu une nuit agitée. Tâtonnant pour saisir son portable sur la table de nuit, il appuya sur une touche pour allumer l'écran. Aucun message. Aucun appel en absence. Rien de nouveau en ce qui concernait les Morgan. Même pas un seul petit coup de fil de l'Institut Médico-légal. Il était réellement mis sur la touche.

Poussant un long soupir, il pianota sur le clavier et chercha le contact Aria Stone dans son répertoire. Il devait la prévenir. Elle était manifestement sous surveillance à cause de lui et il n'aimait pas ça. La jeune femme répondit dès la première sonnerie.

« Salut ! Toujours rien du côté de l'expert en potions, si c'est pour ça que tu m'appelles… », chantonna-t-elle à l'autre bout du fil.

« Laisse tomber l'expert en potions, j'ai été dessaisi », maugréa-t-il contre le combiné. Qu'il dut précipitamment écarter de son oreille lorsque l'avocate se mit à hurler.

« COMMENT ÇA, DESSAISI ? », brailla-t-elle, faisant grimacer Ben. Celui-ci tourna dans son lit et changea son portable de main.

« Ton cher ami, Tibélius Ogden a exigé que ses Aurors reprennent le dossier. Et il m'a accusé de harcèlement moral sur la personne de Théodore Nott », cracha-t-il avec amertume.

Il entendit Aria pousser un grognement de rage. « C'est marrant, pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas… Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

Ben cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. « Tu veux rire ? C'est terminé, Aria. Ces types-là sont puissants, je ne suis clairement pas de taille… »

« Tu te fiches de moi, j'espère ? »

Ben fronça les sourcils. « Aria, je risque une suspension, peut-être même plus si je persiste, ils me l'ont clairement fait comprendre... »

« Ne me dis pas que ça t'arrête ? », reprit-elle sur un désapprobateur. « Il suffira de la jouer discret, c'est tout. »

« Aria… », soupira Ben en se passant de nouveau la main sur les yeux. « Ils te surveillent. Ogden sait que tu bosses pour moi, je lui ai servi un démenti à la con mais je suis quasiment certain qu'il ne m'a pas cru. Je refuse de te mettre en danger toi aussi. »

« Le danger ? », clama Aria dans une parfaite imitation de Simba dans Le Roi Lion. « Moi _j'aime_ le danger. Je me _ris_ du danger ! Ahahah ! »

Ben esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête. Depuis l'adolescence, Aria était une fan inconditionnelle du dessin animé et lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, elle ne ratait jamais une occasion d'en réciter une réplique pour le faire rire. _C'est étrange comme les vieilles habitudes de couple reviennent vite…_, pensa Ben avec un pincement au cœur.

« Sans rire, Ben », reprit Aria avec une voix de nouveau normale. « Attendons au moins la réponse de Rogue et on verra ce qu'on pourra faire de ça. Je sais que tu ne t'arrêteras pas là, tu es juste… temporairement dépité parce qu'on t'a retiré le dossier. Ça va passer. »

« Ce n'est pas ça… », souffla Ben en fermant les yeux. « On s'attaque à gros. Je n'ai pas envie que tu en subisses les conséquences. »

Aria se tut un instant et Ben tendit l'oreille, ayant l'impression que la communication était coupée.

« Crois-moi, je subis les conséquences de la présence d'Ogden depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que tu ne le crois… », fit-elle d'une voix sombre. « Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais… lui et moi, c'est une longue histoire. »

« Une longue histoire dans le même genre que celle du type à cause duquel tu m'as quitté ? », demanda Ben un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Comme Aria ne répondait pas, son ton s'adoucit et il ajouta : « Je suis flic, Aria, tu ne dis rien mais j'arrive à deviner des trucs. »

L'avocate fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. Elle détestait qu'il devine toujours tout à demi-mot. Surtout quand il s'agissait d'elle. « Je peux déjà te dire que ces deux 'longues histoires' sont étroitement liées… » Elle poussa un soupir. « Bon, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça : je harcèle encore un peu mon expert et je viens manger chez toi à midi pour te remonter le moral. C'est moi qui régale. »

« Laisse-moi deviner : sushis ? », ironisa Ben, connaissant l'obsession d'Aria pour la cuisine japonaise.

« Ça, c'est de la déduction, Sherlock », acheva-t-elle en riant. « Bon, je m'y mets tout de suite. A plus, je t'aim- euh je veux dire… bisous. » Haussant un sourcil, Ben entendit Aria raccrocher après avoir lamentablement bredouillé et se demanda s'il avait bien entendu ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Aria raccrocha précipitamment, les yeux écarquillés, avant de lâcher le portable sur son bureau comme s'il risquait de la brûler. Puis elle laissa tomber son front sur ses mains, avant de se frapper trois fois avec. _Idiote, idiote, idiote, mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?_, pensa-t-elle en ponctuant chaque « Idiote » d'un nouveau coup au crâne. C'était la faute de ce coup de fil. Tellement normal, tellement détendu, tellement… _Comme si on était toujours ensemble._

La jeune avocate soupira bruyamment, se traita une nouvelle fois d'idiote et tourna la tête vers son ordinateur. _Bon, avec un peu de chance, il n'a même pas entendu. Passons aux choses sérieuses : harcèlement de Severus Rogue, phase Une._

~o~

Penché sur son bureau de Poudlard, Severus Rogue griffonnait furieusement sur un morceau de parchemin, cherchant les mots justes pour son nouveau règlement concernant l'utilisation des téléphones portables à Poudlard. Après plusieurs tentatives, il avait fini par trouver une formulation adéquate et, semblait-il, complète. Il valait mieux s'en assurer. Sinon les gosses trouveraient un moyen de contourner la loi et de continuer leurs idioties. A côté de lui, l'antique PC fixe fourni par le Ministère ronronnait doucement, la page Internet ouverte sur la messagerie de l'école. Il posait un point final sur son parchemin lorsqu'une brève tonalité s'échappa des haut-parleurs de la machine. Il avait reçu un e-mail. Levant le nez, il plissa les yeux en s'approchant de l'écran pour distinguer l'expéditeur du message, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée en raison de l'écran trop clair qui l'éblouissait dans la pénombre de son bureau. Mais rien à faire, les lettres restaient floues.

« Je sais bien que ça vous en coûte, Severus, mais il va pourtant falloir vous faire une raison… », fit une voix dans son dos.

Rogue se tourna vers le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore qui lui parlait depuis son mur et le fusilla du regard. « Je sais, oui… Et ça ne m'enchante pas, voyez-vous ! », grommela le Directeur à l'attention de son prédécesseur.

Dumbledore haussa les épaules et tapota son nez à l'aide de son index. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous en faites tout un plat, regardez les miennes. Elles sont très discrètes. »

Rogue maugréa quelque chose dans sa barbe, prit un petit étui posé sur son bureau, l'ouvrit et après s'être assuré que personne d'autre que les dizaines de portraits étalés sur les murs ne traînait dans les parages, chaussa ses nouvelles lunettes sur son nez tuméfié. Il esquissa une légère grimace lorsque les lunettes se posèrent sur sa blessure mais ne dit rien. Tournant la tête vers l'écran, il constata avec déplaisir que les lettres étaient désormais nettes. _Misère…_

« Ça vous va très bien », commenta Dumbledore avec un sourire en coin.

« Vous vous moquez, Albus… », soupira Rogue tandis que Dumbledore riait sous cape avec sa voisine de cadre, Dilys Derwent, ex-Directrice de l'école du dix-huitième siècle.

Rogue cliqua sur le message et constata qu'il provenait… d'Aria Stone. Il grogna. Penser à Aria Stone était douloureux. Principalement parce que penser à Aria Stone ramenait à penser à Lucius Malfoy et que penser à Lucius Malfoy était extrêmement douloureux. Et énervant.

_Ne m'obligez pas à venir chercher les résultats moi-même…_, écrivait-elle à la fin de son e-mail, ce qui fit grimacer Rogue.

« Non merci, j'ai déjà vu suffisamment de membres plus ou moins directs du clan Malfoy ces derniers jours… », grommela-t-il à voix basse. Il tourna la tête. L'enveloppe kraft était toujours là où il l'avait laissée, le jour où elle était venue la lui apporter.

« Faites donc ce qu'elle vous demande et vous en serez débarrassé… », s'impatienta Dumbledore dans son dos, son regard bleu semblant pétiller même sur la toile peinte.

Rogue soupira. Le vieil homme avait raison. Il allait analyser cet échantillon, déterminer les ingrédients qu'il manquait à ces incapables de moldus et _basta_ ! Avec un peu de chance, Aria Stone oublierait ensuite jusqu'à son existence et il pourrait reprendre tranquillement le cours de sa vie. Il espérait seulement que Narcissa n'apprendrait jamais qu'il aidait la maîtresse de son mari. Surtout après ce que Lucius venait de faire. Severus se demanda d'ailleurs si elle était au courant. Se levant de son fauteuil, il empoigna l'enveloppe kraft et ôtant ses lunettes pour les ranger discrètement dans une de ses poches, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Direction son laboratoire de potions.

~o~

Un entrepôt miteux, gris, aux fenêtres brisées. Humidité, moisissure, décrépitude, crasse. Merlin, ils méritaient mieux que ça. Un quartier général à la hauteur de leur cause. Et pourtant, depuis le début, ils se terraient comme des moins que rien. L'homme tourna son regard sombre et son visage amaigri et mal rasé en direction du seul mur à peu près potable de la bâtisse. Un grand H noir le décorait, seul élément qui ait un peu de prestige dans ce foutu trou à rats. Mais la décoration n'était pas le seul objectif de cette lettre. Elle n'était rien pour celui qui ne savait voir. Elle était tout pour celui qui savait quoi regarder. Elle était le phare au cœur de la tempête. La lumière au bout du tunnel. Leur point de ralliement. Leur symbole de résistants.

Et un excellent moyen de voyager, pour peu qu'on connaisse la formule adéquate. Mais seuls les membres les plus assidus et fiables avaient droit à ce privilège. Ceux qui comme lui, considéraient cette nouvelle race de sorciers créée par la science comme des ignominies, des abominations, la déchéance du monde magique. Oui, ils en étaient certains : les sorciers génétiquement modifiés conduiraient le monde magique à sa perte. Il fallait donc les éradiquer.

La lettre noire se mit soudain à vibrer et ses contours devinrent plus brillants, plus intenses. _Quelqu'un vient…_, pensa l'homme en rabattant aussitôt sa capuche sur sa tête. Il n'avait pas vraiment de raison de se cacher aux yeux de l'un des membres qui apparaîtrait bientôt devant lui. Il le faisait par respect, par devoir de mémoire… par nostalgie. Celle du temps où il portait le Masque de son Maître. Celle du temps où il était Mangemort.

Un éclair intense illumina l'entrepôt puis la lettre reprit sa noirceur précédente. Devant elle se trouvait à présent un homme d'une trentaine d'années, aux dents de devant positionnées de façon complètement anarchique.

« Marcus », commenta l'homme en reconnaissant son invité. « Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir revenir si vite. Des informations ? »

Marcus Flint s'avança vers l'homme et hocha la tête, l'air grave. Mais avec son visage disgracieux, il aurait tout aussi bien pu avoir l'air idiot que ça n'aurait pas fait grande différence. C'était ce qui lui plaisait le plus chez Flint : son air stupide cachait une âme rusée et sans pitié, il trompait ainsi son monde comme personne.

« Les flics moldus ont été mis à l'écart… », commença-t-il en croisant les mains derrière le dos, bien droit comme un vigile de boîte de nuit. « Seulement le Ministère de la Magie a repris l'affaire. Ils avanceront certainement beaucoup plus vite que les Stups, même avec leur bande d'imbéciles. »

L'homme pinça ses lèvres sèches et se retourna pour faire quelques pas. Il commençait à regretter leur coup d'éclat chez les parents de leur taupe. Certes, torturer ce gamin et ses parents avait été une sacrée partie de plaisir, mais cela avait attiré l'attention sur eux. Un peu trop.

« Le Ministre a fait placer sous surveillance la plupart des familles dont nous avions réussi à obtenir les coordonnées », reprit Marcus, imperturbable. « Il va nous être de plus en plus difficile de faire passer la drogue aux membres ou aux proches. Et on a constaté que la donner à des personnes au hasard ne portait pas franchement ses fruits. La probabilité qu'un individu sous influence croise une Infamie et l'élimine est trop faible. La plupart du temps, les effets se dissipent sans qu'aucune élimination n'ait eu lieu. »

L'homme hocha la tête et se tourna de nouveau vers Marcus. « C'est pour ça qu'on va ralentir le rythme. Les flics ont fait le lien entre la substance et les meurtres. Si vous trouvez encore des familles sans surveillance et dont l'un des membres se drogue ou boit, tant mieux. Sinon, laissez tomber. »

« Oui, Monsieur », acquiesça Marcus en hochant la tête.

« Il est temps de passer à la phase deux… », ajouta l'homme à mi-voix.

Flint leva les yeux et sembla surpris. « Je croyais que vous vouliez d'abord récupérer votre-

« Ce sera bientôt fait, Flint… », l'interrompit l'homme en agitant la main avec impatience. « Laissez-moi, je dois réfléchir. »

Flint fit un pas en arrière et s'apprêtait à partir, lorsqu'il se rappela d'un dernier détail. « Une dernière chose, Monsieur… », reprit-il. « Le flic moldu se fait aider par cette avocate dont tout le monde parle. Aria Stone. L'un de mes gars m'a rapporté qu'elle semblait décidée à continuer les recherches malgré l'interdiction du procureur. Que doit-on faire ? »

L'homme pinça les lèvres. Effectivement, cela pouvait être un problème. « Je vais y réfléchir également, merci Marcus… », le congédia-t-il en se détournant.

Marcus Flint s'inclina légèrement et repartit en direction du H noir sur le mur. Sortant sa baguette de sa poche, il appuya son extrémité contre la lettre et marmonna le sort qui lui permettrait de repartir d'où il venait. Dans un éclair de lumière blanche, il disparut et l'homme se retrouva de nouveau seul.

D'un pas lent et traînant, il se dirigea vers un lavabo de fortune placé dans un coin de l'entrepôt. Retirant sa capuche, il se pencha sur la faïence crasseuse, ouvrit le robinet et mit ses mains en coupe sous l'eau froide pour s'en asperger le visage. Se redressant, son regard accrocha le miroir fêlé placé au-dessus.

Il n'aimait absolument pas ce qu'il était devenu. De sombre et énigmatique, il était passé à maladif et peu soigné. Il vieillissait aussi. Sa barbe naissante se constellait de poils blancs là où autrefois il n'y avait que du noir profond. Des rides creusaient le coin de ses yeux et la commissure de ses lèvres. Souvent, il s'était demandé si _elle_ le reconnaîtrait. Et ce qu'elle penserait de lui si elle le revoyait. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait de nouveau à portée de main, il ne tarderait pas à connaître la réponse.

Rodolphus Lestrange appuya ses deux paumes sur les rebords du lavabo et se pencha en avant, le visage au plus près de son reflet. Son regard en revanche, sinistre et froid, n'avait pas changé. Bien sûr qu'elle le reconnaîtrait.

« Je vais venir te chercher, Bella… », murmura-t-il en souriant à son propre reflet. « Et cette fois-ci, tu n'auras plus les jupes de ton Maître dans lesquelles te réfugier. »

Un nouveau ricanement retentit et se répercuta sur les murs de l'entrepôt. Onze ans qu'il était en cavale, fuyant les Aurors, la prison. Réunir ses premiers partisans n'avait pas été facile mais maintenant, la machine était lancée. Bientôt, il cesserait de se cacher.

Et le pays tout entier en paierait les conséquences.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilààà, vous savez enfin l'identité de l'homme à la capuche ! Beaucoup d'entre vous avaient plus ou moins déjà deviné mais voici enfin la confirmation ! Alors ? Surpris, pas surpris ?  
>J'espère que le reste du chapitre vous a plu et que Rogue vous aura fait autant rire que dans le chapitre précédent ! ^^ J'ai hâte d'avoir vos reviews, en tous cas !<strong>

**En ce qui concerne les prochaines semaines, avec Noël qui approche, le Nouvel an, le taf qui s'accumule, je risque de publier de manière moins régulière. J'essaierai tout de même de maintenir un chapitre chaque lundi mais je préfère vous prévenir au cas où ! Fin de la période chaotique début janvier. Il y aura également l'OS de Noël, qui est déjà commencé de quelques pages ! **

**En attendant de vous lire, je vous fais de gros bisous et vous souhaite une excellente semaine !**

**Xérès**


End file.
